


Don't Judge a Book by its Cover

by Jossasund



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Redbeauty Fandom, Swanqueen fandom
Genre: EmmaSisterRuby, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 39
Words: 140,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jossasund/pseuds/Jossasund
Summary: One cold night a 15 year old runaway foster kid named Emma, stumbled into Granny's diner. She meets Ruby and her Granny Eugenia, who takes her in, then adopts her. Emma finally gets a taste of what being in a real family feels like. Now she's hoping she can get an idea of what falling in love feels like. Love is never easy though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is already fully written, so I should be able to update twice a week. More often if you guys request it! If you have any questions comments or concerned please let me know! Reviews are writing fuel! Beta C_miller1991

Chapter 1   
  
Regina Mills was the envy of everyone in town. She lived in a big mansion, drove a brand new Mercedes, wore designer clothes, and had a mother who had the kind of money that some people could only dream of. 

 

Unfortunately, something that people didn't know was that even though Regina theoretically had it all, she felt alone. Invisible. Her mother was always away on business so Regina had practically been raised by their maid, Rosita, since the death of her father.    
  
"Good morning, Miss Mills." Rosita smiled when Regina came down to the kitchen. "I've prepared breakfast for you, it's in the dining room."   
  
"Thank you Rosita, and it's Regina, if you please?" Regina urged, even though she knew Rosita would never call her by her first name. The woman smiled gently at her. "Where's mother?” the girl asked needlessly. The woman wasn't even around when Regina wanted her to be.   
  
"Mrs. Mills is away on business and back tomorrow Miss Mills" Rosita answered as she started to wash the dishes from yesterday. 

 

Regina sighed and nodded before she walked into the dining room. She didn't remember the last time she shared a meal with her mother. She never had time for her only daughter. Regina missed her dad. He always made sure he and his daughter started the day with breakfast together. Even when he was a busy man, that was something he never forgot. His death was something Regina still mourned with a heavy heart.   
  
****   
  
"Mornin’ Swan!" Ruby grinned when her adoptive sister, Emma came downstairs."Granny's out, but she prepared some of her delicious sandwiches before she left. Dig in!"    
  
"Awesome!" Emma smiled as she sat beside her sister. Emma was a kid with a rough past. 

 

She had grown up in the foster system, since she had practically been left on the side of the road when she'd been born. Emma had bounced around most of her life, until she showed up at Granny's diner that cold winter night, now almost 2 years ago. Ruby had been working extra that night and Emma had caught her attention at once.    
  
_ "Thank god your place was open." the young blonde smiled at the red-haired waitress, who looked to be around the same age as herself.  _ __   
__   
_ "Yeah, we're open almost 24/7." the waitress chuckled. "You wouldn't believe how many people want hamburgers in the middle of the night. I'm Ruby by the way."  _ __   
__   
_ "Nice to meet you Ruby, I'm Emma." the blonde replied hesitantly.  _ __   
__   
_ "So what can I get you?" Ruby asked as she reached for her notebook.  _ __   
__   
_ "Ehm.." Emma shrugged and laid out a couple of dollars on the table. "I think I can afford a coffee maybe?" Ruby studied Emma for a short while. Something seemed off. The blonde had ripped and dirty clothes on, and her hair couldn't have been washed for a little while.  _ Was she homeless? _ Ruby snapped back to reality and put down her notebook.  _ __   
__   
_ "Keep your money girl, it's my treat." Ruby grinned. "What do you say about a cheeseburger and fries, with a big chocolate milkshake?"  _ __   
__   
_ "Yes please! That's sounds delicious!" Emma blushed and licked her lips. She wasn't used to people being nice to her, especially not strangers. Unless they wanted something from her... _ __   
__   
_ "Be right up!" Ruby said with a gentle tone And weary smile, as she disappeared towards the kitchen where her grandmother was.  _ __   
__   
_ "Granny." Ruby got the older woman's attention, then  met her eyes. Ruby looked worried, almost scared.  _ __   
__   
_ "Ruby? Is everything alright? Is that drunken idiot, Leroy in again, and making a scene?" the old lady grumbled. "Let me call the sheriff." Ruby rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Then what's wrong? Spit it out."  the woman urged _ __   
__   
_ "Take a quick look at the poor girl in there. I got a feeling something's not quite right with her" Granny didn't understand what her granddaughter was talking about, but did as she was told. Ruby gave her a gentle smile, and started to prepare Emma's food when the old woman left the kitchen.  _ __   
_   
_ __ Granny grabbed a towel and pretended to clean the counter while quietly examining the blonde. Immediately she too, was struck by the feeling that something was off with the poor girl. She was wearing clothes that were more suitable for the summer than for the harsh winter they had been experiencing this year. 

 

_ Granny felt her heart break when she saw the girl try to warm up her hands on the radiator. She decided to walk over to her with the blanket she normally had behind the counter.  _ __   
__   
_ "Here you are, my dear. I can see you're freezing." Granny said calmly and laid the blanket on the blonde's shoulders. The young girl wrapped the blanket around herself and gave the old woman a big smile.  _ __   
__   
_ "Thank you." the girl shakily received the gesture in kind  _ __   
__   
_ "You're welcome, dear. What's your name?"  _ __   
__   
_ "I'm Emma." the young girl replied.  _ __   
__   
_ "Welcome to my diner Emma. I'm Eugenia but everyone calls me Granny, and the waitress is my granddaughter, Ruby"  _ __   
__   
_ "It's nice to meet both of you. Thanks for the blanket. And thank Ruby for the food." Emma replied, noticing how the old woman was studying her. Emma bit her lip and feared she would call child protective services.  _ __   
__   
_ "You're not from around here, now are you?" Granny asked carefully, noticing the tension in Emma's body language.  _ __   
_   
_ __ "Ehm no I'm ehm. I..." Emma almost panicked as the old woman laid her hand on Emma's shoulder. They locked eyes but Emma looked away quickly, and was about to stand up, but was stopped when Ruby joined them. She put the plate of food in front of Emma. 

 

_ Emma couldn't even remember the last time she had eaten something substantial, and her stomach growled. She felt Ruby and Granny's eyes on her, and she knew it was a matter of minutes before she would be bombarded with questions.  _ __   
__   
_ "I'm homeless okay?" Emma said with a low growl. "I'm underage too. I'm a fucking foster kid on the run, but please let me finish my food before you call child protective services?" Granny raised an eyebrow and was surprised by Emma's tone and teary eyes. Granny and Ruby shared a knowing look and a nod.  _ __   
__   
__ "Don't worry Emma" Ruby said. "You're safe here"    
  
Emma slept at their place that night. The day after that Granny called child protective services, but not to get Emma thrown in some new foster family or group home. Instead, Granny shocked both Emma and her granddaughter by saying that she wanted to adopt Emma. She had lived with them ever since.    
  
"So, are you excited to have the day off?" Emma asked and gave Ruby a gentle slap on the shoulder.    
  
"Yeah." Ruby grinned. She had planned the perfect day for her and her girlfriend, Belle. "I owe you one!"    
  
"Yeah yeah, get your ass off of the sofa and go enjoy a day with your girl! I'll have to get moving so I can get my morning run in before work."    
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Ruby grinned as they both walked over to put on their shoes. "Just don't forget it's movie night tonight Swan, and it's Granny's turn to chose. So prepare yourself for some silent movie from the stone ages." both girls giggled to themselves.   
  
"Shush you!" Granny chuckled along when she met her two daughters in the doorway. "Tell Belle I said hello, and Emma don't forget the time like you always do, huh?"    
  
"See you later Granny!" Ruby and Emma said simultaneously and closed the door behind them.    
  
****   
  
Regina was headed for the stables. She had too much going on in her head, and a ride always did her good. 

 

Her stable boy, Daniel, greeted her with a wave, but she hardly acknowledged him. He was always hitting on her, and even though Regina always said she wasn't interested, he didn't stop. So nowadays she just ignored him. 

 

She didn't even know why her mother insisted on keeping him around. Regina assumed it was because he was the son of Albert, the Patriarch of the second richest family in town. Her mother probably didn't want to upset him by firing his son. Daniel, for some odd reason, loved the job.   
  
Regina groaned when Daniel ran up to her as she was brushing her horse, Rocinante. Why couldn’t he just take a hint? He behaved like a dumb dog that didn't understand commands.    
  
"Hi Regina!"    
  
"Hello Daniel." Regina replied through gritted teeth.    
  
"Nice weather for a ride, huh?"    
  
"Yes Daniel, and would you be so kind as to continue with your chores, so that I can get my horse ready in peace?"    
  
"Oh! Of course Regina!" He nodded. "Have a good ride."    
  
"Thank you." she said as she mounted her horse, then watched Daniel disappear into the stables. She took a deep breath and decided to go for a ride in the forest. It was Rocinante’s favorite trail.   
  
****   
  
Emma loved the feeling of the wind blowing through her hair. She didn't have any routines left from her childhood, except for this. Her body was her temple, and the only thing she had ever been in control of. 

 

She had always loved to run. It was the only time she really felt the alive and worry free. With the fresh air in her lungs and the wind in her hair, life felt simple. She embraced that feeling, and didn't want to let go of it.   


Of course, that was the reason she always failed to notice the time when she was out for a run. Many times she had missed the beginning of her work shift. 

 

Emma had been terrified the first time, because she had feared Granny's reaction. In other foster homes, Emma had gotten all kinds of punishments if she had done something wrong, or behaved badly. 

 

She had been beaten, yelled at, and even been denied food for days at a time. Granny hadn't done any of that though. She had just chuckled and told Emma to take her phone with her, so that Granny could call her if she got lost in her own thoughts. Emma had hardly believed her ears. She still couldn't believe she had met Eugenia and Ruby. They were her saviors.   
  
The time in Eugenia’s home had been the best time of Emma's life. Of course, it had been hard in the beginning, because she was always on her guard, watching and waiting for something bad to happen. It never did though. Instead, she received the love and kindness she had never gotten before. 

 

It felt weird at first, but now she couldn't imagine a life without Granny and Ruby, because they were the family Emma had always wanted. She was so happy with them. 

 

Eugenia was like Emma's mother and grandmother in one person. Ruby was the stereotypical big sister Emma always dreamed of. She was always there for Emma. 

 

Though Emma was happy here, she still had terrible nightmares of her life before them. Some nights she woke up from her own screaming. Only now, she wasn't alone. She didn't have to face her demons alone. Ruby would always keep her company and made her smile again. 

 

Emma felt wanted for the first time in her life, and she made sure her family always knew that, and how thankful she really was for it.   
  
  
****   
  
Regina met Eugenia’s adoptive daughter Emma, every time she went out in the forest. Maybe that was the biggest reason Regina liked this trail more than others that she could choose from. They always talked. Even though they seemed like polar opposites, they were starting to form a friendship. They had conversations most mornings for the past few months or so. Seeing Emma so much reminded Regina of Ruby.    
  
Ruby had been one of Regina's few friends, over the years, but it had taken quite some time to get to know Emma. Ruby was fiercely protective of Emma and everyone, including Regina, had to respect that.

 

Ruby had told her what she knew about her sister's past, and the town had, of course wondered about where Emma had come from. The town was small and gossip was hard to stop, but Granny had dealt with that in her own way, like she always did with problems. 

 

She had thrown the people who had some problem with Emma and her sudden appearance in town, out of her diner, and that was quite the scare. So the whispering and pointing soon stopped. 

 

Overall, most people seemed to welcome Emma. Except for Regina's mother of course. Cora thought Emma was nothing more than trash, and almost forbade Regina to visit the diner because of it.   
  
_ "Mother!" Regina spat. They were arguing about Eugenia's new family member, Emma, and they obviously didn't share the same opinions of her. Cora saw Emma as a insect, a street rat, and just trash.  _

 

_ Regina saw Emma as a lost girl, who probably never had someone to care for her before she stumbled upon Eugenia and Ruby.  _ __   
__   
_ "I don't understand why you insist on being friends with that girl, Ruby, in the first place!" Cora huffed and took a sip of her cider. "Her mother abandoned her on Eugenia's doorstep when she was born for God's sake! And that other girl just showed up one night then she adopted her? If it had been me, I would have thrown her out on the streets again.."  _ __   
__   
_ "You would not! It was in the middle of a snow storm! You cannot be that heartless! And her name is Emma!" Regina shot back as she felt the anger starting to boil.  _ __   
__   
_ "The hell I would have! Don't question me like that Regina!"  _ __   
__   
_ "So you would have thrown me out too? If I had appeared like Emma?!" Regina growled and put down her fork and knife. Her appetite was gone now, and this conversation made her sick to her stomach.  _ __   
__   
_ "That's different dear." Cora shrugged nonchalantly, and that was the last straw for Regina. The girl stood up and gritted her teeth.  _ __   
__   
_ "That's enough! This... this conversation is making me sick! You cannot tell me who I should or should not talk to. You may be my mother, but I'm old enough to decide that for myself. Also, stop behaving like we are some nobles with blue blood in her veins. You had nothing before daddy! Without his money you would still.." slap.  _ __   
__   
_ "Not another word!" Cora warned and kept her hand raised. The sudden slap had caught Regina off guard. Even though it wasn't the first time Cora had raised her hand to her. She didn't lose her temper that often. _ __   
__   
_ "I wish it had been you who suffered and died! Not daddy!" Regina screamed as she left the room.  _ __   
  
"Mornin’ Regina" Emma smiled and offered Rocinante an apple, like she did every morning. Regina just smiled and patted her horse’s neck.    
  
"Good morning, Miss Swan." Regina smiled and dismounted her horse. "How are you doing, dear?"    
  
"I'm good. I'm in a little bit of a hurry though. I'm covering Ruby's shift today." Emma shrugged and studied Regina for a while. The riding clothes she had on probably cost more than Emma's whole wardrobe did, but god, did she look stunning! She always smelled like a goddess. The scent was a hint of apple, cinnamon and chocolate. A smell that Emma couldn't get enough of. God Swan! Get a hold of yourself!   
  
"Oh yeah, it's their anniversary today, huh?" Regina chuckled and gave Emma a quick look. 

 

The blonde wasn't wearing anything special at all (just a white sports bra, black running pants, and white sneakers) and maybe that was what made her so gorgeous.  _ Emma could look sexy in a trash bag. _ Regina thought to herself with a smile. 

 

Regina knew both Ruby and Emma weren't used to the life of luxury like she was, because Granny didn't have so much money, but her girls were always taken care of. Maybe they didn't have the newest clothes, but they were happy. Something Regina hadn't been for quite some time. Her mornings with Emma made her happy though.   
  
"So, when are you finally going to join me for a run huh?" Emma asked, interrupting Regina's thoughts.    
  
"Well, I suppose the same day as you come with me on a ride." Regina teased.    
  
"I'm sure as hell not gonna sit on a beast that big! At least running can't crush you to death if you fall down." Emma laughed and Regina just rolled her eyes.    
  
"But you and Rocinante seem to be good friends nowadays." Regina smiled and remembered the first couple of times they had met like this. Emma had been absolutely terrified of the big animal.    
  
"Well maybe we are, but if you remember, I kinda bribe him everyday to with an apple, or have you missed that?"  _ God she's beautiful! _   
  
"So, Emma Swan isn't as big and tough as she seems Hm?" Regina teased and Emma blushed. Before she could reply her phone buzzed and she signed. She knew she was late, but she loved these moments with Regina. It would make her walk on clouds for the rest of the day, and drive Ruby crazy because she never understood what made her sister so giggly and happy.    
  
"Sorry I gotta go. Work's calling." Emma shrugged and smiled "But if you get cravings for a coffee today, it's on the house."    
  
"Well thank you dear. Have a good day, Miss Swan." Regina smiled back   
  
"Have a good day, Regina!" She shouted over her shoulder as she jogged away happily. Emma didn't notice that Regina just sat there on her horse, with a big grin on her face as she watched until she was out of sight. 

  
_ When are you gonna get the guts to ask her out Regina? _ With a big sigh she turned her horse around and headed back to the stables. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know if you find any mistakes! Reviews are writing fuel!

Chapter 2   
  
"There you are" Granny chuckled when Emma finally came to the diner.   
  
"Sorry I'm late, I didn't mean to.." Emma apologized and even if she knew granny would never get angry with her because of it, she felt ashamed. She should know better.   
  
"Don't worry Emma, but just out of curiosity, what kept you so long?" Granny teased and watched how Emma started to blush. She knew her daughter was hiding something and had done so for a while. Ruby and she had tried to figure it out but Emma refused to tell.   
  
"Oh ehm, nothing." Emma shrugged and disappeared when a customer came in. Granny rolled her eyes and chuckled. Emma was really special and Granny didn't regret for a second that she took her in.   
  
_ "Are you two for real?" Emma stuttered when Ruby and Eugenia invited her into their apartment. It wasn't so big but it felt like a real home. Not like the places she had lived in before. This felt cozy, warm and furniture was a mix of new and old. _ __   
__   
_ "Relax Swan, we're not gonna bite." Ruby grinned and laid her arm around Emma, making the blonde flinch and pull away. Granny noticed the sudden move and tension in Emma's body language, and wondered what the poor girl had been through. She was barely 15 years old, the same age as her Ruby, but she looked so fragile and broken. _ __   
__   
_ "Ruby, fetch Emma some clean clothes and then heat up some tea for us, hm?" Granny said and her granddaughter nodded then reached for a big t-shirt and some slacks before she disappeared into the kitchen. _ __   
__   
_ Emma was standing in the room and not really knowing what to do or say. She looked almost frozen "Please Emma, have a seat" _ __   
  
_ "Ehm thank you" the young girl replied and took the clothes Ruby had put down for her. Granny sat down beside her and watched Emma in silence when she started to take of her old worn out shirt. Her whole left side just by her ribs were full of bruises and Ruby almost dropped the tray she was carrying out of shock when she saw it. _ __   
__   
_ "Oh my dear girl, what have they done to you" Granny sad with a sad tone and Emma wrapped her arms around herself then pulled her legs in the sofa. It was almost like she tried to hide herself. _ __   
__   
_ "I know. I'm disgusting" Emma said between sobs. "I'm sorry" _ __   
__   
_ "Come here" Granny said and Emma looked up. The old woman had her arms out but Emma was unsure what to do. Why were they so nice to her? "I'm not gonna hurt you my dear girl, I promise you, just come here" finally Emma's need for warmth and love took over and she let granny wrap her arms around her. Emma didn't remember the last time she had actually been hugged or comforted like this. _ __   
__   
_ "You're safe here Emma" granny said with a gentle tone and tightened the hug. "You're safe" _ __   
__   
_ Emma sat in the old woman's arms for what could have been hours before she finally fell asleep out of exhaustion on the sofa. Ruby gave her grandmother a concerned look and bit her lip. _ __   
__   
_ "She's covered in bruises Granny. What the hell has she been through?" Ruby whispered. She herself had been left by her mother when she had been born, but Granny had stepped up and adopted her. Emma on the other hand, had grown up in a terrible system that clearly didn't work. _ __   
__   
_ "I don't know Ruby. But I'm sure as hell not gonna let her go back there. She's staying" Granny huffed. _ __   
__   
_ "You really mean that?" Ruby asked with a big smile. She had always wanted a sister. _ __   
__   
_ "I saved you my dear, and we don't mind having one more in our little family now, do we?" Granny chuckled and was almost attacked by a hug from Ruby. This would work out. Somehow. _ __   
  


****

  
"That Ruby, must have been the best food you have ever made" Belle smiled when they had finished eating Ruby's homemade lasagna.   
  
"Anything for my girl" Ruby grinned and gave Belle a gentle kiss on the cheek before she jumped up to her feet.   
  
"What are you doing?" Belle asked curiously and watched as her girlfriend disappeared into the kitchen. "Ruby?"   
  
"Don't be so damn curious Belle, and close those beautiful eyes of yours, okay?!" Ruby laughed from the kitchen.   
  
"Well okay if you say so" Belle groaned.   
  
"Are they closed?"   
  
"Yes! Come on now Ruby! The suspense is killing me!" Belle laughed and Ruby looked down on the little black box she had in her hand. She opened it one last time again, looking at the diamond necklace she had bought, still wondering if Belle would like it. She hoped she would because it had cost Ruby almost a half year of tips. She had worked her ass but she knew it was worth it. Belle was Ruby's first girlfriend and she wanted their one year anniversary to be something special.   
  
"Ruby!" Belle shouted from the living room, making the redhead snap back to reality.  _ Let's get this show on the road! _   
  
Ruby finally sat down beside her girlfriend and grinned.   
  
"Okay now you can look" Ruby said and Belle looked almost terrified when she saw the little black box she was holding. It took a few minutes before Ruby broke out in laughter when she understood what it must have looked like.   
  
"Oh god no Belle, it's not an engagement ring. So you can relax. You know I love you to pieces but we're just 17,lll and granny would kill me"   
  
"Ehm sorry. I just panicked I guess" Belle shrugged and opened the box, almost gasping when she saw the necklace. "Oh my god Ruby, it's beautiful!"   
  
"Glad you like it" Ruby replied with a smug face. "Happy anniversary darling"   
  
"Oh I almost forgot your present!" Belle said and reached for her purse when she felt Ruby grab her arm.   
  
"Belle" she warned. "I said you didn't have to buy me a gift. I know you don't have extra money because you're a student living on your own and I have a job and.." Belle cut her off with a kiss and Ruby raised an eyebrow.   
  
"I love how sweet you, are but I have gotten you something anyway because it our one year anniversary, and this did actually not cost a thing!" Belle grinned and turned around again and Ruby frowned when Belle put a key in her hands.   
  
"Ehm baby? Whats this?"   
  
"It's a key to my apartment but don't panic. I'm not asking you to move in with me right now, but I want you to consider it." Belle smiled. "This thing we have feels so good and I'm ready to take the next step but if you don't feel ready yet, that's okay. But now you have a key so you can come over whenever you feel like it, okay?"   
  
"I like the sound of that" Ruby smiled. "I love you baby"   
  
"I love you too, but now you gotta go home for movie night or else Granny will get angry and I have to study for my exam"   
  


****

  
"Finally Rubes. The tacos was getting cold!" Emma teased when her sister finally joined them. "And I'm starving after working your shift today!"   
  
"Sorry, I forgot the time" Ruby shrugged and sat down in the old worn out sofa. "God granny, when are we gonna buy a new couch?!"   
  
"Hush you, there's nothing wrong with it!" Granny huffed. "I'll buy a new one when the two of you learn how the clock actually works!"   
  
"Well then I guess this old one has to do" Ruby chuckled and started to dig into her meal.   
  
After dinner Emma decided to go for a run. Granny had excused her from their movie night, because she noticed her adoptive daughter was anxious and knew a run always did her good. Emma felt her mind wander but suddenly she wondered what Regina was doing this evening and played with the thought of going over there and surprising her. But Emma was too afraid of rejection and she couldn't bare the thought of maybe messing up this small friendship she and Regina were beginning to have. She groaned.  _ Dammit Swan, grow some fucking balls. _   
  
It was Friday night and Regina was sitting by the TV for herself, just like every Friday night. She was sipping on some wine when she heard a sudden knock on the door. Rosita had left for the weekend and Cora wasn't supposed to come home now either. And why would she knock on her own door anyway? Regina tried to ignore the sound but the knocking continued. It was probably Daniel, trying to ask her out again. She growled and opened the door, surprised to see a sweaty Emma Swan standing outside.   
  
"Miss Swan?"   
  
"Yeah Hi. I didn't mean to interrupt anything, you're probably busy, but I was out running and thought I would just pop in and say hi so ehm. Hi!" Emma smiled and bit her lip. Regina raised an eyebrow but gave Emma a small smile, making the blonde relax a little bit.   
  
"Hi to you too, miss Swan. Why don't you come in? I think you need some water Hmm?"  _ More like a cold shower  _ Emma thought to herself.   
  
"Yeah I always forget my damn water bottle" Emma shrugged and followed Regina inside.  _ Well done Swan. Now what? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments so far! I would really like to know specific parts that you like. I also want to hear any and all suggestions!

Chapter 3   
  
Emma joined Regina on the couch and gulped down the big glass of water. Regina watched the blonde then gave her a smirk when their eyes met.   
  
"God, that was good!" Emma grinned and put down the glass on the white table. “Thanks Regina.”   
  
"You're welcome. Do you want something to eat dear?" Regina asked carefully.   
  
"Nah I'm full. Granny made tacos for dinner." Emma shrugged.   
  
"You could run after stuffing yourself full of tacos? That's quite admirable." Regina teased and received a playful glare from the blonde.   
  
"I always have the energy for a run." Emma shrugged, biting her lip a bit. "It's really the only thing that helps when I have anxiety issues"  _ What the hell Swan? Why are you saying this? She's gonna throw you out head first. You fucking idiot!  _ Emma admonished herself quickly.   
  
Regina studied Emma's body language in silence. She saw how tense Emma had become after telling her why she was out running. Regina knew Emma had bounced around between homes before she had gotten adopted by Granny. The gossip had blossomed in the town for a while but Regina had paid it no mind. She hated to judge a book by its cover. Regina was the opposite of her mother, who thrived on stuff like that.   
  
"Emma?" Regina said with a gentle tone, making the blonde snap back to reality.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"You don't have to feel ashamed about having anxiety dear, many people do, even I have that problem." Regina spoke with sincerity and soft eyes   
  
"You do?" Emma frowned.   
  
"Oh yes. Everyone in town thinks I'm happy because I have money and a brand new car, but I'm not really that happy. I'm lonely. I have been for quite a while actually." Regina shrugged.  _ Wow. That felt good to say out loud. _   
  
"Haven't you listened to all the gossip about me?" Emma asked, a little sadness stinging in her voice.   
  
"I don't listen to rumours Miss Swan" Regina snapped, regretting her tone as soon as the words had left her lips.   
  
"Oh" Emma just said and felt her heart beat faster. She hated to talk about her past or feelings for that matter, and she didn't even know Regina that well. She was afraid she would scare her off. Even Ruby had flinched when Emma had told her small things from her past. She still clearly remembered how her bruises had scared her and Granny that night almost two years ago.   
  
"Regina I…" Emma began and looked down at her feet, feeling how she couldn't sit still. "I don't know where to start.." Regina moved closer and reached for one of Emma's hands then gave it a gentle squeeze. The blonde met her beautiful green eyes. She lost herself for a moment before she gave Regina a small tentative smile.   
  
"You're beautiful" Emma whispered and panicked when she realized that she had said that out loud. She pulled away and Regina raised an eyebrow. "Ehm sorry" Emma said and felt her own blush crap over her cheeks.   
  
"Thank you dear." Regina chuckled beautifully, and Emma almost couldn't breathe.  _ God Swan, get a grip! _   
  
"Ehm, I should go." Emma stuttered but looked at Regina with pleading eyes, almost begging for her to tell her to stay.   
  
"You don't have to, dear." Regina smiled and Emma sunk down in the couch then fiddled with her hands, something she had done since she was a kid. Just one of her nervous ticks.   
  
"Don't you think I'm weird?" Emma asked. "I mean. You're gorgeous and I'm like, just me. A fucking foster kid"   
  
"Well, I like you as you are" Regina replied and felt her heart skip a beat.  _ Good job Regina!  _ She praised her own quick reply   
  
"Ehm, you do?" Emma shot back, trying to get her breathing under control.   
  
"Miss Swan," Regina began and looked straight into the eyes of the blonde. "I love to start my mornings talking to you. You don't see me as the Ex Mayor's rich and spoiled daughter. You just see me as I am. And I have missed that. People don't do that with me. They don't even try to get to know me for me."   
  


****

  
"Is Emma okay?" Ruby asked her grandmother anxiously as they were watching TV.   
  
"She's gonna be." Granny said and gave her granddaughter a gentle smile. She knew how worried Ruby had been through the years for Emma, and she also knew about all the nights Ruby had comforted Emma when she had awoken screaming from nightmares.   
  
"But when?" Ruby frowned. "I'm worried about her Granny."   
  
"I know my dear girl, but we can't do anything more than be there for her. You know how badly my plan of sending her to Dr Hopper backfired..."   
  
_ Emma had slept terribly for almost a month now. She was having nightmares every night, and it had gone so far that she didn't want to go to bed at all. Instead she sat up watching TV though the nights. Granny didn't like that at all. Emma hadn't worked at all, and Ruby was quite upset about that, since she hardly had the time to see her girlfriend. Granny had talked to Dr Hopper but she hated to go behind Emma's back because she knew how fragile she still was. The young girl had lived with them for just 7 months and it had been a complete roller-coaster. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Emma?" Granny said and popped her head into Emma's little room. It looked like a hurricane had gone through there, but she chose to ignore it. At least for now. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Mm?" Emma replied as she looked up from her book she was reading. Emma looked exhausted and deeply troubled. That worried the older woman the most. When the tired green eyes met hers, she knew this would be hard, but necessary. Emma's health was at risk, and Granny knew she had to do something. Anything. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "This isn't working out." Eugenia said carefully and saw how the words scared the hell out of her. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "I knew it!" Emma growled and threw her book into the wall, making Granny jump. "Everyone just gives up on me and I thought you were different. Guess I was wrong..." her eyes were instantly filled with tears. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Emma I'm not throwing you out!” Granny snapped, feeling hurt that Emma would even think that little of her. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Yo..you're not?" Emma stuttered when the old woman sat down on the bed. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Of course not! I promised you that I would take care of you, and I don't break my promises!" Granny shot back. Emma pulled her arms around herself and the old woman noticed the tears starting to roll down Emma's cheeks. "Come here my dear" Granny said calmly and hugged Emma tight. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Sorry I snapped. I I I just… I have heard so many of my foster parents say those words.." Emma said between sobs. "And I just thought you were gonna throw me out too… I'm so sorry!" _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Don't be my dear daughter" Granny said then felt how the sobbing girl in her arms relaxed when she heard Eugenia call her her daughter.  _ Nobody had ever done that. _ Emma had been called everything else  _ but that _ through the years as a foster kid. She had hardly been called by her first name! _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "I'm sorry Granny. I'm sorry for being like this" Emma sighed as she dried her tears. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "I meant that the lack of sleep isn't working. You're not taking care of yourself, you can't even sleep through the night. I want you to start therapy Emma" granny said and Emma jumped up from the bed. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Absolutely not!" Emma snapped. "I'm not starting to see some fucking shrink!" _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Emma.." Granny warned but the blonde was shaking now. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Please don't make me.. I.. Please don't make me" _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "I would never force you to do anything Emma" Granny said gently. "But we have to do something about this. Ruby is quite mad about having to work for you so much recently. She misses spending time with Belle you know?" _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Shit.. I'm sorry." Emma shrugged and bit her lip. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "So if not therapy, what would help?" _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "I always used to take a long run when I was younger, so maybe I should start doing that regularly, and we can even have this code word if I have to go out and run?" Emma said with a glimpse of hope in her eye. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ "Sure, we'll try that" Granny smiled. "If that stops working though, I want you to consider the other option ok?” at Emma's small nod the older woman stood and chuckled as she looked around again “In the meantime, please clean up this mess"   
  


“It's been over a year and running is what works”

  
"Yeah, well I guess you're right, but I'm still worried" Ruby sighed and dragged her fingers through her hair. "Maybe I should take her out with me some night? Have some sister to sister talk hmm?"   
  
"As long as it doesn't include alcohol" Granny teased. She really didn't care about that fact her daughters drank while underage, as long as they came home as they should. Since Emma had shown up in their life Ruby had hardly touched a drop of alcohol. She had really stepped up and took the roll as big sister very seriously. Emma had stole both her and Granny's heart from the start, and they were determined to help the blonde to have the life she always wanted but never had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Remember that reviews are writing fuel!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments guys! Keep them coming! There are a lot of chapters written. You guys controll how quickly it gets updated! So comment! Send me your comments, questions, and concerns! Comment about a part that you enjoyed! Anything!

Chapter 4.   
  
Emma and Regina sat on the couch talking for hours. They avoided talking about Emma's past, as they always had, but something with the blonde's behavior was driving Regina a little crazy. She just had a strange feeling and couldn't ignore it. The two had been talking for months in the forest. She thought they were both very comfortable in the other's presence, but maybe she was wrong. Every time she lightly nudged or brushed against Emma she would tense and pull away. It was a behavior Regina kind of knew, or had a feeling about, but didn't quite understand if that makes sense. She knew something bad must have happened to Emma to cause that type of reaction. She also knew Emma didn't want to talk about it. 

 

Aside from that though, Regina was really enjoying Emma's company, but she wasn't a person who just looked the other way when someone she cared about was obviously hurting. Regina cared for Emma more than she had cared for anyone before. So she knew something had to be done.   
  
"Miss swan?" Regina asked carefully after Emma finished telling her about that time she and Ruby had each dropped food on the same customer, and Granny had been forced to give the poor fellow free lunch for a week as an apology.    
  
"Yeah?" Emma grinned and met Regina's dark green eyes.   
  
"Why do you pull away everytime I touch you?" Emma bit her lip and started to fidget with her fingers.   
  
"I said I didn't want to talk about my past!” Emma snapped but Regina didn't back down and that threw Emma off. Most people didn't push, not even Granny or Ruby, but Regina did. A person she just barely knew, but felt like she had known for years.   
  
"You don't have to snap at me Miss Swan." Regina said through gritted teeth and Emma felt bad for her outburst.   
  
"Sorry I just…" Emma began as she shifted in her seat. She looked down at her hands and took a deep breath, refusing to met Regina's eyes.  _ Damn it she's good! Oh what the hell? _ "When I was 12 I lived with this family and the foster dad was a real ass. He was an alcoholic and the wife wasn't, but she wasn't much better either. I guess me and the other 5 foster kids there were just a check to them. The boys got beaten but I was the only girl. He..umm.. tried to beat sense into me, as he said, because I refused to….. you know, please him."   
  
Regina wasn't completely surprised but still she felt sick to her stomach. All she wanted to do was embrace Emma, and hold her tight, then whisper in her ear that she was safe here. Nobody would ever hurt her again! But she sat frozen in her seat, knowing her touch would just make things worse.   
  
"So one night he woke me up. He was sitting on top of me, naked, and smelling like a whole damn brewery. When I tried to get away I realised he had bound me to my bed. He just laughed at my screams and I think they just turned him on even more. Then he, um you know..raped me." Emma spoke with a weak voice. Regina felt her heart shatter instantly.   
  
"Oh my god.” Regina breathed out then met Emma's tearful eyes. "I'm so sorry. God you were just a child…"   
  
"Since then I've not been good with the whole touch thing ehm.." Emma shrugged and rolled her sleeves up. "These scars are from those damn ropes. I carry the memory of that night with me every day." Regina couldn't look away from the not so obvious scars. She had never even noticed them, but they would be years old by now and very faded. She couldn't believe her eyes.    
  
_ Shit Swan! You haven't even told your family about this. _   
  
After Emma told Regina her story, she was surprised by how much more relaxed she felt. She had always kept her problems and issues to herself, and refused to tell anyone about them. She believed that her burdens shouldn't burden others. Now though, she started to think that maybe she should share. Emma was also surprised Regina hadn't reacted differently when she told her about the rape. Emma felt like broken goods, a bit like a broken record but Regina still smiled at her and Emma felt her heart almost stop. She almost felt happy for real. A feeling she wasn't used to. Not really.   
  
Suddenly Emma's phone buzzed and the blonde groaned when she had to tear her eyes from Regina’s.   
  
R - Sis where you at? I don't think even you can run for 3 hours   
  
"Shit!" Emma said and Regina raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Something wrong dear?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah well I forgot the time and Ruby… just. I. Dammit. I gotta go" Emma groaned and ran out to the hall and put on her shoes then left suddenly. Regina rolled her eyes before she turned off the lights and headed for bed. A goodbye would have been nice.

 

****   
  


Ruby and Belle both jumped when Emma opened the door. Granny had agreed to let Belle stay the night, and she popped her head into the living room because she had heard the door.   
  
"Well there my little sister is!" Ruby grinned and Belle gave her a gentle wave. Belle and Emma hadn't really had the chance to get to know each other that well since Ruby always was over at her place. Ruby was also very overprotective.   
  
"Yeah I'm.. I'm sorry I.. I forgot the time" Emma panted and sunk down into the sofa so quickly she didn't notice the look Granny and Ruby shared with each other.   
  
"Nobody's angry with you Emma, Ruby and I just wondered where you were. It's getting late. We were just worried." Granny said with a gentle tone before she disappeared back into the kitchen again.   
  
Ruby felt bad for even sending the text. She knew how Emma's demons from her past families still haunted her, and knew the fear of getting thrown out was always there. So when Belle broke the silence she almost thanked God.   
  
"So what did you do more than run tonight?" Belle asked curiously and Emma cleared her throat.   
  
"Ehm I.. I ehm.."   
  
"God Swan, we're family here. Spit it out" Ruby teased and Emma couldn't help but burst out into laughter.   
  
"You're a nosy big sister, you know that right?" Emma shot back and received a glare from Ruby.   
  
"And you're the annoying little sister hiding something from your big sister!" Ruby huffed and crossed her arms and almost looked like a little child.   
  
"I spent some time with Regina." Emma shrugged and both Ruby and Belle became speechless for a while.   
  
"Regina?" Ruby asked. "Regina in as Regina Mills?! The mayor's daughter?"   
  
"Ehm yeah? Well Ex Mayor..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you see any mistakes!

Chapter 5   
  
Emma left the living room, despite the fact that she knew Ruby had a thousand questions, and headed for bed. She was tired and when she closed the door behind her she suddenly realized that she had just left Regina's house. No good bye. No good night. She sighed and sat down on her bed and hid her head in her hands then groaned.  _ Thank god you got her number, but what the fuck Swan? You just left! _   
  


****

  
Regina tossed and turned. She couldn't understand why Emma had left so suddenly.Regina didn't want to admit it, but she was sad that Emma had left at all. It had been wonderful to have someone to talk to. God had she missed that! Regina gritted her teeth at the thought. Then wondered if she should try to reconnect with Ruby and Belle. The trio had been in many of the same classes growing up. Some she only shared with Belle, others only with Ruby. But of course her favorite classes were the ones that all three shared. 

 

The three were practically inseparable back then. They had all been separated during 9th grade though. Around that time Ruby had come out as lesbian, and Cora had come out as glaringly homophobic. 

 

She never took a hard stance on marriage equality or the LGBTQ+ rights or lifestyle as a small town politician. Of course as soon as one of her daughter's best friends came out, her stance was very pointed. When she went up for re-election it was apparent that she wouldn't win. 

 

That was a couple of years ago. Now they just offered Regina a smile or maybe a gentle wave. Regina knew that she couldn't let her mother ruin Ruby’s beautiful personality. Of course Belle came out shortly after, and though the two had been flirting and hinting around at a possible relationship, it didn't happen till later.   
  


Belle and Ruby becoming a couple in the end hadn't surprised either Regina, Granny or anybody else for that matter. They were perfect for eachother. Regina had been happy for them, but also a bit sad because she had a crush on Ruby for years but never acted on it. Now it seemed Belle beat her to it. Regina's mother had been sick to her stomach when she heard about Belle and Ruby's relationship and she and Regina had fought about it. 

 

That was when she knew her mother was toxic for her friends. She had to protect them.   
  
_ "What's wrong with Ruby and Belle being together?" Regina snapped and received a glare from her mother in return. "They love each other, they're happy and.." Cora cut her off with swift smack of her fist onto the table, making Regina flinch and recoil. _ _   
_   
_ "First of all, love is weakness dear, and second, they are two women! It's wrong and unnatural!" Cora spat and Regina hated the look her mother had in her eyes. She looked emotionless, almost hollow.  _ What did I really expect from her? _   
_ _   
_ _ "Mother" Regina warned, sounding a bit dangerous. "Love is the most beautiful thing that exists in this world. Daddy always said that and I'm happy Ruby and Belle found each other. I also hope to find my own girl soon." _   
  
" _ The hell you are!" Cora growled and gritted her teeth. "You are supposed to take over this town and the business when I retire, but I am not going to let a homosexual do that. I would rather give away the position!" _ _   
_ _   
_ __ "Do as you please mother! I would rather be the person I am and be happy with it. You may have power but you're miserable!" Regina growled and left the room.   
  
Regina smirked at that memory because she knew her Daddy would have as well. Henry would have been proud of her for saying all of that. Regina had never understood how a loving and gentle person such as Henry had been, could have fallen for someone like Cora. A heartless bitch who loved money and power over everything. 

 

Regina sighed and felt her heart break when she thought about her dad. She missed him terribly. He had made this house a home with his humor and love. Hell! With only his presence! When he died it was like time stopped and the home's spirit died with him. It was just a house now. Like many others.   
  
Suddenly Regina's phone buzzed and she wondered who would text her this late. When she saw Emma's name on the screen she couldn't help the smile dancing across her full lips.   
  
E - Sorry for just leaving. I just panicked. But I had a really nice night. Hope to see you tomorrow at our usual spot.   
  
Re - Good to know dear. Maybe you should save the running for, you know, an actual jog?   
  
Emma was relieved Regina had answered her text at all and started to tap the screen, giggling like a little schoolgirl.   
  
E - Well yeah maybe. But being stupid is a big part of me lol. Think we could do it again sometime? You know, hang out? Not that I don't like our little chats in the woods every morning when you're out riding that beast of yours, but I prefer the privacy we had tonight.   
  
As soon as Emma pressed send she panicked.  _ What the hell did you mean with that last sentence Swan?! Too far you idiot! _   
  
Re - I would love to Miss Swan. I have the house to myself most of the time, and believe me, you wouldn't want to meet my mother. She would eat you alive.   
  
E - Doubt that. I'm a big girl and Ruby wouldn't let something happen to me, as the annoying but loving big sister she is. And by the way, you don't have to call me Miss Swan. It just feels weird. :p   
  
Re - Well I don't want to risk anything so maybe we avoid mother for at least a while. She's not called the town's biggest bitch for nothing, dear.   
  
E - So you can actually call your mother a bitch but you can't call me by my first name? That's not weird or anything…..   
  
Re - Not to me dear. I usually call my mother a bitch more so than anything else. ;)   
  
E - Well okay then. You're strange. But I like you anyway. ;) So ehm, what are you doing right now?   
  
Emma blushed at her own words and felt her face turn red when she thought of Regina laying in her bed with just her underwear on. Emma shook her head and gave herself a slap to the forehead.  _ Goddammit Swan! You're like a horny teen boy.. _   
  
Re - I'm just laying in bed and wondering when I should kidnap you and throw you up on one of my horses. It would make my day.   
  
Regina realized that she didn't feel so alone as she laid in bed and was texting Emma. She felt happy, and knew that her dad would have loved Emma. They were very alike in some ways.Maybe that was the reason she had felt so connected with the blonde from start.   
  
E - You're mean. And I'm not going anywhere near those gigantic beasts. I would actually prefer not to break my legs. It would be kinda tricky working as a waitress in a wheelchair.   
  
E - Anyway I should really sleep now, but thanks for the night and sorry again for leaving like I did. I'm clumsy but I got the feeling you like that about me, huh?   
  
Re - Sometimes I forget that you and Miss Lucas aren't related by blood.. But god are you alike. You're a bit cocky like her :p Well good night miss Swan. I'll see you tomorrow at our usual spot. Xo xo   
  
Emma almost fell out of bed when her door flew open.   
  
"Take the phone!" Ruby ordered and winked at Belle. "I'll handle my sister!" Emma didn't have a chance to react before Ruby had wrestled her to the floor or when Belle had taken her phone.   
  
"Rubes come on! Let me go!" Emma laughed but Ruby refused.   
  
"Naha nope. Not gonna happen." Ruby grinned. "You can't drop a bomb like that and just leave us hanging. The suspense is fucking killing me!" Belle sighed at her girlfriend and Ruby met her eye. "What?"   
  
"Just. God Ruby, you have to stop swearing like a old sailor.." Belle chuckled and Emma burst out laughing. Ruby finally let go of her little sister and crossed her arms.   
  
"You guys are no fun" Ruby huffed and Belle rolled her eyes at her girlfriend.   
  
"So Emma, spill!" Belle said and gave Emma a curious look. "Or else I'll just go through the texts..." she teased   
  
"Oh no you wouldn't dare!" Emma exclaimed with a roll of her eyes   
  
"Oh believe me, she would." Ruby warned. "She may looks nice and all, but she can be QUITE the BIT...."   
  
"Ruby!" Belle cut her off and threw a pillow at her girlfriend's face.   
  
"See?" Ruby pointed out and Emma bit her lip.   
  
"Okay okay, I'll tell you." Emma said with a pout. She wasn't used by sharing stuff like this but she knew Ruby just wanted what was best for her little sister. Plus she knew Ruby wouldn't leave her alone about it otherwise.   
  
"Wow so Regina Mills huh. That was quite the surprise" Ruby grinned and she noticed how Emma blushed. "Bet that's the thing you have been refusing to tell me and Granny about huh?"   
  
"Well yeah maybe. Kinda" Emma shrugged nonchalantly.   
  
"Well I think Regina is nice. We three always hung out when we were younger." Belle said and Emma raised an eyebrow.    
  
"What? You did?" she asked and both Belle and Ruby nodded.   
  
"Yeah we went to the same school and people liked to call us the three musketeers, but I don't really know why." Belle replied.

  
“I guess the kids at our school weren't very creative! Ruby half answered with a small shrug   
  
"But how come you don't hang out anymore? Regina seems to be so sweet. She's always alone " Emma's curiosity was killing her   
  
"We kinda drifted apart when I and Ruby started to fool around. It wasn't that Regina had a problem with it, it was her homophobe of a mother. Granny didn't want us to hang around someone that toxic." Ruby shrugged and Emma bit her lip.   
  
"So you lost touch with her because of her bitch of a mother? That's not fair to her." Emma groaned and both Ruby and Belle shared a look.   
  
"Well I guess it's not when you say it like that." Ruby said, feeling a bit bad for the whole situation.   
  
"Maybe we should try to reconnect with her? I mean if your little sister is hanging out with her, why shouldn't we? Besides, I missed having her around. I would love to discuss books with her again!" Belle said and Ruby shook her head with a big smirk then met Emma's eyes.   
  
"Thank god you're around now Swan, you don't even know how dumb I felt when the two of them started to discuss some book they had read….and they did it almost all the time. I usually had to shut them up by throwing something at one of their heads!"   
  
"So ehm, does Regina have a boyfriend or anything?" the blonde asked with cheeks that burned bright red. She had never felt like this for anyone and it was a really weird but nice feeling.   
  
"Nah" Ruby shrugged. "I think their stable boy Daniel has the biggest crush on her, but as far as I know, Regina hates that guy and besides that, she's into girls."   
  
"She is?" Emma asked and immediately knew her tone and voice kinda blew her cover. Ruby and Belle locked eyes before they both looked back at Emma.   
  
"Oh my god Swan, you like her!" Ruby teased. "You like Regina!"   
  
"Maybe..?" Emma smiled and bit her lip.   
  
"I can't believe it. My little sister is crushing on the mayor's daughter…" Ruby chuckled. "So, I guess we need to have to talk about the importance of safe sex?"   
  
"RUBY!" Emma shouted and felt how embarrassed she was. “Ex Mayor!”   
  
"Anyhow, you and I are gonna take a trip into town tomorrow. Have a sisters day out!" Ruby smiled. "I actually convinced granny to loan us her car."   
  
"But what about work?" Emma frowned.   
  
"Don't worry about that. I got us covered. Belle is helping granny out."   
  
"Wow that's really nice of you Belle, thank you."   
  
"You're welcome, Emma" Belle replied and shot Ruby a glare. "You could learn from your sister, you know? At least  she has some manners."   
  
"You know I always thank you with sex." Ruby said with a low growl in her voice, knowing that always turned Belle on.   
  
"Yeah well, I would appreciate that you don't have sex in my room guys!" Emma said and covered her eyes.   
  
"Come on Ruby, I think we should leave Emma alone now. Let's go!" Belle grinned and stood up, holding her arm out to help Ruby up to her feet.   
  
"Good night Swan" Ruby grinned and closed the door behind them.   
  
When Ruby and Belle came into Ruby's room the redhead laid down on bed with her arm around her sleepy girlfriend.   
  
"Wow, Emma seemed really happy tonight!" Belle smiled.   
  
"Yeah it's was really nice to see her behaving like a normal teenager for once, you know?" Ruby replied, letting out a big breathe. Seeing Emma like this, even if it was just a little glimpse, made her relax a bit. Because she was always worried about Emma. Sometimes Ruby even felt worthless when Emma was down, because she didn't know what to do or say. Even though she knew her presence meant the world to her little sister. Seeing Emma all giggly tonight made Ruby so happy. Emma deserved nothing but happiness, and it stung like hell, knowing Emma had been miserable most of her life.   
  
"Yeah I know Rubes, I know" Belle said and gave her girlfriend a kiss. "I kind of can't wait to hang out with Regina again. I have missed her"   
  
"Me too actually"   
  
"And how I have missed discussing books with her!" Ruby sat up and pinched Belle in her arm. "Hey what was that for!"   
  
"That's because you're an idiot. I discuss books with you! What? I'm not smart enough for you?" Ruby chuckled and laid down again, snuggling close to Belle and turning of the light.   
  
"Good night. I love you" Belle whispered adoringly with a grin   
  
"Love you to baby, sleep tight" Ruby pecked her temple before the two drifted off to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there was only one comment on the last chapter and I promised if you guys left enough feedback I could post more frequently. I'm not begging for comments I just want to know that you guys are enjoying the story. I want to hear what you like and what you want! I want to hear your opinions. I need the inspiration! So please try to leave feedback. My beta and I need to know if this story is getting confusing or too complicated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all of the comments! Keep them coming!

Chapter 6   
  
The next day Emma was awakened by Ruby noisily barging into her room.   
  
"Wakie Wakie Swan!" Ruby laughed and jumped onto the bed, then dragged the covers off of her tired sister. 

 

Emma's body was full of faded scars from her childhood, and Ruby had just gotten used to seeing them without breaking down. As usual, at the sight of the marks Ruby had the overwhelming urge to reassure herself that Emma was safe now.. She covered the tired body with her own in a tight embrace. Emma was too tired to care and just groaned, then put a pillow over her head.   
  
"Argh.. Too fucking early Rubes.." Emma growled, but Ruby had the biggest grin on her face as she got off of her sister.   
  
"Well I'll give you 10 minutes, then it's time for breakfast and your morning run before we head out of town. You don't wanna make Regina wait on you, now do you?" Ruby smirked. Hearing Regina's name made Emma jump out of bed, grab her clothes and run into the bathroom to freshen up before her morning meeting with the brunette beauty. Ruby rolled her yes and shook her head, but smirked as an idea came to mind.   
  
"Remember it's breakfast in 10, Swan! Belle's making her famous pancakes!" Ruby shouted over her shoulder and headed downstairs.

 

****   
  
After an amazing breakfast Emma found herself frowning in confusion when Ruby started to put on her sneakers.  _ Does Ruby want to run with me? She doesn't DO exercise…. _   
  
"Ehm, what are you doing?" Emma asked.   
  
"What does it seem like I'm doing? I thought I would join you. It's sister's day, so we're gonna spend the day together you idiot." Ruby shrugged and Emma rolled her eyes. She was just a little worried about Regina's reaction.   
  
"Ehm okay, let's see what you got then sis. Let's race!" Emma said with a big grin and took off.   
  


****

  
Regina was glad that she didn't have to deal with Daniel today. He was probably busy with the other horses’ breakfast. She grinned while she got Rocinante ready for a ride. She had awoken with a smile, and looked forward to meeting Emma, just like she did nearly every morning. She mounted her horse and nudged his sides, then started to gallop towards the forest trail.   
  


****

  
Emma laughed at Ruby. She wasn't as fast as her and she wasn't even close to her fitness level. When Emma saw Regina and her horse waiting for her at their usual spot she ran even faster. Regina had a beautiful smile on her face.   
  
"Oh you got company today huh, Miss Swan?" Regina asked and dismounted her horse then handed Emma a water bottle. The blonde raised an eyebrow but gave Regina a big grateful smile in return.   
  
"Oh, you remembered! Thank you!" Emma said with a chuckle and started to drink. When Ruby joined them all the water was gone. Ruby was so tired from trying to catch up with Emma.   
  
"Good morning Miss Lucas" Regina said with a shy smile. She hadn't really talked with Ruby for years, but she tried to behave her best for Emma's sake. Ruby held her hand up and tried to catch her breath for a minute, before she finally could speak.   
  
"Mornin Regina.. Long time no see." Ruby still panted.

  
"Indeed, Miss Lucas." Regina said. "So Emma beat you huh?" she teased the taller girl   
  
"She's not human for God's sake!" Ruby teased. "She's a fucking machine!" Ruby finally felt recovered and dreaded taking off again.   
  
"Nah, I'm just in good shape." Emma shrugged and locked eyes with Regina for a second before Ruby interrupted them.  _ God she's annoying sometimes. _ Emma thought then bit her lip to hold in mild laughter.   
  
"So Regina, I would like to speak to you for a second. In private." Ruby grinned and Emma felt her heartbeat in her throat.  _ What the hell is she doing? _   
  
"Of course dear" Regina smiled and handed her horse’s reins to Emma.   
  
"What? Are you gonna leave me with that… gigant?!" Emma whispered and nearly lost her balance.   
  
"Miss Swan, trust me. He's not gonna bite." Regina purred and laid his reins in Emma's hands then closed the blonde's palm gently. Emma shivered at Regina's touch and was almost sad when their hands separated. Emma was honestly surprised by that reaction. Yesterday she would have panicked over it, now she almost hungered for more.   
  
Regina didn't know why, but she was nervous. She didn't understand what Ruby wanted to talk to her about, or why she couldn't talk to her in front of Emma, but she decided to not ask and followed.   
  
"So.." Ruby said after a while. "First, I want to apologize to you.. Both me and Belle"   
  
"What do you mean, dear?" Regina asked carefully.   
  
"Well, because we just stopped talking to you because your mother didn't approve mine and Belle's relationship. I mean I know granny didn't really want me to hang with you at first because she hates your mom, but she really likes you now. Emma kinda talked some sense into me yesterday and I realized that you are not your mother so..  It's just not fair for you to be alone and not have friends because your mom is a... you know, bitch" Ruby said, looking down at her feet. Regina knew how hard this was for Ruby to say and she almost started to cry. She had truly missed having her and Belle in her life.   
  
"Well thank you Miss Lucas I.." Ruby cut her off by putting her hand in the air.   
  
"I'm not finished Regina" She grinned. "What I'm trying to say is, do you want to become friends with us again? Belle actually said she missed your endless book talks."   
  
"I would love to have you two in my life again" Regina said with a gentle smile. "And I have missed Belle's and my discussions too."   
  
"Awesome!" Ruby smiled and gave Regina a big hug. "Oh, the second thing I wanted to talk to you about was Emma..."   
  
"Hmm?" Regina purred.   
  
"I don't want to snoop or anything about you and Emma, and I'm actually glad you two enjoy each other's company. I just want you to be aware that she's not like us. She's broken in a way and sometimes she says or does some things she really doesn't mean. She hasn't had a easy life, you know, and I don't want her to get hurt." Ruby spoke with quiet conviction. Regina was moved by the emotion lacing Ruby's simple words. They weren't a warning, more of a plea for acceptance and understanding.   
  
"I admire you Miss Lucas, for caring so much about Emma, and I promise you I will always be reasonable if she's upset. I'm not gonna hurt her. Never intentionally anyway." Regina smiled and cast a glance over her shoulder. "I think we should head back to Miss Swan, she doesn't really like horses." Regina smiled at the slightly freaked out look on the blonde’s face. Regina couldn't tell if she was freaked out because of the horse or because she knew they were talking about her...   
  
It was the horse. Emma stood almost frozen in her spot with the big horse next to her. He was busy eating grass, but Emma was still terrified of him. So when she saw Regina and Ruby walk towards her she smiled gratefully    
  
"Come on guys! Before the horse eats me instead of the grass!" Emma urged and Regina just laughed then took Rocinante’s reins then lovingly patted his neck.   
  
"He's not gonna bite, Miss Swan. He's just a big sweetheart." Regina grinned and mounted him gracefully.   
  
"Sorry for stealing your morning chat sis, but we gotta go now" Ruby said and Emma pouted.   
  
"Don't pout dear, I have a solution. Why don't you guys come around  to my house later, and bring Belle? I can cook something." Regina said with a gentle tone. "If I remember correctly, Belle always loved my cooking, right?"   
  
"That sounds awesome!" Ruby smiled and looked at Emma.   
  
"Yeah that would be fun." Emma said, now feeling a little shy. "I can text you when we are on our way home…."   
  
"That sounds wonderful dear. Have a good day in town and I'll see you later?"   
  
"Yeah. See you later" Emma said with a goofy smile. They headed in different directions.   
  
"Well how about that.." Ruby grinned and met Emma's eyes. "I think your big sister just fixed you up on a double  **date** tonight."   
  
"Shut up." Emma growled and rolled her eyes. Ruby just laughed and knew Emma was happy about the situation. Emma was nervous as hell!   
  
Belle had been head over heels when was informed about Regina, and their plans for the night. Ruby was proud of herself for making both her sister and girlfriend so happy. She kissed Belle goodbye and gave Granny a hug before she and Emma jumped into Granny's yellow bug. 

 

The car was old, and even though it had its flaws, both Granny and Ruby loved it. Even the town's people were used to seeing the bug outside the diner as if it were a part of the building in some way. A permanent fixture.   
  
"So are you ready?" Ruby grinned and turned the key in the ignition.   
  
"Yeah. I haven't been out of Storybrooke since before I.... Ehm you know, met you and Granny" Emma shrugged and Ruby felt how the atmosphere in the car changed.   
  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" Ruby asked carefully. Neither her nor Granny actually knew how Emma had turned up at Granny's diner. Emma took a big sigh, remembering how good she had felt when she had told Regina about the rape, even if it had been hard.   
  
"Sure.." Emma shrugged “just try to be understanding?” she asked and Ruby nodded quietly as she continued to drive. She couldn't speak of she wanted to, so she just tried to focus on driving as a comfortable silence fell over the car. Emma composed her thoughts.   
  
_ Emma had been thrown out of the house that afternoon and it was freezing outside. Usually the would go for a run, and if the door was still locked she went into the garage to warm herself until her foster dad invited her back in, but today he had locked the garage door. Emma was furious. She barely had any clothes on and her shoes were old and worn. She supposed she was lucky to have any shoes on at all.  _ _   
_   
__ "For fuck sake!" Emma growled and punched the door. "I'm gonna freeze to death if you leave me outside George! Come on, send me up to my room or something! Please!" Emma begged as she felt the tears sting in her eyes. This guy was an ass! The man tried to make her call him dad or father, and she flat out refused. 

 

_ Emma had never called any of her foster parents dad or mom. She didn't really know why, other than the fact that she was never around them for that long, she just didn't. She supposed those were special titles that were to be earned. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ "Shut up you stupid piece of shit!" George shouted and opened the door then punched Emma in her face. She recoiled backwards and tripped over a brick. Soon her body tumbled to the ground with her hands covering her face just in case he wasn't done with this punishment, or whatever he wanted to call it. 

 

_ She closed her eyes and bit her lip when he kicked her in her stomach over and over again. He was furious and Emma became his personal punching bag, just like always. The original reason he had thrown her out of the house was because she hadn't done her chores quickly enough for him. He had thrown her duffle bag out when he kicked her out, but it was empty so she has assumed he would eventually let her back in. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Come on! Please! I'm sorry!" Emma coughed, knowing the coppery taste of blood in her mouth all too well. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Maybe this teaches you a lesson then, you stupid bitch! And if you don't shut up, you can sleep outside. I don't fucking care!" George snapped and closed the door behind him with a big bang. Emma cursed under her breath and finally stood up. She grabbed the empty duffle. Her whole body hurt. She knew she was fucked now. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Emma decided to take a walk, and didn't care if it was getting late. It didn't matter anyway no-one cared. If she just stood still she would freeze even more. They lived out in the forest so it was a long walk to the nearest neighbor, but Emma didn't care. She just walked and walked. After a while she reached a big road and decided to hitch a ride. A truck stopped after a while, and Emma jumped in, not caring about what kind of creep there was behind the wheel. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "What is a sweet little girl like you, doing out in the middle of nowhere in this cold?" the random old man asked and Emma signed. “You lost? ”She knew she couldn't tell the truth, because if she did he would probably drive her straight home. Everyone knew who George was around here. Thankfully not many knew who Emma was. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Nah, I was just bored I guess." Emma shrugged. When she felt one of his hands slowly starting to caress her thigh she felt sick to her stomach. She didn't say anything though. She just let his hand stay where it was, and turned on the heat then just closed her eyes. She had been raped before and did really not care if it happened again. Not if it meant she could get out somewhere far away.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Thankfully the man was pleased by "just" touching her thigh. She thanked him and jumped out of the truck when they reached the nearest town. Emma groaned when she felt how fast her body got cold again. What the hell was she gonna do? _ _   
_ _   
_ __ She walked around for hours, and suddenly she was in the middle of nowhere again. She felt how tired she was, and her stomach growled. She didn't have a clue when she last had been allowed to eat. Emma was about to lay down in the snow and just give up, but she decided to push on. Just a little bit longer. Suddenly she entered a little town and smiled when she saw the neon sign to a little diner named "Granny's" shine and she prayed to God it was open. She dropped her duffle near the door. She didn't need anyone accusing her of theft.   
  
"I... Emma. Oh my god.. You've been raped?" Ruby stuttered and saw how Emma dried her eyes.   
  
"Yepp" Emma sighed.   
  
"When did you get raped..?" Ruby asked carefully, and hoped she didn't push too hard. 

 

"I was 12" Emma shrugged and closed her eyes. The memory of it still stung and she didn't want to cry. This was supposed to be a fun day and here she was all sad and emotional. She shook her head and dried her eyes. "Sorry"   
  
"You don't have anything to be sorry for Emma. It's not your fault that people who were supposed to care about you, have hurt you or mistreated you through the years. I would love to give those idiots the taste of their own medicine if I could, Swan, believe me. But you should know I'm proud of you. I'm impressed that you had the courage to tell me something like this" Ruby replied with a gentle and honest tone.   
  
"What? You don't think I'm a freak or something?" Emma frowned.  _ Why are these people so freaking nice all the time? _   
  
"Why would I think that? You're not a freak Swan! You're a survivor, a fucking warrior and don't forget the most important thing. You're my sister. I will always be here for you" Ruby said and Emma nodded with a tears freely falling down her cheeks. Ruby was right. Emma's past didn't make her a freak or a psycho. She knew that, she really did, but it was hard to believe when the demons in her head told her otherwise.   
  


****

  
Belle decided to go over to Regina before Emma and Ruby came home. Granny even let her end the shift early because there were so few people there today. Belle took a deep breathe before she knocked on the door to the mansion. She was nervous because she hadn't talked to Regina in a such long time, but when she opened the door it was like all the nervousness just leaked out of her.   
  
"Well what a wonderful surprise to see you! Please come in!" Regina smiled excitedly and Belle joined her inside.   
  
"Ehm Hi. I ended my shift early, and thought I could come over even though Ruby and Emma aren't back yet. I hope it's okay? If not I can just go home again, and come back with them." Belle stuttered. "But ehm... I brought some wine with me"   
  
"Well come in then dear. I'll tell Rosita to make some sandwiches to go with the wine." Regina grinned. "Meanwhile, have you read 50 shades of grey?"   
  
"Are you kidding me?" Belle blushed before she broke out in laughter. "Of course I have! Haven't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know about any mistakes!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't kidding about being able to update often guys! As of right now there are 26 full chapters written for this story! We're only on 7! If you guys wanna leave lots of comments I could post every other day! Well depending on how quickly my beta can work... Anyway PLEASE let me know what you think and what you want!

Chapter 7

 

When Ruby finished loading the items the two had bought during their sister's day, she noticed Emma was a bit anxious and wondered why exactly. Emma had been more relaxed after their conversation earlier. Ruby knew it was best not to badger her about it. She didn't want to ask, but knew immediately what would cheer her little sister up. Something Granny had always done when Ruby had been down for some reason or another.

 

“What do you say about some ice-cream?” Ruby grinned and Emma nodded. “Great. I know the best place. Come on” Ruby led them to a little ice-cream shop on the corner. It was pretty small, but full of people. There was a long line, but soon enough it was their turn. “Two house specials, please?” Ruby smiled and the girl behind the counter nodded.

 

Emma knew Ruby had caught onto her anxiety, and was trying to cheer her up. _I'm really lucky to have her, huh?_ Emma loved the ice-cream and laughed at Ruby who had rando,chocolate sauce spots all over her face.

 

“You eat like a fucking child, you know that right?” Emma chuckled.

 

“Maybe... Belle always says that toI.” Ruby shrugged and dried her face on a napkin. “So, are you looking forward to tonight?” Emma blushed at the question. “God you really like her don't you?”

 

“Yeah.” Emma grinned. “Do you think Regina could **like**...you know, someone like me?”

 

“If you mean aan awesome, good looking and a little bit crazy girl, why wouldn't she?”

 

“Nah I don't know. I just feel she's like from a different world than me. I mean I..” Ruby cut her off by waving her hand.

 

“Stop thinking like that Swan, you're a fantastic person. Maybe Regina is from a different world, but I see the way she looks at you.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really!” Ruby repeated with a big smile. “Now, let's go grab some lunch and we'll have a talk about her.”

 

“Lunch?” Emma asked, almost laughing. “You're aware that we just had ice-cream right? Granny would kill us”

 

“What she doesn't know, won't kill her” Ruby shrugged with a smirk.

 

“Now, come on...” Emma rolled her eyes as they two entered the pizza place.

 

“So” Ruby grinned after they had ordered their pizzas. “Have you had a girlfriend before?”

 

“Nope.” Emma just shrugged.

 

“Boyfriend?”

 

“Nope”

 

“So, I Guess you need some tips then? You know, sex tips?”

 

“What the hell Rubes!” Emma laughed and buried her face in her hands.

 

“What? It's nothing to be ashamed of,” Ruby said. “but hey you got Google if you don't want to talk.”

 

“Come on!” Emma groaned as she looked nervously around the busy restaurant.

 

“Swan, I'm your sister. My job is to embarrass you” Ruby teased and Emma just shook her head. “I'll tell you about my fourth date with Belle, and believe me. You're gonna laugh at this!”

 

_Ruby was standing in her room trying to find the right outfit for the night.  She had asked Belle on a date, and she wondered if her surprise would be appreciated, but at the same time she was terrified. A knock on her door made her snap back to reality._

 

 _“Oh hi Granny” Ruby smiled. “What's up?”_   


_“Nothing my dear. Are you excited for your date?” Granny smirked. She had closed down the diner for Ruby, and helped her reorganize the old restaurant so that it looked like it was from a scene in some romantic film._

 

_“Yeah…..I'm nervous as hell!” Ruby groaned and sat down. “What if she says no?” tonight was the night Ruby was planning to ask if Belle wanted to be her girlfriend._

 

_“Why would she do that Ruby? She has only eyes for you.” Granny said with a gentle smile. “Don't worry. Just be yourself and you're gonna do just fine”_

 

_Ruby decided to shock both Belle and Granny by wearing a dress. She had never been a ‘girly girl’ and was happy Granny had never forced her to be that type of person. Granny was quite understanding, considering her age. She hadn't even batted an eye when Ruby had told her about her liking girls. She had just smiled and given her a hug then added the words “I'm happy as long as you are”_

 

_Ruby took a deep breath and knocked on Belle's door. She was a few minutes early but hoped Belle wouldn't mind._

 

_“Ruby!” Belle squealed when she opened the door and gave Ruby a quick kiss. “Look at you! You're wearing a dress!”_

 

_“Yeah, I thought since it's our fourth date... I wanted to dress up for you.” Ruby shrugged and looked at what Belle was wearing. She also had a dress on, but it was slightly more sexy then the one Ruby had on. It was black and showing off the brunette's curves perfectly. “Now I feel like I'm wearing a trash bag compared to you though”_

 

_“Don't be silly” Belle winked. “You look a little more classy, and I'm a little more trashy. You know, reversed roles kinda” she teased and Ruby smiled wide. It's like Belle felt that ruby was nervous and knew exactly how to help her relax.  With a small laugh._

 

_“Hey!” Ruby laughed as Belle closed and locked the door behind them. They walked to the diner in a comfortable silence._

 

_Belle almost couldn't breathe when she came into the diner. She didn't have a clue how Ruby had done all this, but it was really beautiful._

 

_“Oh my god, Ruby! This place looks like a scene taken straight from Beauty and the Beast! Where the hell did you get a chandelier from?!”_

 

_“I got my contacts” Ruby grinned and stole a kiss from the brunette. The kiss was full of passion, love and promises of a future for the two teenage girls. When their lips parted both of them were smiling._

 

_“You gotta be the best damn kisser” Belle said with a low, almost seductive voice then looked straight into Ruby's eyes. The redhead knew Belle was the girl for her._

  


“I never would have guess you were such a romantic!” Emma teased and received a glare from Ruby.

 

“I'm the mother fucking pro!” Ruby grinned and Emma rolled her eyes. “Shut up and take some notes instead of asking questions and making accusations, Lil sis!”

 

_Ruby had even prepared dinner. It wasn't as fancy as it would have been if she had asked granny for help, but she knew Belle would enjoy what she had done. She walked out into the kitchen and prepared two plates of her lasagna, and before she went back in the dining area she turned on the stereo. She chose “Only you”, a song that always reminded her of Belle._

 

 _“Well then Ruby, let's get this show on the road...” she said to herself then grabbed two glasses of wine and the two plates. She was used to carrying twice as much, but Ruby forgot she wasn't used to having a dress on. So she tangled herself and face planted on the floor. Meanwhile the two glasses shattered and the lasagna splashed everywhere, even in her hair._   


_“Oh my god Ruby!” Belle shouted and ran to the redhead who was laying in the floor. “Are you okay?”_

 

_“Absolutely fucking fine” Ruby growled and lifted her head then saw how Belle's face twitched with amusement. It didn't take long before the brunette broke down in laughter and Ruby joined in to._

 

_“Sorry” Belle laughed and Ruby rolled her eyes before Belle helped her up._

 

_“Well that didn't go as planned..” Ruby signed. “Granny's gonna kill me for breaking her good wine glasses.”_

 

_“Let's clean this up and make another attempt, shall we?” Belle winked._

 

_“That sounds like a plan. I think I should change too. I don't think I want to smell like a walking lasagna” Ruby grinned and Belle kissed her sweetly._

 

_The other attempt went better. Ruby lit candles in the whole room while Belle filled their glasses with wine. Ruby pulled out the chair for Belle and sat down next to her._

 

_“Well attempt number two then..” Ruby shrugged and smiled. “ I hope you bare to listen to the song once more, since well, last time I kinda killed the mode with being a clumsy idiot.” Belle leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss before she heard which song it was._

 

_“Oh! I love this song!” Belle said and Ruby smiled when she put down the food and glasses._

 

_“Glad you like it. I always think of you when I hear it.” Ruby spoke in such an honestly charming way that surprised Belle a little_

 

_“Who are you and what have you done to my Ruby?” Belle teased but Ruby just heard the two last words. I'm hers. As she's mine._

 

_“Just eat” Ruby smiled and Belle licked her lips._

 

_“Oh wow this smells amazing!”_

 

_“It's my own recipe!” Ruby grinned. “Hope you'll like it.” After they had eaten the food and were on their third glass of wine, both girls were snuggled close on the big sofa Ruby had carried down from one of the Inn rooms. Ruby felt a little more at home in her black jeans and tanktop, and couldn't keep her hands off Belle’s intoxicating body._

 

_“So.. Ehm. I got something I want to ask you Belle” Ruby stuttered nervously and broke the silence. Their eyes locked and Ruby cleared her throat, feeling how she started to sweat._

 

_“Ask away” Belle replied and gave Ruby a kiss on the cheek._

 

_“Ehm.. Do you wanna be…. you know, my girlfriend?”_

 

_“I would be honored to be your girl!” Belle beamed up and their lips came together._

 

“So you're saying you smashed plates and wine glasses, and painted the diner with lasagna, and still got the girl of your dreams?” Emma asked, feeling a little less nervous for the night to come.

 

“Yepp, so don't be nervous Swan! Just be yourself and I promise you it's gonna work out just fine with Regina” Ruby grinned and ate up her last slice of pizza.

 

“Yeah. Yeah I think you're right Rubes. This might work out. I just have to avoid carrying lasagna and wine” Emma teased and Ruby just huffed.

 

“Come on now, you idiot, let's go home”

 

****

 

Belle and Regina had spent the day sitting outside on the porch, drinking wine and discussing all kind of books. Belle loved it.

 

“I have really missed this” Belle said and met Regina's eyes. “And I have really missed you”

 

“I have missed you too Miss French, and I'm happy things feel like old times” Regina smiled.   


 

“And somehow I got a feeling you're mostly happy because of Emma?” Belle said with a wink.“I guess Ruby had the talk with you about Emma too?”

 

“Yes Miss French, and I think it's really sweet how much she cares about miss Swan”

 

“Yeah, well Ruby loves Emma to pieces. I hope I will get to know her better since I haven't really spent much time with her.”

 

“Oh? Why haven't you seen Miss Swan very much, dear?” Regina asked curiously, thinking it was kind of strange. “Does Emma not like you?”

 

“Nah, I just think Ruby is really protective of Emma, and wants to make sure the people Emma has in her life are good to her. You know?”  Regina nodded and suddenly her phone buzzed. Belle immediately understood who had texted her, because Regina was smiling like an idiot.

 

E - We're on our way home now. Really looking forward to tonight. Have you had a good day? Xo xo

 

Re - Make sure Ruby drives safe. I want you home in one piece, dear. I have spent my day with Belle, discussing books and drinking wine. So I would say I have had a good day. But spending the night with you would make it even better. Have you and Ruby had a good day? Xo xo

 

“Was that Emma that just texted you?” Belle smirked knowingly.

 

“Yes dear, how did you know that?” Regina asked, feeling herself blushing. _What are these butterflies doing in my stomach?_

 

“Well because you're smiling like I do when I receive a text from Ruby.” Belle shrugged. “So I take it, you may have a little crush on Emma huh?” Regina bit her lip and felt her heart in her throat.

 

She had never had a girlfriend. Never even really kissed someone. The closest she had come to that, was some kiss she had shared with Ruby while being drunk. Regina had almost given up on finding someone. She had always been kind of afraid of it too, because she knew her mother would disown her and throw her out in a heartbeat. She was tired of that now. Why should she chose to be lonely and sad because her mother wouldn't approve?

 

Regina didn't want anything, but someone to call her own, someone to share her days with and sleep next to every night.

 

“It's complicated Miss French” Regina sighed. “I feel torn” Belle bit her lip and knew exactly what Regina ment.

 

“You're afraid of what your mother would say huh?” Belle asked with a tone of sadness in her voice. She knew how much Regina wanted someone, and she deserved to have someone too.

 

“Yes.” Regina nodded.

 

“Fuck her” Belle shrugged and Regina raised an eyebrow. “Regina I love you and Ruby too. We maybe were assholes when we stopped hanging out with you because of your mother, but I feel terrible for it. Now we're here and we got your back.” Regina smiled and dried her eyes.

 

She didn't really know why she was so emotional. Maybe it was something about hearing Belle say those words, that made Regina's heart almost burst with happiness.

 

“Thank you Miss French, I appreciate it.” Regina smiled.

 

“If something bad happens we'll fix it. If your mother goes crazy and throws you out, you can surely move in with Granny and Emma… because I have asked Ruby to move in with me.”

“Ruby is moving in with you?” Regina asked surprised. She always thought Ruby would never leave her Granny.

 

“She hasn't really said yes, well not yet anyway” Belle smiled broadly. _She will though!_

 

****

  
Emma fell asleep in the car on the way home.Ruby just shook her head and smiled at the adorableness as she turned on the radio. She was really pleased with the day and hoped Emma was too. After a while Ruby was totally in her own world, singing and tapping the steering wheel, when Emma suddenly woke up screaming.

 

Ruby got so scared she almost skidded off the road in an attempt to pull over. When they successfully pulled over Emma's scared eyes met hers, and Ruby reached for Emma's hand to give it a gentle squeeze. Emma pulled away roughly.

 

“Emma it's ok. I'm Ruby your sister. Calm down hun, it was just a nightmare. Breathe Emma, breathe with me. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere.” Ruby said with a calm voice.

 

“It.. It was… so real” Emma panted and met Ruby's worried eyes. _Fuck these dreams!_

 

“Breathe Emma. It was just a dream. Your big sister is here, and no one is gonna hurt you ever again. I promise. Just breathe for me.” Ruby noticed her sister's frenzied eyes calm slightly so she took a breath of relief herself. Ruby eased back into traffic.

 

“So do you want to talk about the dream?”

 

“No!” the blonde answered quickly, but immediately regreted her tone. “I'm sorry Rubes. No I don't want to talk about it.” Emma said honestly and Ruby gave her a concerned half smile

 

“That's ok Lil’ sis. I understand.” Ruby stated and Emma smiled wide. _God, I love her so much! What did I ever do to deserve someone like her as a sister and best friend? I don't really deserve her love or kindness._

 

“Thanks….and sorry for scaring you.” Emma sighed.

 

“Don't worry” Ruby said with a small smile. “It's gonna be alright, okay?”

 

“I hope so.” Emma shrugged and reached for her phone.

 

E - Yeah I had a good day with Ruby. We ate ice-cream and pizza, and yes, in that order. I'm looking forward to spending the night with you too.

 

When Ruby finally parked the car outside the diner she was surprised to see that Belle wasn't inside. Granny met them both with a smile and a hug.

 

“Oh my girls are back! Have you had a good day?” she asked.

 

“Yeah” Emma grinned.

 

“Where's Belle?” Ruby asked and looked around the diner once more.

 

“Oh, I let her go early. I think she headed over to Regina’s.”

 

“Hey! Why don't you ever let me go early?!” Ruby frowned and received a glare from granny.

 

“Just go before I make you work.” Granny chuckled.

 

Just 10 minutes later Emma and Ruby were standing outside of the mansion. Emma was nervous but excited.

 

“You ready sis?” Ruby asked.

 

“Yeah. Let's do this”

  
“Good.” Ruby smiled. “Just be your adorable smart beautiful self, and you'll be fine!” Ruby promised and Emma smiled then rolled her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know about any mistakes!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments! They are writing fuel! BTW, we are up to 30 chapters written now!

Chapter 8

 

Ruby immediately attacked Belle with kisses when they entered the mansion. 

 

“I missed you too baby, but my god! We're around other people..” Belle laughed when Ruby spun her around and kissed her over and over again. 

 

She gave Emma a wink and the blonde nodded then walked into the kitchen were Regina probably was. 

 

“Ehm Hi” Emma said quietly. When Regina turned around she suddenly felt all of her fears, anxiety, and worries just fade away. Just from the sight of Regina’s smile.  _ God she's beautiful! _

 

“Miss Swan, Hi!” Regina greeted and smiled. 

 

“You know you can call me Emma, right?” Emma teased

 

“Well of course, but I've not been raised to be so informal, and it's a hard habit to break I suppose, Em-ma” Regina replied trying to taste the name in her mouth. She dicided she quite liked it. The blonde almost lost her balance when she heard Regina say her name. There was something about the way she pronounced it. It was so seductive, so sexy and so, wow!  _ Maybe she should never call me by my first name….or maybe use it all the time…  _

 

“That's a start” Emma chuckled a bit nervously “Do you want any help with the food?”

 

“No dear, I'm quite good. Thanks for offering though.” Regina smiled and almost lost herself in the beautiful sea colored eyes.  

 

****

 

Belle rolled her eyes at Ruby because she knew this kissing charade had a purpose. 

“You don't have to play matchmaker for those two, they can do just fine on their own baby. Trust me!” Belle grinned and laid her head against her girlfriend's shoulder. 

 

“Oh really? What makes you so sure?” Ruby teased.

 

“Because, I also care about Emma, so I kinda interrogated Regina earlier..” at Ruby's shocked and slightly aroused expression Belle rolled her eyes then continued “Anyway, as it turns out, she really likes Emma too.” 

 

“Oh you don't have any idea of just how sexy you are when you're bossy do you?” Ruby almost whispered and cupped Belle's face in her hands. “I bet you were all like ‘You better not hurt her!’ and she was like ‘I won't!’ “ the two shared a smile then Ruby continued “I love you, my little bookworm.” she kissed Belle tenderly.

 

“And I love you my beautiful walking Lasagna.” Belle teased and Ruby rolled her eyes then let go of her girlfriend.

 

“God! You're gonna make me get grey hair before I'm 20!” Ruby groaned. 

 

“Right back at you!” Belle laughed and grabbed Ruby's hand. “Let's join the other two in the kitchen now. Shall we?” 

 

****

 

The dinner was a success! Regina couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much. She had never imagined herself feeling this happy again, but the blonde next to her was the biggest reason for the warm and happy feeling in her stomach. 

 

Ruby kept a close eye on the interaction between Regina and Emma. Not much was spoken, it was the small things she noticed. Their small secret smiles, and the looks they shared. Ruby knew love was in the air but she had promised both Belle and herself not to intervene or push anything, even if she wanted to.  _ Don't fuck this up Swan! _

 

Emma had never felt like this. She had never felt so included, so loved and happy. It was a rather strange feeling, but a feeling she never wanted to lose. She was just starting to enjoy life, and she wondered if she would have been different, if life could have always been like this. 

 

“What are you thinking about, dear?” Regina asked and her voice made Emma snap back to reality. 

 

“Oh ehm, nothing special.” Emma shrugged. 

 

“Hm, really? Because you looked really beautiful. All concentrated and lost in your own thoughts.” Emma blushed slightly.  _ Does she think I'm beautiful?  _

 

“Well, I was just thinking that I have never felt like this, and I wondered if life could have been different, if I had been this happy. You know, all these years, instead of being depressed and lonely..” 

 

“I know what you mean, Emma, believe me.” Regina said and her hand just brushed against Emma's, but it sent shivers through Emma's whole body. Well the shiver could have been caused by the use of her name too. It fell from Regina's lips effortlessly now.  _ Jesus fucking Christ. _

 

“You do?” the blonde stuttered and bit her lip in wonder.

 

“Yes dear, I do.” Regina nodded. “I haven't had the upbringing that you have, but I know how it is to grow up feeling alone”

 

“Wow, and here I was thinking we were totally different you and I..” Emma smiled. “It seems we're more alike than I knew. Who would have known?”

 

Ruby and Belle shared a look and without words they nodded at each other. 

 

“Well, it's getting kinda late.” Ruby said and faked a yawn. “So I think Belle and I should be heading home, but thanks for a really good evening Regina!” 

 

“Guess I should go too then. I have to work tomorrow.” Emma sighed then she felt Ruby's hand on her shoulder. 

 

“Don't worry Emma, stay. I'll take the shift for you tomorrow.” Ruby smiled. “I owe you one anyway, remember? So stay! Watch a movie and get to know Regina or something. I'm sure she wouldn't mind the company tonight.” Emma jumped up and hugged Ruby with a big grin. 

 

“Thank you” Emma whispered in Ruby's ear. Belle gave Regina a goodbye hug and a wink.

 

“Good night then!” Ruby smirked then grabbed Belle's hand and left. 

 

****

 

“What would you say to a bet?” Ruby grinned when they got inside Belles apartment. 

 

“A bet? What are you planning now Rubes?” Belle asked curiously. 

 

“I wanna bet that Emma is gonna kiss Regina tonight” 

 

“Really? So soon?”

 

“Yepp”

 

“Oh, you're cocky aren't you? I think they will do it tomorrow, after sharing the bed together.” Belle smiled Ruby chuckled.

 

“So, what are the terms?” Ruby asked with a smug smirk.  _ I know where this is going! I hope I do anyway! _

 

“Hm” Belle grinned and laid her arms around her girlfriend. “If I win, you have to be my slave for a day and do as I say,  _ whatever  _ I say” 

 

“Hmm, so if I win, you'll be my slave huh?” 

 

“Yepp!”

 

“Deal” Ruby winked.  _ Yep! She knew it! Win Win situation right here! _

 

“Deal” Belle replied and gave Ruby a quick kiss. 

 

****

 

Emma bit her lip and felt her heart beating like crazy.  _ God Swan, talk! Say something for fuck sake! _

 

“So what do you want to do?” Regina asked and broke the silence. Emma turned around to meet her eyes and smile. 

 

“Oh ehm, do you have any movies? I'm in the mood for a horror movie and some popcorn.” Emma beamed.  _ Smooth Swan. You're on a roll. Ruby would have been proud! _

 

“A scary movie Hm? You just want a reason to cuddle don't you?” Regina teased and Emma blushed and looked away. 

 

“Maybe? God I don't know. I don't really..” Suddenly Emma felt Regina's lips brush against hers. At first Emma wanted to pull away, but she deepened the kiss instead, and felt almost hypnotized by the taste and smell of Regina. 

 

Regina was nervous about how Emma would react to a kiss, because she knew how she felt about touching, but when she deepened the kiss Regina almost melted.  _ Oh god.  _

 

“Wow.” Emma grinned as the two separated. “Just wow.” 

 

“Wow indeed.” Regina replied and was shocked when Emma snuggled close and put Regina's arm around her. It surprised and excited Regina.

  
“I can't get enough of you” Emma whispered but Regina heard every word. She placed a kiss against Emma's forehead and there were the butterflies in her stomach again.  _ What is this girl doing to me? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please point out any mistakes!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome! Thanks so much for the comments! Reviews are writing fuel...seriously! 30 full chapters written! Please let me know if you want to see sonething happen! Literally anything is possible!

Chapter 9

 

Emma almost forgot how to breathe while in Regina's arms, but at the same time she hadn't felt more relaxed in her entire life. Regina smelled like a mix of cinnamon and apple. 

 

“Emma?” Regina said. 

 

“Mm?” Emma replied. 

 

“Are you awake?” Regina teased and kissed her forehead again. Emma got goosebumps,  but she suddenly felt sick. What did Regina even see in her? Would she still like her if she knew about all the terrible scars Emma's body was covered in?  _ Fuck you brain! _

 

Emma bit her lip and suddenly pulled away. Regina frowned and wondered where this reaction came from. “Are you okay, dear?” Regina asked carefully and Emma looked away. “Emma, please, look at me.” 

 

“No” Emma sighed. Regina knew the blonde was stubborn but Regina was also as stubborn as a donkey, so she moved closer to Emma, then gently cupped her face in her hands, then forced Emma to met her eyes. There were so many emotions in the blonde's eyes. The one she recognized the strongest was fear. 

 

“Emma, talk to me. Please? Tell me what's going on. Did I do something wrong?” Emma pushed Regina away, but didn't break eye contact. 

 

“No...absolutely not! It's me. It's.. Gah! It's my fucking mind. My head is spinning..” Emma Let out a frustrated groan.

 

“Are you freaking out because I kissed you?” Regina asked and Emma noticed how sad Regina looked. 

 

“No! Of course not!” Emma said and stood up to move further away from the brunette. “Maybe? No. I don't know…. At first I wanted to pull away, but then something inside me woke up. I don't know how to explain it, but it felt like I came alive for the first time in my whole life, and I didn't want to stop kissing you." The blonde hesitated. "Just now, you made me feel safer then I have ever felt, but it freaked me out too I guess.” Emma shook her head as she headed for the front door.”I need some fresh air.” the blonde stated and Regina nodded. Not wanting to just stay there uselessly, she followed Emma outside to the porch.

 

“Emma it's okay.” Regina said and bit her lip. She was still slightly confused “I crossed the line. I'm sorry” Regina went with the safe bet.

 

“Regina that's not what I mean.” Emma sounded confused, almost defeated before she sat down on the patio couch then spoke again “I'm just afraid I'm not good enough for you.” she finally spoke aloud the only thing she could hear in her head clearly.

 

“Why would you think that?” Regina asked perplexed. Emma sighed and stood up again, pacing back and forth on the porch. 

 

“God Regina, look at the house you live in to begin with! It's a fucking mansion! The finest place I have ever lived in is granny's small apartment. I don't have any fancy designer clothes or some fancy car. I work as a waitress in a diner. Plus I'm a fucking foster kid. What could I even have to offer you?” 

 

“Yourself.” Regina replied as soon as Emma had stopped talking. Emma was surprised at Regina's quick and honest answer, and stopped her pacing. 

 

“What?” Emma frowned. 

 

“Emma I don't care about your past, I don't care that you work as a waitress or that you don't have a car. I just want you. Just as you are. Is that so hard to understand?” Regina asked and stood directly in front of Emma. Their eyes locked then the blonde couldn't really understand what was going on.    
  


“Regina you don't know what you're getting involved with. I'm broken” Emma said and was totally breaking down. Regina didn't say anything. She just laid her arms around Emma's waist and pulled her closer. 

 

“Emma, I Don't care.” she said. “I like you just as you are, and I don't want to rush anything okay? One step at a time. If I move too fast, just say so okay? Because now that I have gotten a taste of you, I could never let you go.” Emma dried her tears and pressed her lips against Regina's. 

 

Her mind was spinning like crazy but at the same time she had never felt more clear headed in her life. She knew Regina meant every word she said, because she knew from Ruby's stories that Regina wasn't the person who talked about feelings lightly. 

 

“Emma even though we shared a few kisses, nothing needs to change. We can just leave it at that and continue to be friends. If you want the opposite, that's fine too. I would never hurt you Emma, I hope you know that. Besides if I did, your big sister would hunt me down and throw me to the wolves.” Emma couldn't help but laugh at the last sentence. 

 

“Well” Emma shrugged. “I want you Regina. I always wanted you. I just don't know how a relationship works, or what you do, or what you say. I have never had someone to call mine.” Regina studied Emma. She saw how hard all this was for her, but at the same time, she knew Emma was a warrior. She had survived so many terrible things and even though she had actually survived them, it had left deep scars that Emma would struggle with for the rest of her life. 

 

“What are you most afraid of, if we should take a step forward in our relationship Hm?” Regina asked. Emma acted like she was thinking about it, but she knew her biggest fear

 

“To let you see my body” Emma sighed and bit her lip. “I hate my body. All the scars are memories of all the shit I've gone through.” 

 

“Emma I Don't care about scars. Everyone has some kind of scars. Some have scars you can't see and some do. It's nothing to be ashamed of” 

 

“Do you watch much Dr. Phil?” Emma chuckled and Regina raised a confused eyebrow. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Never mind. Let's go inside and see if we could find some movie to watch.” Emma smiled and grabbed Regina's hand. The two went inside the enormous house. 

 

Regina noticed Emma was nervous and tense as they went to bed. Regina was wearing her usual pyjamas, but Emma hadn't removed a single piece of clothing, and was now lying under the covers in her jeans and tanktop. 

 

“Emma, don't shut me out again. I'm not gonna judge. So just talk to me, what's going in in that beautiful head of yours Hm?” Regina asked carefully. She knew Emma was afraid to show her body but didn't want to push too much, because she wanted Emma to trust her.

 

“I don't want to talk about it..” the blonde groaned. 

 

“Okay” Regina shrugged. “I can tell you something about me then. Something I haven't shared with anyone else”

 

“What? No you don't have to do that Regina.” God now I feel bad. 

 

“I want to Emma. I trust you and I want you to trust me okay?” Regina insisted and Emma nodded.

 

_ Regina's father Henry had been sick for a long while. He had always been a man full of life, love, and laughter. Regina hated to see him like this, but she was glad that he could be home and didn't have to be in a hospital. Just a perk of being rich she supposed.  _

 

_ Cora was hardly around now, and Regina was kinda glad for it. Because that meant she got the chance to enjoy this time with her father, not knowing if or when he would pull through.  _

 

_ Henry had had his own bedroom for a few years now, and it felt like an entirely different house. The room was full of light, paintings, and pictures of him with Regina or a young Cora.  _

 

_ Kathryn, the nurse Cora had hired, lived in the guesthouse. She seemed really nice and treated her father well, so Regina liked her. _

 

_ “Good morning Miss Mills” Kathryn smiled when the young girl joined them. Regina smiled in response before she walked over to her father's armchair and gave him a big hug.  _

 

_ “Good morning dear, what a lovely surprise.” Henry grinned. “Kathryn, go out and enjoy the sun  and please, feel free to use the pool.”  _

 

_ “It's time for your lunch soon Mrs Mills?” the nurse stated hesitantly. _

 

_ “Don't worry dear, Regina could certainly help me with that. Now couldn't you dear?”  _

 

_ “Of course Daddy!” the young girl nodded gladly.  _

_ “See? Now go outside Kathryn. Take the afternoon off. I will now I have my favorite daughter here with me.” Henry chuckled. The nurse nodded and left the room with a big smile on her lips.  _

 

_ “So Daddy, what do you want to do today?” Regina asked and sat down next to her father. He had gotten thin due to sickness, but he hadn't lost the twinkle in his eye.  _

 

_ “Well how about going down to the stables? I know I can't ride anymore, but I love to see you on your favorite horse.” Regina missed her rides with her father in the woods. It had always been their thing since Cora despised the horses. Regina believed she only let them be, because it was a status symbol to have horses, and Cora was all for keeping up appearances.  _

 

_ Regina's father was her mother's opposite. He didn't care about what people thought, and didn't even like to be around other rich people. He was instead, a man of the people. He and Regina always had lunch at Granny's, and everyone in town loved him.  _

 

_ Regina had been terrified that day her father had just collapsed in front of her, and had been rushed to the hospital. As it turned out, he had cancer in his stomach and there wasn't anything the doctors could do. It wasn't treatable. The only thing they could really do was make his last days comfortable. _

 

_ Henry had said he didn't want to spend his last 6 months alive, rotting in some hospital bed. No, he wanted to spend his last days with his daughter.  _

 

_ Cora had almost lost her mind when he stopped working. He didn't care though. Henry had never cared about his wife's opinion. All he really cared about and always had, was Regina.  _

 

_ When the two of them had reached the stables Henry was grinning. He loved his horses and knew how much Regina shared that feeling. When the stable boy, Daniel, saw them he came jogging up to them.  _

 

_ “Mr Mills, Miss Mills” he greeted. “How are you feeling Mr Mills?”  _

 

_ “Well I'm still alive ain't I?” he chuckled. “Please Daniel and get Rocinante ready for my daughter?”  _

 

_ “Absolutely Mr Mills!” Daniel nodded and jogged over to the stables while Regina sat down on the bench next to her father's wheelchair.  _

 

_ “I wish you weren't sick.” Regina groaned and her father saw the tears in his daughter’s eyes.  _

 

_ “Don't be sad my dear, everything happens for a reason, even bad things like this.” Henry said and dried his daughter's eyes. “Now, just let us enjoy our last time together?”  _ __   
  


_ “I know daddy, but what is gonna happen when it's just me and mother around?” Regina sighed. She hated herself for thinking quite often that she wished Cora had been the one sick instead of Henry. “Ignore your mother Regina, and just concentrate on yourself Hm? Promise you would find someone who loves and treats you well okay?”  _

 

_ “But mother doesn't approve of that. She just says love is weakness, and that a girl can't love a girl you know?” Regina had never actually had to tell her father she liked girls, he had known since she was practically a kid. Her mother knew too, but she tried to ignore it.  _

 

_ “Love is the most beautiful thing there is in life, and even though I'm not gonna be alive to see who finally deserves you, I know you're gonna meet someone one day. Just hang in there, okay dear?”  _

 

_ “Yes daddy.”  _

 

_ “That's my girl.”  _

  
  


“So I remind you of your father in some way?” Emma asked carefully and Regina dried her tears. She hadn't openly talked about her father since he had died, but it felt really good to talk about him again. She had so many wonderful memories of him that she would love to share with Emma. 

 

“Yes you do. You share his spirit, and even have the same twinkle in your eyes.” Regina replied. “It felt good to talk about him. I haven't trusted anyone to share all the memories of him with, but I trust you. You remind me of him so much.” Emma took a deep breath, and understood what Regina was doing. 

 

So without thinking so much about it, the blonde moved the covers off of herself and stood up. 

 

Regina tried to grab her arm. Emma stood with her back to her, and was closing her eyes.

 

“Emma, you don't have to.” Regina whispered but Emma didn't turn around, she just removed Regina's hand and took a deep breath. Emma took of her tanktop. Regina had to bite her lip hard to not say something. Emma's whole back was full of all kind of scars. She reached out and let her fingers brush against everyone of them.  _ Emma, what have they done to you? _

 

Emma almost couldn't breathe, and still had her eyes closed, but suddenly she felt Regina's fingers run over her back, lightly touching some of her scars. She didn't know how to react so she just stood frozen on her spot. 

 

“You're beautiful.” Regina said after a while and Emma turned around to face her slowly, showing even more of her scarred body. The ones she had on her stomach were the worst. It was the same ones Ruby and granny had seen the day that she had arrived to town. 

 

“I'm not beautiful..” Emma whispered, with her eyes remaining closed. 

 

“Yes you are Emma. Look at me” Regina said with a soft and gentle tone. 

 

“No..” Emma stuttered, feeling her anxiety rise with every breath. Regina instead stood to her full height and cupped Emma's face in her hands. 

 

“Emma, your body isn't what makes you who you are. I wouldn't care if your body would have had twice as many scars as this! You are beautiful.” 

 

“Really?” the blonde asked and opened her eyes to meet the eyes shining with mirth in front of her. 

 

“Really!” Regina smiled and pressed her lips to Emma's. The sudden kiss caught Emma off guard but she felt how it made her relax immensely. Suddenly she could breath again, and her body stopped shaking.  _ Why aren't I panicking?  _

  
Regina grabbed Emma's hand and led them back to the bed. Emma took off her pants and they both climbed down under the covers. Regina laid her arms protectively around the blonde. Emma felt oddly safe. She felt loved. She felt almost normal for a second. She never wanted to lose this. Or lose Regina.  _ Ever! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please point out mistakes! I promise to fix them! I also want you to point out anything in the story that doesn't line up or seems out of place. My beta and I are trying to write, brainstorm, and edit at lightning speed. So some things slip through the cracks. We appreciate the help!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry! This wait was ridiculous and I totally posted the wrong chapter yesterday. All fixed though! I hope you guys enjoy reading! Reviews are writing fuel!....Also editing fuel.

Chapter 10

 

Ruby groaned when her alarm went off. She didn't want to leave the warm arms surrounding her. She knew her girlfriend would probably feel the same. Ruby sighed and was about to untangle herself when she felt Belle's arms pull her in closer.  “Belle, you know I have to leave. I gotta work” Ruby said with a smile and felt Belle's grip around her only grow tighter. 

“I know..” Belle said in a sleepy voice. “but this was supposed to be our sleeping in day. No work and no studying. Just the two of us cuddling the whole day.” Belle complained petulantly. Ruby rolled her eyes and gave her a gentle kiss after she stood from the bed.

“I know baby, but you have the whole week off school, so we can surely find another day to just sleep in. Okay?” Ruby gathered her things as she readied to leave

“Mkay.” Belle replied with a pout. Ruby just laughed and placed a kiss on her forehead, then headed for the door.

“Have a good day baby. Love you. I'll see you tonight!” 

“Love you too.” Belle shouted back. As soon as she heard the door close she closed her eyes again and fell right back to sleep.

 

****

 

Emma couldn't remember the last time she had slept so well. She had Regina's strong but delicate arms around her, and grinned when she felt Regina softly kiss neck. Emma turned around and pressed her lips gently against Regina's. “Good morning dear.” Regina said and kissed Emma once again. “This was quite a nice way to wake up, don't you think?” 

“Yeah” Emma almost giggled. “I don't ever want to leave this bed!” 

“I feel the same Emma, but it's Daniel's day off. So we have to get down to the stables soon and feed the horses. Also, I really need a shower” Emma pouted when she lost the warmth of Regina. 

“I'll miss you” Emma whispered to herself when Regina left the room.   
__  
God Emma, you're in love, aren't you?  
  
The blonde rolled her eyes at her own thoughts

After Regina had showered she and Emma headed for the stables. Emma was quite nervous, but when she felt Regina's hand take hers she felt a little more relaxed. The trail down to the horses was full of roses and wildflowers. Soon enough they reached the big grass fields where the horses were grazing. 

Regina gave Emma a wink before she whistled and her horse Rocinante looked up. He neighed before he galloped toward the fence. Emma ducked and Regina laughed at her reaction. Rocinante stopped just before the pasture’s fence would have stopped him. Emma was basically sitting on the grass with her hands covering her face now. Almost cowering in fear. The Horse neighed and Emma looked up to see the brown steed bowing at Regina before he received a red apple in reward. 

“Emma, I promise he won't bite. Here, give him this.” Regina smiled and helped Emma up. The Big horse looked at her and neighed when he saw the apple Emma was holding. 

“I know I've done this before, but he's gonna eat me this time!” the blonde spoke as she got to her feet with her hand gripping the Apple firmly. “He's gonna..” Before she could finish the sentence the horse had licked her face. Regina burst out in laughter. Emma wasn't as pleased. “Take the stupid apple.” Emma groaned and gave the horse it's treat. He thanked her with another neigh. 

“Come on now dear, we have horses to feed.” Regina chuckled and took Emma's hand. 

“Yeah well, they all can like, lick my face or something.” Emma shrugged but gave Regina a small smile and a nudge to her shoulder.   
  
  
“He's just friendly dear.” 

“I'm glad you don't lick my face though.” Emma admitted. Both could feel the nervous energy slowly leaving the blonde.

****

Ruby knew Emma was still at Regina's place and she was bursting with curiosity. Emma had not replied to any of her texts, so she decided to go on a little undercover spy operation after her work shift ended. Once she knew about the “operation” Belle joined as well, but mostly to make sure her girlfriend wouldn't make a fool of herself or Emma.

“Ok, they weren't at her house so I suppose the stables would be the obvious answer.” Belle spoke annoyed as the two had already started walking down through the path to the fields. Ruby insisted that she knew where the pair would be. Of course she was right.

“Told ya so!” Ruby stated cockily as the two finally laid eyes on the pair they came to find. They began to crouch as they moved slowly

“So what's the plan?” Belle whispered as they advanced on the other two 

“To just observe them and not make a fool of Emma” Ruby sighed obediently 

“That's my girl!” Belle grinned and Ruby rolled her eyes. 

****

Emma was quite amazed when she was watching Regina with the horses. She had total control of them all and they were so big! Regina was a natural!

“Hey Titan, that's not your food! Off! That's Cirku’s food. You have already eaten yours! Shhooo!” Regina said and chased away the little black pony that seemed to have a stomach for all the other horses food. Regina met Emma's eyes and smiled. “Why don't you join me?” Regina said then walked over to Emma and held out her hand. 

“No they're huge! What if..”

“Do you trust me?” Regina cut her off and the blonde groaned.   
“Yes of course, but..” 

“Then prove it!” Regina smirked mockingly and Emma rolled her eyes as she walked inside the pasture. Rocinante neighed and galloped toward them. Emma was about to run in the opposite direction, but Regina gave Emma's hand a gentle squeeze and held up to other hand. “Hey Rico, don't scare my girlfriend!” the horse almost did a slide stop as a western horse, and Emma couldn't help but to be impressed. Emma smirked toward the horse proudly.   
__  
Wait...  


“Girlfriend huh?” Emma asked curiously when Regina gave her a wink then licked her face. 

“Hey!” Emma laughed as she wiped her wet cheek with her hand for the second time today. “What the hell Regina!”

“Sorry, I just couldn't resist” she shrugged with a smile as she pondered the situation.   
__  
It has never been so easy to be with someone before  
  
. 

“I guess Ruby's behavior has rubbed off on you huh?” Emma chuckled and got a glare from Regina. 

“Maybe” Regina shrugged. “Miss Swan, what do you say about a date tonight? Just you and me?”

“Oh how sweet! The famous first date!” a voice behind them suddenly said and Emma frowned. 

“Ruby for God's sake!” another voice shouted. They both soon saw Belle and Ruby. 

“Rubes? Belle? What are you guys doing here?” Emma asked in astonishment, feeling a little bit confused.   
__  
Are they spying on us?  


_ “ _ Sorry. I couldn't stay away, Swan.” Ruby shrugged. 

“I'm surprised you managed to stay away at all. You have always been rather nosey.” Regina laughed sarcastically and stood up, receiving a glare from Ruby. 

“That serves you right.” Belle said. “Sorry Emma and Regina, we didn't mean to sneak up on you two..”   
“I know dear.” Regina said with a gentle smile.“Don't worry, I know how Ruby works.” 

“What the hell! I'm not that curious!” Ruby huffed.   
Regina shared a look with Belle before they both said “Yeah you are!” 

*******

After a while of staying in the pasture with the horses Emma had finally understood that they weren't as scary as she had originally thought. They sat under a big tree and all the horses were munching on grass around them, besides Rocinante, he was laying next to them like a big dog, head in Regina's lap. Emma had her head against her shoulder. 

“See, they aren't so dangerous now are they?” Regina teased. 

“No and your big stallion seems to be a big teddy bear.” Emma laughed and scratched Rocinante behind his ear. 

“Yeah he is. He's the last birthday present I got from daddy before he died.” 

“I wish I could have met your dad, I think I would have liked him.” Emma said and gave Regina a quick kiss on her cheek. 

“Oh I know you would have loved him. He would have absolutely adored you as well.” Regina replied and bit her lip. She missed her father every day and it felt good to finally talk about him with someone. Cora refused to even mention his name. Emma picked up on the sad tone Regina had in her voice and grabbed her hand offering her a gentle smile. 

“Are you alright?” the blonde asked carefully and met Regina's eyes. 

“Yes I.. I'm just not used to talking about Daddy. It has been years since..” Regina shrugged and stood up. She brushed away a tear from her eye. She took a deep breath. Emma slung her arm around her and gave her cheek a quick kiss. 

“I'm glad you already trust me enough to talk about him with me.” Emma smiled as they walked back up to the house.

“Me too” Regina replied and met Emma's eyes. They were so sweet, so innocent yet so full of darkness. That scared Regina.   
__  
Is she ever gonna let me in completely?  


*******

When the evening came Regina realised Emma still hadn't answered her question about a date. She frowned but told herself she had just forget to answer due to Ruby's and Belles sudden appearance.

“So miss Swan, regarding my question before..?” Regina purred. “Do you want to go out on a date with me?” Emma bit her lip and shrugged. She didn't have any money left to spend on things like eating out and especially nothing in Regina's price class. Even though she knew she didn't have to flaunt money she obviously didn't have, she wanted to. Emma had dreamed about having a girlfriend and felt terrible that she couldn't spoil her like she wanted and really deserved.

“Oh I ehm, I'm kinda broke.” Emma shrugged. “Sorry..” 

“Emma, I was gonna pay for you, stupid girl.” Regina smirked and the blonde didn't believe the words she just heard. She still wasn't used to people being this nice. 

“Nah, that's too much.” Emma said with a sad tone, even though she tried to both look and sound like she didn't care. 

“Emma, please. I want to.” Regina grinned and took a step forward and cupped Emma's face in her hands. “Let me spoil you, please?” Emma sighed but nodded. She wanted Regina happy. She just wasn't used to this.

****

Regina took them out to a restaurant just out of town. It was a little Italian place and Emma felt immediately that she didn't fit in there. Emma was wearing her usual black jeans, white tank top and red leather jacket. Regina on the other hand, was fitting in like a hand in a glove. She was wearing a beautiful green dress that showed off her curves perfectly.  _ Oh god she's so fucking hot.. _

 

“Ah Miss Mills!” a waiter greeted as soon as they walked inside. “Your table is available. Follow me!” 

 

Emma looked around. This place reminded her of a restaurant she once had stolen some bread from when she was just a kid, and had been denied food for days in her current foster home. 

 

The blonde shook her head and tried to focus on what was going on now as they sat down and got a menu each. 

 

“What's on your mind, dear?” Regina asked carefully and Emma met her eyes. “Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah. I just… I feel like I don't fit in here..” Emma shrugged. “Those people over there are probably eating food that would cost me a whole month's paycheck..”

 

“Emma, relax. I think you're the most beautiful person in this room. Those people over there? They're probably unhappy and alone with their stupid money as their only friend.” Regina said and Emma didn't know that to say. She knew Regina was telling the truth when she said she didn't care that Emma was poor, but Emma had felt like she didn't fit in her whole life and she hated it. It was a feeling that haunted her and followed her everywhere she went. 

 

After a few cokes, Emma had finally relaxed. She ordered a personal pizza and Regina ordered a salad. The blonde wasn't surprised her girlfriend was eating different food than her because hey, they were different. Regina was so many things (and had so many things) that Emma could only dream of, but in another way they were just the same. Since Regina's daddy had passed, Regina had been almost a orphan, just like Emma. The only difference was that Regina always had a roof over her head. A thing Emma never knew if she was gonna have. 

 

******

 

It had been everything  **but** a perfect first date. They had eaten pizza, in a little fancy restaurant and laughed. Emma had managed to drop half of her food on the floor, making the pizza toppings splash into a waiter's eyes. Regina had managed to break a glass because she had dropped it when she had burst out laughing at Emma. Even though the date had been nothing but just ‘ordinary’ and borderlining on ‘disastrous’ she was smiling. Emma was happy. Regina made her happy and the blonde knew that nobody made her feel like that, except Regina. 

 

****

 

So when they came home Emma was standing on Regina's doorstep, smiling like an idiot. She scraped with her foot on the ground and was tugging her lower lip between her teeth. 

 

“Ehm.. Thanks for tonight Regina. It was wonderful!” Emma said carefully and fidgeted with her hands. Regina on the other hand looked calm, just like always. 

 

“And thank you Miss Swan, for being such a gentleman.” Regina winked, and Emma blushed. She thought about that guy in the restaurant that had tried to make a move on Regina and how Emma had gotten really territorial, then scared him away like a little dog with its tail between its legs.  _ Serves that creep right, Regina's mine _ Emma thought to herself. 

 

“Can I kiss you goodnight?” Emma asked anxiously, knowing she still wasn't good with this whole thing with touching and being touched. This time she wanted to kick her demons in the crotch. She was not gonna end her first date in her whole life with not kissing her girlfriend goodnight. 

 

“Of course Miss Swan, and like I said, such a gentleman!” Regina smiled as the blonde leaned in and sweetly pecked her lips. 

 

“Good night.” Emma said over her shoulder, trying to leave before Regina could see her beaming smile. Regina watched her disappear into the night.  _ I'm so falling for her.. Ain't I? _

 

***** 

A couple of days later Emma went over to Regina's after her work shift had ended. Ruby had just smiled at her and teased her about Regina, resulting in Ruby had getting a glass of water thrown in her face. Granny had laughed so much she had almost fallen off her chair. Ruby wasn't that pleased but Emma had just given her a smirk and said goodbye, then left the apartment.  _ I'm really getting to live my life as a teenager, ain't I? _

 

****

 

When Regina saw Emma come inside the door she smiled. Emma had been around almost every day since their date and even though they had not shared anymore then that awkward little kiss, they enjoyed each other's company. Regina didn't want to push Emma. She wanted the blonde to feel safe with her. 

 

“Hi dear, you came just in time!” Regina smiled. 

 

“In time for what?” Emma frowned confused as Regina grabbed her hand. 

 

“For giving the horses a snack, come on!” 

 

Emma watched Regina with the horses. She was such a natural. And she knew how much these animals meant to her, especially Rocinante. So the blonde took a deep breath and met Regina's eyes.    
  


“Give me a riding lesson.” Emma grinned and Regina raised an eyebrow. She couldn't believe what Emma had just said. 

 

“Come again? I think I may be hallucinating.”

 

“I want to show you that I trust you.” the blonde replied after a chuckle. “So give me a riding lesson.” 

 

****

 

Emma helped Regina get Rocinante ready for a ride. She was nervous as hell but she had promised herself she would at least mount the horse.  _ You been through hell Swan. You can handle a horse _ .

 

“Are you ready dear?” Regina asked carefully with the reins and lead rope in her hands. 

 

“Yeah I guess.” Emma shrugged sheepishly. 

 

“It's gonna be fine Emma. Trust me” Regina smiled and gave Emma a kiss. “Now, shall we?”

 

“Yeah, lead the way” Emma finally got up on the horse, and Regina was walking next to her, leading the horse gently. Rocinante was as sweet as he had been when he had been snuggling with them in the pasture. 

 

“Look at you, riding!” Regina smiled and patted her horse's neck. 

 

“Yeah who would have thought?” Emma chuckled when Regina suddenly let go of the reins and took a step back. 

“Hey hey! What are you doing!?” 

“You're doing fine Emma! Just trust your gut!” Regina replied and Emma nodded then gripped the reins harder. 

“You know I actually rode this one horse when I was younger..” 

“What happened?” Regina asked carefully. 

 

“It's a long story, but I'll give you the short version..” 

 

_ Emma was 10 years old. She was living with the Swans. One of the few foster homes she had been happy in. The family had tried to get pregnant many times but it had never worked out. So they had decided to adopt instead, and had stumbled upon Emma. As it turned out they had to foster a child for a certain time before they could actually adopt. _

 

_ They had fallen in love with Emma at once and took her home with them the next day! On the weekends they always took her out to their family place in the country, and Emma loved it.  _

 

_ “Please Greg, can I go down to the Stables, please??” Emma asked with a big smile and her foster dad finally nodded towards her. Emma ran down to the stable.  _

 

_ “Dinner is at five Emma!” her foster mother Diana shouted with a smile on her face. _ __  
  


_ When she came down to the stables she was met by Diana's father, Tim. “Well if it isn't my little stable girl huh!” the old man smiled and Emma ran into his arms then hugged him. _

 

_ “Can I take the horse out of the paddock Mr Swan?” Emma asked, jumping on the spot. _

 

_ “Of course dear. He's all yours!” _

 

Emma stopped the story and jumped off the horse. Regina ran over to her and took Rocinante’s reins in one hand. She grabbed Emma with her other. 

“Emma talk to me, what's wrong?” Regina begged and the blonde buried her head in Regina's hair. Regina embraced her and as soon as she had done that the blonde broke down. Regina had gotten used to Emma's sudden shift in her moods, even though they had not spent that much time together. They just clicked. 

“Emma please talk to me. The story you told was so sweet! Why are you sad?” Emma pushed Regina away with a growl. 

“They were supposed to adopt me! I even got my name from them, but then Diana became pregnant. Her father was ill and they had to take care of him already... So they thought a 10 year old girl and a baby would be too much to handle. So they fucking sent me back Regina!” tears were freely streaming down the blonde's face now. Suddenly Regina understood why Emma had been terrified of the horses and had been refusing to ride. Because it made her remember the time she had been happy. And how it all had been ripped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to yell at the poor Beta reader in the comments lol! If we get enough comments we will definitely post another chapter tomorrow! Please point out mistakes! I'm Sure something was missed!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much you guys! We now have over 100 kudos and lots of comments! Please keep them coming! You guys are awesome!

Chapter 11

 

Emma just left Regina's. She didn't know why she had told her about the Swans. That was something sacred to her, but also a deep wound. Emma was crying as she ran home. She stumbled up the stairs and slammed the door to her room behind her. Ruby who was home at the moment, and napping on her bed woke up due to the big slam and frowned.  _ Emma? What the hell? _ Ruby thought to herself and headed over to her sister's room. Emma had seemed to be so happy earlier? She took a deep breath and knocked on her sister's door. 

“Swan? Is everything okay?” she asked, tugging on her bottom lip nervously

“Ruby not now. I want to be alone!” Emma groaned from inside.   
__  
Please. Just. Please.   


“Well I'm coming in anyhow” Ruby said out loud and opened the door. Emma was sitting on her bed shaking and crying. The big sister feelings in Ruby awakened and she sat down beside her. Emma pulled away and the blonde wished Ruby would get the point, but she didn't. Emma knew Ruby wanted to comfort her.

“Please go.” Emma sobbed but Ruby just shook her head. 

“Not gonna happen Swan, you know that.” Ruby said in a gentle tone and met Emma's eyes. “So, what's wrong? Did something happen between you and Regina?” 

“I don't wanna talk about it!” Emma growled and dried her tears. “I'm so sick and tired of this. I just. God. Never mind...” 

“Emma…” Ruby warned. “You have to tell me what's happened. Because clearly something has! You're shaking like a leaf. Please Lil sis, talk to me.” 

“I don't need to tell you shit!” Emma snapped and Ruby didn't know what to say. She had never seen Emma like this or heard her talk like this.   
__  
What the hell is going on?  
  
Ruby thought to herself. 

 

Ruby had comforted Emma many times and they had gotten closer over time. She didn't recognize her sister's behavior right now, but she refused to back down. So she pushed on, but this time she pushed too hard and Emma's reaction took her totally by surprise. Her little sister pushed her off the bed and clenched her fists, looking ready to attack like a wolf hunting prey, eyes almost black and dangerous. 

 

“Like I said.. Leave!!” Emma spat and Ruby stood up and did what she had been told. The last thing she wanted was to fight Emma. She may be stupid but not _that_ stupid. Instead Ruby decided to go to Regina. _I knew I shouldn't have trusted Regina so easily!_ _I need answers!_

 

_ ****** _

 

Regina was sitting out by the apple tree, a tree her daddy had planted when she had been just a kid. Regina always went there when she needed to talk to someone or get advice. Well she didn't get much of either, but this was a place for her to relax and just feel a bit connected to her Daddy. Now she felt confused and sad about Emma's reaction. 

 

“Daddy what did I do wrong with Emma? She just left.. I tried to comfort her but she pushed me away.” Regina sighed.  _ I would have done anything for a hug now, daddy. _

 

“Regina!” a voice suddenly called and she was fast on her feet. “Regina where the hell are you?!” Regina walked up to the house and was met by a furious Ruby. 

 

“Ruby? What's wrong?”

 

“Well you tell me Hm??” Ruby growled and took a step closer. “What the hell did you do to my sister?!” Regina frowned and didn't understand a thing, but she noticed the dangerous tone Ruby had in her voice. 

 

“Please calm down, I don't understand what you're talking about?” 

 

“Emma! I'm talking about Emma! You idiot!” Ruby snapped. “You have to have done  _ something  _ to my sister because she's almost as broken as she was when she came here for the first time. So answer the fucking question or I swear to God I will…” 

 

“Ruby please don't yell, I haven't done anything to her!” Regina shot back, gritting her teeth. 

 

“Bull fucking shit!” Ruby spat and took a step closer to Regina. But they were interrupted as car parked pulled up on the driveway and both Regina and Ruby froze.

 

“Mother…” Regina breathed. “Ruby, she can't see you, please leave!”

 

“This isn't over” Ruby groaned and ran out the back gate. Regina closed her eyes and wondered if this day could become any more worse, as she walked up to the driveway to greet her mother. 

 

“Regina!” Cora said with a false happy tone in her voice and hugged her daughter tight. “I've missed you”

 

“I missed you too, mother.” Regina said with a false smile in return and bit her lip. 

 

“Has Rosita been treating you well?” Cora asked, not really caring, as her own personal slave, Fredrik, carried in her suitcases into the house. 

 

“Yes mother. I've been well taken care of.” 

 

“Good dear, good. We can have a dinner tonight Hm? I have some really big news to tell you!”

 

“Yes mother” Regina sighed.  _ This can't be good.  _

_ ***** _

 

Granny wondered why neither Emma or Ruby had showed up for work that day. She decided to take that up with them when she closed down the diner for the evening. It was a really slow day, so she decided to close earlier and go home to check on her daughters. She frowned when she found Ruby on the sofa. What was going on?

 

“So here you are!” Granny said and sat down on her armchair. “Why didn't you show up to work today Hm?” 

 

“Because.” Ruby answered and gritted her teeth. 

 

“Ruby.” Granny warned. “What's going on? Where's Emma?”

 

“She's in her room, crying her eyes out.” Ruby sighed. “And she almost hit me when I tried to comfort her, so I went over to Regina's to give her a piece of my mind, but of course her bitch of a mother came home. So I had to leave..” Granny sighed. She knew how angry Ruby could get when someone she loved and cared for was sad, but the old woman couldn't believe Regina had hurt Emma in that way.  _ It had to be something else! _ The old woman told herself.

 

“Ruby calm down. I can promise you Regina hasn't made Emma this upset.” 

 

“How the fuck do you know that?!” Ruby growled and stood up. “God!I'm outta here. I'll go to Belle's. Good luck with Swan.” Ruby groaned and left the apartment, slamming the door behind her. 

 

******

 

Granny sighed and walked up to Emma's room. She could hear the crying through the door and decided to open it door without knocking.

 

“Emma dear, what's wrong?” Granny asked carefully and Emma dried her eyes and met Granny's calm and worried eyes. 

 

“I don't know. I just.. Something inside me snapped” Emma shrugged. “Oh god, and I almost hit Ruby.. I'm an idiot..” 

 

“Emma I'm sure you have your reasons. Would you mind telling me what made you snap?” There was silence unroll Emma remembered how much better She felt after the first confession to Regina.

 

“I told Regina this story and I just got so upset..” Granny sat down and Emma let her foster mother put her arms around her. 

 

“What did you tell Regina then?” The woman asked gently

 

****

 

Regina was walking on eggshells. She knew her mother was up to something and that scared her. Besides that, Regina wasn't used to having Cora around and kinda hated it in some way. Especially since she couldn't have either her girlfriend or friends around now.  _ Emma is still my girlfriend… Right?  _ Regina gritted her teeth and frowned when she heard a knock on her door. 

 

“Regina, here you are!” Cora said with another false smile and Regina rolled her eyes. Of course she would be in her room. She always fled there when her mother was home. “I have a dress you should wear for dinner tonight.” Cora said. Regina just wanted to tell her to go away and let her be. But she couldn't. She couldn't risk her finding out about either Emma or Belle and Ruby, or risk getting disowned “for not behaving”, so she had to play along. Regina was actually scared of her mother. She took a deep breath and turned around, fighting the urge in her body to snap at her mother.  _ I wish you were still here daddy so she would leave me alone.. _

 

“Can't I wear any of my usual dresses mother?” Regina asked carefully, trying to sound as polite as she could.

 

“No I want you to wear a new dress I bought you in Paris” Cora huffed and gave her daughter yet another false smile. She studied Regina's body and shook her head. “I'll have to tell Rosita to put you on a diet. You have gained weight” 

 

“No mother, I haven't” Regina growled. 

 

“Do not use that tone with me!” Cora snapped and gave Regina a slap on her check. “You do as I say or I'll let you live out on the streets. Who knows, maybe Eugina will take you in like she does with all the _street_ _rats_ ” the tone Cora had in her voice made Regina sick to her stomach. 

 

“Neither Miss Swan, nor Miss Lucas are street rats, mother!” Regina shot back and was surprised her tone didn't earn her another slap. 

 

“Oh but they are! I'm glad you don't have those kinds of parasites around you anymore dear. They're not even worthy your presence.”

 

“You weren't always rich mother, so don't patronize them!” Regina screamed back and Cora slapped her again, but she didn't care this time. “You can pretend all you want that you have noble blue blood in your veins, but I know the truth mother! You were nothing before daddy!!” 

 

“Not one more word!” Cora spat and raised her clenched fist.

 

“Go on mother. Hit me! Raise me with your hand like always!! Daddy would have been furious if he could see you now. Hitting your own flesh and blood!”

 

“I don't understand what has happened to you Regina, but you'll sit here in your room and think about your behavior!” 

 

“Oh, house arrest? I'm not a kid mother!” 

 

“Well, you're certainly behaving like one! Don't you worry though, that will be changed soon enough!” Cora smirked. “So I'll be dining alone and I'm leaving again tomorrow. Good night.” 

 

Regina sat down on the bed and buried her head on her hands.  _ This day is just getting worse and worse!  _ She wished Emma was here or someone. Just someone. Her mother hadn't been home overnight in almost 6 months, and Regina had forgotten how awful she was.  _ What the hell did mother mean with it will be changed soon? _

 

_ ***** _

 

Ruby knew she shouldn't have snapped at her grandmother but she couldn't help herself. She hated to see Emma so sad, and not being able to help her was eating her alive. Plus, the reaction she got from Emma was new and troubling. Ruby signed and opened the door to Belle's. 

 

“Ruby? Babe? Is something wrong?” Belle asked anxiously when Ruby barged inside. She had never come over unannounced before, even though she had a key. Ruby shrugged and sat down on the sofa next to Belle. She then bit her lip before she spoke. 

 

“Emma came home and was completely torn apart. When I tried to ask her what happened, she fucking snapped at me, and almost punched me in my face!” Ruby said quickly and dragged her fingers through her hair. Belle saw her girlfriend was very concerned and confused, and that broke her heart. 

 

“Then what happened Babe?” Belle asked, feeling this wasn't the end of the story. 

 

“Then I barged over to Regina's and gave her a piece of my mind! I know she had to have done something! Emma hasn't been this broken since she came here, and of course Regina denied it. Then her bitch of a mother turned up…” 

 

“Ruby you shouldn't stick your nose in other people's business all the time. You know that doesn't end well.” Belle sighed and remembered the last time Ruby had done that. 

 

*****

 

_ Belle had finally finished school for the day. It had been a long terrible day, and everything that could go wrong did go wrong. She had even failed a test. So Belle was tired and grumpy, and just wanted to come home and snuggle up on the couch with Ruby. Unfortunately she saw Killian following her and rolled her eyes. This guy had been stalking her the whole week, and had tried to get her to go out with her, even though she had declined more than 20 times. Or was it more? Either way, he obviously wasn't getting the point, since he was still trying.  _

 

_ Belle hadn't said anything to Ruby because she knew how angry and territorial she was with her friends and family, and the last thing Belle wanted was more trouble. Belle told herself that she could handle this on her own, but her patience was wearing thin. _

 

_ “Hey Belle, wait up!” Killian shouted and the brunette groaned. “So what's happening tonight? Fancy a drink with me, love?” _

 

_ “Killian, please. I'm not interested.” Belle sighed. “like I said before, I've got a girlfriend.” _

 

_ “Oh love, you just haven't met the right man yet. Give me a night and you'll get over that gay faze.” Killian grinned and Belle shivered. _

 

_ Belle didn't have a chance to react before he pressed his lips against hers, or react when he was dragged backwards.  _

 

_ “Don't you ever touch my girlfriend!” Ruby growled and gritted her teeth and spat on the ground. “You fucking creep”  _

 

_ “Oh you're the girlfriend?” Killian grinned.  _

 

_ “Yes I am! And if you don't mind my asking, who the fuck are you?” Ruby spat and Belle noticed the darkness in her girlfriend's eyes. She was absolutely furious. Some people were standing around them now, some just watching, some whispering and pointing. Belle didn't want to cause a scene and tried to get Ruby's attention. It was almost an impossible task, but she had to try. _

 

_ “Ruby, let's just go home.” Belle plead and reached for her hand, but Ruby shrugged her off, still glaring at Killian with dark eyes. _

 

_ “Yeah go home Love, and let me handle Belle. So I can make a woman out of her” Killian laughed. “When I'm done with that I can do the same for you.” That was the last straw for the redhead. She punched Killian straight in the face the kneed him in the crotch. He fell to the ground and Ruby took a step forward with both her fists clenched.  _

 

_ “Ruby leave it! Please!” Belle shouted but she was too scared to take a step forward. She had never seen Ruby like this. She almost looked like a dog with rabies.  _

 

_ “Fucking bitch.” Killian moaned when Ruby gripped his shirt.  _

 

_ “Don't you ever even  _ **_look_ ** _ at Belle again!” She growled and pushed him backwards toward the ground. “If you do, I will break every fucking tooth you have in your disgusting mouth!”  _

 

_ **** _

 

“It's not the same.” Ruby huffed. “It's not like I went over and punched Regina!” 

 

“No but you went over there, and accused Regina of something you probably just made up in your head.” Belle pointed out and laid her arm around her girlfriend. “I know you're upset babe, and I know I would feel that way too if I were in your shoes, but we have to let Emma and Regina work this out, what ever this is, alright?”  Belle tried to reason and Ruby sighed. Of course she was right. 

 

“I guess...but god Belle! Emma was so sad. I felt helpless. When she pushed me away like that...  She has never done something like that before! She's never been aggressive like that...” Ruby frowned and snuggled close to her girlfriend. Ruby knew Belle was right but she didn't want to say it out loud. 

 

“I know you love your sister, but we both know she has her demons she struggles with, right?” 

 

“Right...“ Ruby mumbled.  _ God I love her so much! _

 

“So just give Emma some time and she'll come around. I promise! Okay?” 

 

“Yeah I hope so. I guess I gotta go apologize to Regina then?” Ruby groaned and rubbed her temple with her fingers. All of this was giving her a headache. 

 

“Probably baby, but she'll forgive you. Regina doesn't hold grudges” Belle said in a gentle tone and kissed Ruby on her cheek. “Especially not with you.” she winked and Ruby rolled her eyes with a small chuckle

 

“I just hope I didn't make things worse with my accusations.” Ruby signed. 

 

“Regina will forgive you. She knows you have quite the temper.” Belle smiled and Ruby shrugged.

 

“Yeah I guess, but I'm just worried you know? Emma is my little sister and I would do anything for her... to just be happy!” 

 

“I know baby, but sometimes you let your head and gigantic heart get the best of you.” Belle said and Ruby rolled her eyes. 

 

“What would I do without you?” Ruby smiled and cupped Belle's face in her hands. “I love you, my little bookworm”

 

“And I love you too.” Belle replied and smiled. “Even if you are a little crazy.” 

 

“Hey! Be nice.” Ruby laughed and attacked Belle with kisses. 

 

*****

 

Emma had calmed down drastically after Granny talked to her, or talked some sense into her. That old woman was magic with her words. She had called Ruby and apologized and told her a little about why she had been so upset. Ruby had said it was okay and told Emma she would be home later.

 

“I'm going for a run Granny.” Emma said and the old lady nodded. “See you later!” she shouted over her shoulder and closed the door. She happily breathed in the fresh air, and was wondering what Regina was doing. Emma smiled and decided to jog over there. She wondered whose car was parked beside Regina's, but she didn't care. She just wanted to see Regina. Hug her. Tell her she was sorry. Kiss her. 

 

Emma knocked on the door, and her smile disappeared as soon as she saw Regina's mother in front of her. She must have gotten a new car.

 

“Mrs Mills?” Emma stuttered. 

 

“What do you want Miss Swan?” Cora snarled. She looked at Emma with openly judging eyes. The kind of eyes judgemental eyes Emma had always had on her. The looks that judged her because of her background. The fact she had grown up as a foster kid. Eyes that looked at her like she was worth nothing.  Nothing more than a common street rat. Emma shivered and cleared her throat. 

 

“Ehm, I was just wondering if ehm, I could ehm, talk to your daughter? She's in right?” Emma stuttered, fidgeting with her hands.  _ Why does this woman make me so fucking nervous??!  _

 

“Learn to speak properly Miss Swan, I can't understand a word.” Cora taunted. Emma felt like she was as worthless as she had felt when she stumbled into Granny's diner that cold winter night. The blonde couldn't understand how Regina, who was so sweet and gentle, could have a mother like this. So heartless and cold. 

 

“I wish to see your daughter.” Emma spoke up and gritted her teeth.  _ This woman is testing me.  _

 

“What business do you have with my daughter then, Miss Swan?” Cora seethed. 

 

“That's none of  _ your _ business, so if you please, Mrs. Mills” Emma spat and took a step closer but got pushed backwards by Cora

 

“Let me give you a piece of advice, Miss Swan. Stay away from my daughter.” 

 

“No” Emma shot back. “She's my gi.. She's my friend!” 

“If you don't leave my property immediately Miss swan, I will call the sheriff and make your life a living hell, but I assume that wouldn't be something you aren't used to. Would it?   
__  
Foster Kid!”   
  
Cora spat and laughed. Emma clenched her fists and knew this was just what Cora wanted. She wanted Emma to get angry. To slip. To fail. Emma held back her anger.

“I may be a foster kid, but don't talk about me as if you know me, because you don't.” Emma growled. “I'm not afraid of you Cora. I promise you that I have met worse, much scarier people!” 

“So much temper. Typical for a street rat, I presume?” 

“Mother?” a beautiful voice behind Cora spoke. Emma felt how all of her anger just melted away at the sound of Regina's voice. 

“Emma?” 

“Regina! Are you okay?” Emma asked anxiously but Cora was standing between them. 

“Yes Miss Swan, but what are you doing here? Why are you arguing with her mother?” 

“This girl is saying she is your friend. That's not right, is it Regina?” Cora shot her daughter a glare and Regina wished her daddy could have been here. He would have thrown Cora out head first and invited Emma in.   
__  
Why was it you that had to be sick, Daddy?  


“Mother, leave us.” Regina said and Cora rolled her eyes then went inside with a huff. Regina closed the door behind her and Emma didn't know what to say or do. She just looked at Regina. 

“Emma what are you doing here?” Regina asked carefully. 

“I thought I was gonna apologize for my behavior earlier, but I'm sorry I caused another scene. I didn't mean to. I should have called.. I'm  do sorry. I didn't know your mother was home..” Emma sighed.   
__  
I just continue to fuck things up.   


“Regina!” Cora shouted impatiently from inside. 

“Emma I'm so sorry, you have to leave.” Regina sighed and took a quick look over her shoulder. She leaned in quickly and gave Emma a kiss on her cheek, then whispered in her ear. “I'll text you?” 

“Yeah okay ehm, yeah bye.” Emma shrugged and jogged away. She felt terrible. And she knew Regina did as well. She was smiling slightly though.   
__  
Her mother was right there and she still kissed me!  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one guys! Get some snacks and settle in, cause the shit is about to hit the fan! As always, reviews are writing fuel! Seriously! Anything is great! We really appreciate hearing from you guys! Even if you just wanna say thanks C_miller1991 for taking FOREVER to update!

Chapter 12

 

Emma decided to continue her run and raised her tempo. She wanted to make her body so tired that she could barely stand. So that her body would look like she felt on the inside. She was so fucking confused. She was torn really. 

 

What the hell had just happened? Why had she just shown up like she had?  _ Oh god Swan, what have you done?  _ Emma stopped and screamed as long and loud as her lungs would allow. She was shaking, out of both anxiety and exhaustion, and she didn't know what was actually worse. She punched a tree and sunk down then covered her head in her hands and cried. Cried like she had never before. 

 

Regina was the most precious thing Emma had ever had in her whole life, and these past couple of days with her had made Emma so happy. So what was gonna happen now? Besides that she had almost told Regina’s mother the she was her girlfriend earlier? What if she had put the pieces together?  _ You're such an idiot Swan! It serves you right to be miserable! You just fuck everything up.. _

 

_ ***** _

 

When Emma came home again it was late. She had been out for hours. Screaming, running, and crying in the forest. Granny had obviously been waiting up for her, but she had fallen asleep in the armchair. Emma placed a kiss on Granny's forehead and sat down on the couch. Nobody had ever cared that much for her before, like Granny did and actually  _ wanting _ her to come home. It had always been the other way around. No one ever even cared.

 

“Swan, Hi.” Ruby grinned when she came into the living room and interrupted Emma's thoughts. 

“I just made some tea. You want a cup?” 

 

“Nah, but I would love a big glass of water” Emma replied with a careful smile. 

 

“Sure. Coming up!” Ruby nodded and disappeared back into the kitchen and reappeared minutes later. Ruby joined her on the couch and Emma was confused by Ruby's behavior. She seemed so laid back and it felt weird. Why wasn't she angry with her? They had spoken on the phone earlier and Emma had apologized for her behavior. It had been so brief, but Ruby seemed to have forgotten about earlier. Unfortunately Emma had not. It was still a fresh wound to her.

 

“Ehm Ruby, I have to say…..well, again, that I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm so sorry.” Emma sighed. 

 

“It's fine Emma. You had your reasons and I have to respect the fact that you have difficulties expressing your feelings sometimes.” Ruby shrugged. 

 

“Yeah you're kinda right I guess, but I'm still sorry.” 

 

“Well I fucked up too, so we're even.” Ruby grinned and Emma raised an eyebrow. 

 

“What do you mean by that?” she asked. 

 

“Let's say I assumed it was Regina who had made you upset….so I went over there to yell at her because of it, but then her mother showed up and I had to leave. I feel like a real ass.”

 

“We're quite alike you and I. Aren't we Rubes?” Emma asked with a smile. 

 

“Yep, the crazy sister's crew huh?” 

 

“Yeah, but compared to Regina's mother we're quite sane.” Emma said and let out a big sign. 

 

“Wait a minute, have you met her? I mean I know you've seen her from a distance, but that was awhile back.” Ruby asked carefully and Emma nodded. 

 

“Yeah, I jogged by Regina’s before to, you know, apologize for just leaving earlier. Well Cora opened the door. Apparently she has a new car and I didn't know she was home.” Emma said. “And she threatened me with calling the Sheriff if I didn't leave..”

 

“Yeah we don't call her a bitch for nothing.” Ruby replied. “Did Regina hear her threaten you?” 

 

“Yeah. She came out and talked to me, but her mother was furious about it. She gave me a quick kiss but I don't know, something felt odd with Regina.” 

 

*******

 

Regina went up to her room without even sparing her mother a glance. She was saddened by her mother's behavior, and hoped Emma didn't get too upset by it, even though she knew the blonde probably would. Emma was fragile. Regina sat down on her bed and shook her head. The only positive was that her mother was leaving the next morning, but she couldn't stop feeling anxious. Her mother had something planned and that was never good.  _ Daddy, why aren't you here?   _

 

Regina reached for her phone and started to type a text to Emma, but it didn't matter what she wrote. Nothing felt right. No words in the universe could describe how sorry she was for her mother's behavior. Emma didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve yet another roller-coaster of emotions. She deserved stability and warmth. Regina was just worried that she couldn't give Emma that if her mother started to be home more. With a big groan Regina sent her girlfriend the shortest text she could manage.

 

**Re - I'm sorry for earlier. My mother is a real bitch.**

 

**E - Really? I didn't notice. Lol. How are you?**

 

**Re - I miss you like crazy, is that the right answer?**

 

Emma smiled and felt the butterflies in her stomach. She wished she could go over to Regina and just kiss her, and tell her how much she cared about her, but with Cora home, Emma knew she would probably get escorted away by the Sheriff if she turned up at the house again.

 

**E - I miss you too. And I'm sorry if I gave you trouble**

 

**Re - Don't be dear, mother has the weirdest opinions about people. Are you okay?**

 

**E - Yeah I guess.**

 

Regina heavily sat on her bed as she felt the tears stinging in her eyes. She could feel Emma's words dripping with anxiety. Regina put away her phone and did what she always did when she felt upset or overwhelmed. She seeked comfort from her Daddy. 

 

She grabbed the picture of her and her father from the nightstand and held it close to her heart. It had been taken on her 10th birthday. They were smiling wide and standing with a beautiful young Rocinante between them. 

 

Regina had been so happy. Her daddy worked a lot and Regina spent as much time she could with him, but now she knew it hadn't been enough. She should have been with him more because shortly after, that horrible day came. 

 

Regina had been about to turn 14 when her world started to crumble, then a couple of short years later, fell apart. 

 

One day her Daddy had just collapsed while the two were grooming horses, and had been rushed to the hospital. When they received the news that Henry was diagnosed with an advanced stage of cancer, both Regina and Cora had forgotten to breath for a second. 

 

Regina groaned at the memory and laid down on the bed. She fell asleep with the picture in her hands. That night she dreamt of her father and Emma. About a meeting that would never happen.

 

*****

 

_ “So who is this girl that makes my daughter so happy?” Henry asked curiously once they had arrived back from a ride in the forest. Regina grinned and dismounted Rocinante.  _

 

_ “You'll see daddy, and trust me, you will love her!” Regina replied as she and Henry dismounted their horses, Rocinante and Titan. Daniel took the reins to both horses and lead them into the stables.  _

 

_ “I haven't seen you this happy in a long time Regina, so I know she has to be special.” Henry said with a gentle smile. “I hope she is planning to join us for dinner tonight.”  _

 

_ “Yes daddy. I invited her. She's looking forward to meeting you too!” Regina was so excited. _

 

_ Cora was out of town so Regina wasn't nervous at all about tonight's dinner. On the contrary, she was looking forward to it. Regina met her reflection in the mirror and smiled at what she saw. She was wearing a wonderful red dress her father had bought her on one of his businesses trips, along with a beautiful necklace. A sudden knock on her door, caught Regina's attention and she turned around.  _

 

_ “Miss Mills, Miss Swan is downstairs.” Rosita informed and Regina gave the maid a broad smile.   _

 

_ “Thank you Rosita!”  _

 

_ Regina came downstairs then she smiled when she heard Emma and Henry. They were laughing and talking like they had known each other for years. When Regina joined them in the dining room the two stood from their seats. Henry gave his daughter a big hug as she passed by his seat, and Regina gave Emma a gentle kiss on the cheek before they all finally sat down at the table. Rosita served them drinks and disappeared back into the kitchen.  _

 

_ “So Regina, Emma was just telling me about your morning routine.” Henry chuckled.  _

 

_ Regina rolled her eyes at her father and felt an overwhelming feeling of happiness spreading through her whole body. Emma was wearing her usual, tanktop and jeans, but there was something about Emma that made her shine like a diamond. It was her smile. Her body language. Regina really loved her. She loved absolutely everything about her. _

 

_ Henry and Emma clicked, just like Regina knew they would. They had the same sense of humour and even that twinkle in their eyes were similar.  _

 

_ “It's nice to finally meet you Emma. I have heard so many great things about you,” Henry said and took a sip of his wine, then glanced towards his daughter before moving his gaze back to Emma “and I can't describe how wonderful it is to see and hear how happy you make my daughter.” _

 

_ “Thank you Mr Mills.” Emma blushed but smiled  _

 

_ “Please call me Henry.” he chuckled. “I'm not known for calling people by their last names. It always sounds a little snobby to my ears.” _

 

_ “Mkay ehm Henry, I've heard quite a bit about you as well.” The man simply smiled brighter and nodded once _

 

_ “So Emma, how did you and my daughter meet?”  the man lead most of the conversation, but Emma kept up easily. Regina smiled brighter than she ever had before. _

 

_ They sat and talked for hours. Emma was now practically sitting in her girlfriend's lap and she was loving this. Henry was a good man. She had just met him for the first time, but he was so sweet and easy to get along with. So nice, polite and loving. He and Regina seemed exactly alike. She understood where Regina had gotten her personality from. _

 

_ “I'm so happy for you Regina.” Henry smiled and gave Emma a wink. “I'm glad my daughter's in such good hands”  _

 

_ “Thank you Henry.” Emma smiled back. _

 

_ “I hope I get invited to your wedding Hm?” Henry teased and Regina blushed.  _

 

_ “Daddy!” she squealed and rolled her eyes, then broke out in laughter.  _

 

_ “Oh darling, I know you're gonna marry that girl. I'm not stupid.”  _

 

_ ******* _

 

Regina woke up with a start and a smile on her lips. She was just about to run into her Daddy's study when she finally snapped back to reality and realised it had all been a dream. It made her weep.  _ It hade only been a dream!  _ Her dad and girlfriend would really never meet. That thought shredded Regina's heart to pieces. Regina's smile faded fast, and instead she buried her head in her pillow and sobbed into the silence.

 

****

 

Cora decided to go down to granny's before she left town. She needed to have a talk with Eugina about her adoptive daughter. When Cora actually stepped into the diner, Granny almost dropped some dinner plates due to her loss of balance.  _ Good, people are still afraid of me. _ Cora smirked and thought to herself. 

 

“Madam Mayor.” Granny snarled and gritted her teeth. These two women did not like each other at all. Not one bit. Granny had really tried to befriend Cora. Especially right after Henry's passing, but it hadn't worked out at all. It was like Cora actively rejected any sign of friendship or compassion.

 

“Mrs. Lucas. I need to speak with you. In private if you please.” Cora huffed and Granny rolled her eyes but nodded as they sat down in a both. It was one hour before the diner officially opened, so nobody was actually in there except for the two of them. The whole comment of wanting to speak in private made no sense at all. Cora looked around the empty diner with sustain anyway. 

 

“What do you want to speak about?” Eugenia asked, fighting every urge in her body not give the mayor a real piece of her mind. 

 

“I want your foster daughter Miss Swan, to stay away from my home and daughter.” Cora growled. “I don't want people like  _ her  _ around my house”

 

“She's actually been adopted so that makes her my daughter, and with all due respect Cora.. I can't tolerate it when you speak about my daughter like that. She may have been a foster kid but she's my family now. Emma is a sweet and smart girl, and if she wants to spend time with Regina, so be it. I'm not gonna forbid that.” Eugenia snapped.  

 

“Sweet? Who are you trying to kid Mrs. Lucas? Emma is a street rat! My horses have better manners than her!” 

 

“Like I said, I'm not gonna control her.“

 

“Oh you will! Or else! I swear to God I will make your life a living hell! Starting with shutting down this god forsaken diner of yours!”

 

“I don't know what the hell you're after Cora, but I don't acknowledge blackmail or threats, and like I said before. What my daughters do in their spare time is their own business! I don't control them! I won't control them!” 

 

“It's not that odd Anita became an addict if that's how you feel about motherhood. Is that why Ruby was left on your doorstep?” Cora spat and Eugenia gritted her teeth.

 

“Don't ever speak of Anita like that!” Granny growled. “Get the hell out of my diner!” 

 

“Oh I will! I can't stand the smell inside this dump anyway! I hope you'll control your foster daughters better than you did your own daughter. Aside from your first failed attempt being an addict, it isn't enough to have one lesbian in the family?” 

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Eugenia shot back with a false sense of confusion. Even though she knew about Emma and Regina's budding relationship, she wanted to see how Cora had figured it out. Since she obviously had.

 

“Oh, I may be home very little, but I'm not stupid like your street rats. Miss. Swan came by my house the other night and demanded to speak with Regina. She stopped herself but I know she was about to say…” she trailed off and twisted her mouth like the word refused to come out. “girlfriend, and I'm not going to let Regina become  _ that.  _  She is going to marry Daniel and have kids and that's it! No negotiations!” Cora growled and left the diner. Granny sunk down on the chair and covered her head with her hands. 

 

“Oh, my dear Emma…what have you gotten yourself into? I hope I can protect you from this.” she sighed as she thought of Henry and a younger Regina “I hope I can protect both of you.”

 

******

 

Regina was happy her mother was gone when she went downstairs, but frowned when She found Daniel sitting in the dining room and eating breakfast.  _ What the hell? _

 

“Daniel?” Regina asked confused and felt her heart fall to her feet. Something had to have happened to the horses, but he would surely have called. “What are you doing here?” She finally asked in alarm.  _ How did you get in? _

 

“Don't act so surprised, Dear.” came the startling voice behind her. Regina turned around and saw Cora in the hallway grinning.  _ This can't be good! What is she making him do? _

“Mother? What's going on?” Regina was thoroughly confused at this point.  _ I thought you were gone! _

 

“Nothing dear. I'm just going to say goodbye to you and your soon to be husband before I go.” Cora said and Regina actually couldn't believe her ears. 

 

“Mother, a word please?” Regina growled and,lead the two outside onto the back porch, then closed the door behind them quickly. “What the hell is going on here? Husband?! I don't need a babysitter and I'm not going to..” Cora cut her off with a direct slap to the face. Regina bit her lip. Cora's ring had left a bleeding cut on her lip. 

 

“I tried to give you time to work this out on your own dear, but you appear to live in your own little fantasy world with the street rat. And that's just not something I can accept!” Cora spat. “You're marrying Daniel and that is that! I'm not letting you live under my roof and just turning a blind eye to your disgusting…. thing you have with the Miss. Swan!”

 

“What?” Regina frowned.  _ How? _

 

“I know you are... involved with that girl Regina, and I'm very disappointed in you!” Cora paused to gain a bit of composure and watched Regina pale before she spoke again “Thankfully you have kept it discreet, so nobody in town has seen you. That I'm thankful for.” Cora said with a low growl in her voice, making Regina almost lose her breath. “So now I'm leaving you with your soon to be husband. I'll be gone for a while but I think that's good for you and Daniel. You can get to know each other in private. I have to go now dear. Take care!” Regina couldn't get a word out as her mother strolled through the door. Regina was stunned to silence and frozen in place. Not even being able to breathe. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Be sure to point out mistakes in grammar, spellin, plot, or anything else! The Beta needs a kick in the ass!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the reviews. We have finally agreed to post a new chapter every Thursday. So once a week!

Chapter 13 

 

Emma frowned as she woke up. It had been two days since she last heard anything from Regina. Still, her first thought was to check her phone. Much like the earlier mornings, she was disappointed when she saw Regina hadn't texted her. Emma had a bad feeling about this. 

 

She decided to go on her morning jog and hoped to run into Regina. Even though she hadn't had any luck the past couple days. Without her daily release of endorphins and visit with the brunette she felt like a caged animal.  _ Something isn't right.  _ Emma hated this so much. 

 

****

 

Granny smiled sympathetically when Emma came downstairs. She and Ruby were preparing breakfast. It was one of Granny's few days off, and that was always celebrated with a big breakfast. A feast that almost resembled a breakfast buffet you could visit in a fancy hotel.

 

“Good morning, Emma. Breakfast is ready! Join us.” Granny offered with a gentle tone as Emma stopped in the hallway but shook her head in reply.

 

“Swan are you crazy?” Ruby asked with a laugh but noticed something was troubling Emma. 

 

“I just have to go for my run.” Emma shrugged and headed for the door. “Just save me something.”Ruby gave her grandmother a concerned look and took off after her sister. 

 

“Swan hold up!” Ruby shouted and Emma who had just reached the driveway, groaned but turned around and met her sister's eyes. 

 

“What?” Emma snapped. 

 

“Swan, I know something's wrong. I'm not stupid you know!” Ruby shot back and Emma just sighed.

 

“Sorry. I'm just...I'm anxious about Regina.. She hasn't replied to any of my texts and I haven't seen her on my morning runs either.” Emma shrugged. “I just get this feeling that something's wrong…”

 

“Swan” Ruby said carefully and took a step closer to her. “Regina always gets kinda weird after her mother has been home. She always has. So don't worry. Just give her some time, okay?” Emma gritted her teeth but let out a another big sign. 

 

“Are you sure?” Emma frowned. 

 

“Just trust your big sister on this one, okay?” Ruby chuckled and laid her arm around Emma. 

 

“So let’s enjoy some family time and stuff ourselves with granny's breakfast now, shall we?” 

 

“Yeah” Emma nodded and they both walked inside.  _ Family time  _ Emma thought to herself. 

 

_ Wow! _

 

_ **** _

 

Granny gave Ruby a nod when she and Emma sat down at the table. She hadn't told her girls about Cora's and her little argument, but she didn't see it necessary at all. Emma was upset already and the last thing the old woman wanted was to worry Emma even more. 

 

She was already to upset by all this and it made Granny's heart break. She knew Emma had never had the chance to be a kid or a teenager and just enjoy her life. Now she was finally starting to, and was even falling in love. It had been ripped away from her. Granny shook her head and took a sip of her tea.  _ Damn you Cora! _

 

Emma licked her lips and didn't know what to eat first. The table was overflowing with all kinds of freshly baked bread, cheese, ham, fried and scrambled eggs, coffee, tea and juice. 

 

Ruby dug in first giving her little sister a wink. Emma nodded and followed suit. Granny knew this was a dream come true for Emma. The thought that a simple breakfast (well it was simple to granny) made Emma so sincerely happy, both made the old woman happy and sad for the girl. 

 

****

 

After breakfast Ruby convinced Emma to go over to Belle’s with her. Emma didn't have that much of a choice since Ruby practically forced her, but she guessed it was better than sitting home, worrying about Regina. 

 

“Hey babe.” Belle grinned and gave her girlfriend a kiss. She was quite surprised over the fact that Emma was with her. She chose not to ask why. She understood she probably had her reasons for bringing her. “Hi Emma! It's good to see you. How are you doing?” Belle asked carefully when they sat down on the couch. 

 

“Fine I guess.” Emma shrugged along with her answer

 

*****

 

Daniel had been with Regina for over two days now. She had argued with him and tried to make him leave plenty of times but he refused. 

 

He said he was not going anywhere and neither was she. Regina hated to be controlled and locked away like this! She was used to her mother's controlling, but that was one thing. She was never home so it wasn't often that Regina had to obey her. Daniel was different though. Was he supposed to live with her now or what the hell was going on? 

 

Regina took a bite of her sandwich even though she wasn't hungry. She just wanted Emma. She hadn't replied to any of her texts, but she didn't know what she should answer so she chose to ignore them, even if she knew that was probably making things even worse. 

 

So what was she gonna say to Emma? That her mother had practically given her away to a man? Regina's head was spinning and she felt sick to her stomach. 

 

“Miss Mills, are you not hungry?” Rosita asked anxiously and Regina shook her head. 

 

“No, but I'm sure Daniel is.” Regina smiled sadly “Where is he?” she asked

 

“Out with horses.” Rosita replied and Regina nodded. 

 

“Thank you Rosita. I'll join him.” she said then left her sandwich on the table as she headed for the door. 

 

****

 

Regina couldn't grip what was happening. Daniel was in the stables like always and doing his job as a  _ stableboy. T _ hat was what he was, right? Just a stable boy? 

 

Regina groaned. All this thinking was giving her a big headache. Daniel jogged up to Regina and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek,  making her snap back to reality. 

 

“Don't. Touch. Me” Regina growled, making Daniel take a step backwards. He looked almost afraid or surprised, but there was a dangerous twinkle in his eyes that made Regina's heart beat faster. 

 

“I can touch you as much as I want Regina!” Daniel snapped and Regina gritted her teeth when Daniel grabbed her arm and twisted it, making her gasp. 

 

“Daniel, please...” Regina begged and he let go of her arm with a grin. 

 

“What are you even doing down here? I told you to stay in the house” Daniel snarled. 

 

“I'm taking my horse for a ride!” Regina shot back, trying to make him back down. 

 

“The hell you are! You're not going anywhere!” 

 

“You can't decide that!” Regina screamed, with a voice that was filled with so many emotions. 

 

“Oh yes I can. You're mine now Regina, whether you like it or not. I was told by your mother to keep a close eye on you to make sure you wouldn't run away to that  _ girl _ again.” 

 

Regina froze as her heart rapidly sank.  _ This can't be happening.  _

 

_ ***** _

 

Emma fell asleep on the couch at Belle's. Belle and Ruby let her be and were instead sitting in the kitchen. 

 

“Have you heard anything from Regina?” Ruby asked carefully, hoping she had. 

 

“No, not a word. Hasn't Emma?” 

 

“No….and she's freaking out over it. I'm kinda doing that too now.” Ruby shrugged. 

 

“Regina always gets a bit distant after her mother has been home, right?” Ruby sighed but nodded. She knew she was probably worried because of Emma, but she also couldn't shake this bad feeling off either. 

 

“Yeah probably, but what if it isn't alright? I mean, the other day Granny came home from work and was really grumpy. She snapped at me because I was sitting by the TV with my feet on the table, like I always do! When I asked what was going on she didn't answer. I don't understand why people push me away when I just want to help!” Belle heard the sadness and frustration in her girlfriend's voice and wrapped her arms around Ruby holding her tight. 

 

“You have the biggest heart of all the people I know Rubes, and that's one of the things I love about you...but in an odd way also hate. It hurts a lot to want to fix something that you just can't.” Belle said and Ruby started to sob. Belle kissed her forehead and cupped her face in her hands then met Ruby's eyes. 

 

“I can't understand how you can sound so smart all the time” Ruby chuckled and dried her eyes. Belle shrugged then leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss was filled with emotion and passion, and when they parted Ruby met Belle's eyes once more. They looked at each other for a while before Ruby grinned. 

 

“I know that look” Belle laughed. “What are you thinking?” 

 

“I want to move in. Like for real now.” Ruby said. “If you still want to have me” 

 

“Of course I do! You idiot! Oh I'm so happy!” Belle squealed and jumped around the kitchen like a happy kid in a candy store. Ruby rolled her eyes and wondered what her grandmother would say. She hadn't really talked to her about this, but she was certain she would be happy for her. Granny always just wanted her daughters to be happy. 

 

*****

 

Regina sat on the porch with her phone in hand. She had been sitting there for awhile, trying to send Emma a text, without knowing what to write. 

 

Regina groaned and looked down at the pasture where Rocinante galloped around. He was restless. She knew that because he was used to getting exercise every day. Now he hadn't been ridden in almost 3 days and Regina knew it was driving both him and her crazy. 

 

The horse didn't let anybody else ride him, besides her Daddy and probably Emma of course. 

 

Daniel had been thrown off him numerous times and finally stopped trying to get the stallion’s approval. He was a special horse. Maybe that was why Regina loved him so much. 

 

“Hungry Miss Mills?” a voice behind her asked . 

 

“No, thank you Rosita.” Regina replied without even turning around. 

 

“Still? You know you must eat.” the maid pointed out. She was more her mother then her actual mother was, so off course she was worried about Regina's sudden loss of appetite. 

 

“Don't worry Rosita. I'm just feeling a little down. I promise I'll take a sandwich later” 

 

“Si si Miss Mills.” Rosita replied and closed the glass door to the house. Regina looked down at her phone again, then began to type. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know if you guys want us to post more often or something. We have recently noticed that there is no length consistency between these chapters...so feel free the complain about lol! Thanks so much for reading! You guys are amazing!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys! Sorry for yet another short chapter but I hope you'll survive. Thanks for all the wonderful comments, they are were appreciated :) 
> 
> Keep them coming!

Chapter 14

Belle's high pitched excited voice woke Emma, who groaned. She was grumpy but got up and stepped into the kitchen anyway. She raised a confused eyebrow at her sister and her girlfriend.

“Why are you screaming?” Emma questioned. Without thought Belle ran up to her and gave her a big hug, then she realised what she was doing. Emma bit her lip but smiled slightly. It fell from her face as Belle pulled back quickly. She still didn't like physical contact, but could feel Belle’s excitement rolling off her in waves.

 

“Sorry Ems, I forgot..” Belle apologized.“

Don't worry.” Emma shrugged. “So, why are you screaming?”

“Ruby has finally decided to move it with me!” 

“Really?” Emma smiled and grinned at Ruby.

“Yeah.” Ruby grinned back.

“Congratulations sis!” Emma said. “I'm happy for you”

“Thanks Swan.” Ruby shrugged.

“We thought we would celebrate with some food. You wanna join us?” Belle asked knowing Emma always needed an invasion, because she was so used to being forgotten. 

“Nah, I think I'm gonna go home. I'm tired. I mean it though, I'm happy for you guys!” Emma stated and left the room before anyone had the chance to say something further.

 

*****

 

“I'm going into to town for some business.” Daniel said vaguely and Regina met his eyes. “You want anything?” it sounded like a genuine question, and Regina was skeptical.

“No. I'm good.” Regina shrugged. “When are you coming back?”

“Probably later today or tomorrow Miss Mills.” Daniel smiled and Regina couldn't grip his behavior. She was lost. This was the Daniel she knew. Fun, helpful, and a bit annoying. The Daniel who had grabbed her violently just a couple of hours earlier on the other hand, was someone else.  _ What is going on? _

 

“Have a good trip then.” Regina smiled politely as to not arouse suspicion. Now she had the chance to meet Emma, and she refused to blow it. As soon as she heard the car leave the driveway Regina headed down to the stables.

 

****

 

Emma was in a bad mood so she decided to go for a walk. This whole situation with Regina and Cora was driving her crazy.  _ This _ was the reason Emma had never let anybody get close. All the feelings, all the thoughts, and scenarios spinning around in her head.. There is always the possibility of getting hurt. Emma always ended up hurt somehow.

She had never experienced this before though, because she had kept everyone away. She had been protected by her walls. Now though she felt like a deer in headlights. Terrified and almost naked in a way. She didn't have any control and she hated it.

“Emma!” a voice suddenly called and Emma froze.  _ Regina?  _ Emma turned around then saw Rocinante and Regina come toward her. Even though she was happy to see them, she was still angry and confused. Regina had been the person she had trusted the most in her whole life, and Emma had thought she wouldn't hurt her. That she would be different, but as it turned out, she was as bad as everybody else.  _ She has hurt me too.. _

“Emma” Regina breathed and dismounted her horse. She was about to kiss Emma when she was pushed away and she didn't understand Emma's reaction.

“Don't!” the blonde growled. “Just don't!”

 

“Emma, what's wrong?” Regina frowned confused.

“What's wrong? Oh you tell me!” Emma snapped. “You can't just disappear and ignore me for almost 3 days, and just think everything's fine! I've been worried sick!”

“Emma I'm so sorry. Please let me explain!” Regina pleaded and bit her lip. She had never been this afraid. Was Emma gonna break up with her now? Or what the hell was happening right now?

“Sure, explain away.” Emma growled again.

 

Regina let out a big sigh. She knew Emma was afraid too. This had to be confusing for her too. Probably more since Emma had such a big problem with letting anybody get close. In the blonde's head, Regina had just brushed her off. She hadn't though. She really hadn't. So how would Regina explain all this? Would Emma even believe her if she told her the actual truth?

“So, what is your excuse?! “ Emma snapped when Regina didn't say anything. “Have you realized I'm not good enough for you anymore? That I'm just some street rat??!”

“Emma, how can you even say something like that?” Regina asked and met the blonde's eyes.

 

“Because that's what everybody else does. They act like they care for me and when they come close...when I let them in, they throw me away, like the piece of trash that I apparently am.” Emma shrugged and looked away, hiding the tears stinging in her eyes. Regina could tell that Emma was teetering on the edge of running away.

“Emma please. Don't leave me. Don't leave me like daddy did.” Regina stuttered and broke down. Emma felt her heart break, and she quickly turned around then dragged Regina into a tight hug.

 

She even reached out and grabbed Rocinante’s reins then patted his back. She received a happy neigh from him in reply, which made the blonde smile a bit. Emma turned her attention back to Regina and gave her a gentle kiss. She felt her girlfriend relax in her arms. Because she was still her girlfriend, right?  _ Right? _

“Schh Reg, I'm here. I'm here. Sorry for snapping. I just got scared. Please tell me what's going on?” Regina dried her tears and met Emma's eyes then nodded.

“It's my mother..” Regina sighed. “I think she knows about us..” Emma froze.

 

“What? How?” Emma asked anxiously, suddenly remembering how the word  _ girlfriend  _ had almost slipped from her mouth that night, but she chose to not tell Regina about that. Was it for the best? She may have found out eventually.

“I don't know..” Regina replied. “but she seems to have this idea that I gotta have a man, so the stable boy has practically moved in.”

“Is he who has done this?” Emma asked with a low growl and held Regina's bruised arm in her hand. She then touched the scar on her lip.

 

“Yes” Regina signed, even though it was her mother who had caused the scar on her lip. 

“That son of bitch!” Emma snapped and started to pace back and forth. Regina watched her with worried eyes.  _ Don't do something stupid Emma. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys! Your weekly update of your favorite Swanqueen/Redbeauty fic! ;) 
> 
> And I promise you that you'll get an surprise update if you let the comment section overflow with love. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Chapter 15 

 

Ruby and Belle decided to go home to Granny’s to celebrate. Ruby was quite anxious about her grandmother's reaction to this, but Belle assured her it would be fine. 

 

“Well hello there!” Granny smiled when the two of them walked inside. 

 

“Ehm Hi Granny...” Ruby greeted and bit her lip. “I have something I have to tell you” 

 

“Well go on then, my dear, I promise I won't bite.” Granny chuckled and Belle nudged Ruby's side. 

 

“I've decided to move in with Belle.” Ruby shrugged. “I meant to talk to you about it first, but I guess I kinda forgot? I was just so excited... and I'm sorry.”

 

“Ruby, why are you sorry? This is wonderful news! How about we celebrate this, Hm?” 

 

“You're happy?” Ruby frowned confused.  

 

“Why wouldn't I be?” Granny said and hugged her foster daughter. “I'm so proud of you Ruby. This is a big deal. Even though you're moving out I hope you don't forget your grandmother.”

 

“Nah, I promise!” Ruby grinned and Granny hugged her again. 

 

“Oh, you're getting so big Ruby!” Granny said, eyes full of pride. Even Belle was touched by the proud emotion behind the statement. She was so happy to be a part of this family. 

 

*****

 

Emma felt sick to her stomach. All the years of abuse she had gone through were spinning in her head. She couldn't just stand by and watch Regina go through it too. She had to defend her. 

“I'm following you home” Emma said and bit her lip nervously. 

 

“Emma, you can't..” Regina said with a low voice. Emma sighed and took a step forward then cupped Regina's face in her hands. 

 

“I can and I will.” Emma replied strongly. “I don't care what your mother thinks or says. You're my girlfriend Regina! I'm not gonna stand by and let some idiot hurt you.” 

 

“It's not so bad.” Regina sighed and released herself. “He's not so bad….” 

 

“Maybe not this time.” Emma snapped. “It always gets worse. Trust me! I know, and like, what if he loses it and rapes you? You think maybe that's what your sick mother wants? To get you pregnant so you just magically turn straight?!” 

 

“Emma I...” 

 

“Regina please trust me! Let me help you. I don't want anything to happen to you okay?” Regina dried her eyes and nodded. 

 

“I'll call granny when we get to your house.” Emma stated and kissed Regina. The kiss was a promise. A promise that she would keep her girlfriend safe.  _ At any cost.  _

 

******

 

When they arrived at the mansion Regina was worried.  _ How will Daniel react to Emma's presence? Will he hurt her? _ Regina gritted her teeth and wished her dad was still alive. She shook her head at her own thoughts. She always wanted him around in chaos like this, but she had to realize that he was still, and always will be, dead. He couldn't save her. Not now. Not ever again.  _ What am I gonna do? _

 

“Miss Mills. Miss Swan.” Rosita smiled when the two girls walked inside. “Hungry?” 

 

“No thank you Rosita.” Regina replied and grabbed Emma's hand. 

 

When they made it upstairs Emma stopped. Regina frowned and looked at her. Was Emma gonna run now? Was she about to freak out?

 

“Does your Dad's room still exist?” she asked. 

 

“Daddy's room?” Regina asked for clarification. “Well yes. Why do you ask?” 

 

“I can feel the anxiety in your fingertips Regina, because you're holding my hand so tight you're almost crushing it.” Emma shrugged and gave Regina a kiss on her cheek. “I want you to relax and you always do when you talk about him. So I thought you may ehm, want to show me his room?” Regina's nervousness was rolling off of her in waves and making Emma nervous as well.

 

Regina hesitated for a moment. Regina tried not to go into the place where her father died. It reminded her that he was gone and not coming back. She had wanted to, but she had avoided it. The room still looked as it had when Henry was alive. 

 

Cora wanted to redecorate it, insisting they needed the space, but Regina had refused. Her mother had just rolled her eyes, then decided to let it be, to Regina's surprise. 

 

Regina snapped back to reality as she felt Emma nudge her shoulder. The blonde was so beautiful, so unbelievably beautiful and she didn't push Regina. She just wanted Regina to focus on something that made her happy, but the blonde was patient and Regina knew her Daddy would have absolutely loved her. He would have been head over heals about their relationship, and he would have been their biggest supporter. Regina felt a smile form on her lips at the thought. 

 

“Okay. I'll show you” Regina replied and lead Emma to a part of the house that almost felt like a different home altogether. She took a deep breath and felt Emma's hand gently squeeze hers once again. Their eyes met before Regina opened the bedroom door. 

 

*****

 

It was like being hit by years of unresolved feelings, Regina thought as she opened the door to her Daddy’s room. She almost expected him to be sitting in his old armchair, reading some old book as he smoked a cigar.

 

“Wow, it's beautiful.” Emma said carefully to break the silence, which Regina was thankful for. 

 

“Thank you, dear.” Regina replied and felt how her heart was aching. “Mind if I look around?” Regina shock her head at the question and sat down on her father's bed. Regina didn't know if she imagined it or not, but the whole room smelled like him.  _ Daddy I miss you.  _

 

Emma walked over to Henry's desk and smiled at all the pictures he had there, and all over the walls. It was all kinds of different pictures. Some were of Regina, some were of them together with Cora. She even saw a picture of Regina with Belle and Ruby.  _ He must really have loved her.  _

 

“He seems to have been quite an extraordinary man, your father.” Emma said and turned around. She saw the sadness mixed with happiness in Regina's eyes. 

 

“Oh he was. He was the best dad anyone could have asked for.” Regina replied and Emma nodded. 

 

“Tell me something about him.” 

 

“Come again?” Regina frowned.  

 

“Tell me anything. I know it's hard but I know it will help you process all of this. You need to talk about him, you know?” Emma replied and sat down next to her girlfriend. “I know I'm not that good at sharing my past, but it's not that fun to talk about. You though, have so many fantastic memories of him and I want to hear every one of them. It may help you in your grieving process.” 

 

“Emma, sometimes you really shock me.” Regina smiled and Emma just shrugged. “So, what do you want to hear about?” 

 

“Anything” Emma grinned and Regina paused to collect her thoughts for a bit before she started to tell her a story. 

 

****

 

_ “Daddy!” Regina giggled as she ran into Henry's arms. She was merely 6 years old, but she behaved like she was older. Probably because Cora was always on her about behaving like a lady and not some slob. Henry didn't agree with her tactics and let Regina be what she was, just a happy little kid.  _

 

_ Henry had just come home from a business trip. He had been away for a week, which was like a whole year to his young daughter. He scooped up Regina in his arms and placed kisses everywhere on her face, making the little girl giggle.  _

 

_ Regina was Henry's pride and joy. The twinkle in his eye. He was determined to let Regina know just how much he loved her.  _

 

_ “Regina, my dear girl!” he chuckled. “Have you missed me?”  _

 

_ “Yes!” Regina giggled and snuggled close, brushing her face against his beard. “I always miss you Daddy! I don't like when you go away..”  _

_ “I know dear, but Daddy needs to work so he can afford the thing you wish for every birthday and Christmas, okay?” Henry smiled and Regina thought for a second about what he meant. She gasped and beamed up. _

 

_ “A pony?! You work so I can get a pony?!”  _

 

_ “Precisely Regina, precisely” Henry said and pecked her nose.  _

 

_ Suddenly the two of them were interrupted by Cora and the joy and happiness in Regina's eye just disappeared. Henry sighed and his heart broke. A daughter shouldn't react like this when seeing her mother.  _

 

_ He knew Cora had grown up with a terrible family, but he wished she would try to to be better than her own parents. He knew she could be a wonderful mother, if she just wanted to.  _

 

_ Regina didn't see that side of Cora very often though. He signed again and met his wife's dark eyes as he put Regina down on the ground. If it had been any other child, the child would have run to her swing, but Regina didn't. She stood, almost frozen beside her father's side.  _

 

_ “Regina, manners. Don't look down at your feet when I'm speaking to you!” Cora huffed and the little girl got tense in a matter of seconds. Henry shook his head. He didn't understand why his wife had to be this strict.  _

 

_ “She's just a kid.” Henry said and gave his wife a quick kiss on her cheek.  _

 

_ “That doesn't matter.” Cora spat. “She has to learn manners as soon as possible”  _

 

_ “Nonsense” Henry shot back. “The thing that is important is that my daughter is happy!” Cora rolled her eyes and went back inside after the short greeting, slamming the door behind her. Henry looked down at his daughter and saw Regina smile again as it was just the two of them again.  _

 

_ “Mother is angry, Hm?” the little girl asked with one eyebrow raised.  _

 

_ “Tell me, when isn't she?” Henry chuckled. “Don't tell her I said that. Hm, let's go down to see the horses, shall we?”  _

 

_ “Yeah!”  _

 

_ Regina loved being in the stables with her Daddy. Well she loved being with him all the time, but especially in the stables. He was so good with the animals and she promised herself she would get that good one day too. Just to make her daddy proud.  _

 

_ “So, my little one, what do you say about a ride?” Henry asked, even though he knew the answer was always yes.  _

 

_ “Of course, Daddy!” the girl grinned.  _

 

_ “Well then” he said and once more scooped up the girl into his arms. “What are we waiting for?” _

 

_ The horse Regina rode was a giant black stallion. He was a former race horse and Henry had made a lot of money with him. Now he was retired and living the life of his dreams as Henry spoiled him rotten. The horse’s name was Titan, and he was enormous, but he was a gentle giant. Henry didn't even need to hold the reins, just make sure he had his pockets stuffed with treats, and the horse followed him at a gentle pace. Just like a trained dog. Regina sat on him with a big confident smile on her face, and Henry just smiled back at her.  _

 

_ “What do you say about some ice-cream at Granny's? I'm sure your friends Belle and Ruby are there and would join us.”  _

 

_ “You're the best Daddy. Let's do that!” Regina grinned. He truly was. He had made sure he always had at least one day free just to spend with his daughter. Even if he was buried in paperwork, he always had time for his daughter. Cora on the other hand just saw Regina as a untrained dog, and let the maid act as a nanny when Henry wasn't home. Cora didn't even want kids in the first place. It was Henry who wanted a family, but since Cora was all about keeping up the appearances, she had agreed to at least one kid. It looked good for a politician.  _

 

_ ****  _

 

“Hold on, did your Dad actually take you and his horse to Granny's?” Emma chuckled and interrupted the story. 

 

“Yeah he did.” Regina replied. “Daddy actually did that pretty often.”

 

“I understand why you think I would have liked him. Actually, I would have been his biggest fan!” Emma said and took Regina's hand in hers. “He sounds almost as crazy as me” 

 

“Well, like I said before, you are so much like him, in so many ways. He would have been our biggest supporter.” Regina signed and dried her eyes. God how much she missed hem.

 

“I wish I had a dad like that, or you know, a foster father that had been half as sweet as Henry.. I guess Greg Swan was but..” Emma started, but stopped herself. She was feeling almost jealous of Regina's father. She didn't even know if her biological parents wanted her or not. Probably not, since they gave her up. She wondered if her father had even held her. Had her mother cried of happiness when she had been born, or had she cried of anxiety? Emma shook her head and met Regina's eyes. “Please continue the story.” came Emma's quiet request

 

**** 

 

_ “Henry!” Ruby grinned and jumped up from the chair she was sitting in, just outside the diner then ran into the old man's arms. Ruby loved Henry just as much as Regina did. He was almost like a father to her as well. Since, well she only had Granny. Ruby had never met her father and probably never would, but Henry didn't mind being the ‘replacement father’. He adored Ruby.  _

 

_ “Well hello there little one!” Henry chuckled and ruffled her long auburn hair. “Are you sitting here all by yourself?”  _

 

_ “Yes….because ehm.. Belle wasn't allowed to play today.” Ruby pouted.  _

 

_ “Oh my.” Henry said, making his voice sound a little silly, receiving a smile in response. “Do you think a banana split would cheer you up?”  _

 

_ “Yeah” Ruby replied and Henry just chuckled. He helped Regina of the big horse and gave the reins to his daughter. He knew the horse wouldn't take a step without him.  _

 

_ “Hey miss Lucas!” Regina said and hugged her friend. They were best friends even if they were each other's complete opposites. Cora didn't approve of their friendship at all, but Henry had given her a piece of her mind. So his wife had actually backed down. _

 

_ “Stay here then girls, and I'll be right back.” Henry grinned and went inside. The door to the diner was always left open this time of the year and the diner was empty for once, so the two girls heard everything from the inside.  _

 

_ “Henry, welcome Home!” Granny smiled and gave him a big hug.  _

 

_ “Thank you Eugenia” He replied with a smile.  _

_ “How is everything? How’s business and how are little Ruby and Belle doing?”   _

 

_ “Same old, same old.” she chuckled. “Business is booming and Belle and Ruby are doing good, well, except for their little adventure yesterday. God, I was so ashamed when I had to apologize to Belle's parents. That's why Ruby's sitting outside all by herself”  _

 

_ “Well, Ruby said Belle weren't allowed to play today, so please, fill me in. What did the two little rascals do?” Henry asked with a smile. _

 

_ “Well, the two ran into the kitchen, without me noticing, and thought a ice cream war was something smart. Belle's parents were not pleased when I came home with their daughter. I guess kids will be kids Huh?” Granny said and Henry was laughing so much he almost cried as Granny continued the story. “As it turns out, my daughter seemed to be a little better at this whole ice-cream war, so when I found them, poor little Belle was covered in ice-cream and chocolate sauce, and Ruby had a little chocolate sauce in her hair. The kitchen looked like a tornado had gone through it though.”  _

 

_ **** _

 

Emma cuddled close to Regina as she laid her arm around the blonde. 

 

“I love hearing your stories about your dad.” Emma grinned and pressed her lips against Regina's. 

 

“Well, I'm happy you want to hear them. I feel closer to you when I share stuff like this.”

 

“I feel the same Regina, and I want you to know that I trust you. I want to share my life with you too, but I'm not there yet. I hope you understand?” Emma asked and bit her lip. She tensed up but relaxed as Regina’s grip around her tightened. 

  
“I understand Emma, and we'll get there one day. Until then, I will gladly take about my Daddy with you. I love it. I have actually not talked about him since he died. Mother doesn't even want to hear his name.” Regina shrugged sadly. “So it's fun to share this with you.” Emma smiled and felt so happy about having such an understanding girlfriend. Suddenly they heard the door downstairs open and both girls froze as they heard a man call Regina's name. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for possible rape, and abuse. Thanks for the comments guys!

Chapter 16

 

Emma almost panicked. Her whole body screamed that she should run, but her heart told her to stay. She had to protect Regina. She _ had  _ to!

 

“Emma, please leave.” Regina whispered and Emma met her eyes. Truth be told Regina, didn't actually want her to leave, but she didn't want her to get hurt either. Emma shock her head indignantly and stood up. She was dark in the eyes, looking almost dangerous. 

 

The blonde was excruciatingly reminded of all the years she had been abused. She was done being the victim. Now it was her turn to be someone's saviour.  _ Regina's saviour.  _

 

Emma and Ruby had taken some self-defence classes a while back ago, because Granny thought that would be good for Emma's self-esteem and the blonde was ready to use her new skills. 

 

“Regina!” the voice screamed again and Emma offered her hand helping Regina up from the bed. 

 

“Emma I…” Regina was cut off by Emma's lips smashing against hers, and in that same moment the door to her dad's room flew up. 

 

“Miss Swan.” Daniel growled and gritted his teeth. Emma didn't back down as he had expected, instead she moved forward confidently. She clenched a fist and held Regina behind her with the other.

 

“Yep, that's me.” Emma shot back and took another step forward. “Do you have a problems with that?” 

 

Regina felt her heart in her throat. She knew this was gonna be something Emma would regret, because Regina knew, deep down, that Emma wasn't just doing this for her sake. No, in some way Emma was fighting the demons in her head as well as anyone that had abused her in the past. He didn't know this, but Daniel became the straw that broke the camel's back.

 

“Get out of this house immediately, Miss swan, or I will call the sheriff!” Daniel snapped. 

 

“Oh, will you now? You mean you don't want to twist my arm like you did with  _ my girlfriend?!”  _

 

“Your girlfriend?!” Daniel growled and raised his hand in outrage. “She's my  _ wife _ you disgusting piece of shit!” Emma didn't back down now either. She let go of Regina's hand and took yet another step closer. This time Emma was so close that she could smell the alcohol on Daniels breathe. 

 

“Hit me.” Emma challenged. “Come on. Hit me. I know it's what you want!” Regina couldn't stand by anymore and dragged Emma backwards, making Daniel punch air then fall to his knees. Emma groaned and pulled away from Regina's arms. She was seething mad, but when she met her girlfriend's eyes she suddenly felt sick to her stomach.  _ What the hell am I doing?  _ She thought to herself and felt how her whole body started to shake from anxiety.

 

“You have five minutes Miss Swan, then I will call the police!” Daniel spat as he got back to his feet. 

 

“Yeah you do that. I will tell them you almost hit me and have hurt Regina!” Emma snapped back. She couldn't back down now.

 

“Go ahead, but who do you think the Sheriff will believe Hm? The son of the town's richest man or a fucking foster kid? You're pathetic!” Daniel spat and left the room. 

 

*****

 

Emma punched the wall with her fist, making it bleed. Regina just wanted to pull her into her arms and kiss her, but that was the last thing Emma wanted right now. 

 

She was too caught up in her emotions for any physical contact, so Regina kept her distance. Emma's behavior right now was scaring her because she had never seen her like this. 

 

“Emma, please. Calm down” she said with a gentle tone and let her fingertips just graze the blonde's shoulder. Emma couldn't even meet her eyes. She just surrendered to her strongest feeling inside her right at that moment. She ran. Regina sunk down on the floor and just sobbed. She wasn't going to be alone for long though. No more than a couple of minutes later Daniel stormed into the room again. 

 

He grabbed her arm and literally dragged her with him. Regina was too tired and scared to care so she didn't say a word. When he threw her onto the bed, Regina decided to fight back but it was useless. He was too strong for her and he ripped off her blouse, then stripped her down to just her bra and panties. Regina met his eyes and tugged on her underlip. 

 

“Daniel please, this isn't you. You're not a rapist.” Regina almost whispered, and her voice broke. 

“I'm a man and you're my woman.” Daniel shrugged and took off his shirt and straddled her. “Your body is mine to use as I wish. My father has taught me that!” 

 

“What has  _ MY  _ father taught you?” Regina shot back, trying to make Daniel realise what he was actually doing, but he seemed almost brainwashed? What in earth had her mother done to the poor guy? This wasn't him. He was a sweet soul, and her Daddy had absolutely adored him. 

 

Daniel didn't even react to her words, so Regina pushed on. 

 

“Did my father teach you to hurt me? His daughter Hm!? Did he tell you that as he was laying on his deathbed?!” Daniel gritted his teeth and slapped Regina across her face. She tasted blood in her mouth and he grabbed her arms and she couldn't move at all. He was too strong. 

 

“Don't ever take that tone with me again you stupid little bitch!” He said with a low, dangerous growl in his voice and Regina shivered. 

 

“Daniel, this isn't you! I don't know what the hell mother has told you, or your father for that matter, but this isn't you! I know you Daniel! I have known you my whole life and this isn't you!” Regina's voice broke and she was shaking now. Daniel still did not react to her words as he unhooked her bra and threw it on the floor. “Daniel… I beg you. Please don't!” Now Regina was crying out of fear and frustration. He gave her a drunken grin as he cupped her head in his hands, forcing her to meet his eyes. 

 

“You're mine now Regina, and I'll do as I wish.” Daniel snarled and pressed his lips against hers.“You're mine.” he repeated over and over as Regina closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself somewhere she was happy. 

 

She pictured herself on Rocinante’s back,  galloping on a gigantic field with her Daddy next to her riding Titan. She was smiling and was so happy. She pictured herself on a beach with Emma by her side. She had her head on Emma's shoulder and the blonde had her arm around her. They were watching the sunset and they had beautiful engagement rings on their fingers, because Emma had just proposed. 

 

Regina pictured herself as a grown woman, with Emma in a house on the countryside. Emma was running around and playing with their dog and two little children they had adopted from a foster home. Regina picture her Daddy standing with his arm around her, smiling at the scene in front of them. 

 

When Daniel pressed inside of her, Regina's eyes snapped open. She couldn't fantasize anymore. The pain was too much and she started to cry again. She screamed but Daniel just covered her mouth with his hand. It didn't take more than two minutes before he came inside of her. As soon as he was done he stood up and put his pants on again. Regina curled into a ball, naked and feeling so utterly disgusting.

 

“Ah now you're broken in, so to speak.” Daniel said and Regina didn't even look at him. “I'll go down and tell that fat stupid maid to make us some dinner. In the meantime, clean yourself up. You look disgusting.”  

 

Daniel left the room and Regina opened her eyes slowly. What the hell had just happened? She covered herself with a blanket and laid on her back, looking up into the ceiling. The fact that he had actually dragged her into her own bedroom to rape her just made her sick. Daniel had  _ raped _ her. 

 

The anxiety was growing inside of her as Regina actually understood what had happened.  _ He had raped her.  _ Regina just wanted to scream, but she didn't have the energy. The only thing Regina wished for, was that Emma was laying behind her and holding her in her arms, kissing her neck and comforting her. Regina knew she couldn't tell Emma about this. No. Emma would never forgive herself for leaving Regina. The blonde would just blame herself and that would only make things worse. 

  
  


*****

 

Ruby and Belle were still at Granny’s. Granny had made an entire meal for them, and now they were sitting on the couch playing board games. 

 

Even though the room was filled with laughter, Ruby was anxious, as well as her grandmother. They were worried about Emma. Belle knew that and she wished she could do something about it, but she couldn't. Emma and Regina were going through something rough and it wasn't something neither of them should poke around in. Ruby knew her sister would come to her if she needed someone, but she also knew Emma preferred to keep things inside.

 

Granny tried to act calm about the whole situation but at the same time she was torn. Emma wasn't herself and she knew it had to do with Regina. The old woman shook her head and dealt the cards. She thought about the fact that she still hadn't told any of them about her and Cora's argument. Maybe she should do that? Or maybe not? 

 

Suddenly the door flew open and Belle almost fell off the couch, but thankfully Ruby was fast enough to catch her.

 

“Emma, stop right there!” Granny said, with a little anger in her voice. She had tried to call Emma multiple times but all calls had gone ignored. Emma groaned and met Granny's eyes. 

 

“Tell me girl, where have you been? And why haven't you answered your phone?”

 

“I've been out and I needed to be alone..” Emma shrugged and Granny saw she had been crying. 

 

“Emma please, we have been worried.” Granny said calmly and Emma just went upstairs. Ruby looked at her girlfriend, and received a kiss on her cheek. 

 

“Go to her Rubes.” Belle smiled. 

 

*****

 

Ruby knocked on Emma's door carefully and when she heard her sister say “come in” she opened the door. The blonde was sitting on the bed with a notepad in her lap. Emma had started to write when she wasn't feeling good and once in awhile she gave Ruby her notes, because she had always had a such hard time expressing her anxiety in words. 

 

“Swan, what's going on? Is it Regina?” Ruby asked and sat down on the bed. Emma signed and put away her notepad then met her sister's friendly, yet worried eyes. 

 

“Regina is kinda engaged to Daniel.” Emma almost whispered and fiddled with her hands. 

 

“What the fuck?” Ruby replied. “Daniel? Do you mean the stableboy?” 

 

“Mmhm” Emma shrugged. “So I guess Cora has found out about us and has this crazy idea that if Regina has a man she will forget me and become the perfect daughter Cora always wanted.” 

 

“I don't know what to say.” Ruby frowned.  _ Great support huh?  _

 

“Me either. I just want my Regina. I think I love her Ruby.” Emma said, sadness stinging in her voice. “I know it's crazy but I really think I do love her. So what's gonna happen now? Am I supposed to just let her go?” 

 

Ruby felt her heart break. She was so happy that Regina and Emma had found each other. They were so perfect together, just like yin and yang. Of course Cora would try to break them up. 

 

If this had been a movie, Emma could just have grabbed Regina's hand and run away with her. Except this wasn't some movie. This was real life. Regina was still underage and that meant Cora was in charge of her well being, and could do as she pleased. 

  
Ruby gritted her teeth. Regina's dad would never had let this happen. He would have supported the girls as he had done with Belle and Ruby. Cora felt that homosexuality was a sickness. A abomination. A sin. Ruby pulled Emma into a tight hug and tried to find the right words, but she didn't. She couldn't. There were no words. Instead she just held her sister, as they both broke down in tears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave some feedback!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it seems like you guys feel like this fic is turning predictable. I'm sorry for that. I think you guys should really stick around and have some faith though. I'm posting an extra chapter this week because I want to prove that this is not a normal predictable story.

Chapter 17

 

The two sat silently on Emma's bed as the minutes dragged on. Both of their heads were filled to the brim and racing as they tried to digest what they learned. Ruby thought of all the signs she missed when it came to Cora and Daniel. All this time she thought Regina just fell out of touch with her and Belle. Ruby had even thought for the longest time that she was jealous of their relationship or something, but she NEVER assumed that Cora was this bad of a person! Cora could have been the entire reason that they barely saw their former best friend since the death of her father.  _ That royal-wanna-be bitch! Cora probably even threatened her with violence.  _ That thought had Ruby fuming!

 

Meanwhile, the blonde only had one thought in her head, but she thought of nothing else.  _ I don't think I love her! No!  _  Emma tried to take a deep breath, but it turned into a loud sob.

 

“I don't wanna lose her Rubes! I don't wanna lose Regina… I love her!” Emma sobbed louder and her big sister's grip around her slightly smaller frame tightened. 

 

“I know you do, and you're not gonna lose her Swan! I promise that, but we gotta think of a plan. We can't just rush over there without one.” Ruby said with a low dangerous voice and Emma met her eyes. “That's exactly what Cora wants us to do. She wants you to slip, to fuck up. To go over there guns blazing, but we're gonna play this smart. Belle can help us. She's like a fucking CIA agent with that brain of hers.” 

  
  


“I'm afraid he's hurting her Rubes, and I would never forgive myself if he did and I just left her there!” Emma’s shoulders sagged at the thought. She finally took a deep breath and sat up, drying her eyes determined. 

 

“We will fix this Swan, trust me. I promise!”  the older of the two nodded as she decided it was time to make a strategy. “We must give this some time though. His father is a powerful man. Probably has the sheriff on speed dial. Promise me you won't do anything stupid or crazy!” she loosened her hold on the blonde's body now and pulled back so that she could gaze into her sister's eyes.

 

“I promise.” It was a simple and honest statement.

 

******** 

 

The days passed and turned into weeks. Life never settled the way it had before. Emma tried to go to the sheriff with her concerns about Regina, but the man would never tell Emma if he found anything. Emma continued with her morning routine, and every day she hoped to meet Regina and Rocinante, but she never did. She even took a fresh Apple with her every day, just in case she needed to bribe the horse. She never needed to though. She would just eat the Apple at the end of her run.

 

Of course all of this time allowed for doubt to set in. There was a possibility that Regina chose this. In the months that the two were getting to know each other, she didn't seem like the type to just roll over. The worry and doubt exhausted her. Her exhaustion coupled with her eating habits meant that she worked less and lost too much weight, all of those things just made her anxiety much worse. She would go on her morning runs before the sun came up so that she wouldn't have to speak to anyone.

 

Emma started to pull away from her family, backsliding in her recovery and progress, and starting to behave like she had when she first showed up at Granny's Diner. She became quiet, nervous and hardly slept. She only left her room when she went out for her runs. Ruby, Granny, and Belle tried to reason with her. Emma didn't care. She pushed on. She almost fainted on some runs, but it made her at least feel alive. She still took the apple, and more often than not, that would be all she ate for the entire day. She was too sad to care that she was pushing herself too hard, or that she was pushing her family away.

 

Granny did her best to show Emma she was there, but the blonde refused to talk to her and the old woman was worried sick. Ruby noticed the stress was taking a toll on her grandmother and she knew this all could end up with her having a heart attack or something since she was so old. Ruby was feeling like a sheep dog in a way, trying to gather her sheep, her heard but she failed miserably, and it cut deeper every time. This whole situation was hopeless.

 

*****

 

“Baby, aren't you hungry?” Belle asked and tried to get her girlfriend's attention. They were sitting by the TV in the apartment that was theirs now. 

 

“Hm?” Ruby asked and looked up from her plate. 

 

“Baby, please talk to me? You haven't touched the food and it's your favourite.” Belle said and Ruby signed then pushed away her plate. 

 

“I'm sorry. I.. I just have a lot on my mind..” Ruby shrugged. “All this with Emma is just fucking with my head and Granny is….. well you know..worried sick!” 

 

“Baby what's going on with Regina and Emma?” Ruby groaned in frustration. She hasn't been able to get a straight answer out of Emma, Ruby, or Granny. Regina wasn't returning her phone calls or texts at all. Belle straightened her shoulders and gave Ruby a pointed look. Ruby knew this was coming. In all honestly, she had dreaded telling her this. After another minute of gathering her thoughts, she decided it was time to tell Belle all about Cora's stupid idea about Regina and Daniel getting married. 

 

****** 

 

Regina was happy today, because she had been ‘allowed’ to finally take Rocinante for a ride alone. Even though it was only in the paddock, Regina was so happy about it. Her horse as well. He was noticeably upset though that they couldn't go down his favorite trail. He wanted to go out in the forest where a funny blonde always greeted him with a fresh red Apple. She hasn't recently, but that wasn't her fault, as he wasn't allowed past the fence. The horse always held out hope for that fresh red apple. He huffed when Regina still wouldn't let him go get his apple.

 

“Patience boy.” she said and patted his neck. “We can't push our luck so we have to be happy with this, okay?” Rocinante nibbled on Regina's shirt and she couldn't help but smile as she mounted him. “Come on now boy, let's see if you can jump like back in the good old days huh?” she suggested out loud as she guided the horse.

 

_ “She could get hurt!” Cora huffed and looked at the jumping course her husband had built.  _

_ Regina was 13 years old and sitting on the horse Henry had bought her for her birthday.  _

 

_ The horse was gigantic but grateful. Cora didn't approve of this anyway. Her daughter shouldn't be busy riding. That was something for the men, and they did have a stable boy. He could exercise the horses himself.  _

 

_ “Don't worry Dear, the horse is as gentle as my old Titan was. Trust me.” Henry smiled and pecked his wife's lips. “She has been talking about this since I bought her the horse. She has always wanted me to teach her to jump!”  the man said excitedly _

 

_ “She's a girl Henry! She isn't supposed to be doing things such as this! Don't we pay a stable boy? Why can't he exercise that monstrous thing?”  _

 

_ “She's just a kid Cora, if she falls she'll get right back up. She has always loved horses so she knows the consequences of falling, and how to avoid getting kicked or stepped on. Now she has her own. So why shouldn't she ride him, and have fun doing so? Hm?” Henry chuckled and Cora rolled her eyes then left. She only pretended to storm away, then walked down the trail and slipped into the woods to make sure the girl didn't get trampled. She trusted her husband, but she had to make sure. The old man just shook his head and walked over to his daughter. Cora had to stop herself from chewing on a fingernail as she observed, instead pulling her lip between her teeth worriedly.  _

 

_ Regina was beaming radiantly. She had only ridden Rocinante a few times, but she already loved him. The horse was special and they had a connection, and that made Henry so proud. Her smile reminded Henry of how he had felt when he had gotten his first horse.  _

 

_ Henry patted Rocinante’s neck and looked up to meet his daughter's eyes.  _

 

_ “Are you ready dear?” he asked and Regina nodded excitedly. “Good, let's get this show on the road!”  _

 

_ Regina didn't do well. She fell off Rocinante a couple of times, but both her and her Daddy  had laughed at it. The horse licked Regina's face and rubbed his neck along her torso every time she had fallen off. As if he were checking to make sure she was ok and encouraging her to get back up.  _

 

_ Cora’s heart skipped a beat every time the girl fell, but she stayed put. She spoke dozens of quiet prayers. She couldn't hear what the two were saying, but could see that they were having a good time. This made her happy, but as she realized she could be happy and smiling with them her small smile dropped. Her worry would only cause Regina to do even worse.  _

 

_ After a while Henry had decided to show his daughter “How it's done!”, in his own words. Regina had gasped when she watch him and her horse gallop around the jumping course flawlessly. He really was a natural with the horses and Regina loved seeing him ride.  _

 

_ Cora’s heart swelled for the man she loved, as she leaned against a solid tree. Watching her family be happy without her hurt, but she knew to keep her distance. She knew that her presence was never really welcomed.  _

  
  


Regina dismounted Rocinante and patted his neck as she let him back into the pasture. He nibbled on her shirt again and licked her face. Regina just laughed and showed him an apple. He bowed for her and got his treat.  _ Finally _ !

 

“I'll see you tomorrow boy, okay?” Regina said and scratched his ear and walked back up to the house. 

 

As soon as she got near the house, her smile faded. She saw a person watching her. She had her heart in her throat and wished it wasn't Daniel waiting for her back there. She wished it was Emma. Her dear beloved Emma. God how she missed her.. 

 

As Regina looked toward the road, she frowned and stopped. What the hell? She hurried up the steps when she saw Belle standing outside the fence. She casts a quick glance over her shoulder, making sure Daniel wasn't watching her. 

 

“Belle? What are you doing here?” Regina asked, making sure her voice was low and didn't draw any attention. 

 

“What do you think? I'm worried about you! Everyone is! You just disappeared! Emma is a wreck!” Belle shot back and tugged on her bottom lip. “Ruby finally told me this stupid thing about you and Daniel, and I wanted to hear from you personally.” Belle paused as she chose the best way to go about this “You're...a couple and he lives here now? Is it really true?” she finally asked and Regina's tense posture was really all the answer she needed.

 

“Yes, it's true…” Regina sighed and felt her eyes tear up after hearing that Emma wasn't doing well.  _ Of course she wasn't doing well! _ “And I can't do anything about this Miss French... I'm sorry” she tried desperately to hold back the sob

 

“The hell you can't! Don't behave like a fucking victim Regina! You have me! You have Ruby and Granny and you have a girlfriend who loves you to pieces, and you're just hiding out here and playing a fucking victim?!” Regina wasn't surprised by Belle’s reaction. They had fought numerous times through the years. Not many people knew about the petite brunette’s temper. 

 

“It's not that easy!” Regina snarled. “If I just run away, my mother is going to destroy me! She's going to disown me. Sell Rocinante and…” 

 

“For fuck’s sake Regina! Are you playing house to please your mother and keep a stupid fucking horse!?!” 

 

“He's not just a horse! Belle, he was the last thing Daddy gave me before he died, and I don't care more about him then Emma but it's not just…” Belle grabbed Regina's arm but immediately let go as she heard Regina whimper. 

 

Belle frowned and rolled up Regina's sleeve then gasped when she saw all the bruises. 

 

“What the hell Regina. Is he hitting you?” Belle's anger changed to concern and Regina rolled down her sleeves. 

 

“Please, don't tell Emma!” Regina begged. “She thought that he may have hit me, but I never really confirmed….” she paused as she tried to think of a way to convince her not to say anything “Please?” Before Belle had the chance to answer, Regina heard the front door open and she knew Daniel would be looking for her.

 

“Sorry Belle, I must go.” and with those words Regina left. 

  
Belle stood by the fence for a few more minutes, trying to process the fact Daniel was definitely abusing Regina. She couldn't turn a blind eye to this, but what could she do? Cora would destroy Regina and probably destroy everyone around her as well. Belle signed and decided to take a long walk in the forest just to clear her mind. She knew she had to act fast though. They had to do something! Possibly go to the sheriff. That probably wouldn't do any good though, since Daniel belonged to a prominent family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I really wanna hear what you guys think of the Daniel and Cora situations. Any predictions for the future? Haha! Don't worry! You won't get it right lol!


	18. Chapter18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and keep the faith! Trust the story! 
> 
> If we get some good feedback I promise an extra chapter this week!

Chapter 18 

 

When Regina stepped inside the house Daniel just gave her a skeptical look and told her to get a shower. She merely nodded and ran upstairs, relieved that she would be alone for a bit. 

 

Normally Daniel would loom over her, and refuse to let her out of sight. He had been loosening the reigns a little, but she was still only allowed to go to the stables by herself. Even that was very rare though.

 

As she took off her clothes her relief turned to pathetic sadness. She refused to meet her own reflection in the mirror. She then opened the shower curtain and turned on the shower. 

 

She began to cry as soon as she felt the water hit her skin, as if the water would wash the sadness away with the tears. She hated that she had effected Emma the way she had. She sunk down to the floor and hid her head in her hands. The thought of Emma’s sadness popped into her head. This right here, the way Regina had made her feel, is the reason Emma kept her distance from everyone in the first place! Immediately after that thought though, her heart just…..shattered. There was no way to fix this. Not that she could think of.

 

_ Regina stripped down to her bra and paintes. Emma on the other hand, sat on the bed in her boxers and tank top, with a troubled look in her eyes. Regina kneeled down on the floor in front of her girlfriend, then cupped her face in her hands.  _

 

_ “Emma, what's wrong?” Regina asked carefully, then waited patiently for Emma's answer. _

 

_ “I...I'm scared…” the blonde stuttered. Tears burning in her eyes, just begging to fall. The sexual tension had been building between the two for a while now, and Emma was scared shitless. Only made worse by the fact the she honestly wanted nothing more than to feel Regina. To feel and taste her all over. There was something at the forefront of her mind though, and she couldn't shake the thought. The feeling, really. She was so afraid that her demons, her own torment from another life, would fuck this up for her. They had always managed to do so in the past. _

 

_ Regina pressed a tentative kiss against Emma's lips then smiled at her. Hoping to alleviate some of this fear.  _

 

_ “Don't be scared baby. Just do what feels natural. Okay?” Emma nodded soundlessly as Regina climbed onto her girlfriend’s lap.   _

 

_ Emma's heart was beating like crazy. Regina kissed her neck and Emma heard a moan escape her own lips. Regina continued to kiss down to her chest as the tank top was thrown to the floor. Regina let her hands cup Emma's breasts. The blonde felt how her body was set ablaze by the firm but gentle touch. Then when Regina looked up and met her eyes she gave the blonde a full smile. Emma returned it weakly. _

 

_ “Are you okay?” Regina asked carefully. Emma didn't know how to respond. She really didn't know the answer to that question. She had never done anything like this before. She had never voluntarily let anybody touch her like this, or get so close. Physically, or otherwise. Plus, even though Regina had already seen her scars, she was nervous. She shrugged and signaled for the brunette to let her up as she stood, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth.  _

 

_ “I don't know..” Emma whispered. After a few seconds of charged silence she continued “I have never done this...willingly.”  _

 

_ She could feel the reassurance and love coming off of Regina in waves, but Emma was still scared shitless. Since the rape when she was 12, she had not even thought about having sex. Obviously, in some way she wanted to have sex with Regina. She loved her, but her mind was playing tricks on her. The blonde groaned and sat down on the bed next to her girlfriend, then laid her head on her shoulder. She focused on taking in, then releasing a deep breath. Regina laid her arm around the blonde, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.  _

 

_ “Emma, I'm sorry. I got carried away. I shouldn't have pushed.” Regina sighed. Regina felt terrible. She had pushed Emma too far. She was actually surprised that Emma hadn't flinched away from their current embrace. _

 

_ They sat in silence for a bit, listening to each other's breathing and hearts beating. Emma looked up and met Regina's dark eyes, then offered a small smile.  _

 

_ “I love you.” she said honestly. Hoping that Regina could feel the truth in her statement _

 

_ “I love you too, Emma Swan.” Regina replied and kissed her lips as gently as she could.  _

 

_ “I'm sorry that I'm acting weird. You know, I really want to do this, but I don't think I'm quite there.” Emma shrugged. “Yet.” she added quickly. _

 

_ “Don't feel sorry Emma. I'm proud of you. That you said it, and did not immediately run away.” Regina stated simply with a proud grin. Emma saw the honesty all over her face, but the words hit her hard. It was true. This was the first time ever, that Emma hadn't run away when her mind had started to race. She had stayed put.  _ That's something new, huh? _ Emma Thought to herself. _

 

_ “Yeah I'm really awesome, ain't I?” the blonde grinned cockily. Regina knew that was sarcasm, but was relieved to feel some of the tension release. She smiled, then gave Emma a look and rolled her eyes.  _

 

_ “Yes you are dear, yes you are.” the two shared an open smile _

 

********

 

Emma was always so careful and sweet. Gentle and caring. Even though Emma had lived a terrible life, she cared about the important people in her life now, and especially about Regina. 

 

Daniel on the other hand, had lived a life full of privilege. Getting everything he had ever wanted. He was l used to taking what he wanted. Just as he and done with the stable boy position. Just as he had done with Cora, convincing her that Regina needed guidance and a caretaker while she was away. Just as he had done with Regina. He didn't view her as a person anymore. Maybe he never did. She was just a possession to him. Nothing more. Nothing less.

 

*********

 

Belle didn't know how long she had walked or how long she had cried, but when she dried her eyes and looked around, she frowned. Was she... No, she couldn't be, or could she? The brunette turned left and realized she had actually walked as far as to her childhood home. 

 

It wasn't at all close to the city, so she had walked quite a long way. Belle took a deep breath and almost wanted to cry as she saw her old house abandoned. 

 

She knew her parents had sold it, but apparently it had been left to rot away. The sight broke her heart. She had loved this house, and still did. Some windows were broken and the door was kicked in. She hesitated at first about what she should do, but ultimately decided to follow her gut. Belle took a deep breath and decided to walk inside. 

 

It was a really weird feeling walking into the house. She hadn't been here for years. She wondered how the second floor looked, where she had had her dream room and very own little library. The floor creaked as she walked upstairs, as they always had. Her parents had been talking about replacing them before the place and their land was sold. 

 

She was happy to see that the old bookshelves were still there, and even the old wallpaper she had chosen when she was around 10 years old was still there. She sat down on the old armchair, that was placed next to her bookshelves, and just smiled. 

 

“Wow” she said to herself. An idea started forming in Belle's head. 

 

What if she could buy back this house and restore it? It had many rooms downstairs and a big basement. They had a big barn and even room for fields if they wanted animals. 

 

She and Ruby could have their bedroom upstairs and their children could have rooms either downstairs or in the basement. 

 

_ Whoa! _

 

Belle stopped herself for a second. Kids? Did Ruby want kids? They had only talked about it briefly once, but they were only 16. They had plenty of time to discuss that! But still! The brunette groaned and dragged her fingers through her hair. She knew Ruby was  _ the one _ , and Belle saw a future with her. To live here again, even if they didn't have kids, would be a dream come true! Truly!

 

**R - Where are you baby? I just came home and you weren't here. Is everything okay? Xo xo**

 

Belle smiled at her phone. Ruby must have a sixth sense or something. She always texted Belle when the brunette was down, and if they were hanging out, Ruby hugged her tight even before she had said she was down.  _ If she only knew how much I love her. _

 

**B - I'm was just out walking and well, I kinda ended up in my old house.**

 

**R - Wow. That's a long way to walk. Do you want some company? I got a feeling you're sad…**

 

Belle looked around confused.  _ Is she following me? Does she have surveillance cameras...everywhere?  _ She looked around and chuckled. If she did she wouldn't have any in the woods, or in her childhood home.

 

**B - I don't know how you always know that baby. But yeah I want you here.**

 

**R - Sit tight. I'll just ask Granny if I can borrow her car. Love you.**

 

************

 

Granny had hired two new waitresses on, just to lift some of the weight off of Ruby's shoulders, since Emma wasn't working at the moment. The diner was small enough that she didn't feel like she needed more. Not that she could really afford it even if she wanted.

 

One of the girls, Teresa, was a natural. She had worked in a big restaurant in new York before she had decided to move to a smaller town to get away from the stress. Granny had hired her within seconds, not just because she liked her, but also because she knew she could fill in as manager if Granny wanted some time off. 

 

The other waitress though, Elsa, wasn't even allowed near the stove. She was good with the people and serving the food, but when Granny had tested her to see if she could cook, she had nearly burned the place down. So she was literally banned from the kitchen. Elsa had just laughed and agreed she was better out on the floor. 

 

Granny was standing by the counter and had just served some men coffee when Ruby laid her hand on her shoulder, looking out into the diner. 

 

“Well look at you, hiring more people huh? Should I be worried about getting fired now?” Ruby grinned and her grandmother just laughed. 

“I thought it would be good for us to not have so much on our plates all the time, so to speak.” Granny said and turned around to face her granddaughter.

 

“Yeah. You're probably right….but I miss having Emma around.” Ruby shrugged and scraped with her foot on the wooden floor. 

  
  


“Me too Ruby, but we have to give her some space. At least she's eating a bit better now Hm?” Granny said with a gentle smile and Ruby just nodded her agreement. 

 

“I guess, but ehm I gotta ask you something?” 

 

“Oh?” 

 

“Yeah. Ehm, can I borrow your bug? Belle needs to be picked up. She took a walk and wandered off pretty far.” 

 

“Is she okay?” Granny frowned. It wasn't like Belle to just wander off somewhere. At the same time though, nothing was what I had been before. The whole family was literally falling apart.  _ Perhaps Cora was right after all. _

 

“Well kinda. I don't know. She went for a walk in the forest, and apparently walked all the way to her old house.” Granny almost gasped because that was a long way to walk. She reached down into her pocket and gave Ruby the car keys. 

 

“Drive safe and give Belle a hug from me. Okay?” 

 

“Yeah, of course. I promise! Thanks!” Ruby smiled and left the diner. 

 

*******  

 

Regina had taken a long shower and was now standing in in front of the big mirror. She had tried to avoid it, but here she she stood. She looked at her body with disgust in her eyes. She wondered if this was how Emma felt about her scars, and the brunette signed. She prayed to God that none of these bruises would leave permanent scars. 

 

Regina shook her head and walked back into the shower, turning the heat up to almost max this time. She wished she could wash away Daniel’s touch from her body, wash away the anxiety and self hate. She knew she couldn't. Even if the water was so hot that she burned her skin off. It would always be there. She broke down in tears and wondered how many times she had actually cried in the shower these past couple of days. She wasn't sure, but she knew it was a lot.

 

*****

Ruby killed the engine of the bug and closed the door behind her. She hadn't been to this house since she was a kid. Back then this house had been so beautiful! Now, it was missing it's grace, but Ruby still saw the beauty inside. It could be fixed up. It just needed a family, who cared properly for it, to move in. She shook her head with a chuckle and wondered when the hell she had started to be so deep with her thoughts. Ruby walked inside and immediately went upstairs where she found Belle. 

 

“Wow, it's a bit creepy here, I have to say.” Ruby said carefully and kneeled down in front of her girlfriend. “I really love this house though. I always have” 

 

“Let's buy it?” Belle blurted quickly and Ruby frowned at the suddenness. 

 

“Huh, and here I thought I was the crazy one?” Ruby grinned. Belle smiled wide then rushed to speak her mind.

 

“Just hear me out, okay? When I'm 18 I'm gonna get my inheritance, and we can actually move here! We can fix it up, and Granny could even live here with us!” Belle rambled on and Ruby was too busy falling deeper in love with the brunette to stop her. “She can help us raise our kids, and we can take care of her diner when she's older, and..” Ruby finally cut her off with a kiss. She knew Belle would talk too much and be embarrassed by what she might say.

 

“I love you Belle, you know that right? I really love hearing you talk about our future. Let's talk to Granny when we get home okay? I know she has some money in the bank, and maybe we can borrow it and like, buy the house now? Then when you get your inheritance you can pay her back?”  Ruby suggested and Belle beamed at the possibility.

 

“Ok” Belle said still holding her beaming smile

 

“So kids, huh?” Ruby asked and Belle immediately blushed. Ruby let out a big laugh and kissed the other woman squarely on the lips.

 

***** 

 

As the weeks passed, Emma basically saw her and Regina's relationship as over. Her texts had gone unanswered and she hadn't seen Regina on her morning runs one single time. The sheriff still wouldn't tell her any details of Regina's case, or if there even was one. Emma was so tired. Tired of being a victim, so now she stood in front of her mirror and smiled at her reflection.  _ Swan, you're a warrior. You're doing fine.  _ She told herself as she headed downstairs for dinner. 

“Swan!” Ruby smiled at her sister.

 

“Hi Rubes. Nice to see you're over for dinner, or has Belle thrown your ass out?” Emma teased and Ruby struck her shoulder. 

 

“Really funny Swan, but no. She had some assignment for school and she said I was a distraction.” Ruby shrugged. “Besides that, Granny's making her lasagna. Nobody can say no to that huh?” 

 

“You bet that's right!” Emma replied and walked into the kitchen. 

 

“Emma, my dear.” Granny greeted happily. She was so happy to see Emma slowly become herself again, a little more as each day passed. Deep down she knew Emma was still hurting, and was fragile. Granny didn't push or ask anything, because she feared Emma would pull back again. 

 

“You need any help Granny?” Emma asked and made the old woman snap back to reality. 

 

“Oh, no thank you dear, give Ruby company in front of the TV instead. I'll handle this.” Granny smiled. 

 

******

 

Regina was sitting on the toilet with a pregnancy test in her hand. She had asked Rosita to buy one since Regina still wasn't allowed to leave the property, and she was terrified of asking Daniel. 

 

She had taken the test but still couldn't bare to look. Daniel had raped her constantly for weeks now, so when she opened her eyes Regina wasn't surprised the test was positive. “Damn it!” she cursed. She was too upset to even cry about it. What was even the point? She didn't have anybody anymore. She didn't even have Emma anymore, right? Off course she didn't. Regina hadn't even answered any off her texts but she kept rereading the last one. 

 

**E - Im done. I'm sorry Regina. I love you but I don't know what else I can do. I can't get near the house because Daniel is watching the yard like a fucking guard dog. I haven't seen you on my morning runs and I fucking miss you Regina. I really do. I miss your eyes. Your smile. Your laughter and I miss you. I really do. But do you miss me? Do you even remember me? It doesn't feel like it. I mean, how hard is it to just text me back, and just say you're okay? I love you Regina. I'm always gonna love you but now I have to move on. I'm done. I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry. I have to move on. If you need me, you know where to find me.**

 

Regina groaned and put away her phone. She knew she was stupid for ignoring Emma, but she told herself it was for the best. Emma was better off without her, and all the chaos she was living in. Cora could surely make Emma's life even worse somehow. On top of that, how could Regina tell her that she was pregnant? The brunette fiddled with her phone, and she who never swore, suddenly heard herself curse out loud for the second time that day “Fuck it!” as she wrote Emma a text.

 

**R - I'm not okay.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is C, the slow beta lol. I'm working on editing more chapters, but polishing precious gems takes time! 
> 
> Anyway I'm posting for J today cause she's just not in a good headspace right now. If you guys could show her some love that would be amazing! She has also been writing other stories that you guys might enjoy. I haven't edited them, or even seen them at all, but I'm going to head that way once this is posted.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you got a really long chapter guys, so get cozy under a blanket and eat some popcorn! 
> 
> I wanna thank you for all the love I have received along the way of the story. I'm totally blown away by your kindness because I was almost to scared to even publish anything. But here I am and so are you. 
> 
> Lets get this one on the road, shall we?

Chapter 19

 

Emma was in the diner hanging out with Elsa while they both worked. The two had hit it off from the first meeting. Ruby didn't know if she liked that or not, but she decided not to interfere. Not yet anyway. Granny didn't really like it either. She knew Emma and Regina were meant to be, but it was Emma's life to live, and both she and Ruby understood why the blonde had moved on. Or tried to move on anyway.

 

“That's my favourite movie!” Elsa grinned at Emma. “You should totally come over to my place sometime, and we could watch it, and eat something….. Well not anything that's home-cooked obviously… like junk food maybe” Elsa blushed at her own rambling

 

“Obviously.” Emma repeated with a wink. 

 

“We could order, like, pizza or something!” 

 

“That would be awesome! What would you say about, like, tonight?” Emma replied mockingly and Ruby rolled her eyes.  _ Stop flirting back! _

 

She didn't like the way Elsa was openly flirting with Emma, and she didn't like how her sister was just taking the bait without even thinking.  _ She can't be over Regina. She can't!  _ Ruby thought to herself as she went into the kitchen and joined Granny and Teresa. 

 

“I can't stand it Granny! I just can't..” Ruby groaned and jumped up onto the counter, then grabbed a cup off coffee. 

 

*******

 

“It's a date!” Elsa grinned and Emma returned it. Emma liked Elsa. Maybe not like, like but Emma could easily be attracted to her. Elsa was attractive in some way to her. They were so alike in a way. Plus, she didn't seem to have any problem or drama in her life. She seemed normal and that was something Emma needed. She smiled through the rest of her work shift. 

 

****

 

“I don't want to snoop, but what can't you stand Ruby?” Teresa asked as she looked up from the dishes. 

 

“Elsa.” Ruby shrugged.

 

“Oh? I thought you liked her?” Teresa frowned. She hadn't worked there long enough to even be allowed to snoop like this, but she could hear concern in the girl’s voice and it worried her.

 

“Well, I like her as a person, but I don't like how she's flirting with my sister..”  _ Or how Emma's flirting back….  _

 

It just seemed too sudden for Emma to have moved on. If Emma was planning to use Elsa as some rebound, whether knowingly or not, it would really hurt the girl. No one wants to be second best in that situation. Emma would also end up feeling terrible. Anyone that knows Ruby, knows that Emma comes first! Always!

 

****

 

Later Emma found herself standing in front of Elsa’s door. She was wearing her typical tank top and jeans. She had bought a bouquet of assorted flowers, and Elsa grinned when she opened the door to let the blonde inside. 

 

“You look sexy in everything, now don't you?” Elsa stated with a wink as Emma studied her date’s clothes. Elsa wore a tight dress with a bit of cleavage on display. The blonde licked her lips as her eyes lingered a second longer than they probably should have.  _ We are just staying here, right? _

 

“Right?” Emma spoke dreamily and Elsa gave her a confused look.

 

“Um..what?” she asked with a chuckle and Emma paled.  _ I really just said that out loud didn't I? _

 

“Sorry, I was in my head. We are just staying in, right? I mean you look great!” Emma tried to cover her tracks of embarrassment with more embarrassment apparently. Elsa just giggled as she nodded.

 

Just as they had said, the two ordered pizza. They ate in front of the TV, but Emma felt Elsa’s eyes studying her. Emma put down her pizza slice, and as soon as they met each other's gaze, Elsa’s lips smashed against her own. 

 

At first Emma tensed and wanted to pull away. Aside from her fear of being touched she was still with Regina, right? No, Regina wasn't hers anymore. So Emma shouldn't feel bad for moving on. As the kiss deepened Elsa’s hand became eager and went under Emma’s tank top, the blonde suddenly got far more anxious. She pulled away, moving to the other side of the sofa. Elsa gave her a curious look. 

 

“I'm ehm... I'm not so good with psychical contact. Never have been. So yeah.. “ Emma shrugged, and it was at least a half truth. Emma felt like she had cheated on Regina somehow. It was irrational, but she felt bad. What amazed her was that she was more worried about the Regina situation than she was about the touching situation. She couldn't even control the small grin that presented itself on her lips as that thought crossed her mind.  _ I almost feel like a normal person. _

 

Elsa just shrugged and smiled understandingly in response. As the date continued, they just snuggled close on the couch. They were really just sitting close and holding hands while they leaned slightly towards each other, but Emma was so relaxed. For the first time in a long time. Emma was physically touching someone and not freaking out. There was no explanation for this feeling. Not even a proper description.

 

She decided that if she could just focus on the touching situation, she could ignore the cheation situation for a little while. It seemed to work out well, as the two had a simple conversation about Elsa’s family after the movie had ended.

 

*****

 

The next day Elsa continued to flirt with Emma, and Ruby got so fed up with it, that she refused to be out in the diner. She mainly kept Teresa company that day. She made a mental note to herself to talk to Emma after work. She had to! She couldn't let this, whatever it was, between them continue. 

  
  


After Emma had taken an order from a customer, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She scooped it up as Elsa took her order and sent it to the kitchen for her.

 

Emma almost fainted when she saw Regina's name on the screen. Her palms became sweaty as she unlocked it, then read the short text over and over again. She was happy that she actually got a text from the brunette, but then she didn't know what to think.

 

**E - What's going on? Baby I'm worried!**

 

********

 

Regina had returned to her room and hoped Daniel would stay at some stupid friend's place so she could just sleep. She didn't want anything else. Just sleep. She didn't even want to wake up. She snapped out of her stupor and dark thoughts as Emma replied to her text. 

 

“Why do you even still care about me Miss Swan?” Regina said outloud to herself.  _ I don't deserve you. You should hate me! _

 

**Re - I can't tell you. I'm sorry**

 

********

 

Emma said goodbye to Elsa and walked up to her room. She couldn't concentrate with Elsa around her. She was exhausting her with all of her constant flirting. Emma still had strong feelings for Regina. She really just saw Elsa as a pretty distraction. Nothing more. 

 

Emma knew she would have to somehow let Elsa down easy. She really didn't want to share her past with Elsa like she had Regina. She also didn't want to lead Elsa on anymore. It seemed that the new waitress was taking this seriously, and Emma felt trapped.

Maybe Ruby could help her with that. After she left Elsa’s the previous night, guilt completely overtook her system. Emma hadn't even considered that she might be using Elsa before then, but she wasn't sure if Ruby had already knew that. Ruby did know her better than She knew herself. She had felt her eyes on her the whole day.  _ Guess I gotta talk to Rubes later.  _ Emma thought to herself. 

 

**E- I'm sorry if my long novel of a text freaked you out but it was the only text that got your attention. So I guess it did something good huh?**

 

**Re - Always the Joker, aren't you miss Swan?**

 

Emma could see Regina in front of her. She could even hear Regina say those words to her with a beautiful wink quickly to follow. 

 

The blonde was suddenly reminded of how much she missed Regina, and how this whole ‘I'm done with you.’ was just bullshit. Emma had tried to get into her head. 

 

She couldn't forget Regina. How could she even think that before? Regina mills was a goddess!  _ She's my goddess…. right? No! She is! She Definitely is! I'll do whatever I have to to get her back! _

 

**E - Please Regina meet me out in the forest. Our spot! In like 20 minutes! Please!**

 

Regina read the text and took a deep breath. What was she gonna tell Emma? She would be absolutely furious when she saw all of the bruises, and especially her black eye. What did she have to lose though? Daniel hadn't broken her totally. At least not yet. Even just texting with Emma woke up that fire inside of her that she almost thought was gone!  _ Fuck this!  _

 

**Re - I'll be there**

 

************

 

Belle finally shut down her computer. She was done with her school work and just as the brunette had suspected, it had gone much more smoothly without Ruby begging for kisses and cuddles every other minute, like a love sick puppy. Belle shook her head with a big smile. God she loved Ruby and her childlike behavior. 

 

_ “Belle, come on! You're boring! Put away those books and make out with me instead!” Ruby grinned as she was laying with her head in Belle's lap. The brunette rolled her eyes at her. She was almost done with the homework, and Ruby had hardly even looked at it.  _

 

_ “Rubes, you know you can't copy my answers all through school right?” Belle asked in a judgmental tone, but with a smile on her face.  _

 

_ “Actually, I know I can, cause you like, like me!” Ruby laughed and grabbed Belle, then wrestled her down and laid on top of the giggling brunette.  _

 

_ Though their relationship was really new and fresh, this kind of affection was old news to them, and nobody else seemed to notice it anymore either.  _

 

_ “God, I'm in a relationship with a child!” Belle sighed.  _

 

_ “Ugh, and I think I'm in a relationship with Regina!”  _

 

_ “Wait what?” Belle frowned confused.  _ That was oddly specific.

 

_ “Relax Belle, I'm joking! I just mean that you sound as uptight as Regina sometimes when you speak. But hey, maybe that turns you on Hm?” Ruby purred and pressed her lips against her girlfriend's. “And maybe I should start calling you Miss French as well!”  _

 

_ “Shut up and kiss me, you idiot.” Belle laughed then grabbed Ruby's shirt and smashed their lips together.  _

 

_ *****   _

 

Rocinante looked back at Regina, as to ask if this was for real. They hadn't been out for a proper ride in weeks. They had only been ‘allowed’ to be in the paddock, and even though that was better than nothing, it wasn't enough for the stallion. 

 

He needed to run. He had so much pent up energy that Regina decided to let him run as much as he wished. It was a risky move, since he was a former race horse, but she wasn't worried. Regina trusted him with her life. 

 

She knew that if Rocinante would have been able to laugh and scream for joy, he would have probably done so right now. He was neighing and Regina couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. 

 

As the wind whipped through her hair, galloping on her big horse, Regina felt her problems and worries leave her. That was probably why she loved riding so much. She was free. She was one with the magnificent horse beneath her. She absolutely loved that feeling! Unfortunately, she knew that reality would always catch up to her. 

 

“Emma…” Regina breathed and pulled Rocinante’s reins to make him halt. Regina studied the blonde for a short while, and when their eyes met it was like Regina's heart started to actually beat for real again. 

 

She wasn't just a shadow, a hollow nothing. Emma made her come alive. With a low click of her tongue she made Rocinante move towards Emma a little more.

 

Emma patted Rocinante’s neck as they came to a stop beside her. The horse nibbled on her shirt. Emma threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. Regina was so moved by the scene in front of her. She almost wanted to cry. As Emma offered Rocinante an apple, Regina jumped down to the ground, and Emma didn't know what to do or say. 

 

It felt like she was meeting Regina for the first time, all over again. Her hands were sweaty and her heart was beating so hard. Emma almost thought it would beat right out of her chest. 

 

_ How the hell could I tell myself I was over her? Because I'm clearly not! _ The blonde thought to herself as she bit her lip. 

 

“Hello, Miss Swan.” Regina said carefully and Emma felt how she blushed.  _ What the actual hell?  _

 

“Ehm, Hi Regina.. I've ehm. God. I don't get why I'm this nervous.” Emma shrugged. “I just… I just don't want to chose the wrong words and fuck this up again..” 

 

“Again?” Regina frowned.  _ Of course Emma would think this was all her fault. She didn't even know the whole story. _

 

“Well yeah. It's my fault your mom has set you up with this Daniel right?” Emma asked and turned her attention to Rocinante, because it hurt to even properly look at Regina. 

 

“Emma, it's not your fault. I think my mother has had this stupid kind of plan for years. So don't feel like it's your fault.” Regina said and tried to get the blonde to at least look her way. Still, Emma refused. 

 

“I bet you're happier with him. At least he has money.” Emma stated bitterly then immediately panicked. She wasn't meaning for that to be said out loud.  _ Damn it! _

 

“Emma, I have never, and will never care that you don't have a mountain of money to throw around. Because a relationship is so much more than that. It’s about being there for eachother, and making lifelong memories together every day. I'm not happy with Daniel. He..” Regina stopped herself, but she knew it was too late. The pause caused Emma to finally glance up close at Regina. The blonde took a step closer and put a finger under Regina's chin, carefully making her look up at her. 

 

And there it was. Clear as day. A black-eye.

 

Emma pulled back and sat down on the grass, covering her head with hands. Regina saw how much she was hurting and knew she should have just ignored all of Emma's texts, like she had been doing. It had been for the best. Emma didn't deserve this. This chaos, this pain and this misery was Regina's alone to handle. Emma looked so small and just...defeated.

 

“Emma I…” 

 

“Show me your body.” Emma plead cutting her off

 

“Excuse me?” Regina snarled when Emma stood and walked up to her again.

 

“I want to see what he has done!” Emma said with a cracking voice. She needed to see how much of a sadist he was. Like that would validate all of her own pain.

 

Emma watched as Regina slowly took off her jacket, slowly revealing her arms. They were black and blue, and full of bruises. Her wrists had cut marks. Had Regina cut herself? 

 

Emma shook her head and reached out then touched the bruises gently. Regina was frozen on the spot. Practically not able to breath. 

 

“Emma?” Regina said, with tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. “Emma, I need you.” the blonde grabbed Regina and pulled her into a hug and Regina finally broke down. 

  
“Schh Regina. Schh, I'm here. This time around, nothing and  _ no one  _ is gonna take you away from me. I promise! I love you. I'm not leaving you again!”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the halfway mark guys! Thanks for following this story as far as you have! Reviews are writing fuel!....or editing fuel lol!

Chapter 20

 

“Hi baby.” Ruby yawned as she walked through the door then situated herself beside her girlfriend on the couch. “Did you finish the school thingy?” she asked uninterested and received a smile along with an eyeroll.

 

“Yes baby, so now I'm all yours!” Belle smiled.

 

“Thank god! I had the worst day at work..” Ruby groaned. 

 

“Oh? What have you done this time?” Belle teased.

 

“Nothing…” Ruby sighed. “I just have been watching Elsa flirt like crazy with my sister, and I don't like it one bit..” 

 

“Rubes, don't overthink it. Okay? I'm sure it's not as bad as it looks.” 

 

“Yeah, I hope not..” the redhead shrugged as she dropped the topic. “So, I talked to Granny about your old house, by the way.” 

 

“Oh yeah,” Belle stiffened her posture, as if to prepare for rejection or disappointment. “and what did she say?” 

 

****

 

_ “You want to buy a house?! Ruby, you know I always support you as much as I can, but I don't know if that's the best thing to do as a 17 year old girl.” Granny said calmly. “It's just not a good idea.” _

 

_ “It's not A house, it's THE house.” Ruby grinned easily and got a curious look from her grandmother “It's Belle's childhood home.” she spoke dreamily _

 

_ “Oh Ruby, Honey, I don't have that amount of money in the bank..” Granny said in a sad tone. “I remember how much they sold it for...”  _

 

_ “Like I said, hear me out. It's abandoned, so I don't think it's that expensive this time around.” Ruby shrugged. _

 

_ “Let me guess, you two had this idea when you went to pick Belle up the other day?” Ruby smirked _

 

_ “Maybe…but it still looks to be in good standing condition. We would have to clean it up, but to see Belle that happy again! All the time! Oh Granny, she would just love it!” the girl answered with a bright smile, and Granny rolled her eyes, but met Ruby's with a gentle smile.  _

 

_ “I know I might regret this, but okay, let me have a talk with the bank then we can contact Mr Nolan, alright?” the girl's eyes lit up with pure joy. “Remember, this is just a loan okay?”  _

 

_ “Yes! Obviously! You're awesome!” Ruby grinned. _

 

_ “Calm down Ruby, I haven't said yes yet you know.” Granny chuckled and embraced her granddaughter in a tight hug.  _

 

_ “Well, I know, but I know that if it had been a No, you would have said it right away and given me a piece of your mind!”  _

 

_ “You know me too well, my dear.”  _

 

_ “And besides that, the house is big enough for you too! You can let me take over the diner when you're too old, and when me and Belle have kids you can just enjoy your spare time and just...be the best grandmother in the world!” Ruby said and Granny felt the tears of happiness sting in her eyes.  _

 

_ “You… you want to have kids?” Granny asked.  _

 

_ “Of course!” Ruby replied and received another strong hug.  _

 

_ **** _

 

“Wow! We're gonna buy a house!” Belle squealed. “We're gonna buy a house!” 

 

“Yep!” Ruby grinned and looked at Belle. She saw her future in Belle's eyes. Their future. 

 

“Is this kinda crazy though?” Belle thought aloud as Ruby chuckled and Belle’s smile widened. 

 

“Yeah, but I wouldn't have it any other way baby!” 

 

“Me either!” Belle said and snuggled close to her girlfriend. “I like crazy!” 

 

****** 

 

Regina lead her horse back into the pasture. Rocinante was so pleased about the ride that he laid down and rolled around in the grass. 

 

Regina was just watching him celebrate with a pensive look on her face. Emma laid her arm carefully on Regina's shoulder, making her flinch. The reaction to Emma's touch broke the blonde's heart. She knew the reaction all too well. Besides that, Regina's arms and shoulders were full of bruises. 

 

“Sorry.” Regina shrugged gently. Almost ashamed of her own movement.

 

“I'm here now baby, and I'm not gonna leave, okay?” Emma tried to reassure, and Regina gave her a careful smile. 

 

It was one thing to hear those words, but would Emma really stick by them? Regina didn't blame her if she just ran away from all this, because she didn't deserve Emma. No, not after how she had been ignoring her and behaving for the last couple of weeks. 

 

“Why do you still care about me Miss Swan?” Regina asked anxiously and the blonde frowned, before she cupped her girlfriend's face in her hands, gently.

 

“Regina... I love you okay? I mean sure, I was starting to see our relationship as over, because it felt like you pushed me away when you didn't reply to my texts or answer my calls.” Regina had an apologetic look on her eyes as she took both of Emma's hands in her own. Emma just took a deep breath and continued. “I even went on a date with someone, but that kinda turned out badly. She's very sweet and smart…...but god! She talked so much, and she seemed very clingy.” Emma shrugged

 

“I think I just lied when I told myself that I was over you. I'm not ever gonna be over you. I love you so fucking much Regina, and I'm always gonna do that. You're the person I want to grow old with, and go to sleep with every night.” Emma paused to collect her thoughts.

  
  


“Yeah, sure this whole thing with Daniel and Cora is super fucked up, but I'm  _ not  _ leaving this time! I don't care what Daniel does to me. He can beat me up if he wants, I don't care. It's not like the first time I’ve been beaten, you know?” Emma finished and Regina kissed Emma's knuckles. 

 

She knew the blonde tried to lighten the mood by trying to joke about her past, but Regina didn't know what to say. She knew the words she had just heard were coming from Emma's heart, but Regina was still scared. Would Emma really want to stay with her if she knew about her pregnancy? The impossible pregnancy. Regina thought she would never be able to conceive due to her irregular menstrual cycle.

 

“I don't deserve you, Miss swan.” Regina just shrugged sadly and turned away. It was too hard to even look at Emma right now. Instead, she looked out over the fields and watched her horse. She looked at her father's apple tree and wished he was still here. She looked at the house that she now actually despised with her whole heart. 

 

“Regina, look at me.” Emma said carefully and Regina sighed, but turned around and meet the blonde's gentle eyes. “Why wouldn't you deserve me? It more like I don't deserve you. Fuck that! We  _ belong  _ together and that's the only thing that matters, okay? You and me. All the way.” the last part caused Regina to relax her posture and chuckle.

 

“How did you become this slightly more level headed person?” Regina teased. 

 

“I guess that's what happens when you're alone with your thoughts or something.” Emma shrugged with a smile and leaned in to give her girlfriend a kiss. Regina was blown away by how careful the blonde was.  _ Emma please don't leave. I need you! I need you to understand.  _

 

_ *****  _

 

Emma brought Regina home, to Granny's. Daniel had called earlier and told Regina that he was gonna be away until the next day, so Emma took the opportunity to keep her away from the house. Her temporary prison it seemed. When they opened the door to Granny's apartment the old woman couldn't believe her eyes. 

 

“Regina? My dear girl!” Granny smiled as she walked up to them. She gave Emma a smile and looked back at the brunette questioningly. 

 

She noticed that Regina had lost weight over the past few weeks, and her usual smile was not there. Her eyes looked tired and lacked their usual shine, that spark of life that had always been there. Granny reached out to carefully touch the black-eye.  _ That son of a bitch! _

 

“Hello Granny.” Regina greeted. As she took off her jacket the old woman gritted her teeth. She saw all the bruises and even a few deep cuts on Regina's body. It broke her heart.  _ How in the hell could Cora ‘approve' of this? How could she think Daniel was better for her daughter than Emma? At least Emma would never hurt Regina like this.  _ Granny just shook her head sadly. 

 

“I knew that Daniel was an asshole.” Granny groaned and Regina shrugged. Emma took her girlfriend's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. That small move made Granny smile, she smiled more when she saw all of the happiness and love Emma had in her eyes for Regina. 

 

This was love, and Granny was gonna fight for them. By their side. She would crush Cora if needed. Granny would even bring out her shotgun if she had to. 

 

“He's never gonna be able to touch her again though.” Emma said with a serious tone and caught Granny's attention. 

 

“That's true Emma, and believe us Regina, we're not gonna let anything more happen to you, okay?” Granny said and the brunette just nodded. She didn't know what to say. She was so blown away that they still cared so much about her. It was almost unreal. 

 

****

Regina was so ashamed of her body. It looked terrible and she felt like an actual punching bag. Emma recognizes that look and placed a careful kiss on her girlfriend’s temple, making Regina meet her eyes. 

 

“What are you thinking?” she asked. 

 

“I'm so afraid Emma.. I'm so fucking scared.” the choice of words took Emma totally by surprise. She had never heard Regina curse before. 

 

“I know baby, but it's gonna be okay, I promise. It's gotta be!” Emma smiled and Regina nodded, even though her mind was racing. She knew it wasn't that easy. Daniel was a monster and her mother, well, Cora was probably even worse. 

 

She hoped for the best and fell asleep in Emma's arms after just a few minutes of relaxing against the blonde. 

 

********

 

Regina fell asleep quite quickly, snuggled close in Emma's arms. Emma on the other hand, couldn't sleep. She had tried but it was impossible. Her whole body screamed with anxiety, and one part of her wanted to do as she had always done. To run away, but the other part of her, the bigger part, didn't want to leave. 

 

She groaned and wondered what she should do. Regina was worth fighting for, but what did she have to protect herself against Cora? She could destroy her without trouble. She could even hurt Ruby, Belle and Granny! In other words, she could destroy everything she loved. This would be the equivalent of yanking her beating heart out of her chest and crushing it, right in front of her face. Emma is no one without her family!

 

Her heart skipped a beat at that thought. She could lose everything. just because she loves Regina. Why? Why couldn't Cora just support them? Like Granny did, both them and Ruby and Belle? What was so wrong with loving someone of the same sex? Love is love, right?  _ Right?  _ She groaned again and closed her eyes. It took a while, but sleep finally came to her. 

 

**** 

 

When granny came up to Emma's room with some sandwiches for the girls. She stopped in the doorway when she saw the two girls snuggled close on Emma's bed fast asleep. It wasn't necessarily early for bed, but she didn't think either girl would sleep at all tonight. She supposed the two drew safety and comfort from each other. 

 

The scene and that last thought made Granny smile slightly. They were so young, but already so experienced for their age. It made her proud that the two survived so much heartache. 

 

She closed the door carefully behind her and saw the old picture of Henry hanging in the hall. The older man, his horse Titan, Regina and Ruby outside the diner.

 

“Oh Henry, this would have never happened if you were still alive.” she sighed at the picture. “I promised to look out for your daughter, and I may have fallen behind in that regard, but I'm not gonna break that promise. I'm too stubborn for that.” Granny chuckled to herself. “Regina is such a wonderful human being. She's just like you. Although, Cora is trying to break her. What happened to Cora? She wasn't always like this. She wants Regina to be this protege of a 50s housewife, but that's not Regina, and it never was Cora. She's a free spirit. Just like you Henry. I miss you my friend, I really do!”

 

_ “Excuse me, where's Henry Mills’ room?” Eugenia asked the nurse behind the desk. She didn't even give her a proper answer, just pointed to the right. Granny rolled her eyes and had to fight every nerve in her body not to yell at the ignorant girl.  _

 

_ She didn't have time for that. She had got a call from Regina about Henry, and when Eugenia heard he was at the hospital, she closed the diner in a matter of seconds. Literally throwing out the few guests that were still dining.  _

_ When she found Henry's room, she saw Regina sleeping on the armchair next to her Daddy's bed.  _

 

_ “Eugenia” Henry smiled. “Good to have someone to talk to. Regina has been sleeping for a while. I told her to go home but she refused. She's as stubborn as a mule, my daughter.” _

 

_ “And Cora? Why isn't your wife here?” the older woman asked agitated, as she sat down on Henry's other side in a small chair.  _

 

_ “Oh, you know my dear wife, she's at work. Distracting herself.” Henry shrugged understandably. “She has actually called a couple of times, asking if I'm doing well and so on. That's quite big for her. She isn't taking this….well.”  _

 

_ “I guess.” Eugenia said and bit her lip. “So, have the doctors said what's wrong with you? It wasn't that long ago since your last doctor visit...”  _

 

_ “They took all the tests they could yesterday, and today when some of the results came back, well, let's say it's not the answer anyone wanted to hear.” Henry signed and took off his glasses then dried his eyes slowly.  _

 

_ “What did they say…?” Eugenia asked quietly. She didn't even want to hear it, but she knew she had to.  _

 

_ “Eugenia, I have cancer..” Henry replied and the old woman didn't want to believe her ears. “It's the type of stomach cancer that eats you up from the inside.” he sighed and tried to convey to the woman with his eyes that everything would be ok “It's not treatable.” he choked out _

 

_ “Oh god. Henry, I'm... I'm so sorry.”  the woman barely held back a gasp as tears rolled down her cheeks. _

 

_ “I try to think that everything happens for a reason, but I can't really understand this. It's hard to accept,” Henry said with a sad tone as he reached for the old woman's hand. “but I can only truly accept this, if you just can promise me one thing.”  _

 

_ “Anything Henry, just name it.”  _

 

_ “Keep an eye on Regina for me, Hm? Just make sure she's happy for me? She’ll resist sometimes because she's so stubborn, but I know you have experience with that type of person” he gave her a wide smile as he began to get sleepy. He yawned then met Eugenia’s eyes as she spoke honestly _

 

_ “I promise Henry. Even if it kills me.” she gave him a genuine smile. “You have my word.”  _

 

_ ***** _

 

Emma woke up, and almost panicked before she remembered who was lying next to her. A smile spread on the blonde's face as she embraced Regina carefully. She buried her face in her long hair, then realised how much she had missed her. Even her smell. 

  
Emma kissed her girlfriend's head, and told herself she wasn't gonna let Regina go back to Daniel. Emma Swan was Regina's saviour, and Regina Mills was Emma Swan’s queen. It was nothing else but destiny. Emma decided, right then, that she would die to protect and defend her destiny! Their destiny!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please let us know what you think!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys. Your weekly chapter of your favorite fic! :)

Chapter 21   

 

Daniel was so drunk that he could barely speak. He was thinking about what he had done to Regina over the past few weeks. How he had just run off because he needed an escape. He couldn't believe who, or rather what he had become. 

 

Daniel waved at the bartender. The girl behind the bar looked at him then shook her head at his attempt to order another drink.  

 

“I think you've had enough.” she stated and with a shrug Daniel signed. 

 

“Probably,” He shrugged. “but I need another one, I'll go afterwards. I promise.” he replied lamely

 

“Sorry.” the bartender shrugged again. Daniel just stood up and walked out. 

 

The cold air made him shiver. He was walking down the empty street, his mind was racing. 

 

What the hell was he gonna do? How did he become like this? He suddenly thought of Henry, Regina's father. He had taken Daniel under his wing when he was a teenager. 

 

Daniel's father didn't understand why his son wanted to work as a simple stableboy. It was beneath him, but Daniel insisted and Henry had convinced his father to let him work at their small stables. 

 

Daniel had been so happy, but somewhere it had all gone downhill. He didn't know when or where it happened, but it didn't matter now anyway. He had become like his father, Albert Spencer. A terrible man he had always despised. Now he was just like him. He hated himself.

 

Daniel had treated Regina just as bad his father had treated both Daniel and his mother. He had used Regina as a punching bag. He even raped her.  _ What have I done? _ Daniel thought to himself as he sat down on the pavement, then took a deep breath as a tear rolled slowly down his cheek. 

 

He thought of the day Cora had come to their home to speak to him and his father about Regina. Daniel's father had told his son that he had no choice. He had to marry Regina, and if he didn't, he would disown him. 

 

Their smirks had made Daniel sick to his stomach as he agreed. He had been so upset and angry, and taken it all out on Regina. Even though she was just as sad as him. 

 

And now? He didn't know what he was gonna do. There was no fixing this. He deserved to rot in jail. His eyes widened at that thought. He would rather die! 

 

******  

 

Regina woke with a smile spreading across her lips as she saw Emma lying next to her. It had been a long time since they had woken up together, and just as long since Regina had woken up in a good mode. 

 

She placed a kiss on Emma's temple, then the blonde slowly blinked her eyes open and smiled back.  

 

“Mornin’ beautiful.” Emma said in a raspy and still sleepy voice. “Did you sleep well?”  

 

“Like a baby Miss Swan, and you?”  

 

“Oh yeah.” she smiled brightly “I've missed waking up next to you.” Emma admitted

 

“I feel the same, Emma.” Regina smiled and pressed her lips against the blonde's. It was like falling in love all over again. That thought reminded Regina of the first time they met in the forest, at that spot that became “theirs”.  

 

_ Regina patted Rocinante’s neck and he neighed in response. They had just galloped into the forest, and now they were trotting slowly down the trail. The birds were singing and Regina was humming happily.  _

 

_ She suddenly saw a girl with long blonde hair in a high ponytail. The girl was running with her eyes closed, a small distance ahead of them. She was dressed in black exercise pants and a sports bra. The outfit was very….fitted. Regina felt something tingling from her hair down to her toes.  _

 

Who is that? _ Regina wondered as she nudged her horse's side, making him go a little faster.  _

 

_ Soon they were close enough for Regina to actually see the girl, and she felt her heart beat faster. The girl was singing along to a song with earphones in, and headed straight for them.  _

 

_ Regina stopped Rocinante and the girl obviously wasn't paying attention to where she was going, so she ran straight into the horse. Rocinante neighed at her as she fell backwards. The earphones fell out and Regina chuckled. _

 

_ “Oh fuck, sorry!” the blonde said loudly as she stood up and brushed off her clothes. “I didn't see you. I'm so so sorry!”   _

 

_ Regina studied the blonde girl in front of her. She recognized her vaguely. The blonde was tugging on her lip and looked almost terrified for running into someone's horse. She only hoped the beast wouldn't retaliate. _

 

_ “I ehm, is your horse okay? I mean, he's not like injured?’” the blonde asked anxiously and Regina snapped back to reality.   _

 

_ “Oh no. He's a big boy. Besides that, he's quite clumsy on his own. He has run into a tree or two in the past.” Regina chuckled again as she smirked “So it's nothing to worry about.” Regina smiled and the blonde in front of her suddenly looked more relaxed.   _

 

_ “Oh ehm. Good. I mean. Ehm, Hi, I'm Emma.”   _

 

_ “Hm, Emma Swan, perhaps?”   _

 

_ “Yes?” the blonde replied, with one eyebrow raised.  _

 

_ “You're the girl Granny took in, huh? That was a runaway?” Regina asked carefully and Emma tensed.  _

 

_ “Great. Yet another person who looks down on me. I knew that fucking story in the newspaper was a bad idea. Ugh. Sorry for bothering you.” Emma groaned and was about to jog away, but Regina dismounted Rocinante and blocked her.   _

_ “I didn't ask you to go. I just wanted to make sure that was why I recognized you.” She shrugged at the blonde.   _

 

_ “What? Don't you like pity me or something, like all the rest? I mean the story was only an introduction so that people in town wouldn't freak out, but people talk I guess...” Emma was looking really surprised.  _

 

_ “My name is Regina Mills, and I'm not one for gossip Miss Swan.” She smiled.  _

 

_ “Oh? Wow. That's quite ehm amazing.” Emma shrugged. “I guess ehm.. Regina, wow that is a ehm….beautiful name.”  Regina had a feeling that she was making the blonde nervous. Probably because she knew something personal about the girl. _

 

_ “You're quite the talker huh?” Regina teased.  _

 

_ “Not with new people, and well, I always meet new people, because I have moved around so much...so ehm..yeah.”    _

 

_ They stood and talked for a long while. Regina tried to listen carefully to Emma speak, but at the same time, she was also lost in her deep green eyes. They looked so conflicted, yet so friendly and strong.  _

 

_ Regina had seen a picture of Emma in the papers before, when the local news reporter, Sidney, had thought it was big news that Granny had taken an orphan into her home. Even then, when Regina had seen that picture of the blonde beside the old woman, she had thought she was beautiful. Now though, as she was standing right in front of her, she was absolutely breathtaking.  _

 

_ “Shit. I'm sorry, I gotta go or I'm gonna be late to work…” Emma stated, seemingly out of nowhere. Regina wondered if Emma actually had to go, or if she just lied about work because she wanted to leave.   _ __   
  


_ “Oh..well thanks for the chat Miss Swan. It was nice to meet you.” Regina said as she mounted her horse. “Do you run this trail often?”   _

 

_ “Yep. Every morning.” Emma replied with a smile.   _

 

_ “Then maybe I'll see you around, Miss Swan. Rocinante and I always ride here.”  _ Though, not normally this early... _ ” Regina replied with a smile.  _ We will from now on.

 

_ “Ehm, awesome.” Emma thought her heart stopped for a second as the brunette smiled directly at her. “I’ll see you guys later, I guess.” Emma nodded at her before she jogged away. She was just happy she was able to form any words with Regina smiling like that. Emma turned for a second to smile at her before running back towards the diner. She knew there would be a smile firmly planted on her face for the entire day. _

 

_ In that moment Regina felt like something deep inside of her had woken up, and the feelings were already starting to grow.  _

 

******  

 

Ruby and Belle woke up to a phone buzzing. Both of them groaned, and suddenly realised that they had fallen asleep on the couch.  

 

“Hello?” Ruby answered finally and Belle buried her head under a pillow, groaning.  

 

“Don't tell me you were still sleeping?” Granny chuckled.  

 

“Pshh. No, actually we were up super early, sacrificing a flower to God.” Ruby shot back and rolled her eyes. “Why wouldn't we be sleeping? It's early and we wanted to sleep in, yet here my boss is, waking me up.” 

 

“Always so charming in the morning, aren't you Ruby?” Granny teased and Ruby just rolled her eyes again.  

 

“Did you have something to tell me, or did you just call me to be annoying?” Ruby asked as Belle chuckled against her chest. When Granny didn't chuckle as well Ruby sat up worried, pulling Belle along with her. “What's wrong Granny? Is Emma ok?” 

 

“Oh Ruby, you worry too much.” the old woman let out a forced laugh then continued “Actually. I called because I wanted to let you know that Regina’s here, and I want you two to come over for breakfast.”  

 

“She's what??” Ruby nearly yelled as she jumped up from the couch, accidently making Belle fall down on the floor with a “ompfh”  

 

“Rubes! For fuck sake!” Belle shouted and Ruby gave her a nervous smile in response. 

 

“Sorry babe! Sorry Granny, I kinda made Belle fall off the couch, but ehm, you were saying?”  

 

“Just get yourself and Belle ready, then come over for some family time over breakfast, Hm?”  

 

“Sir, yes, sir!” Ruby grinned and ended the call.   She turned her attention to the floor and offered her hand to help Belle up.  

 

“So what the hell got you so excited that I ended up on the floor?” the brunette asked and Ruby smiled at her.  

 

“Regina is back where she belongs.”  

 

“She is?” Belle smiled happily.  

 

“Yepp. Apparently Swan brought her home yesterday.” Ruby grinned. “I have never been more proud of my little sister.”  

 

*****  

 

Regina pulled on one of Emma's hoodies, and walked into Ruby's old room that Granny was turning into a hobby room. She found some makeup she could cover up her black-eye with. 

 

Emma followed her and stood in the doorway, just watching Regina, wondering what was going on in her head. She didn't dare to ask but she knew. She really did.      
  


“You don't have to do that Regina.” Emma said in a calm tone and took a step forward. “You're still beautiful to me.” Regina turned around and met Emma's green and honest eyes. 

 

“I'm not beautiful. Not anymore..” Regina sighed. 

“Hey, that's not true! Regina, please listen to me okay?” Emma said as their eyes locked. It felt like Emma was looking at her own reflection, because she knew what her girlfriend was both feeling and thinking. “Remember what you told me when I felt ashamed of my scars? It's just the same with these bruises. You're still the one I love Regina. You're still you.” 

 

Regina knew Emma's words were sincere and true, but that didn't take away this terrible feeling Regina had in the pit of her stomach. 

 

The anxiety over what she was going through and what was actually growing inside of her. So Regina turned back to the mirror and continued to cover up her black-eye.  

 

“Daniel is gonna pay for this Regina. Trust me.” Emma mumbled the last part to herself, but Regina heard every word. 

 

She couldn't help but to wonder though, if her and Emma’s relationship would survive this. Were they strong enough? Honestly, she had her doubts, and that made her even more anxious. 

  
_ Emma I need you _ .   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave some love. My beta needs to know she's doing a good job since she's not feeling good and I myself think she's doing great. Right?


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys! Reviews are writing fuel!

**** Chapter 22

 

Regina heard the door open downstairs and began to panick. She froze on the spot breathing deeply. Emma quickly noticed the terrified look on her girlfriend's face. 

 

“I can't.. I can't face them Emma…” Regina stuttered, close to tears. “I can't.” It was a simple statement and Emma understood immediately.

 

“Schh.” Emma embraced Regina in a tight hug. “Stay upstairs and try to rest. I'll bring you some breakfast up, okay?” the blonde spoke calmly. 

 

“Are you sure? I mean is it really okay? Won't they be upset with me?”

 

“No, they won't. I promise that they are happy just knowing you're here, safe with us.” Emma smiled and Regina tried to return it. If she managed to evade the family breakfast, it would only be a matter of time before she would have to deal with this. “Stay in here and try to relax a little. I'll be back in a few, okay?” Emma explained with a gentle tone after she placed a kiss on Regina's temple. 

 

Regina decided that she did need more time alone. Time to think about how she would explain this to them. All of them.  _ Should I tell one of them first? Maybe they would give her advice on how to break it to Emma.  _ She knew Ruby had a temper, but ultimately would care more about Emma's feelings. Belle would be a better option, but she felt like the brunette would tell Ruby before she was ready. Granny was the best and most appropriate option. Emma would still be upset if she's not the first to know though.

 

_ Maybe I should just sneak into breakfast and break the news to all of them at the same time.  _

 

******

 

Everyone was waiting on them by the kitchen table. Of course, Ruby was the first one to ask about where Regina was. 

 

“She's still upstairs.” Emma shrugged and sat down. 

 

“Is she too fine to dine with us now?” Ruby joked but the words came out wrong, and Emma grabbed her sister's shirt as her eyes went black with fury. Granny had to pull them apart. 

 

“Girls, relax! Ruby, watch your tone and Emma take a deep breath.” the old woman commanded to her daughters. 

 

“Is she okay?” Belle asked carefully when she saw that Emma, in fact had calmed down. 

 

“I don't know” Emma shrugged. “She's broken… She's obviously not her normal self, but something seems different with her. Like she's scared, but maybe not of him.” Emma explained honestly and everyone nodded.

 

“Have you guys been to the Sheriff yet?” Ruby asked carefully as she bit her lip, hoping Emma wouldn't freak out at her words this time. 

 

“No, but I won't push her. She's probably traumatized or scared that he won't believe her or he might even take Daniel's side.. Either way, that asshole is gonna get what he deserves.” Emma replied and the girls nodded their agreement as she sat and started to eat. 

 

“Well, we have to think this through and not just act on our feelings.” Granny stated then gave Emma and Ruby a pointed look “Daniel has a powerful father and we can't forget about Cora either.” Granny stated then took a sip of her Coffee.

 

“It's so fucked up that they can do something like this and hide behind the fact they have money! It doesn't give anyone the right to treat someone like they have all treated Regina! Sure, Daniel is the only one who has beaten her, but Cora and Daniel’s father have indirectly allowed it. Right?” Ruby said with a low growl in her voice. 

 

“It's just so fucking horrible. Cora thinks Daniel is better for her daughter than me, just because he has a fucking dick between his legs....” Emma snarled and hoped Granny wouldn't get angry with her bad mouth. The older lady let this one slip. They had more important things to deal with than some swearwords. 

 

*****

 

Regina laid on Emma's bed with had her hands on her stomach. She still wondered how she would drop the bomb. Emma was already going through so much for Regina's sake, and fighting all her own demons as well. Telling her something like this could possibly scare the blonde away for good. She had run because of smaller things. Regina blinked away her tears and wondered how she herself felt about all of this. 

 

She had always wanted children, but had been told at an early age that the chances for her to ever conceive were very slim to none. She had been so upset about hearing that when she was 14. 

 

She had finally gone to the doctor for her stomach pains, but she knew stress was probably the cause. She didn't remember what her condition was called, but the doctors had told her that women in her situation only carried to term about once out of every 600 cases. 

 

She knew this pregnancy could end abruptly, but Regina had always dreamed about becoming a mother. If she terminated, would she be losing the only chance she would ever have to produce a biological child? She knew for years that she would likely have to adopt when she was older. She just got used to that idea. Now that she had this opportunity, she didn't want to squander it away.

 

When the pregnancy test told her she was indeed pregnant, at first she had been disgusted and hadn't been surprised because Daniel had raped her daily. Then she remembered what the doctor told her. Was Regina strong enough to deny herself this, maybe her only chance to become a birth mother? It wasn't the baby's fault its father was a monster. Right? 

 

Regina laid on her side and hid under the blanket, wishing she knew what the hell she was gonna do about all of this..

 

She knew she wanted to be a mother, but it was a little too soon. Maybe if it happened this time, she could get pregnant again? Or maybe Emma would want to carry their children? If Emma even stuck around.  _ I would run if the roles were reversed. _

 

*****

 

On their walk back to the apartment Ruby and Belle were not talking. Both of them were thinking of Regina and what was gonna happen now. Suddenly, Ruby saw a face she wanted to tear to shreds, and Belle grabbed her girlfriend's hand then gave her a pleading look. 

 

“Rubes. Don't.” Belle warned as they stopped. “Don't act on your feelings, remember?” 

 

“Don't worry baby, I'm just gonna  _ talk _ to him.” Ruby replied through gritted teeth but Belle shook her head. She knew Ruby wanted to fight him. She also know the man, though slightly shorter, had a good 80 pounds on her at least. 

 

“No, you're not. I know what you're gonna do.” Belle shot back and Ruby rolled her eyes. 

 

“Then follow me over there and make sure I  _ only  _ talk to him then, Hm?” 

 

“Fine!” Belle was annoyed, but couldn't deny that she wanted to have a word with him as well.

 

******

 

“Hey asshole!” Ruby shouted when they reached the fence to Regina's house. Daniel had just parked his car halfway on the driveway and halfway on the grass of the front lawn, then turned around to meet the two girls’ judging eyes. 

 

“Yes?” he spoke nonchalant and Ruby felt her blood boil inside. He was acting so snobby. This man was obviously a sociopath!

 

“Don't you remember us, you fucking piece of shit?” Ruby snarled, then spat in Daniel’s face.

 

“Don't speak to me like I'm an idiot, Miss Lucas! How dare you? What are you even doing here?” he tried to sound intimidating as he wiped the spit from his face, but his voice was shaking.

 

“You're busted, you stupid fuck!” Belle spoke up and Ruby felt proud of her girlfriend. They made quite the team. 

 

“Yeah! So fucking busted!” Ruby repeated. 

 

“Excuse me?” he tried to seem confused, but knew that Regina probably wasn't inside that house. Which probably meant that everyone knew he was a monster.

 

“We know you have been hitting Regina this whole time you've been “together” and I recommend you take your fucking BMW and drive as far as you can away from here, before the fucking bomb drops on you!” Ruby growled and was now standing inches from Daniel's face, smelling the stench of alcohol. “Oh wow, you're a drunk on top of that! Classic  _ asshole!  _ After everything Henry did for you! I knew you were a stuck up jerk, but I never thought you would abuse Regina like that! _ ” _

 

“I don't know what you're trying to do right now Miss Lucas, but you're not scaring me.” Daniel snapped and raised his clenched fist beside himself as he drunkenly aimed towards Ruby. 

 

Belle reacted so quickly that none of them knew what happened. She pushed her girlfriend to the side, and Daniel’s punch landed against Belle’s face instead. 

 

Belle, who was smaller then her girlfriend, fell backwards after Daniel’s strong punch, then hit her head on a rock. It all seemed to happened in slow motion. Belle could hear Ruby’s scream before everything went black. 

 

“Belle?!? Belle?!!” Ruby screamed and ran to her girlfriend's side in tears. Blood was flowing from her head. Ruby bit her lip hard, trying not to cry. She looked up and met Daniel’s gaze. 

 

“You're gonna pay for this Daniel, mark my words! You're ducking dead!” Ruby growled. 

 

Daniel couldn't even say anything. He panicked. He jumped into his drunkenly parked car, then reversed it so fast that dirt from the yard flew everywhere. 

 

Ruby laid Belle's head in her lap and dialed 911 with shaking hands. When she ended the call and knew the ambulance was on its way, Ruby finally allowed herself to break down in tears. She cried more than she ever had in her life. 

 

“Please Belle, don't leave me baby. It's too soon. We have a house to buy, kids to raise, and you know how I always wanted a dog? I can let you name it! Just don't leave me… don't leave me…. Don't…” 

  
  


*******

 

Emma felt conflicted. She wanted to be strong for Regina, but at the same time, she hardly had the energy to be strong for herself. She paced back and forth on the floor in the livingroom. Granny had just finished making a tray of breakfast for Regina and frowned when she saw Emma’s stressed state. 

 

“Go for a run.” Granny suggested and the sudden voice almost made Emma trip over herself.

 

“Huh?” the blonde asked as she pulled the hair away from her eyes.

 

“I said go for a run. I see you're anxious Emma, and Regina needs calm energy. So go and blow off some steam. I'll go handle your girl, okay? Just trust me. We need some eggs anyway.” Granny smiled and Emma nodded. 

 

“Thanks Granny!” Emma shouted over her shoulder as she headed out. 

 

Granny walked up to Emma's room and knocked carefully on the door. 

 

“Come in.” Regina said and Granny opened the door. 

 

“Here's some breakfast. Sorry for the wait.” Granny smiled and placed the tray on Emma's nightstand.

 

“Ehm, thank you Mrs. Lucas.” Regina said in a nervous tone. “Where's Emma?” 

 

“Oh, my dear, don't worry.” Granny said calmly and sat down on the bed next to Regina. “She went to the store. Ruby ate all the eggs.” Granny hated to lie, but thought it was for the best at the moment. Regina was anxious as it was. She didn't need to know that her situation was causing the blonde to be more anxious.

 

“Yeah, Ruby has always had the appetite of a grown man.” Regina chuckled. 

 

“Yes, that's true.” Granny replied with a smile. “So, my dear Regina, what has happened to you? I saw that black-eye yesterday, and I guess your hiding more with having Emma's hoodie on, Hm?” 

 

Regina tugged her bottom lip between her teeth and looked down at her hands. She started to shake and almost flinched as she felt Granny lay her arm around her then pull her close. 

 

That move alone made Regina cry. Her mother had never comforted her like this, not even as a child. Not that She could remember anyway. She had always told Regina emotions like that were a sign of weakness, and when Regina actually had cried, Cora had just left her to deal with it alone. Henry on the other hand, had always hugged his daughter, but he had been away for most of Regina's early years. So crying in someone's arms like this felt almost surreal to Regina. 

 

“Schh Regina, take deep breaths. You're safe here. And we're not gonna let you go, okay?”

 

“But, Mother… “ Regina started, but her voice broke and Granny's grip around her only tightened. 

 

“Your mother doesn't scare me Regina, and I'm gonna keep my promise to Henry and look after…” Regina cut her off and looked up to meet Granny's gentle and sweet eyes. 

 

“Did daddy actually ask you to keep an eye on me?” 

 

“Oh, yes he did.” Granny chuckled. “He was a sweet man and you remind me so much of him Regina. Henry would have been so proud of you.”

 

“He wouldn't be proud of me now though.” Regina shrugged and pulled away. She stood up in front of Granny and removed Emma's hoodie slowly. She kicked off her pants and finally took off her shirt. Granny gasped. 

 

It felt like that night Emma had showed up at Granny's place and took off that ripped shirt in front of her, revealing her bruises and scars. It was as if removing the articles of clothing the revealed the marks somehow made the burden lighter. Sharing your pain is hard, but necessary.

 

“I haven't even showed Emma this..” Regina almost whispered and met Granny's eyes. 

 

“Why not?” Granny asked. “Emma would be the last person to judge you. She loves you..”

 

“That's not all… she's seen the marks. That's not what she doesn't know about.” Regina breathed and looked down at her feet. She had to tell someone about this. She sat back beside Granny.

 

“What are you talking about?” Granny frowned and Regina looked up and meet her eyes. 

 

_ Now or never! _

 

“I'm.. I'm. I'm pregnant.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Everything will get better! Well....almost everything. If enough people are interested I'll post again on Sunday!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys! My beta has worked her ass of with this chapter and I'm so happy with it! Hope you guys feel the same!

 

 _“I'm.. I'm. I'm pregnant”_ Regina's words whirled around inside Granny's head repeatedly. She was so sad, so upset, so angry and finally decided this was the last straw! She was gonna let Cora have it! She dialed the number and Granny smiled when she noticed the old number she knew was the one she still used.

 

“Cora Mills.” a stern voice answered and Granny took a deep breath. _Of course she wouldn't recognise my number!_

 

“Cora, this is Eugina.”

 

“Why are you calling me?” Cora snapped. “Never mind, I don't have time for you right now.”

 

“Don't you **dare** hang up on me!” Granny warned, then heard Cora take a deep breath before she spoke again.

 

“Then out with it Mrs. Lucas, tell me what's so important.”

 

“It's about your daughter, but maybe that isn't something you see as important, Hm?” Granny snarled.

 

“What about her?” Cora asked with a seemingly nonchalant tone in her voice, only making Granny grow angrier. In truth, the woman held her breath as Eugenia spoke again. She hadn't spoken with Daniel in a week.

 

“Do you have any idea what that _man,_ you want to be with your daughter, has done to her? Have you any clue?!” Granny snapped and Cora didn't have a chance to answer the question before Granny spoke up again. “I don't care a bit about you Cora, and I never have. I'm only doing this for Henry. I'm looking out for his daughter like I promised him, because apparently you are not! I suppose he knew you wouldn't.”

 

“Excuse me?!” Cora lashed out out of fear, but assumed it came out as anger because Eugenia had just called her a bad mother. Her head was spinning. _Abusing her how?_ Was meant to be said aloud, but Cora couldn't form words at the moment.

 

“That damn idiot has been abusing Regina!” Granny bit her tongue about the pregnancy, since Regina had begged her to keep it a secret. At least until she told Emma.

 

“I don't believe you.” Cora shot back weakly, and Granny wished she could punch her through the phone.

 

“I don't care what the hell you believe, and I don't care what the hell you're gonna do about it. One thing’s clear though! I'm not letting Regina out of my sight for a second, and if Daniel so much as looks in her direction, I will gladly shoot him between the eyes with my shotgun!” with those words spoken, Granny slammed the phone against the wall as she hung it up.

 

The old woman shook her head and spoke to herself. “God, that woman needs an attitude adjustment, and I need a drink…”

 

*******

 

Emma hated the fact that she had practically run away, yet again, from something hard. She told herself that she wasn't that person anymore, but time and time again, she proved the opposite.

 

The blonde groaned and stopped for a second to catch her breath. Her mind was racing as she screamed aloud. Not caring a bit that she scared the man who walked with his dog on the trail next to her. She felt her stomach almost turn inside out as she puked in the bushes. _This is just too much._

 

Emma sat down on a big rock and hid her face in her hands. She didn't want to deal with her own past abuse, but now she had to deal with Regina's. That stirred up so much shit, that Emma didn't know what the hell she was gonna do about all this. It Was so complicated.

 

She stood up and continued her run, then groaned as she saw Elsa. She wasn't in the mood for people right now, especially not a girl who had been flirting nonstop with her since they met. Sure, Emma could have stopped her early on, but she thought she was single that whole time, right? _Stupid fucking mind.._

 

“Emma! Hey!” Elsa grinned when they stood in front of each other. “I knew you had to do some kind of workout to have that sexy body of yours”

 

“Ehm, thanks.” Emma shrugged with a sour face.

 

“Is something wrong?” Elsa frowned. Emma sighed and dragged her fingers through her hair. Elsa was obviously annoying as hell, but also adorable in some way. She was also very caring and sweet.

 

Her blonde hair was in a sloppy ponytail and she was wearing a red tank top with black shorts. _Huh she apperently is a jogger as well._ Emma licked her lips, then snapped back to reality quickly. _What the fuck Swan? You’ve got a girlfriend!_

 

“Ehm, I'm just tired.” Emma replied with a shrug. “I have periods of bad sleep since, ehm, my years in the foster system….”

 

“Oh, I didn't know you were a foster kid. Me too.” Elsa smiled and Emma bit her lip. _Of course I never thought to ask. Why does she even like me?_

 

“Oh, ehm cool…..or what am I even saying? It's not cool but..”

 

“It's alright Ems, I get what you mean. So, wanna get a coffee and talk about just how _fun_ it is to be an orphan?” Elsa chuckled but Emma saw the sadness in her eyes.

 

The blonde knew she should probably go home. Regina _needed_ her, but Emma nodded and joined Elsa anyway. Emma didn't make friends easily, and figured she would be ok if she could just convince Elsa not to flirt anymore.

 

Emma didn't even know any other orphans...well besides Ruby, but she had been adopted by her actual grandmother, at a young age, so it was different. Even though Emma didn't know Elsa, she could tell from the look in her eye when she mentioned it, that the bad experience in the system was probably something they shared, and could bind over.

 

 _Just tell her you got a girlfriend Swan, make it easy on yourself_ Emma thought to herself as she and Elsa her jogged back into town.

 

*****

 

Three weeks passed in a blur for the "family" but especially for Ruby. It all felt like a nightmare that she desperately needed to wake up from, but every time she pinched herself, she was disappointed. Belle was still unconscious in the hospital, and Ruby was just sitting by her side, not being able to do anything. Uselessly.

 

“Good morning, Miss Lucas.” Dr Whale greeted with a gentle tone as he entered the room. The redhead just nodded in his  general direction in reply.

 

She was too sad to even look in his direction as he did his daily check on Belle. She didn't even ask him about Belle, because she already knew the answer. The prognosis was _still_ the same, and Belle was _still_ in a coma. And no, he didn't know when (or even if) she would wake up, because the injury she had sustained from the fall had been severe.

 

Ruby had been blaming Daniel for Belle’s injury, but she's slowly been realising that this was _her_ fault. Belle wouldn't have been there if it weren't for Ruby, and her big stupid mouth.

 

“How is she?” Emma asked the doctor as she walked into the room. Whale turned around and sighed.

 

“I'm sorry Miss Swan, but there are no changes. Every test is still looking the same.” Whale explained with a somber tone, and the blonde nodded at him as he left the room.

 

“I brought some breakfast, sis.” Emma said and Ruby, who usually had quite the appetite, just shrugged at her in response. Emma bit her lip to hide a deep frown, then put down the bag from Granny's, on Belle's nightstand along side two coffees. Emma took a deep breath as she gathered her thoughts.

 

With Daniel on the run, and Rosita staying at Regina's home full time again, the brunette felt safe enough to go back. Granny had insisted she stay with them, but Emma couldn't bring her self to try to force her. If anyone understood needing time to your self, it was Emma. 

 

She had gone back home a week ago. Emma and Regina still met up most mornings, and talked on the phone pretty often when apart. Though Regina ate dinner with Emma sometimes, she would never stay the night, and acted as though she didn't really want Emma to stay with her either.

 

Emma had an odd feeling that she was pulling away, and even though Regina hadn't said anything, Emma thought Regina felt partly responsible for Belle's situation now.

 

“Rubes, she's a fighter, your Belle. She's gonna pull through this!”

 

“How the hell do you know that, Swan?” Ruby snapped. “Her condition has been the same for weeks now. Not better. Not worse. Just the same. And I'm so sick of this! I want to hear her voice again! To see her smile at me… I miss her so fucking much!”  Ruby broke down as she remembered that it was _her_ fault that Belle was here.

 

“I know, Ruby, I know.” Emma replied and embraced her big sister in a tight hug. These past couple of weeks had been hard on everyone.

 

******

 

Regina had been pulling away from Emma and the blonde knew something was going on. There was something her girlfriend refused to tell her. Which was really starting to hurt Emma's feelings. If she felt bad for Belle's situation how could Emma even help? Regina would have to want help to accept it.

 

At work Emma and Elsa hung out, and Elsa was still flirting non stop with her, but why wouldn't she? Emma hadn't told her about the fact that she actually had a girlfriend.

 

And Granny was practically living at the hospital, along with Ruby of course.

 

Belle seemed to be the glue that held the picture together. Without her in the mix, cracks were starting to form, and things were slowly falling apart.

 

Emma didn't know what to do. She didn't have anyone to talk to. Belle wasn't her ‘go to’ person when she needed a chat, but her ‘go to’s were preoccupied….

 

Ruby was more a zombie than person.

 

Granny didn't have time for anyone but Ruby and Belle. Of course, this whole situation was worrying her sick.

 

Regina was also worried, but there was something else going on. Emma just knew it! Who did the blonde have to run to when everyone she used to rely on wasn't around? At the moment, she felt like she had no-one.

Expect for Elsa, but she felt terrible for even talking with her.

Emma decided that today was the day she figured out what was wrong with Regina! She needed Regina back!

******

 

Regina let out a big sigh when she finally parked her car. It was her first doctor's appointment for the baby, and she had obviously gone to a doctor outside of town. She knew she should have brought Emma, but she didn't have the strength. She hadn't even told her she was pregnant yet. Instead of telling the truth, she had told her some stupid lie about something she knew Emma didn't even believe.

 

Regina dragged her fingers through her hair, and met her tired eyes in the rear view mirror. Not even her makeup could cover up how tired she truly was.

 

Daniel had been on the run since the day of Belle's accident. Regina didn't know if she was actually happy about that, or more afraid that she might bump into him again. At least she was safe from his abuse for now. Her bruises had healed, but the scars on her wrists were a reminder of it all. She shook her head and stepped out of the car. It was now or never.

 

Today was the day. Regina was gonna decide what she was gonna do about this baby, and there wasn't much time left if she wanted to abort.

 

She had even started noticing the little bump growing, even though nobody else did, due to her well thought-out clothing.

 

Regina had started to look forward to being a mother. Though she didn't know if she had the strength to do this on her own, because why would Emma stay with her?

 

Regina shivered at the rough thought, that she would lose her beloved girlfriend. Regina wished she had been strong enough and had told Emma about this. Because she wanted Emma to be here, to hold her hand, and tell her that she supported whatever choice she wanted to make.

 

Yet here Regina was, all by herself. Just because she was a coward.

 

*****

 

_“You're pregnant?” Granny frowned and Regina met her eyes then nodded. “And you haven't told Emma?”_

 

_“No.” Regina breathed._

 

_“Why not?” Granny was honestly more surprised that she hadn't told Emma yet, than by the news itself._

 

_“She wouldn't want to have anything to do with me if I told her.” Regina shrugged and fixed her clothes correctly, then sat down on the bed beside Granny._

 

_“Are you thinking about keeping it?” Granny asked carefully as she laid her hand on Regina's  flat stomach. The question and move took Regina by surprise. “Is that why you haven't told her?”_

 

_Regina dragged her fingers through her brown hair and tried to find the right words. The old woman still had her hand on her stomach as she waited patiently for Regina to say something, but the brunette just sat there, staring on her hands._

 

_“I know it's hard Regina, but Emma needs to know. You're together, so she needs to know. I'm not gonna say anything to her, because that's up to you, but I think that by not telling Emma, you're gonna push her away even more then if you actually told her. Think about it.” Granny spoke calmly then placed a small kiss on her temple. Regina just smiled slightly and sighed with a nod._

 

_She knew the old woman was right, but what would Emma think about all of this? And what would she think of her if Regina decided to keep it? Because that thought had crossed Regina's mind a couple of times already._

 

What kind of person keeps their rapist’s baby?

 

****

 

Emma felt terrible for following Regina like this, but she knew that the brunette was up to something, and she just had to see it with her own eyes. So she asked Granny to borrow her car after her early shift ended.

 

The blonde had to park almost two blocks away, because Regina would immediately recognize Granny's bug otherwise. It was so yellow.

 

So as soon as Regina parked, Emma did as well. That meant she had to run a little, then hide, but that wasn't a problem for her. She hid behind a telephone pole and was confused when she saw Regina walk up to the doors of a family planning clinic.

 

_What the actual hell has she been hiding from me? A baby? Is she… pregnant?_

 

Emma started to get a little agitated now. Surely Regina wouldn't go somewhere, alone, to have an abortion. Maybe she wasn't pregnant and something else was going on? Something worse?  _Oh_ god! _Please let her be ok!_

 

_*****_

 

Regina felt her heart in her throat as she walked inside the building. An older woman behind the desk smiled at her, and it helped her relax, at least a little bit.

 

“Ehm, hello.” Regina said as she walked up to the counter. “I have an appointment.”

 

“Don't be nervous, my dear. I'm Nora, and your name is?”

 

“Oh, sorry. Mills. Regina Mills.”

 

“Ah yes. You're a little early.” she smiled again “I see, you have an appointment with Dr Tom. He's still on his lunch break, so please take a seat. He will be with you soon” Nora stated in a gentle tone. Regina nodded and sat down in one of the chairs. She took out her phone, and wondered if she should just call Emma.

 

_I'm being crazy. Emma loves me, and I'm sure Granny will let her borrow the bug. She should be finishing her shift soon._

 

****

 

Emma was still standing by the telephone pole. She was still too shocked, after seeing Regina walk into the family planning clinic, to move. Emma's mind was racing. Did this mean Daniel had raped her?

 

_Oh my god! He has raped her! That asshole! And now she's going to get an abortion by herself cause she's too scared to tell anyone!_

 

“Emma?” a voice behind her suddenly said and Emma turned around frightened.

 

“Oh, hi Elsa.” Emma greeted and tried to give Elsa a small smile. Tried and failed.

 

“Is everything okay? You look a little pale?” Elsa asked, and Emma tugged her bottom lip into her mouth.

 

“It's just, ehm, everything that's happening with Belle. It's just messing with my mind, and my whole family is devastated.” Emma explained, and well, it wasn't a straight out lie, but that wasn't what Emma was thinking (and panicking about) right now.

 

“Oh, I know how it is. I have those periods too.” Elsa shrugged. “I guess it's something you develop when you have been a foster kid. That you can't really relax and you worry constantly.”

 

Elsa made Emma feel normal, and sure, Regina did that too, but since Elsa knew how it really was to grow up as an orphan, an unwanted person, they were connected in a special way.

 

That feeling, alone, scared Emma. She didn't want to feel like this, not with anyone, aside from Regina. Yet here she was, looking at Elsa with curious eyes. Emma was playing with fire and wondered who of them was gonna get burned worse.

 

“Well, I guess I gotta go.” she spoke as she noticed the time “Teresa sent me to town to buy some groceries that the store at home was out of. You know Mrs. Lucas, she doesn't want any cheap ripoffs of anything she has in her kitchen.” Elsa joked and Emma heard herself let out a small laugh.

 

“Yeah, that's true. She's just as bad at home, if not worse.” Emma replied.

 

“Really?” Elsa chuckled. “Well if that's all, I can live with that. She's such a sweet person, and the best boss I've ever had. You should feel lucky to have her as your mother.”

 

“Oh, believe me, I am. I would probably not be alive if it wasn't for her.” Emma shrugged. It was hard to admit that out loud, but it was true.

 

*****

 

Ten minutes later Regina was still staring at the phone in her hand. She needed to call her. _Now!_ She started to shake, then took a deep breath as she actually dialed Emma's number.

 

Elsa had said goodbye, and Emma was heading back to her car, but stopped when her phone buzzed. She scooped it up from her pocket and saw Regina's name on her display. The blonde answered after just 1 ring.

 

“Emma, I need you.” Regina began the conversation with.

 

“I know,” Emma started and took a deep breath. “and I know where you are. I'll be there in a couple of minutes.”

 

Regina raised an eyebrow at Emma's response. _How the hell does she know where I am?_

 

“How… do you know where.....  I am?” Regina finally asked.

 

“I'll tell you later. See you soon. I love you.” Emma answered as she walked toward the entrance of the building.

 

“Love you too.” Regina replied weakly and ended the call. She sunk down into her chair, and felt the tears stinging in her eyes.

 

When Emma walked into the building she had to stop herself from running into her arms. So she stood from her seat with tears streaked down her face and a huge sad smile across her lips. Emma embraced her and kissed her temple, then rubbed her back. She noticed Regina was shaking like a leaf.

 

“It's okay baby, I'm here now. I'm here, and I'm not gonna go anywhere. Trust me.”

 

When they parted, Regina was looking right into those beautiful green eyes that she had fallen in love with, the very first time she had seen them.

 

“I'm sorry for being such an idiot.” Regina groaned as they sat down, without breaking eye contact.

 

“Oh, Regina. It's okay. Just tell me what's going on, okay?” Emma said carefully and squeezed her girlfriend's hand. Nothing else mattered right now.

 

“The reason I've been pulling away and just wanting to be alone is that…” Regina started to say, but she began to cry. Emma kissed away her tears and offered her a little smile, knowing that always relaxed Regina. “Emma, Daniel didn't just hit me… he….he..” she took a deep breath “I'm pregnant.” Regina finally said it, and felt immediately lighter. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. The two sat silently for a few minutes.

 

“You're actually _pregnant_?” Emma finally asked.  _Thank you god!_

 

“Yes,” Regina replied as she pulled away, then broke eye contact. “and I don't know what I'm gonna do…”

 

“You've actually thought about keeping it?” Emma asked breathlessly, and felt her heart in her throat.

 

She had already figured that Regina was pregnant, because she had followed her here, but the thought of Regina _actually_ wanting to keep the baby, _Daniel's_ baby, that had been conceived by rape, hadn't crossed her mind.

 

Her heart started to beat like crazy and her whole body ached of anxiety, even if it didn't show. She wanted to run, just like she always had, but she didn't give in to that feeling this time. She refused to! Instead, she cupped Regina's head in her hands and placed a careful kiss on her temple.

 

“I'm gonna stand by you. I'm gonna stay. No matter what you choose, but it's a big thing to take in, you know?” Emma stated and Regina simply nodded her reply. _Holy shit._

 

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Regina spoke up. She sensed Emma's anxiety and confusion.

 

“Please don't hate me for this.” Regina whispered to gain Emma's attention

 

“I could never hate you, baby.” she replied honestly and that gave Regina the courage to explain.

 

“The reason I have thought about keeping it, is because I'm not supposed to be able to even conceive a child, much less, carry to term. I have this condition, and it's like a one in a million chance for this to actually happen. I always thought I would have to adopt when I was older. And I have always wanted to be a mother Emma.. “ Regina stuttered. “But I know the situation isn't ideal. I hate this, but what if it's my only chance?”

 

The blonde squeezed Regina's hand and gave her a gentle smile. Emma actually felt a little more relaxed now.

 

“Trust me when I say that I'm here for you, okay? I love you. No matter what.” Emma grabbed Regina’s hand and squeezed, then kissed her cheek.

 

They finally called Regina's name a while later, and the blonde held her hand as they walked to the back.

 

Emma followed Regina into the room and sat down beside her, and held her hand tight. The doctor smiled at them.

 

“You make a beautiful couple.” he said. “So, Miss Mills, this is just an ordinary check up to make sure that everything's alright in there, with the little one.”

 

“Okay.” Regina answered with a nervous tone in her voice, as he reached for some lubricant.

 

“Don't be afraid Miss Mills, I'm gonna be as careful as I can, and if something feels wrong or scary, just tell me, and I will explain what I'm doing. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, doctor.” Regina replied with a shaky voice. She met Emma's beautiful eyes, and took a deep breath.

 

“Good.” The doctor said. “Now, I'm gonna need you to move your shirt up so that I can put this on your stomach, okay?”

 

“Is an ultrasound necessary?” Emma spoke up and Tom looked at her with confused eyes. “I mean, Regina isn't sure if she's gonna keep it, I think..”

 

“Oh? Well, the ultrasound is necessary, to see how far along you are, and make sure it is growing normally, if you decide to keep it. I can turn the screen away and turn the volume off though, so that you don't have to see,” the man explained politely and Regina's grip on Emma's hand tightened. “but, it's completely up to you Miss Mills.”

 

“I want to see it” Regina said after a minute of consideration. “If that's okay?” she turned to Emma.

 

“If that's what you want baby, then we'll do it.” the blonde stated with a gentle smile, and Regina felt her heart overflow with love for the blonde.

 

_Why have I kept this a secret? She's actually supporting me. Why have I not told her earlier?_

 

*******

 

The two spent the rest of the day together happily. They grabbed some dinner, then talked for a while while other were still outside of town. Later Emma dropped the big back off at at the hospital with Granny and the two watched a movie together at Regina's house.

 

Emma could tell Regina was getting tired so she decided to head home. She kissed Regina goodnight, then left on foot. She needed some time to think about this, and Reigna understood that completely. She thought Emma was handling everything surprisingly well.

 

However, she didn't know about the panic running rampant through Emma. The blonde let out a big breath as she finally lay down on her bed. She was both excited and terrified at the same time. She wondered if she could do this. How the hell was she gonna be able to help raise a child?

 

She thought of her own childhood, and it had been everything else, but the upbringing someone would want. She had lived through abuse, both physically and mentally abused. Being hit, and told she was useless and worthless.

 

The only time she had been happy as a kid had been with the Swans, even though her time there had been short. Emma sat up in her bed and pulled her legs up to her chest as she worried her bottom lip.

 

She was panicking. Regina was gonna have a baby. A baby that was the result of rape. How would Emma be able to look at that kid without thinking about Daniel? _How would Regina be able to do that?_ Emma wondered and groaned.

 

She had never pictured herself being a parent, but she had never thought she would have a family of her own either, or a girlfriend that she loved to pieces.

 

She just wished everything had been easier, but then again, Emma knew life wasn't easy. At least it never had been for her. She reached for her phone and looked at her lockscreen. It was a picture with her, Rocinante, and Regina. She looked at the picture and smiled.

 

Regina was the one she wanted to spend her life with, and if Regina was gonna have a kid, that meant Emma would be a parent too. They could do this!

 

Soon they would both turn 18 and Regina could take control of her father's estate. They could buy their own home and Emma could proudly show Cora her middle finger. The blonde grinned at that thought and unlocked her phone, then typed Regina a long text.

 

**E - I love you, and I'm looking forward to being a mom with you. It's not the ultimate situation to be in, but I wouldn't want to be in it with anyone else but you. I can't say I'm not terrified as hell of all this, because I am.**

 

**But I thought I lost you once, and I don't want to do that again. You're my soulmate Regina! I don't even care if that's the cheesiest line in the world!**

 

**Besides that, I wanna see Rocinante as a big brother lol**

 

Emma laid down on the bed again and closed her eyes. She was exhausted. This day had been rough, but she was happy that she finally knew why Regina had been acting so weird these past couple of weeks. Just a few minutes later her phone buzzed, and she opened her eyes with a sleepy smile.

 

**Re - I can't describe how happy I am that you're supporting me in all this. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I was so scared I was gonna lose you.**

 

**And I'm also looking forward to seeing Rocinante be a big brother. ;)**

 

**E - I'm never gonna let you go. Good night baby. Love you more than anything.**

 

**Re - I love you too! Soon to be Mama Swan. Sleep tight!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads of to my beta! Give her some love so she understands what a great job she does! I'm so thankful to have you Courtney!

When Regina put away her phone, she couldn't help but smile. She had been so worried about telling Emma about the pregnancy, fearing the worst, and now it seemed like all of the worry was for nothing. She laid her head down on the pillow and placed her hands on her little baby bump. 

 

“This is gonna be okay. This is gonna be fine” she said to herself as she closed her eyes and finally drifted off to sleep. 

 

******

 

The next day Emma awoke with a smile. She had dreamed about Regina and her little baby. No,  _ their _ little baby. The blonde had something to look forward to, and even though a part of it was scaring the living shit out of her, she didn't overanalyze the fear this time. Possibly for the first time in her entire life, the happiness she felt was stronger than the fear. It was an odd but fantastic feeling. 

 

She happily got dressed and headed out for her run. Only this time she didn't run into the forest. No, she actually ran straight to Regina's house first. She wanted to surprise her, and hoped that she was as happy as she was about the baby. 

 

******

 

Regina was sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast, when she suddenly heard a knock on the door. She was just about to answer it when Rosita kindly stopped her. 

 

“Sit Miss Mills, I get it, I get it.” the maid smiled and Regina nodded, even though she felt it was unnecessary for Rosita to stop doing her usual chores, to do such a simple task like open the front door for her. 

 

Regina knew that Rosita was used to doing that sort of thing for her mother, but that was because her mother was….  _ Different _ . Regina didn't really have the word for it, and she didn't even bother to think of one. She was far too happy to even bother to think of her mother for the moment. 

 

Emma was greeted by the maid by the door. She wasn't sure what to do or say, but when the maid gave her a smile, she imminently relaxed. 

 

“Miss Swan, welcome. Miss Mills is in the kitchen. Come. “ 

 

“Ehm, thanks!” Emma replied and followed suite. 

 

Regina smiled when her girlfriend entered the kitchen. She had her running clothes on and regina just chuckled. 

 

“Hi sweetie.” Emma grinned as she leaned in and placed a kiss to Regina's lips. When she sat down next to her and started to pour herself a glass of water, Regina reached for Emma's hand and the touch made the blonde meet her eyes. 

 

They were so beautiful, but looked so afraid in some way. Which made Emma suddenly feel confused and slightly nervous.  _ Isn't she happy about the baby?  _ She thought to herself. 

“Are you really okay with….this, Miss Swan?” Regina asked anxiously, thinking about the conversation they had been having outside the clinic the day before. Even though Emma had been supportive, Regina suddenly wondered if the blonde really wanted this. Her. The baby. Or if she had said all those things to just make her happy in the moment.

 

********

 

_ “So” Regina said when they walked outside the clinic. “Are you okay.. With this?” Regina asked and laid her hand on her stomach. The blonde met her girlfriend's eyes and just smiled.  _

 

_ “It's gonna be tough, but I'm gonna be the best mom to the baby as I can.” Emma stated without even thinking. “Ehm, well, if you want me to be I mean..”  _

 

_ “You just keep surprising me, Miss swan, do you know that?” Regina chuckled as Emma shrugged with an embarrassed blush. She leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I was afraid this would be too much for you to handle. For us to handle really.”  _

 

_ “It's okay. I understand why you didn't. I have quite the reputation of running away when things get tough, so...” Emma shrugged and bit her lip. “Besides that, don't forget I actually followed you here like a spy.”  _

 

_ “I say we're even then?” Regina smirked.  _

 

_ “Yeah, I guess” Emma grinned. “Have you told anyone about this?”  _

 

_ “Granny knows,” Regina shrugged. “but I guess we should tell her about us keeping it, huh?” _

 

_ ******* _

 

“Regina?“ Emma spoke and the gentle voice made Regina snap back to reality. She met her girlfriend’s green and honest eyes, then let out a big sigh. “Talk to me baby, please?” the blonde pleaded. 

 

“I'm scared… “ Regina admitted, because she was. She was worried that her body wouldn’t let her carry this child to term, considering her diagnosis. She was also afraid that she wouldn't be a good mother if she did get to meet this baby. 

 

She was afraid of what her own mother would think of all this. Afraid of what people would say about her. But the thing that made her most afraid, was the fact that she wasn't sure Emma would really stick around, even if she had said so.  _ When will this fear leave me alone?! _

 

Emma studied her girlfriend for awhile in total silence. She could feel the anxiety she felt, and she knew Regina was probably worrying about if Emma would really stay by her side through all of this.  _ Of course she's doubting me. Who wouldn't? I would probably have done the same if the roles had been reversed…  _ The blonde shook her head at her own thoughts. 

 

“I know you're wondering if I'm gonna run a away from you or not, and Regina, I understand why you're having your doubts. Just please trust me when I say I'm gonna stay with you, please?” the Happiness Emma had woken up with this morning was gone in an instant, and the anxiety was slowly taking control of her body.  _ Is it too much to ask? Being happy for just one freaking day?!  _ Emma thought to herself as she stood up. She saw the fear in Regina's eyes only grow stronger with that move, which wasn't Emma's intention at all. She was just too restless to be still. 

 

“Regina, I.. This is not gonna be easy. That, we can at least agree on, right?“ the blonde asked openly and her girlfriend nodded carefully in response. “I have never, in my whole life felt like this, like I feel for you. It's like I actually feel... _ you _ .” the truth behind her statement had Emma confused, but somehow sure of herself as she continued.”So, I want you to just trust me, okay? I'm not gonna run away from you. I love you.” Regina noticed the tears that slowly began to roll down Emma's cheeks, because she knew how hard it was for her to talk about stuff like this. So she stood up and dragged Emma into a tight hug. 

 

“I love you too, and I trust you Emma.” she whispered. “I trust you with my life.”

 

******

 

A few hours later they went to the diner. They had decided they had to tell Granny about the decision about the baby. Plus, it was lunch time and they were hungry, but as they reached the door to the building, Regina froze on the spot. Emma threw her a questioning look and realized why she had stopped.  _ She's frozen in fear.. _

 

“Hey Regina, don't be scared. Granny isn't gonna be angry with you, I promise.” Emma tried to sooth the brunette, and placed a kiss on her cheek. “I mean, was she angry when you told you about the pregnancy?“

 

“No, but.. “ Regina began to say when Emma interrupted her. 

 

“Then she will not be angry now either. Come on, Granny needs some good news.” the blonde smiled as she opened the door to the diner. She was relieved to see that Elsa didn't work today. 

 

****

 

Granny was tired. She was usually always full of energy and life, but this tragic situation with Belle had drained her. Though she didn't have time to be sad. She had to be strong for Ruby, and felt bad for not being able to be strong for Emma as well. She knew Emma was used to taking care of herself. She had never had anyone to rely on in her life, and knowing that, only made the old woman feel worse. 

 

Though, as she saw Emma and Regina enter the diner hand in hand, sharing a brave, but timid smile, it made her imminently feel a little happier. Granny figured Regina must have finally told Emma about her being pregnant. She knew Regina had an appointment and the family planning clinic yesterday. 

 

Of course she had offered to go with Regina, but the brunette insisted that she do this alone. It didn't really matter anyway, just seeing her adoptive daughter accompanied by her girlfriend, made her heart burst emotion. 

 

****

 

“Hi Granny.” Emma greeted happily then gave her a tight hug. The move took the old woman totally by surprise, since Emma wasn't much for psychical contact.  _ Regina is good for her.  _ Granny thought to herself as she received a hug from Regina as well.  _ They are good for each other.  _

 

“So... Ehm,” Emma began and tugged in her lower lip. “we have something to tell you. We have news.”

 

“Oh?“ Granny replied, even though she had a hunch about what the news was. She didn't want to push Emma, or Regina for that matter, so she waited patiently for her to continue. 

 

“Ehm this is a bit hard for me to say, but….you know, Regina is pregnant, and well... I know too. So, Ehm.” Emma didn't feel able to form the words properly, so when Regina squeezed her hand she knew she didn't have to tell Granny. Regina would do it for her. She would be her strength for this conversation. 

 

“I...or I mean,  _ we _ have decided to keep the baby Mrs. Lucas.” Regina appeared confident as she spoke, but Eugenia and Emma could both tell that Regina was using Cora’s trademark false confidence.

 

“You have?“ Granny grinned, and the both girls shared a quick look before they glanced back at her. 

 

“Yes, so It appears that you're gonna be a grandmother now. I mean for real, you know? You don't have to raise this one. Just help us to..” Emma’s rambling was cut off as she was pulled in tightly against Granny.

 

“Oh, I am so happy for you, and I'm so proud of you! Both of you!” the old woman explained 

 

“Thank you, Mrs. Lucas” Regina replied breathlessly when the old woman gave out a small chuckle. 

 

“We're really family now Regina, so you don't have to call me Mrs. Lucas. Okay dear?“ the old woman smiled before she turned her attention back to her adoptive daughter. Regina almost felt like she was intruding, but decided to stay put. For Emma's sake, of course.

 

“I'm so proud of you, Emma. You have grown up to be a wonderful person, and you're gonna make such a good mother!“

 

“You really think so?” Emma asked carefully and Granny nodded. 

 

“I  _ know  _ so Emma, and I know these couple of weeks have been hard on us all, and I haven't really been there for you as much as I should be.” Emma moved and was about to interrupt the old woman. She obviously understood that Granny had good reason. Granny shook her head and continued “No, let me finish. But I know you're so strong and I love you.” Emma released her grip on Regina's hand and dragged her adoptive mother into another tight and long hug. Emma was honestly speechless right then.

 

Emma had  _ never _ heard such beautiful words from any foster parents throughout her life. Though, if she had, none had meant them like Granny just had. 

 

She was so happy to have her in her life, and suddenly realized she wanted to call Eugenia something she had never dared to call any one who had fostered her before. 

 

She knew it was the perfect time now, and she didn't care if it was only gonna be a one time thing, because she wanted to say it. So when they parted, Emma looked right into the older woman's eyes and said “I love you too...  _ Mom _ .”

 

_ ***** _

 

Granny told the girls to sit down as she disappeared into the kitchen to cook them some lunch. When the girls were alone again, Emma smiled at Regina. 

 

“She took it a lot better than you expected, huh?” Emma asked with a cocky smirk and her girlfriend just rolled her eyes, then turned serious.

 

“I'm so incredibly proud of you“ Regina purred and Emma just raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Why?“ 

 

“Because, I know you have never in your entire life called any of your previous foster parents Mom or Dad, but you called Eugenia Mom! For that, I'm so proud of you.” Regina said with a fond smile and Emma just shrugged. 

 

It had always been an important title for Emma, to call someone Mom or Dad. Calling Eugenia, Mom, had felt so surprisingly easy and natural. 

 

“Yeah, I guess I am too.” Emma smiled. “I just hope it doesn't take our kid almost 18 years to call me Mom.” it was meant to sound fun, but Regina noticed the sadness in her eyes. So she kissed Emma's knuckles, and placed one kiss each on the scars Emma had on her arms. 

“Wow, I just said  _ our _ kid, didn't I?“ Emma sounded more amazed than scared this time

 

“Yes Miss Swan, but I like the ring to it. And it's going to be our kid.  _ Our _ own little miracle.”

 

*****

 

Granny was standing in the kitchen, not meaning to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help herself. She heard every word, and saw all the small secret smiles and the small touches. 

 

It made her tear up, and when Teresa walked up beside her, the old woman got so startled she almost dropped the plates. 

 

“Didn't mean to scare you, boss.” Teresa chuckled. “Just checking that you didn't have a stroke or anything” she spoke quietly with a smile and Granny rolled her eyes

 

“Shush.” Granny replied with a smirk as she turned around to face her headchef. 

 

“It's good to see you smile again, Eugenia. You're not you when you're sad.” Teresa stated carefully. “So please, tell me what's gotten you in such a good mood.”

 

“My daughter and her girlfriend” Granny smiled and pointed at them. “are gonna have a kid soon, meaning I'm going to be a grandmother.”

 

“Aren't they a bit young for that?” Teresa asked, not meaning to say that aloud. The question didn't make the old woman angry though. 

 

“No, age doesn't matter. I got pregnant with Ruby's mother, Anita, when I was about Regina's age, and I was on my own since her father walked out on me. They have each other though, and most importantly, they have me.” Granny stated and the headchef nodded at her. 

“Congrats then, Granny.” Teresa smiled and patted the older woman on her shoulder. “Now, I gotta go back to the dishes.” she explained with a chuckle. The old woman's good mood seemed to be infectious.

 

******

 

A couple of days later Ruby felt how her back was killing her. Sitting all day long and sleeping in a armchair was not something her back appreciated, but she refused to leave Belle’s side more time than was necessary. 

 

Though Granny had convinced the doctor to actually bring up a cot for Ruby, the redhead still slept in the armchair next to Belle, stroking her hand. Sometimes talking with her, even though she knew Belle wouldn't answer her. 

 

“Wake up baby, I can't live without you. I miss you so much. Just come back to me, please? I'm sorry for this. Just. Come back to me.. ” Ruby whispered with tears rolling down her pale cheeks. 

 

The statement was so true. Ruby couldn't see a life without Belle by her side. They had been inseparable already as kids. Always getting into trouble and being best friends. Regina had also been a part of their group, but Belle had always been the closest to Ruby. Always. And that would never change.  _ Never! _

 

_ ***** _

 

The beeping from all machines connected to Belle didn't even bother Ruby anymore. She had heard them for so long now, that she didn't care. 

 

The only thing she cared about was seeing Belle's chest move up and down, up and down, to see her breathing. Ruby knew there was a 50 percent chance that Belle would never wake up again. That was the biggest reason Ruby couldn't sleep at night.  _ I can't live with myself is you don't wake up from this, Belle.  _

 

Even though Granny was there daily, as well as Emma and Regina who were there often, Ruby felt so incredibly alone. She hardly spoke with any of them when they visited. 

 

The only time she spoke was when she was alone with Belle. Ruby guessed it had to do with her bad conscience. It was her fault all this had happened. 

 

Ruby realized then, that the reason she felt alone was because part of her was was gone, or missing, or….. _ asleep. _

 

******

 

Regina was down at the stables, enjoying watching the horses gallop in the summer pasture. Since Daniel had left, Regina was in charge of the horses, but it didn't bother her. It never had. Especially not now, in the summer, when they had everything they needed in their big pasture. 

 

She had always loved to be with the horses. Her Daddy and herself had always thought it was unnecessary to pay a stable boy. It had always been her mother who had insisted upon having one. 

 

******

 

Meanwhile, when Regina was outside, Emma was inside the stables, brushing Rocinante and getting him ready for a ride. 

 

The blonde had insisted on taking riding lessons, so she could be the one to exercise Rocinante, since Regina had decided to keep the baby. 

 

Emma was already a mother, and was so protective of Regina. It made the brunette fall in love with her over and over again. 

 

Rocinante nibbled on Emma's shirt, and the blonde just laughed. The stallion behaved like a kid sometimes, and she couldn't understand how she could have been so afraid of him in the beginning. He was such a sweetheart . 

 

“You have hay to eat, and still, you're eating my clothes? You're not as smart as you look” Emma chuckled and scratched his neck. The stallion neighed and the blonde just rolled her eyes at him. “You know Rico, I'm the one that's gonna ride you from now on, because your mom is gonna have a kid. So I guess you're about to be a big brother, huh? What do you think about that?” Rocinante nudged her shoulder and licked her face, making Emma laugh again. “I'll take that as you're looking forward to it as much as me, huh?” 

 

*******

 

“Are you ready dear? “ Regina asked as she walked into the stables. She patted her stallion's neck and pecked her girlfriend's lips.

 

“Yeah, as ready as I can get, I guess.” Emma shrugged and noticed how Regina checked out her body. The brunette had insisted on buying Emma proper riding clothes, and the blonde didn't even want to know how much they had cost, but she really liked them. “So, stop checking out my ass, and let's go.” Emma grinned and grabbed the stallion's reins. 

 

She didn't mount the horse as smoothly as Regina did, but she was getting better and better. Especially compared with the first couple of times, when Emma had fallen backwards or that time when she had jumped over the horse, and landed on the ground on the other side. 

 

As she made sure everything was in order, Regina studied her girlfriend without her noticing it. Emma looked so proud sitting on Rocinante’s back. She looked fearless, and God was she looking absolutely stunning in the riding gear that Regina had bought for a her.. 

 

Regina laid her hands on her small baby bump, and smiled even more at the thought that maybe she would be able to teach her and Emma's kid to ride one day. A little bit of sadness washed over her though, as her Daddy entered her mind.  _ You should have been the one to teach my baby to ride.  _ Regina thought to herself.  _ Your first grandchild.  _

 

****

  
  


“Good job today, Emma. You're a natural. Daddy would have loved to see you ride. I think you're ready to hit the forest by yourself soon.” Regina smiled and kissed her girlfriend when she had dismounted Rocinante. “And you're such a good one too, my boy!” Regina smiled and gave her stallion a big red apple. The horse bowed and ate his treat eagerly. 

 

“Thanks.” Emma smirked. “Do you mind taking him from here? I gotta hit the showers before work.” 

 

“Not a problem.” Regina replied and Emma kissed her cheek, and was just about to leave when Regina grabbed her arm. Emma raised an eyebrow and looked curiously at her. “Miss swan, thank you. For being so supportive through all of this. I'm so happy and thankful for that.” 

 

“I'm always gonna stand by you.” Emma smiled. “Besides that, I wanna give this kid the upbringing and life I never had.” Regina sensed the sadness in her girlfriend's voice and dragged her into a hug.

 

“You're gonna be a such wonderful mother, Emma. I love you.”

 

“Love you too, baby.” the blonde grinned and ran inside to the shower.

 

******

 

“Ems Hi!” Elsa smiled when the blonde showed up at the diner. “You never answered my text messages I sent you the other day, about a coffee….” 

 

“Oh sorry,” Emma shrugged. “I've been busy” 

 

“Yeah? With?” Elsa asked curiously and the blonde sighed. 

 

“Elsa look, I'm sorry if I haven't been honest with you, but I actually have a girlfriend. Me leading you on was wrong, I just….it was just a mistake.” Emma stated with a low voice, making sure, Granny, who was standing by the counter, pouring some coffee to a customer, didn't hear them. The last thing she wanted was to cause a scene and worry the old woman.

 

“So? I don't care about that. I can be your little secret..” Elsa said with an seductive voice, almost freaking Emma out. 

 

“Elsa, I'm not interested and that's it. Okay?” Emma growled and headed back into the kitchen, not even acknowledging Granny. The old woman frowned and followed her foster daughter into the kitchen. 

 

“Emma, Hi!” Teresa tried, but the blonde just walked straight by her and reached for her shirt and put it on. 

 

“Emma Swan, you stop and tell me this instance what is going on! ” Granny stated and the blonde groaned as she turned around. 

 

“What?” Emma snapped, regretting her tone imminently. She visibly winced. 

 

“Emma, what is something wrong?” Granny asked and took a step closer, then lowered her voice. “Is there something wrong with the baby?” 

 

“No everything's just fine with both Regina and the baby, it's just.. Something else.” Emma sighed and dragged her fingers through her hair. “Please Granny, I don't want to talk about it right now.”

 

“I'll let you off the hook, for this time. But only if you promise me that you're gonna be nice to the guests my dear, okay?” Granny suggested with a crooked smile and Emma just nodded. “Teresa is in charge for now, I'm going to visit Ruby at the hospital” 

 

“Tell Ruby I said hi.” Emma said over her shoulder as she headed out into the kitchen. 

 

“Any new news about Belle?” Teresa asked and Granny met her eyes, then shook her head. 

  
“No, it's just the same. But I'm still sure she’s gonna push through. Belle's strong. I just know it.”  _ I hope I'm right. Ruby can't lose you Belle. Neither can I.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you have your weekly update guys! Hope you'll enjoy it!

Chapter 25 

 

As Granny entered Belle’s hospital room, she shook her head lovingly. She observed Ruby snoring in the armchair while holding Belle's hand within her own.  _ That is true love. _ Granny smirked at herself, because she had a surprise for Ruby and she knew Belle would love it too, when she eventually wakes up anyway, because the present was to the both of them.

 

“Ruby?” Granny spoke carefully as she knocked on the door, making the redhead almost fall off the chair in surprise. 

 

“Huh?” Ruby asked as she blinked her eyes open. “Oh Granny, Hi.” 

 

“Why don't you sleep in that bed, I had to bribe the doctor with free lunches for a week to get, huh? It can't be good for your back to sleep in that old armchair.” 

 

“Yeah, I know, but I wanna be close to her if.. I mean, when she wakes up.” Ruby shrugged. 

 

“Ruby, it has been weeks now, you need a good night's sleep. In a bed. Either in this one or I'll carry you home to your own, and you know I will.” Granny stated then studied her granddaughter. 

 

She had big bags under her eyes and she just looked so exhausted. Her usually red hair was even looking pale, due to her not having the time to get her usual box of color.

 

“Ugh, I don't want to.” Ruby groaned and Granny rolled her eyes. 

 

“If I told you I'll give you a surprise, that's for both you and Belle, would you go home for just a couple of hours then?” Granny smirked, knowing Ruby couldn't say no to that. 

 

“I'm not gonna take a bribe.” Ruby replied and crossed her arms like a child. 

 

“Oh well, I guess you don't want this surprise then...” Granny shrugged and sat down on Belle's other side. “I think Belle would be really disappointed at you if you said no to it though.” 

 

“Alright, alright. I'll go home and sleep a couple of hours. So....” Ruby trailed off, hoping the older woman would reveal the surprise.

 

“And take a long shower.” Granny added with an encouraging smile

 

“Sure, go home to shower and sleep. No problem...” Ruby groaned. “Now, what's the surprise?” 

 

“Here.” Granny smiled and gave her a sealed envelope. Ruby looked at granny with confused eyes before she opened it. She gasped as she realized what it said. 

 

“Is this… is this….the deed to Belle's old house?” Ruby frowned confused. 

 

“Yes.” Granny chuckled. “I talked with Mr Nolan last week and he contacted the kids that owned it. It has been empty since their dad died, and they couldn't have been happier to get rid of it. So I got it at a good price.” 

 

“How much did it cost? Belle gets her..” once again Granny cut Ruby off. 

 

“Don't worry about that. I bought it for you. See it as a early wedding gift or something, my dear!” 

 

“You can't be serious! You've bought us a freaking house?” Ruby squealed and jumped up from the chair. Granny enjoyed seeing her granddaughter so happy. She hadn't smiled very often since Belle's accident. 

 

Ruby turned her eyes towards Belle then placed a careful kiss on her temple. 

 

“Granny bought us your old house baby, and I promise you, when you wake up at least your library is gonna look like it did before. I promise! Just promise you'll wake up for me, okay?” 

 

Granny dried the tears from her eyes as she looked at them. Belle and Ruby's love was unique. They had fought many times over the years, but never broken up. They had never been one of those on again off again couples. No, they had been inseparable throughout the years, and Granny was so happy for them. They were soulmates, and she just knew the love Emma and Regina shared was just the same. 

 

“Well, I guess I'll go home then..” Ruby stated as she grabbed her jacket. 

 

“I'll keep her safe Ruby. So go.” Granny promised, then smiled as her granddaughter left the room. When the old woman knew she was gone, she spoke to Belle’s comatose form. 

 

She spoke about the house, the diner, and how Emma has taken all of this with Regina so well. Eventually the one sided conversation escalated to Granny being happy about the baby, but being surprised that Belle or Ruby hadn't given her the first grandchild/great grandchild. All the while she had been knitting some clothes and a blanket for the newest member of the family. 

 

***** 

 

Regina was sitting on the porch with a big glass of water and her favorite book in her lap. Emma had more or less ordered both her girlfriend and the maid to sit down and relax in the sun. So they had. 

 

“She's so sweet, your Miss Swan.” Regina smiled then met the maid's eyes. Her eyes were so kind and caring. Nothing like Cora’s dark stoic ones. 

 

“Yeah, she really is.” Regina replied with a smile forming on her lips. She never got the chance to talk to Rosita when Daniel had been living with them. He sent her away most days.

 

“I like her much, much more than that… Man” Rosita stated and gestured with her hands. She had trouble with the language once and awhile. 

 

“I need to tell you something Rosita, and this has to stay between us two. Mother can not, under any circumstances, know this. Do you understand? “ Regina said and sat up in her chair, tugging nervously on her lower lip. 

 

“Si si.”

 

“I'm pregnant.. It's Daniel's baby, but he's out of the picture. For good! I hope...” The brunette stuttered as the maid reached for her hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. 

 

“I hope Miss Swan is….. helping you?“ 

 

“Oh yes, Rosita! Emma is going to help me with the baby!” Regina spoke with so much love that she overwhelmed her self, and the older woman smiled brilliantly

 

“Let me make your favorite dinner! We celebrate! “ Rosita chuckled as she placed a gentle kiss on Regina's temple, before she happily headed inside. 

 

Regina laid her hands on her small baby bump and leaned back in the chair. She suddenly felt the nagging anxiety she had in the back of her head, reminding her about its existence. 

 

She worried about what Cora would say or rather  _ do  _ about this whole thing. She would probably rather see her daughter have an abortion then to see her raise it with her girlfriend. Her mother hadn't even called Regina once, only sent her a short text saying she would be gone at least a couple of months more. 

 

That made Regina relax, at least a little bit.  _ I just want you to love me as I am, mother.  _ Regina thought to herself. Why was that so hard for her to do? 

 

*****

 

“See you tomorrow, Teresa” Emma said and as she turned to leave the kitchen Teresa stopped her. 

 

“Ehm Emma, what's up with you and Elsa? You seemed to be such good friends before, but now you won't even talk to her...” Emma sighed, but wasn't surprised by the question. She was rather surprised it hadn't come earlier. 

 

“Look Teresa, I may have gone on a date with Elsa, and yeah, we kinda shared a goodnight kiss, but that was when this whole thing with Daniel and Regina was ongoing... and I didn't hear anything from Regina. I kinda thought we were through, you know? And I liked Elsa so.. It's just complicated.” Emma never rambled like this. 

 

“Oh.” Teresa replied as she continued to fill the dishwasher. 

 

“Yeah...” Emma said with a shrug. “and besides that, Regina is the first person I've been with, so I'm not a expert on this whole relationship thing. But god.. Elsa and I went on  _ one  _ date and shared  _ one  _ kiss. It's not like we were together or had sex.” Emma shrugged. Teresa gave her a understanding nod as she laid a hand on Emma's shoulder. 

 

The blonde didn't even flinch. She had gotten better with the whole touching thing, even though she had a long way to go before she would be totally comfortable with it. 

 

“Let me talk to her for you, okay? She usually listens to me.” Teresa chuckled. “Just go home to your girl now, okay?”

 

“Yeah... I'll see you tomorrow.” Emma smiled brightly “Thank you Teresa.”

  
  


*******

 

Ruby almost moaned as the hot water ran down her body. She didn't even remember the last time she had taken a proper shower. Suddenly the thought of Belle entered her mind, and Ruby realized how much she actually missed her. 

 

_ “Belle you're gonna… Damnit, you squirted shampoo in my eyes.” Ruby groaned but the brunette just laughed at her girlfriend.  _

 

_ “Serves you right. See it as payback for always leaving your dirty underwear on the floor.” Belle shrugged and turned off the shower. She gave her not so pleased girlfriend a towel and once Ruby had gotten the shampoo out of her eyes, she shook her head at Belle.  _

 

_ “You're such a baby sometimes.” Ruby chuckled and Belle just smirked at her in reply. Ruby rolled her eyes and slapped the brunette’s ass.  _

 

Ruby turned off the shower with a big sigh and wrapped her body in a towel. She didn't want to be in this apartment. It felt wrong and weird without Belle, so being here only made her anxious. 

 

The redhead reached for her phone to fidget with it for a while, debating in her head if she should or shouldn't text Regina. Ruby was unsure, because she knew she had probably behaved like an ass to both Regina and Emma over the past few weeks. So she wouldn't blame neither of them if they didn't want her around, but she knew she had to at least ask first. 

 

**R - Hi Reg. I'm probably disturbing, but I thought maybe I could come over for just a little while? Granny kicked me out from the hospital and well I promised her to sleep but I can't relax here. It feels so wrong without Belle.**

 

**Re - You know you're always welcome here, right? You don't have to ask..**

 

**R - You sure? I don't wanna intrude if you and Emma have planned anything.**

 

**Re - Ruby, you're her sister. And one of my best friends. Just come over.**

 

**R - Awesome. Be over in a bit.**

 

*********

 

Emma smiled when she saw Regina on the porch and waved, then revealed an apple. Regina nodded with a smile then Emma walked over and gave it to Rocinante. Emma and Rocinante had become good friends over these last couple of weeks, and it made Regina so proud. 

 

She wasn't very far along in her pregnancy, but she knew she wouldn't be able to ride soon, and because of her condition she guessed it was better to be on the safe side. Watching Emma bond with Rocinante was wonderful. He was a special horse and Emma was a special person, so it wasn't that odd that they had gotten so close. 

 

Emma whistled and Rocinante raised his head then neighed when he saw her. Emma climbed under the fence and opened her arms. She had taught him to hug her, and the blonde was so pleased that she wasn't afraid of the horse anymore. That's not to say she wouldn't be afraid of others, but she was proud of herself for bonding with this one. 

 

He galloped towards her but stopped a couple of meters in front of her, and walked the last bit into her open arms. He laid his head on her shoulder and nibbled on her hair as Emma laid her arm around his gigantic neck. 

 

“Hi Rico. You wanna treat, huh?” the horse neighed and Emma rubbed his neck then let go of him. She offered up her apple and he bowed for her like Regina had thought him.  

“Good boy!” Emma chuckled as she gave him his apple. “Don't tell Granny I gave you this. It's one of those organic thingies and probably expensive as hell….” 

 

Once Emma came onto the porch, she kissed Regina gently on the lips, and bent down to place a kiss on her girlfriend's stomach. Regina just giggled. Emma was so sweet. So understanding. It was almost unreal.  _ How could I have kept this a Secret from her? _

 

“Are you okay?” Emma asked and met Regina's eyes. “I mean, like, are you and the kid having a good day?” 

 

“Yes Miss Swan, and you? Did you have a good day at work?” 

 

“Yeah.” Emma nodded, and well, it was kinda true. 

 

Work itself had been easy. It had been one particular colleague that had been troubling her, but she didn't want to tell Regina about Elsa. She didn't know if she even wanted to. The blonde didn't want to risk anything. At some point she had to tell Regina. Just not yet. Their relationship was still too vulnerable 

 

“Glad to hear that. I hope you don't mind, but I invited Ruby over for dinner. Granny kicked her out if the hospital for a couple of hours.” Regina explained and Emma smiled. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen her sister outside the walls of the hospital. 

 

“No, not at all, but ehm, do you wanna tell her about the ehm baby?” Emma asked carefully. Regina still wanted to keep this whole pregnancy a secret because she didn't want people to talk, and especially not the ones who were friends with her mother, and there were quite a few of those lingering in town. 

 

“Hmm, I guess we can tell her.” Regina replied after a while of silence. “I think it would cheer her up a bit. I mean she technically is gonna be an aunt.” 

 

“Yeah, I guess that's true.” Emma smiled even wider and leaned in to kiss Regina's lips again.  _ Auntie Ruby  _ Emma thought to herself.  _ She's gonna be the best aunt, and Belle too….. If she ever wakes up. _


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys, but here we go! Get ready for a long ass chapter, that's also gonna hit you right in the feels!
> 
> So make sure you're comfortable on your couch, under a blanket, preferably with a bowl of popcorn and let's do this!

Chapter 26 

 

“Are you serious? I'm gonna be an aunt?” Ruby asked with a big grin after Regina told her that she was pregnant. “Wait, what about your condition, Reg?” Ruby frowned and turned her attention to Regina. She remembered something about Regina telling her and Belle about not being able to ever have kids. They had all planned to adopt babies when they got older. That was when they were still really young.

 

“The chances for me to conceive were small, and there is also a good chance that I won't carry to term. So if this little one makes it, this will be my little miracle.” she shot Emma a loving look “Our little miracle.” Regina added with a crooked smile. 

 

“Yepp, you're gonna be an auntie soon, Ruby!” Emma smirked then almost couldn't breathe when Ruby embraced her in a tight hug. 

 

“God, I'm so happy for you guys! Belle is gonna be so happy too, when…” Suddenly the happy smile faded from the redheads face, and she stopped talking. She sat down on her chair again. She had forgotten for a second that Belle was in a coma. “...If she ever wakes up from this fucking coma.” 

 

“Hey, hey Rubes, don't talk like that. Of course she's gonna wake up. Okay?” Emma stated trying to cheer her sister up, but Ruby hardly met her eyes. 

 

“Miss Lucas, don't lose hope. She's gonna be okay.” Regina added, and at least got Ruby to look at her. “She's gonna wake up, and you're gonna be auntie Belle and auntie Ruby, okay?” 

 

“I guess.” Ruby replied and dried her eyes. “And I have such an amazing surprise for her when she wakes up. Aside from this I mean.” 

 

“Oh?” Emma asked curiously.

 

“Well, Belle found out her childhood home was abandoned, and we kinda played with the thought of buying it back and restoring it. So we can live there with our future kids, maybe a dog, and Granny could live there too.” Ruby said and both Emma and Regina listened carefully to the redhead’s excited words. “Um, well, Belle gets her inheritance when she's 18, but we didn't want to wait til then. Because we didn't want this once in a lifetime opportunity to slip through our fingers….” 

 

“Come to the point, Miss Lucas. You're just rambling.” Regina chuckled and took a sip of her water. 

 

“Oh yeah, sorry.” Ruby shrugged. “Anyway, we asked Granny if she could loan us money, but you both know granny, she's always one step ahead so…” Ruby started and picked up the packet of paper then showed them. “She bought us the house!” 

 

“That's wonderful Ruby! That house is quite unique!” Regina smiled. 

 

“Yeah, but it needs so much work before it's liveable again, and I promised Belle I would atleast have the library ready when she woke up. I mean I don't have tons of spare time, but one room won't take that long!” Ruby deflated a little “Right?”

 

“Don't be silly, Ruby. Just make up a plan of how you want the place to look, and I'll hire some workers to do it.” Regina replied and Ruby choked on air. 

 

“Reg no, that's too much. I can't accept that.” 

 

“You can and you will. I won't take no for an answer.” Regina smirked and Emma leaned in close to her sister. 

 

“Don't argue with a pregnant woman Rubes. That's not wise….in my experience anyway.” Emma whispered and her sister just laughed. 

 

“Well, I guess you're right.” Ruby smiled gently as she nodded in agreement.

 

*******

 

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. Belle was still in a coma and Ruby still refused to leave the hospital unless absolutely necessary, but at least she was sleeping in the hospital bed next to Belle. Because she had finally realised it wasn't a good idea to sleep on an armchair. 

 

Belle had been in a coma for almost 5 months now, and even though Ruby tried to stay positive, she was starting to actually realise there was a big possibility that her girlfriend would never wake up.. The thought itself made her cry herself to sleep, but she tried to keep her hope alive. As the days passed, that little flame inside of her was slowly starting to fade. 

 

Granny saw the sadness in her granddaughter’s eyes and tried to be by her side as much as she could, but it didn't help much. Ruby didn't even want anyone there at this point. She pushed everyone away. She was hurting too much. Belle was hers and hers alone. Her life. Her heart. Her responsibility. Not even Regina and Emma were there often, because Ruby didn't want them there. 

 

The renovation of Belle and Ruby's house was almost finished. The house looked amazing, and Regina had surprised Ruby with adding a big porch on the front. The redhead had been so happy she couldn't stop crying. She wished Belle could see all this and really hoped she would. Some day. 

 

Then that night came, the night that would turn out to be the worst of Ruby's whole life. One for future nightmares for sure. Ruby was laying on her bed in front of the TV. She had been drifting to sleep on and off the whole day. She had dreamt about Belle's accident, her rage and feelings toward Daniel. About when they went to the sheriff, and how Emma had to wrestle her down to the ground to stop her from taking Granny's bug to go look for Daniel.

 

******

 

_ When the ambulance came, so did the Sheriff. Ruby refused to let Belle go at first, but understood she had to.  _

 

_ “So Miss Lucas, can you tell me what happened?” Sheriff Graham asked carefully and Ruby stood up. Her pants were covered in Belle’s blood.  _

 

_ “It's that bastard, Daniel’s fault! Everything!” she growled. She explained what had happened, and as she finished her story, she heard Emma scream her name. Ruby turned around and saw both Emma and Regina running up to her.  _

 

_ “What the hell has happened?” Emma asked, and felt her heart stop for a second, when she saw the blood on her sister's clothes and on the ground.  _

 

_ “Miss French has been rushed to the hospital.” the Sheriff explained calmly when Emma embraced her sister in a tight hug.  _

 

_ “Who did this to her?” Regina asked anxiously, even though she had a feeling she knew the answer.  _

 

_ “Who the hell do you think?” Ruby spat disgustedly “Daniel, of course! The same idiot that has been using you as a punching bag!” the words weren't supposed to come out so loud, and Regina froze. The sheriff turned his head towards her and cleared his throat.  _

 

_ “Is that true, Miss Mills? Has Daniel been hitting you?” he asked. Regina shared a look with Emma then with Ruby. Ruby looked sorry. Like she immediately regretted what she said. Regina gave her a reassuring look then sighed. _

 

_ “Yes” Regina sighed again and bit her lip.  _

 

_ “I recommend both of you, Miss Mills and Miss Lucas, come down to the station with me. This is a serious accusation, and I hope you will press charges against Daniel. He may be a long way away by now, but I know many Sheriffs and officers in the nearby areas.” Graham explained and reached for the keys to his car. Regina still stood still and looked unsure about what she was gonna do. Ruby on the other hand, shook her head.  _

 

_ “I'm not going to the station before I've been to the hospital!” Ruby snarled. “I have to know how Belle is doing!”  _

 

_ “Of course! You know where to find me, Miss Lucas.” Graham replied and turned his gaze to Regina. “How about you, Miss Mills, are you coming down to the station?”  _

 

_ “Yes, but just.....give me a minute, sheriff?” Regina exhaled and Graham nodded. Ruby sat down for a second to collect her thoughts, and she didn't mean to eavesdrop but she could hear both Emma and Regina. _

 

_ “Should I really press charges against him? Is it worth it? I mean his father is the richest man there is around here, so he can probably flaunt his money and save Daniel from all this.” Regina shrugged. _

 

_ “If you don't want to press charges for your own sake, do it for mine?”Emma spoke honestly “I wish I had been strong enough as a child, and as a teenager, to go to the police and tell them about all the abuse I lived with. But I wasn't. You though, are strong Regina, and Ruby is probably freaking out just like you, and you have each other, okay?” Emma stated and Regina nodded slowly at her.  _

 

_ “I love you.” Regina said and pressed her lips against Emma's.  _

 

_ “I love you too.” Emma smiled and grabbed Regina's hand as they walked over to the police car where Ruby was standing.  _

 

_ “I'm here for you, Rubes. Okay?” Emma said and embraced Ruby in a tight hug. As they parted Emma's eyes suddenly looked very serious. “Rubes, please promise me you won't do anything stupid like take Granny's car and go on some man hunt, okay?”  _

 

_ “I promise…” Ruby groaned, even though she really didn't mean those words. She stood up and Emma gave her a concerned look.  _

 

_ “Do you want me to follow you to the hospital?” Emma asked carefully.  _

 

_ “No, I'll call Granny so you can go with Regina to the station. I'll see you guys later.” Ruby shrugged and started to walk to the hospital. It wasn't that far, but Ruby was anxious and felt drained of energy. She was like a car without enough gas to function.  _

 

_ Granny met Ruby just outside of the hospital’s entrance and embraced her in a tight hug. She had been crying too. Ruby noticed when she met her grandmother’s red and puffy eyes.  _

 

_ They didn't have to say anything, since Ruby had told her over the phone what had happened. They just walked into the big building and Granny asked where Belle was. Ruby was holding Granny's hand and just hoped all of this was a bad dream. This couldn't be real.  _

 

_ They were told Belle was in a temporary room of the hospital until one became available. As they walked to where she was, Granny saw a glimpse of Dr Whale and screamed after him. He turned around and walked over to them.  _

 

_ “Ah, Mrs. Lucas and Miss Lucas.” he greeted with a gentle and careful tone. “I suppose you're here about Belle.” _

 

_ “Where..  Where is my girlfriend?” Ruby asked with a shaking voice. She feared the worst because she knew how much Belle had bled.  _

 

_ Ruby suddenly realized she was still wearing the pants with Belle's blood on them, but she was too upset to care about her appearance. Something she usually always did.  _

 

_ “I recommend you follow me into my office. You two, have a seat. Please?” the doctor said and pointed to the chairs just behind them. Ruby wanted to scream, but snapped back to reality when she felt her grandmother literally push her down into one of the chairs.  _

 

_ “Now, just tell us how Belle is doing Dr. Whale!” Granny growled. _

 

_ “She's stable for the moment, but it was a close call, because..”  _

 

_ “What do you mean by that?” Ruby asked anxiously and cut him off.  _

 

_ “It means she was lucky. She has lost quite a large amount of blood, and we had to do a emergency operation to…”  _

 

_ “Cut to the fucking point!” Ruby snapped and cut the doctor off yet another time. The redhead was surprised her grandmother didn't tell her to calm down.  _

 

_ “She's in a coma. Even though she's alive, there is a chance she won't ever wake up from it. I'm sorry.” The man sighed _

 

_ Ruby felt her heart stop beating for a moment. She couldn't breathe. She gasped for air and Granny stroke her back.  _

 

_ “Deep breaths Ruby, in and and. Listen to my voice. Breath in, and out. Come on my dear girl.” Granny spoke calmly, and after a few minutes Ruby got her breathing under control. Still, she was shaking from what the doctor had told her. She met Granny's eyes and swallowed her tears before she looked back at the doctor.  _

 

_ “I have to see her.”  _

 

_ “Of course. Follow me.” he replied as he stood and the two followed. _

 

_ Ruby gasped, yet again, for air. Belle looked so fragile. She was lying in a bed with all kinds of machines attached to her. Ruby broke down and cried like she never had.  _

 

_ “This can't be happening!” Ruby almost screamed. “This can't be happening! It shouldn't be like this. She pushed me away. I'm the one who should have been laying there. Not my Belle! She sacrificed herself for me!” Granny embraced her sobbing granddaughter again, and wished that she could say something that would comfort her, but instead they stood and hugged each other as they cried.  _

 

_ After hours at the hospital Ruby went home to change her clothes. On the way back to the hospital she went to the station. She didn't have energy for it, but she figured it was better to get it over with, and be done with it.  _

 

_ She had thought she would at least feel a bit better after talking with the sheriff, but she didn't. On the contrary, Ruby was more pissed off than she had ever been before. So she had found Granny's extra key to the bug, and was just about to unlock it when she felt someone drag her backwards.  _

 

_ “Ruby, don't!” Emma growled and Ruby turned around to meet her little sister's eyes. This had to be the first time Emma was the one who was looking out for her sister, and not the other way around.  _

 

_ “Why shouldn't I? These stupid charges aren't gonna lead anywhere!” Ruby shot back and pushed Emma away from her. “You and I both know the only thing that means something in this world is money, and Regina's charges would probably go somewhere, but not mine. Daniel is just gonna say she slipped or blame me! He's probably gonna frame me for all of this! Also, what if Belle doesn't wake up! Am I gonna be the one guilty for that? Hell No!” Ruby turned around and opened the car door. Emma groaned and grabbed Ruby by her waist, then easily wrestled her down to the ground. She pressed Ruby's face against the asphalt and the redhead gritted her teeth.  _

 

_ “Swan, for fuck sake! Let me go!” Ruby growled but Emma's grip around her arms only tightened.  _

 

_ “I'm not gonna let you fuck your life up because you're angry as hell right now. You're not even thinking straight, Rubes! Of course you're not gonna be framed as guilty for Belle's accident. Yes, maybe Daniel can get away with it, with all of it, but pressing charges against any kind of abuse isn't unnecessary.” Emma said with a calm, yet Stern voice. “Don't act on your feelings, alright? Remember what Granny said?”  _

 

_ Ruby took a deep breath and opened her closed hand, so Emma could take the key to the car from her. Emma smiled at the move and stood up, then helped her sister up on her feet. _

 

_ “Sorry for freaking out..” Ruby shrugged when she suddenly realised how she had behaved.  _

 

_ “Don't be. You have to do irresponsible stuff like that a whole lot  of times more, before you even come close to me.” Emma said with a gentle smile, and Ruby just nodded. Emma was probably right and it wasn't like Ruby to do something like this, even if she had quite the temper, but she had never been so afraid to lose Belle before either.  _

 

_ And it didn't make things better that school was starting again, but because the situation was like it was, Ruby had decided to fix it so she would be in homeschooling, and taking her classes and assignments online. Granny had supported her 100 percent. She was just happy Ruby had the energy to finish school. Emma and Regina decided to choose to do the same. They didn't have the time to be in school all day, with everything as it was now. They needed to spend time together as a family. Now more than ever.  _

 

*****

 

Ruby opened her eyes and yawned. There was nothing to see on the tv, as usual. So she was just about to fall asleep again, when suddenly she heard that all the machines connected to Belle started to beep in a way they never had before. It made Ruby snap her eyes open in seconds, and in the same moment the doctor and a couple of nurses ran into the room. 

 

“She's going into cardiac arrest. Get the Defibrillator ready!” Whale barked and one nurse ran to get the machine. Ruby flew up from her bed and ran over to Belle's side, but was immediately pushed away by one of the nurses. 

 

“Sorry ma'am, you have to leave.” the nurse stated quickly but Ruby refused to. 

 

“No, I gotta know what's happening with my girlfriend!” Ruby shot back. 

 

“Her heart has stopped!” Dr Whale screamed to the redhead. “Now please, Miss Lucas, leave us!” Ruby nodded with tears in her eyes and as she left the room she heard Dr Whale scream “Clear!” 

 

******

 

Regina couldn't sleep. The baby in her stomach was moving around like crazy, so she just laid in Emma's strong arms, and thought about that appointment they had been to a couple of months back. She smiled at the memory and she thought of it often. 

 

_ “So Miss Mills and Miss Swan, was it?” Dr Tom said in a kind and gentle tone. “Are you ready to see what you're having?”  _

 

_ “Yeah, or at least I am.” Emma enthused and received a warm laugh from the doctor.  _

 

_ “Good to hear the girlfriend is so eager, and how about the birth mother, are you ready?”  _

 

_ “Yes, doctor” Regina smiled and he nodded at her then put the cold lubricate on her stomach. Emma's hand slipped into Regina's. For a couple of seconds neither of the two girls breathed. They just looked at the screen in front of them and listened to their baby's heart beat. It was like music to Regina's eyes.  _

 

_ “Well, allow me to introduce you to your son.” _

 

_ “We're having a boy?” Regina asked with tears in her eyes. Emma squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek. _

 

_ “Oh yes. He's looking as healthy as a little peach.” the doctor chuckled and Regina was almost lost in that little monitor where she could see her and Emma's son.”So, do you have any names picked out yet, then?” _

 

_ Emma took Regina totally by surprise, when she answered the doctor's question, because they had actually not talked about names. Both of them had been too scared to name the kid too early, and get attached. Because they were afraid Regina would have a miscarriage. _

 

_ “Yes. We have the perfect name, doctor.” Emma said and winked at Regina before she glanced back to the doctor. “The boy is gonna be named Henry. After Regina's Daddy, who died a couple of years back. I never got the chance to meet him, but this Henry.. _

_ I'm gonna spend every awakening minute with.”  _

 

_ **** _

 

The minutes felt like years to Ruby. She didn't remember if she called her family or if the hospital had, but soon both Emma and Granny were by her side. 

 

“Ruby, my dear girl.” Granny almost whispered and laid her arms around her granddaughter. Ruby broke down and sobbed like she never had in her grandmother's arms. Emma joined in and hugged her sister as well. Regina kept in the background, not wanting to intrude on the family. 

 

“Her heart stopped…” Ruby sobbed. “What if they can't save her…” 

 

Ruby couldn't sit still, she paced back and forth in the hallway while she was crying. They hadn't heard anything about how Belle was doing, or if she was even alive. 

 

Granny eventually got sick of waiting, and had barged into Belle's room without even caring about the nurses who tried to get her to leave. Regina was sitting next to Emma and held her girlfriend's hand. 

 

“Is she gonna be okay?” Emma stuttered and Regina met her eyes. 

 

“I don't know.” Regina shrugged sadly. “I hope she'll be okay…..but I don't actually know..” 

  
  


*****

  
  


“I'm sorry Mrs. Lucas, there wasn't anything we could do…” Dr Whale sighed and met the old woman's eyes. 

 

“No. That can't be true! You have to be able to do something! Anything!” Eugenia growled when she felt Ruby's hand take hers. 

 

“I'm sorry, but she's gone.” Dr Whale stated somberly. Ruby couldn't believe her ears. 

 

_ This can't be happening.. This can't be happening!!  _ Ruby thought to herself and sat down next to Belle. She gripped her girlfriend's lifeless hand and broke down even more. 

 

“Belle, baby you can't leave me! You can't. I can't live without you!” Ruby said between sobs and laid her head on her chest. 

 

“Let's give her some space.” Granny barked and everyone left the room, but Ruby didn't even notice it. She was just looking at Belle's chest and noticed it wasn't moving anymore.  _ Come on baby. Up and down. Up and down. Please.  _

 

“Baby, don't leave me. I don't want to live without you. Belle please! Don't go. Please.” Ruby cried and practically smashed her head against Belle's chest. She didn't want to let her go. 

 

_ No.  _ But what could she do? If the doctors said nothing could be done, then…  _ what the hell? _ She suddenly heard the heart monitor start to beep. She still couldn't believe it. She was too afraid to look up, and see it was just all in her imagination. 

 

Then she heard something she thought she would never hear again. The sound of Belle’s beautiful voice. It was like magic to her ears. Ruby raised her head, and saw the eyes of her beloved girlfriend looking back at her.  _ Is this a dream? _

 

“Ruby? What.. Where am I?” Belle coughed, due to her scratchy and dry throat, as she gave ruby a very confused look. “Why am I at the hospital, and why are you crying?” 


	27. Long Ass Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took forever to edit, but it's pretty long. I hope you enjoy the read! Also, thanks so much for all the comments!

Chapter 27

 

Belle blinked her eyes open. As her vision slowly became unblurred her eyes easily found Ruby. She quickly frowned as she realized where she was though. The last thing she remembered was them talking to Daniel…and him taking a swing at Ruby.

 

Suddenly she realized she had her girlfriend’s head on her chest. She was crying and howling historically.  _ Why is she crying? I'm obviously alright... _

 

“Ruby?” she raspily spoke once more, her voice cracking. Finally her girlfriend froze then looked up to meet her eyes. 

 

“You're.. You're alive!” Ruby stuttered and the brunette raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Yeah... Shouldn't I be?” Belle smiled weakly as she tried to clear her dry throat. Ruby quickly helped her take a sip from her bottled water, then Ruby attacked her with a tight hug as she pressed their lips together. “Baby, baby, calm down. Hey, look at me.” she cleared her throat as she slowly took the water from Ruby and sipped from the still open bottle “What's happening? Why am I in the hospital?” she emptied the bottle and simply let it fall to the bed.

 

“Your heart stopped. The doctor said there wasn't anything they could do, but.. You're alive!” Ruby was overwhelmed and could barely string her thoughts together, much less words. “I have missed you so fucking much Belle! Don't you ever scare me like that again!” Ruby admonished and pressed yet another kiss against Belle's lips. “I love you!“

 

Belle grabbed Ruby's arm as she slowly sat up more in the bed. Ruby moved to sit on the edge beside her, and their eyes locked. 

 

“Just tell me…. what exactly happened? How did I end up here?“ Belle asked slowly

 

“You took a punch from Daniel, a punch intended for me.” she spoke solemnly “Anyway,you hit your head on a rock as you fell. The doctor said… “ Belle cut her off with a kiss and dried her girlfriend's tears. Belle tried to wet her mouth again, but was still coming up short.

 

“That doesn't matter anymore, baby. Because I'm back now and I'm not leaving you.”

 

“You better not.” Ruby said with a grin

 

“I need…” Belle cleared her throat and tried again “I need more water.” she laughed and Ruby nodded quickly and pressed the nurses bottom.

 

“Of course! I will always…”

 

**“This is the nurse's desk. Do you need something?”** the woman sounded confused over the intercom

 

“Oh! Yes! Send the doctor in and I need some water!”

 

“Like a gallon...” Belle added and before she could get the words out, Dr.Whale and Granny came rushing into the room shocked.

 

Suddenly Ruby whole heartedly laughed and felt like herself again. For the first time in months. The nurse came into the room shocked as well, but happy to see that the girl in the bed seemed to be awake and responsive.

 

Neither Granny nor Dr. Whale could believe their eyes as they walked inside the room and saw Belle awake, alive, and breathing normally. 

 

Granny ran to Belle's side at once and gave her a tight hug, then kissed the brunette on her forehead. 

 

“I knew you were a fighter!” Granny stated with a proud grin and tears in her eyes. She walked over to Ruby's side and swung her arm around her as Ruby laid her head on her shoulder. 

 

They both watched as Belle sat up more easily in bed, while Dr Whale looked amazed at how Belle reacted to a few tests. Ruby still couldn't believe her eyes. Belle, who had just been pronounced dead, was alive, and seemingly normal.

 

“I knew, she would pull through!” Granny stated again and Ruby simply nodded in response.  _ Her flame is burning stronger than ever.  _  The older woman thought as she studied the girl’s adoring face.

 

“I gotta call Swan.” Ruby announced as that thought dawned on her, and Granny just smiled. 

 

*****

 

Regina felt terrible for wanting to go home, but the pregnancy was making her so tired and nauseous. Even though she had told Emma to stay at the hospital, she had insisted on driving Regina home. As the blonde put the car in park, she leaned forward and placed a kiss on Regina's cheek.

 

“Rosita is home if there is anything I need help with. You should go back to the hospital. Ruby needs you more than I do, dear.” Regina suggested carefully and Emma groaned.

 

The blonde wanted to be with Regina and with her sister at the same time, but unfortunately she couldn't clone herself.  _ Yet. _

 

“Are you sure?” Emma asked and tugged on her bottom lip when her phone suddenly buzzed. She mouthed ‘one sec.' to Regina, and Regina just rolled her eyes at her overprotective girlfriend. 

 

“Ruby, hey calm down. I just drove… wait what? Are you serious? But… How?” Emma said and almost lost her breath. Regina looked anxiously at her girlfriend when she saw a big smile beginning to grow on the blonde's lips. 

 

“Wow, I can't believe it! She really is a fighter! So wow. Well, I'm just gonna help Regina inside and then..  Yeah of course! I'll call you later then, sis. Okay okay. Bye!” Emma ended the call and met Regina's eyes. 

 

“What was that about? “ Regina asked with a small smile, praying that it was as she thought. 

 

“Belle is….is alive! And awake!” the blonde stuttered. Regina blinked a few times and embraced Emma in a long hug. “They want her to rest more, and Ruby told me not to come by till later or tomorrow. They have some tests to run and stuff. Something about limiting visitors and Ruby having permanent dibs...”Emma could barely wrap her head around all of this! It helped to have Regina's arms wrapped around her though.

 

These last couple of months had been rough, with the pregnancy and Belle being in a coma. And Elsa. 

 

_ Elsa.  _ Emma thought to herself and when the hug ended the blonde looked anxiously at her beautiful girlfriend. 

 

“That's amazing!” she replied happily, then noticed the odd look on her girlfriend's face “Aren't you happy about Belle, dear?” Regina frowned as she noticed the tension in Emma's body language. 

 

“I gotta tell you something and just… hear me out okay?” Emma said and Regina just nodded in agreement. 

 

Emma took a deep breath and started to fidget her shaking hands, but Regina was quick to take the quaking hands into her own. Despite that, Emma didn't dare meet her eyes. Regina didn't push tough, she just waited patiently for her girlfriend to say something. 

 

“When you were with Daniel and didn't respond to me, and you know….. all that. Well I thought we were through…  so I started. Gah!… What I'm trying to say, is that I started to hang out with the new waitress at the diner. Elsa. And well, we kinda went  out on a date, and I kissed her goodnight... but nothing else happened! I Promise!” Emma said with a shaking voice and looked up to meet Regina's beautiful eyes. 

 

It felt like they looked right through her.  _ Why isn't she saying anything?  _ Emma thought to herself as she felt the panic start to rise in her throat. 

 

“I'm not angry with you, dear. I promise.” Regina finally spoke, with a calm tone in her voice, as she smiled sweetly at Emma.

 

“You're not?” the blonde asked, feeling quite surprised by the reaction.  _ How is she so calm about this?  _

 

“No, I'm not. The whole thing with Daniel was terrible, and I'm sorry for putting you through it...I mean you know what I was going through now, but I didn't even think about what I was putting you though.” Regina sighed and cleared her throat, carefully trying to get the words right. “But when I eventually told you I needed you, you didn't hesitate..”

 

“You came at once, and when you found out about my pregnancy you didn't leave then either! You're willing to support me, willing to help me raise a baby that you have no obligations to at all..” as the words came out, both Regina and Emma's eyes started to tear up.  _ I love her so much  _ Emma thought to herself, as Regina spoke up again. 

 

“So you went out on one date with some girl. That doesn't make me angry or upset with you. I'm forever grateful to you for your support and kindness. I can't wait to raise this baby with you!”  _ Wow, she's so freaking awesome!  _

 

Emma was probably looking forward to the baby more than Regina, if that was even possible. Either way, Emma's love for her unborn baby amazed Regina. Especially since she thought Emma would bolt as soon as she heard about the pregnancy. The blonde had proven her wrong tremendously and she was fantastic about everything.

 

She had Googled, and made a list for Rosita, regarding what kind of foods her girlfriend should and shouldn't eat. She was taking full responsibility of the horses and treating Regina like a queen. Regina thought some things were a bit unnecessary, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she tried to enjoy it.  _ Because it's just so Emma.  _

 

Emma was already behaving like a mother and the blonde loved the feeling. She had promised herself that this kid,  _ their son, _ would get only the best. She would spoil him and give him the upbringing Emma herself had only been able to dream about. She was gonna give this kid love and support, warmth and security. And she was would walk through fire if that was necessary.  _ Everything for her son. Their son. _

 

*******

 

Later in the day Regina was worn out and it broke Emma's heart to see her girlfriend so tired and sick all the time. After some convincing, Regina had finally agreed and laid down on the bed with Emma for a nap. She had fallen asleep in Emma's arms almost immediately, so when the blonde was certain she was fast asleep, she untangled herself and carefully rose from the bed. 

 

Emma stopped in the doorway and just studied Regina’s sleeping form for a while. She was 6 months pregnant now, and her body looked more amazing than ever to Emma. Regina was literally glowing and her stomach was really starting to show. She looked absolutely gorgeous.  _ Like a goddess.  _

 

Emma felt so happy, though a bit of her was terrified. It wasn't the fact that neither of them were 18 yet, or the fact that she was about to be a mother that scared her. The thing that scared Emma, terrified her beyond belief, was Cora. 

 

She would probably try to tear them apart as soon as she came home again. Emma shivered as she walked downstairs. She just needed some fresh air.  _ I'm not gonna let this anxiety win.  _ The blonde thought to herself as she headed downstairs. 

 

“Rosita?” Emma asked carefully and popped her head into the kitchen. 

 

“Yes, Miss Swan?” the older Latina answered as she looked up from the dishes. 

 

“I'm just gonna go down to the stables for a while, can you let Regina know if she wakes up before I come back?” 

 

“Si si.” Rosita nodded and Emma smiled in reply, then went out the back door. Of course Emma wanted to get to the hospital immediately to see Belle, but she knew if the tests were done she still had to give her and Ruby some time alone first.

 

*****

 

Emma saddled Rocinante then mounted him. The horse neighed at her and she scratched  his neck in response.  _ How could I have been scared of this wonderful horse earlier?  _

 

“It's already been a long day. Let's go for a run, boy, okay?” she said to him and nudged his sides with her heels. Emma knew she probably shouldn't go into the forest without telling Regina, but she needed air, and she trusted the stallion with her life. She didn't want Regina to worry about her either. She needed to rest. 

 

The blonde promised herself though, to be careful as Rocinante started to gallop. Emma laughed at the mischievous horse and gave him free reins. He neighed and stamped before he took off in a faster speed than Emma had ever ridden him. She loved the wind blowing through her hair. _One day I'm gonna ride like this with my son._ _My son_. The thought still made her so happy, she couldn't find words. This was gonna be so wonderful. 

 

But Cora was still in the picture...sort of anyway, and as she came to mind, Emma urged Rocinante to go even faster. She tried to run away from the anxiety, like she always had. Even though she knew it wouldn't work.  It had never worked in the past.

 

*****

 

Dr. Whale had finally left them alone after doing so many different tests on Belle, Ruby had lost count. She didn't care though. The only thing she cared about was that her beloved girlfriend was alive and well. So Ruby had dried her tears finally, and was laying in the small hospital bed next to Belle. It wasn't at all comfortable, but she needed to feel the warmth of Belle’s body. She had missed that so much. 

 

Granny smiled at the sight as she entered the room. She had dropped by the diner and had brought Belle's favorite with her. A chicken salad and a chocolate milkshake. The brunette licked her lips, but before Granny was allowed to give her the food, Ruby stopped her.  _ What is she doing?  _ Belle thought to herself. 

 

“What is so important that you have to stop me from eating? The doctor said something light was ok!” Belle reiterated with a slightly annoyed pout.

 

“I want you to have this first.” Ruby said and placed a key in Belle's hand. The brunette examined the key. Belle didn't really understand what it was to, but the ridges looked oddly familiar. Suddenly, her mind started to race.  _ Could it be?  _

 

“Is this what I think it is?” Belle asked with a big grin and Ruby decided to tease her girlfriend, because that was also something she had missed so terribly, so she just shrugged. 

 

“Maybe, maybe not.” Ruby teased and reached for her phone as Belle just rolled her eyes. “Oh, and take a look at this as well.” Ruby added nonchalantly and put her phone in her girlfriend's hand. Belle looked down at the screen and gasped. 

 

“Is… Is.. Is this my old house?!” Belle almost screamed. 

 

“Yep!” Ruby answered proudly, and Belle weakly grabbed Ruby's shirt then smashed their lips together. Ruby just chuckled as their lips parted and Belle turned her attention back to the phone. 

 

She looked through the pictures, when suddenly a picture of Emma and Regina popped up. Belle couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the baby bump Regina had. 

 

“What is this?! Is this a joke? How long have I been in a coma?! And how on earth did Regina get pregnant…? I don't understand? Is she with Emma or what? ..” Belle stopped talking, realizing it was better she let her girlfriend or Granny answer the questions, instead of rambling on. 

 

Granny reached for Belle’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before she spoke up. 

“The baby's sperm donor is Daniel, but he's out of the picture. Emma is gonna raise it with Regina.” Granny said proudly. “And that key in your hand is, indeed, to your old house, dear girl. I bought it for you and Ruby....and I suppose future grandchildren.”  the woman shared a small laugh with Ruby.

 

“You...seriously? You did?” Belle stuttered breathlessly. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. 

 

“Oh yeah, and Regina hired some workers to renovate it of course. It's as good as done, and your library is fully stocked! So when you're strong enough, the house is just waiting on us baby.” Ruby added and Belle’s eyes swelled with tears of happiness. 

 

*****

 

Cora was in Paris. She had the day off and had just gotten her old local newspaper delivered to read as she ate her breakfast. Even though she wasn't mayor anymore, she liked to keep up with what happened in her hometown. The local newspaper usually didn't have much in it. This time was different though. Cora almost choked on her Coffee as she read the headlines. 

 

**“Daniel Spacer, son of Albert Spencer, has been arrested and charged with rape, domestic abuse, battery, and aggravated assault.”**

 

**“Albert Spencer speaks out about the charges against his son - I'm totally outraged. This is not true.”**

 

**“After evading law enforcement for several months, Daniel Spencer has been found and placed in custody.”**

  
  


Cora felt her heart break, and she started to panick.  _ Henry, what have I done to our daughter?  _ It felt like all of the motherly instincts she had, more or less, suppressed all these years, started to come back.  _ I'm so sorry Henry. I have failed our daughter. Your pride and joy..  _

 

The initial shock made her drop the coffee cup she was holding. Her assistant, Fredrik, ran up to her within seconds, feeling quite confused. He had never seen Cora like this. 

 

“Mrs. Mills, is everything okay?” he asked carefully, yet anxiously.

 

“Get me my phone. I have to call my daughter!“ Cora snapped and the man nodded, then ran like he never had before. It took less than a minute before Cora had the phone in her hands and dialed her daughter's number with shaking hands. 

 

****

 

Regina groaned when she woke up to the sound of her phone buzzing next to her. She missed Emma's arms around her.. It was in the middle of the day and she had already slept through most of it. She still just wanted to continue sleeping. 

 

This pregnancy was starting to take a toll on Regina, and she didn't remember the last morning she had woken up without being nauseous. It was even more annoying when it came in the afternoon though. The doctor assured her that the overly nauseous faze could end at anytime….or could continue throughout her pregnancy. 

 

She was thankful though, for Emma's support and kindness and for being able to  finish her senior year online. School was something she had promised herself (and her father) to get through. The biggest reason school was so important to her, was that Regina had always wanted to show her mother she could be something, and that she just didn't want to rely on the family fortune. Regina had seen other trust fund babies simply drop out or bribe their way through school. She refused to do either. She wanted to make her Daddy proud. 

 

Regina reached for her phone and answered it without even looking at the screen. 

 

“Hello?” came her groggy irritated voice. 

 

“Regina! Oh my god, are you okay?” Cora asked, her voice dripping with concern. The brunette snapped her eyes open in seconds. In her, nearly 18 years on earth, she couldn't remember her mother ever sounding like this. Or using a concerned tone with her. Not even once. Her mother almost sounded like her Daddy had when she fell off her bike for the first time.  _ What is going on?  _

 

“Yes, I'm alright mother, why are you asking? Are  _ you  _ ok?” Regina tugged on her bottom lip then sat up in the bed, wondering immediately where Emma was. She didn't have a good relationship with her mother, but she certainly didn't wish her to be ill in someway, but she must be. Why else would she sound so distressed?  _ Where are you, Emma? _

 

Even though Regina hated to admit it out loud anymore, the fear of Emma running off from all this responsibility was always a nagging feeling she had in the back of her mind. 

 

But as soon as she stood up and saw the blonde riding Rocinante in the paddock, the panic subsided and a small smile spread over her lips.

 

“Regina? Regina, are you still there??” Cora asked anxiously and her daughter snapped back to reality. 

 

“Yes, mother, I'm still here. Why do you sound so upset? I don't understand? What's going on?” 

 

“Meanwhile, I don't understand why  _ you _ haven't called  _ me  _ once about...  _ this _ !” 

 

“About what, mother? What should I have called you about exactly?” Regina snarled. “You have just sent me a few texts here and there, and you have been gone for months! And as I remember it, you told me when I was younger that you didn't have time for small talk when you're away at work!” Regina snapped, feeling her pregnancy hormones making her even more aggravated than usual. 

 

“This is different! Regina Mills, how the hell do you think I felt when I had to read about something like this in the newspaper!” Cora shot back and Regina frowned. She reached for the newspaper Rosita had put out by her nightstand, and as she saw the headlines, Regina gasped. Thank God her name wasn't mentioned!

  
  


*******

 

Emma felt proud after her forest ride, and now Rocinante was trotting with long reins in the paddock, blowing out big breathes. The blonde leaned forward and put her arms around his big neck as she laid against his mane and hugged him. 

 

“Good boy Rico, such a good boy!” Emma smiled before she pulled him to a halt and dismounted the horse. When she had taken off his riding gear, she let him out in the pasture again. Emma glanced at her wristwatch. A small smile started to spread on her lips as she realized she had 2 hours before she she to leave for work. That meant she had some time to snuggle with her girlfriend.   _ My beautiful Regina.  _ Emma thought to herself as she started to jog back up to the mansion. 

  
  


****

 

“I'm gonna take the next plane home. I..” Regina cut her mother off with a growl. 

 

“What are you gonna do at home? Watch over me like a hawk? Hire bodyguards, huh? I can take care of myself! Besides, it's already too late for that!” Regina snapped. “I've been taking care of myself this whole time. Since Daddy's passing, really. I can manage. I'm even coping with a pregnancy and..”  _ Fuck  _ Regina thought to herself as the last thing slipped out. 

 

“You're pregnant?!” Cora screamed but the anger in her mother's voice disappeared as fast as it came. “I'm so sorry for all of this mess, Regina.” the older woman's voice sounded pained now. Dull and lifeless. “I hope you can forgive me one day. I didn't mean for this to happen….I'm just.. I'm so sorry!” the woman sobbed over the phone.

 

Regina frowned and sat down on her bed,placing her free hand on her baby bump. She didn't even know what she should say. She had never heard her mother sound so fragile, aside from the time Henry Mills had taken his last breath. She has also excused herself quickly after that.

 

“I'm not gonna accept that apology mother. If you had just had let me be, and just accepted the fact I love Miss Swan, none of this would have happened! It's nothing  _ but _ your fault!” Regina groaned. Cora didn't respond for a while and the brunette wondered if she had actually made her mother break down in tears all over again. 

 

“I know, Regina.” Cora was almost whispering now “I just want you to know that... I love you, and I'm gonna explain why I have been like this, but I don't want to talk about it over the phone.” Cora sighed and Regina frowned again. Her mother sounded defeated in some way. “It's very personal”

 

“You have so much dirt on your hands mother, but I'll recommend you stay put. Having you here would only complicate things.” Regina said with a low growl in her voice before she ended the call. She threw her phone into the wall as Emma entered the room. Emma was quickly by her side, and met Regina's tearful eyes. 

 

“Hey babe hey! What's wrong?” 

 

Emma embraced Regina when she didn't get a response. She placed tender kisses on her  temple while rocking her in her arms. They sat in silence for a while, and it was beginning to drive Emma insane. She didn't dare to push though. She respected her girlfriend too much to do so, because Regina never pushed her. 

 

Although, as each minute passed by, Emma started to get more and more worried. She wondered what in the world could have made Regina so upset. Then it hit her. 

 

_ Cora.  _

 

That made the worry turn to anger, because nobody should cry because of their mother like this. Even though Emma had done that so many times herself over the years, but still.. Her grip around Regina tightened. Because there was no telling what horrible things that woman could have said.

 

Finally, after what felt like years, Regina pulled away and spoke up. 

 

“Look at the newspaper.” Regina said and her voice broke. Emma nodded and she couldn't believe her eyes.  _ What the actual hell? _

 

“They caught Daniel?” she asked, not understanding why it was in the newspaper, but she guessed the reporter, Sidney, could write about anything. Even though Emma knew that, she frowned and locked eyes with Regina. 

 

“Why in the hell is this in the newspaper??” 

 

“My mother used to be the mayor, remember? So everyone knows who we are, and I hate it. What are people gonna say about me? I'm not really named, but people knew he was staying here. I don't want people to look at me with pity in their eyes and..” Emma cut her girlfriend off with a kiss. 

 

“Nobody is gonna look at you with pity in their eyes. I promise, okay?” Emma said. “And if they do, I'll smack them down, deal?” 

 

“I wish it was as easy as you make it out to be… “ Regina sighed as she searched for comfort in her girlfriend's arms again. “I really wish… “

 

****** 

 

As the days went by and Ruby saw how Belle was slowly getting better, the redhead started to work a few shifts here and there, which made Granny so happy. Belle was indeed better, but she was struggling with psychological therapy. It was rough, but the brunette was stubborn as a mule and made progress fast. Ruby was her motivation, and she would do anything just to see her smile. 

 

Granny started to see her family slowly becoming whole again.  _ You should see how I care about these girls, Cora!  _ Granny thought to herself and smirked. But a part of her was worried about the royal bitch, as she called her.  _ I'm not letting you tear apart this family, my family! _

 

*****

 

Belle was just finished with today's therapy session, and was so exhausted to the point that she could probably fall asleep right here and now. Even if it was in the middle of the afternoon. A groan escaped her lips because the brunette didn't have any responsibilities to preoccupy herself with, and Ruby was working. So she looked through some pictures of her old childhood home that Ruby had recovered during the renovation. 

 

Belle had tears in her eyes as she realized, this house, her childhood home, was hers. Or well  _ theirs _ . She remembers how devastated she had been when her parents sold it. Even though she knew they had to, due to their old age, and lack of energy to keep it clean. Belle had always dreamed about buying it back one day, and now the dream had came true. She was gonna raise her future children in that house. Together with Ruby by her side.  _ My one true love.  _

 

Belle looked through the new pictures of the house and she couldn't believe the transformation it had gone through. Her parents would have loved it! Especially the porch on the front. Her mother had always wanted a porch there, but it had never happened. Now it had. 

 

As she put away the phone, Belle realized that Regina had paid for all this renovation. It Was so unbelievable.  _ I'm gonna pay her back. Someday. Somehow. Even though she won't accept it! I'll find a way! _

 

*******

 

“Hey there my sexy little bookworm.” Ruby grinned as she leaned in and placed a careful, yet loving kiss, on Belle’s temple as she placed some books in her lap. Still with a grin on her lips, she sat sat down on the chair beside the bed. “How are you?” 

 

“Good.” Belle replied as she started to tell her about today's session. Ruby couldn't get enough of hearing that beautiful voice of hers. A voice she thought she would never hear again. And those beautiful eyes, and that dazzling smile.  _ God, how beautiful is she? I'm so happy to have you..  _

 

“Earth to Rubes, hello?“ Belle chuckled and Ruby smiled at her. 

 

“Sorry, I just... I got lost in my thoughts.” Ruby shrugged, tugging on her lip. 

 

Belle reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. The move itself made Ruby cry. Belle knew her girlfriend was still so upset over this whole situation, because she still blamed herself for it. Belle tried her best to cheer her up. Sometimes it worked, sometimes not. But Belle didn't give up.  _ You didn't give up me, so I'm not gonna give you up!  _ Belle thought to herself as she squeezed Ruby's hand again. “Hey babe, don't be sad. I'm here.” Belle said and met Ruby's eyes. 

 

“I just… I can't get that day out of my head. You freaking died.… the doctor pronounced you dead, and they turned off the heart monitor! Belle.. and I thought I lost you…” Ruby stuttered and dried her eyes with her free hand. “Just because I couldn't control my stupid mouth that day.. “

 

“Rubes.. “ Belle said, but Ruby didn't listen. She was too lost in her own head as she rambled on. 

 

“I thought I had lost you forever, Belle. I thought you were gone….and...and I think about that day you got hurt.. I just keep replaying the whole scene in my head, over and over again. When I try to sleep... It should have been me that fell into a coma, not you, Belle. Not you…”

 

“Schh Rubes, don't say that. Nothing's your fault. I chose to push you out of the way, okay? And I know you would have done the same if the roles had been reversed.” Belle said with a gentle tone and Ruby just shrugged, as Belle continued to talk. She had wanted to say this to Ruby for so long, because she needed to hear it. 

 

“Listen, baby, just.. concentrate on what is happening  _ now _ . Not what has have happened or what could have happened. Think about the present. I'm here. You're here. We have each other, okay? You haven't lost me, and you're not going to. I promise, baby!” Belle said as Ruby leaned forward and embraced her girlfriend. 

 

She couldn't describe how happy she actually was that Belle was still alive. Sadly, no words or promises in the whole world could make that terrible day disappear from Ruby's mind. It would probably haunt her for a long, long time. 

  
  


****

 

About two weeks later Belle was released from the hospital, and Granny decided to take a real vacation for the first time in her entire life. She had put Teresa in charge, and had begged her to keep an eye on Elsa. Granny was thinking about firing Elsa because she had noticed how uncomfortable Emma became in her presence. But she decided to deal with that when she came back. 

 

Leaving the diner in someone else's hands, even though she trusted Teresa, felt weird. This diner was her baby, but she knew she needed to take some time off. Granny wanted to be there for her girls, and her family was far more important to her than work.

 

Ruby smiled when she saw both Granny and Belle seated by the dinner table as she came downstairs. Belle had made amazing progress in her psychological therapy, and had been released from the hospital the night before. 

 

They had been to their house, and even though they were both eager to move in, they had made a mutual decision to stay at Granny's for a while. Ruby knew Granny appreciated that decision. She loved having her family close by. 

 

“Mornin.” Ruby greeted and gave Belle a gentle kiss on her cheek before she sat down next to her. She quickly noticed, while pouring herself a cup off coffee, that her grandmother had those wrinkles in her face, which meant she had been thinking again. “So Granny, what's up? Got something on your mind?”

 

“It can't be that obvious!” Granny chuckled and Belle didn't understand what was going on. So she gave Ruby a quick glance, with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“I'll explain later.” Ruby chuckled and turned her attention back to her grandmother. “Well, I'm sorry, but you are  _ that obvious _ . At least to me.” 

 

“Well.. I've decided to take some time off. I haven't had a vacation since, heck who knows when?” Granny shrugged and both Belle and Ruby shared a concerned look before they looked back at the old woman.

 

“Why? Are you sick!?” Ruby asked anxiously, and she was about to go into a full blown panic attack. 

 

She was interrupted tough, as she heard Regina and Emma walk down the stairs. They had also stayed the night, and even though Emma was tired, and basically running on autopilot, she still had the energy to help her pregnant girlfriend down the stairs gently. 

 

“Ugh, too early for a discussion.” Emma groaned and helped Regina sit down next to Belle. Regina rolled her eyes and poured Emma a big cup of coffee, and some decaffeinated tea for herself. She had avoided caffeine since she had gotten pregnant, mainly because Emma had Googled so much about it, and told her how bad it was for the baby if she drank coffee. 

 

“Who's sick?” Regina asked carefully and Granny just laughed. 

 

“Nobody's sick, but these two seem to think so. Just because, I decided to take advantage of my new workers so I can take a little vacation. Is that so odd?”

 

“Well, I can understand their reaction Mrs. Lucas.” Regina grinned and took a sip of her tea.

 

“A vacation?” Emma asked now fully awake and sharing a concerned look with Ruby “Granny, what's wrong? How can we help?” the old woman rolled her eyes again and laughs were heard around the table. None from Emma or Ruby though.

 

***** 

 

After breakfast the lot of them were sitting in the livingroom. Emma was still tired, because she had slept so restlessly the night before. She had most certainly gotten into one of her nightmare periods, because of all the stress she felt about Cora. She refused to tell Regina that though. 

 

So, for the moment, Emma was half asleep, head on Regina's shoulder, and one hand on her girlfriend’s belly. Regina was humming something and stroking her arm, making Emma rest more peacefully. 

 

_ God I love her touch. _ Emma thought to herself, not realizing the teary look Ruby had in her eyes as she watched them. Emma was completely relaxed, and listening to her sister’s calm breathing was almost like music to Ruby's ears. The redhead met Regina's eyes and smiled at her, receiving a smile back. Emma was actually relaxed in her embrace, and Regina could touch her without any trouble.  _ Wow. Just wow.  _ Ruby thought to herself.  _ Look how far you've come, Em! _

 

*****

 

Granny was also observing Emma and Regina. She remembered the first time Belle and Ruby had snuggled in front of her. It had been a big thing for them, and the old woman could only imagine how big this was for Emma. This was  _ huge _ . Then Granny thought of the little baby growing in Regina's stomach. A baby her adoptive daughter was gonna raise as her own. Granny couldn't be more proud of her two daughters. 

 

“So, what are we gonna do when you're off work, then?” Ruby asked carefully, her eyes still studying her sister. 

 

“I actually thought about taking us all on a little trip. I think I have enough money saved for renting a cottage for a couple of days.” Granny suggested and Regina knew how hard the old lady worked for her daughters. 

 

She wanted to give them the whole world, and it broke her heart that she couldn't. Regina could help though. Regina had money. At least for now, and she wanted to take advantage of that, since she didn't know what would happen with her accounts when her mother came home again. 

 

“I actually have an idea...” Regina smirked and Granny raised an eyebrow.

 

“Oh, do you now? Well tell us then.” Granny replied curiously. 

 

Regina cleared her throat before she spoke again. “I don't know if you remember this but I have a big cottage about 5 miles away from here. It's beautiful. It was mine and Daddy's special little place. It has plenty of rooms for you four and..” 

 

“Oh, I remember that place!” Ruby piped in as she got a glare from Belle, her look told her to keep quiet. So she did. 

 

“But, dear Regina, of course you're invited too.” Granny said and gave Regina's hand a gentle squeeze.

 

She knew Regina was used to being on her own and that broke the old woman's heart. That time over now. She was family now. Especially since Granny was practically about to be a grandmother to Regina's baby. 

 

“Why wouldn't you be invited in the first place, dear? Especially since you expect us to use your cottage, Hm?” Granny chuckled and Regina didn't know how to react. 

 

“Ehm yeah..” she shrugged as she blushed slightly. “I would understand if you guys just wanted family time. I don't know what I was thinking….Anyway, it's just by the water, and we have a big pasture. So I could take Rocinante with me, and if we want to ride together, the farmer who looks after the place when we're not there, has horses we were always allowed to borrow.” 

 

“Mm, you're not supposed to ride.” Emma said and sat up, suddenly appearing wide awake. 

 

“Well, I know dear, but I meant if you want to ride.... Also, Granny, or Ruby or Belle….” Regina chuckled and Emma nodded, then laid her head on her shoulder again. In a matter of seconds she fell soundlessly asleep. 

 

“Wow, awesome!” Ruby almost squealed.

 

She had hardly been on any trips with her girlfriend, much less with her whole family, before. It had always been quite tough with the money situation. Even before Emma had moved in with them, but now it was almost impossible to do something like this, so she almost started to cry. Belle noticed it, and hugged her girlfriend then placed a kiss on her forehead. 

 

“So, when are we leaving?” Belle asked with a laugh, almost sounding like a kid looking forward to Christmas eve. 

 

“As soon as you want! I'll have the neighbor go prepare the cottage for guests right now.” the brunette replied with a smile as she used her phone to text the neighbor. 

 

Regina smiled and felt her heart skip a beat. It had been years since she really felt she belonged somewhere, and had been loved by  _ someone.  _ Her life was really starting to change, from terrible to the much better, Regina thought to herself, as she felt the baby in her stomach kick. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and remember to leave a comment!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you have you're weekly update. Please leave a review :)

After breakfast Regina called Rosita and informed her that she was going away for a couple of days, but would keep in contact with her. Also, that she could take a vacation as well, if she wished. The old maid was happy for Regina and Emma. The woman smiled at the brunette’s happy tone and stated how she should take the time off to visit her son who lived almost three hours away, and had recently gotten engaged.

 

Regina knew the horses would do just fine on their own since they were in the summer pasture with a lot of grass and a pond to drink from. When Regina told Rosita that she was gonna take Rocinante with her the maid had just laughed and said she thought it was a great idea.

 

*****

 

Emma was nervous about the whole trip. She was not good with going to new places, not knowing her surroundings, or more like not knowing where to run. Regina was home for the moment to pack her clothes and arrange the transport, ride and horse. They had decided to leave later that afternoon.

 

Now Emma was sitting in her room, looking at her packed duffle bag. The old bag had been in her possession just about her whole life, and even though she loved it, it carried the worst of memories.  _ How many homes have I run away from with that bag over my shoulder? _ Emma sighed and turned her head around. She smiled when she saw Ruby and Belle move to stand in her doorway. 

 

“Hi Swan, you packed and ready?” Ruby asked carefully and Emma just shrugged. “Is something wrong?” 

 

“Nah I just… I always packed this bag when I left my foster homes, so I guess it just brings back memories.” 

 

“Oh.” Ruby frowned before she stood up and left the room, appearing just moments later with a bag. “Here. Take this then, and throw that one away!” 

 

“What?” Emma asked and looked at her sister in confusion. 

 

“Emma, just throw it away, burn it, or toss in in your closet. You're done running away and being forced to leave, okay? Besides that, you're about to be a mom!” Ruby said with a tentative smile and Emma bit her lip but nodded in agreement. A warm smile covered her face.

 

“So have you guys been to this cottage before?” Emma asked as she moved her clothes to the new bag. 

 

“Ehm, yeah. It's been a while, but we went there with Regina and her dad a few times. I remember the first time pretty well. It was a beautiful trip. We were like 8 or 9.” Belle explained with a fond smile.

 

**** 

 

_ Henry had just parked the car outside their cottage. He was smiling at his daughter and her two best friends. Cora was away working, as usual, and sometimes Henry wondered if Cora just used work as an excuse to not come along with them. He shook his head and decided not to think about that, at least not for now. He was gonna enjoy this holiday with Regina, Belle, and Ruby.  _

 

_ “Wow, this is beautiful Mr. Mills!” Belle squealed in excitement and the old man just laughed.  _

 

_ “Call me Henry, dear.” he said with a gentle tone as they left the car, without bothering to lock the doors.  _

 

_ “Is that a whole nother house back there?” Ruby asked intrigued and the old man nodded _

 

_ “It's a guesthouse, but we also use it as a pool house.” he explained and Ruby grinned _

 

_ “So….No one lives there?” She asked, causing Belle to roll her eyes and Regina to chuckle. Henry raised an eyebrow. _

 

_ “No one lives there, Ruby. We don't have to worry about someone being so close. They neighbors live through those trees about 2 miles out.” the man's intention was to assure Ruby that they wouldn't have to worry about intruders. _

 

_ While in actuality, Ruby intended to sneak away and explore with her friends while the old man slept later. Ruby smirked to herself and nodded. Henry moved to unload luggage from the back of the jeep, and Ruby moved quickly to help, then took the bags toward the house as she concocted her plan for later. They would make that guest house their very own. _

 

_ Regina smiled as she ran right up to the transport carrier and opened the door, as her father and Ruby made their way towards the house. Regina's fathers horse, Titan, met her with a neigh.  _

 

_ “Hi, beautiful boy!” Regina greeted and took his reins, then backed him out. The horse loved to be here, and he loved to have the opportunity to have his pasture right next to the house. Regina loved, Titan but hoped to have one of her own to bring here one day. _

 

_ “Wait! You guys have a pool?” Ruby asked excited with huge grin as she helped Henry with the bags. The old man ruffled her, then, short hair and winked at her in reply.  _

 

_ “Can we go for a swim, huh Mr.. Henry?”  she quickly corrected and the man smiled wide _

 

_ “Of course,” he replied. “but you have to take Titan to his pasture and make sure he's comfortable first.” he stated as they sat the bags inside the house by the door. The two made their way back outside. “Alright, Regina, you know where the food and supplies is for Titan, right?” _

 

_ “Yes, daddy.” Regina said. “Come on now, Ruby and Belle!”  _

 

_ Belle was amazed at how different this place was, compared to the white mansion the Mills occupied in town. This place seemed so much happier, with roses and apple trees scattered about. The house was red with a green door that held a sign right above that read “Henry and Regina's paradise”.  _

 

_ “This place is unbelievable, Reg!” Ruby grinned and laid her arm around her friend. The big horse huffed air in the redhead’s face, making her almost fall backwards. Regina just laughed and closed the fence behind him.  _

 

_ “He's just friendly, Rubes.” Regina stated as she gestured to her father's personal horse. Ruby just nodded, looking almost terrified.  _

 

_ Regina loved to be at the cottage. This was her and her daddy’s place. Cora hardly never went there, saying the place was a farmer's joint, and nothing suitable for a classy family like theirs. Henry had just rolled his eyes and told her that this place was his favorite place on the whole earth, and Regina thought so as well. This was their little paradise.  _

 

_ “Go take a swim now. I'll start preparing dinner soon.” Henry got out before the the girls ran up to him, everyone of them attacking the old man with a gigantic hug.  _

 

_ “Love you, daddy!” Regina said.  _

 

_ “You're the best, Henry!” Ruby stated and Belle nodded in agreement before they ran to change and get in the pool.  _

 

_ ***** _

 

_ While the three were upstairs changing, Ruby explained her plan to hang out in the guesthouse and tell ghost stories while the man slept. The other two were on board, but Belle insisted they shouldn't do anything crazy like get in the pool after dark. _

 

_ Regina agreed and Ruby rolled her eyes, but agreed as well. Honestly, Ruby knew she would always agree with Belle. No matter what! _

_ ***** _

 

“I really wish I had met Regina's dad.” Emma said with a slightly sad tone. “The way you guys and Regina talk about him, he seemed so wonderful.” 

 

“Oh yeah, he was. Words can't describe how incredible he was. And how he adored Regina. He was the dream father.” 

 

“I wish I had grown up with a father like him.” Emma sighed and felt the jealousy sting in her chest. Then the anxiety rose. What if Regina expected her to be as good a parent as Henry had been? Emma could never fill his shoes! The anxiety rose with every breath she took before she finally stood up. “I think I need a run before we go.” 

 

“Yeah sure, Swan, go ahead.” Ruby said encouraging and Emma nodded then left the room. 

 

“I feel so sorry for her.” Belle sighed and Ruby laid her head against her shoulder. “I think this whole pregnancy, and being a mom to Regina's baby, is something Emma looks forward to...as much as it scares the living shit out of her.” Ruby let out a breath and replied with a nod.

 

*****

 

Regina grinned when she opened the garage and saw her dad's old Jeep in there. Cora hated it, saying it was not classy enough, but neither Regina nor Henry cared what she thought. They needed a big vehicle to hook up the horse trailer to anyway. 

 

Regina hadn't laid eyes on the car for years, but Daniel had looked after it, changing its oil and so on. Now, Regina saw it for the first time since her daddy's passing, and it was a whirlwind of emotions that hit her at once. 

 

She sighed as she opened the driver's door and the smell of her daddy reached her nose. In that moment Regina decided that Jeep should have the care it deserved.

 

“I miss you, daddy” Regina whispered and let her hands touch the steering wheel, with tears stinging in her eyes... “I wish you still were alive. You would have loved Emma…..and you would have been such a wonderful grandfather...” 

 

*****

 

Emma took a short but intense run, and when she came home Regina was waiting outside the apartment with a jeep and a horse carrier attached to it. She was standing inside the horse transport and petting Rocinante. She smiled when she felt Emma's arms embracing her from the behind. 

 

“Hi, dear.” Regina greeted, then turned around and placed a kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. She noticed the running clothes and wondered what had happened. Emma usually ran when she was upset. “Is everything alright?” she asked and Emma patted Rocinante. 

 

“Yeah, I just needed to burn off some steam.” Emma shrugged. She didn't like to lie to Regina, but she didn't have the energy to talk right now. 

 

“Promise?” 

 

“Promise.” Emma replied and kissed her cheek. “I'll just go in and have a quick shower, and check on the others, okay?” when the blonde was out of reach Regina turned her attention back to her horse. 

 

“She's a tricky one that blonde, Rico,” Regina said and buried her face in his fur. “but I do love her, and I know you do as well.”

 

****

 

Finally, after 20 minutes they appeared outside of the house. Ruby and Belle grinned, looking almost mesmerised when they saw the old Jeep again.

 

“Wow, you still have this?” Ruby asked and met Regina's eyes. 

 

“Of course, dear.” Regina replied and climbed  into the driver’s seat. Emma jumped in besides her and Ruby, Belle and Granny sat in the backseat. “So are we ready?” 

 

“Yeah!” Ruby answered loudly. She flushed, suddenly realizing she sounded like a kid in a toy store. The lot of them burst out in laughter. 

 

*****

 

Emma was quiet for most of the ride, and Regina wondered what was going on in her head. She knew something was wrong because Emma’s attention had been focused, or rather unfocused, outside the window the whole way, not even really paying attention to any conversation. 

 

Regina gritted her teeth and wondered if their relationship would always be this hard. For every step they took forward, they took at least five back.  _ Is this really gonna work? _

 

*****

 

Ruby and Granny carried the suitcases into the little guest house where they had previously stayed, and Belle followed them, leaving Emma and Regina alone. The blonde opened the horse transport and Regina studied how easily she got Rocinante out of it. 

 

“You're amazing with him.” Regina smiled and met Emma's eyes. 

 

“Yeah, I guess.” Emma shrugged and was about to lead the horse to the pasture when Regina grabbed her arm. 

 

“Emma, what's wrong?” Regina asked with concern written all over her face.

 

“Like I said before, nothing.” Emma growled, hearing how the tone in her voice probably told another story. 

 

“Emma, please talk to me?” Regina begged and the blonde knew how emotional this was for both her and Regina. Her girlfriend missed her wonderful dad, and being here just stirred everyone up, and the blonde missed out on having a dad like that. On top of that, she was afraid of her future as a mother. Would she really make it? Or would she fail miserably?

 

“I guess all with this dad stuff is screwing with my head.” Emma sighed and got an anxious look from her girlfriend, then watched how Regina almost curled up into a ball. “I'm also scared of becoming a mom, not being able to live up to your standards…” Regina frowned at the last thing. Was this what Emma was panicking about? Not being a good mother because she thought Regina wanted her to be like her dad?

 

“Emma, I understand this is rough on you. It is for me as well, but don't ever think you wouldn't be a wonderful mother. You are amazing. Trust me.” Regina said and Emma just shrugged. “Regarding my daddy, if it bothers you this much, I'll stop talking about him.” Regina mumbled under her breath. 

 

Emma remembered her girlfriend hadn't been able to talk about Henry for years, because Cora had forbidden her. Emma couldn't ask her to stop talking about her dad, because he had been Regina's everything. It was Emma who just had to deal with her own feelings about all this. In some other way, than just running away. Especially now when with a baby on the way. 

 

“Regina, look at me.” Emma said carefully and met her girlfriend's tearful eyes. “I don't want you to forget him, and I want to hear about him.. I just need to start coping with my problems in another way, I guess.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Regina replied, feeling like she was all over the place. 

 

“I think I'm gonna start therapy.” Emma said and bit her lip. “I have so much shit I have to deal with, and I don't want to run away when the baby is born because my demons in my head tell me I'm the worst mom in the whole world.” Emma shrugged. “And I don't want to get sad when I hear stories about the man who would have been my father in law, but I do.”

 

Regina smiled at the last thing and swung her arm around Emma, then followed her to the pasture. They both sat down on the bench next to it and just sat there in silence for a while. 

 

“I'm sorry for being such a roller-coaster of a girlfriend.” Emma shrugged and laid her head against her girlfriend's shoulder. 

 

“Don't be, Emma. I know you have lived a hard life and I'm proud of this decision. I'll do anything I can to support you! You know that, right?” Regina asked with a gentle tone and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. “I can't thank you enough for your support with this baby.”

 

“I know. I love you, Regina Mills.” 

 

“And I love you too, Emma Swan.” she replied and smashed their lips together. 

 

“So future father-in-law, huh?” Regina asked and Emma flushed immediately as Regina smiled deeply. Emma looked up embarrassed and the two shared a laugh.

 

****

 

“She's good for her.” Granny stated with tears in her eyes as she and the two girls examined Emma and Regina from the porch of the guesthouse. 

 

“Yeah,” Ruby grinned. “and it has all happened so fast. I mean they are actually expecting a baby! I can't believe Swan is growing up. I just remember that lost girl that showed up at the diner… and now. Look at her. She's so happy!”

 

“They look like us when we fell in love.” Belle stated and met her girlfriend's suddenly concerned eyes. 

 

“I'm worried about what's gonna happen next though.” Ruby shrugged and bit her lip. Cora could come home any day now, or in a month, or a couple of months. Nobody really knew, and she was so worried about it. “Cora is away, but she's still breathing after all. I'm worried about how Emma will react to her…”

 

“Me too,” Granny sighed and laid a arm around Ruby's shoulder. “but we're gonna fight for them. Emma is my daughter and she deserves her happy ending. Just as Regina does. I'm gonna keep my promise to Henry, and look after his daughter.” 

 

“Yeah, we'll fix this. Somehow I guess.” Ruby said and Granny nodded. 

 

“So, what do you girls say about a little snack?” 

 

“Oh yeah!” Ruby grinned and ran into the house. Belle and Granny rolled their eyes at Ruby's juvenile behavior. 

 

*****

 

Emma studied Belle and Ruby as they were relaxing on lawn chairs seemingly deep in conversation, and Regina who was helping Granny at the grill. Emma had never believed she would be a part of something like this.  _ A real family _ . Sure, their family was…. perhaps a little weird, or odd in other’s eyes, but in Emma's eyes they were just perfect. 

 

She still couldn't relax though. She knew when Cora came home all this would be ripped to shreds, and that she would do anything in her power to keep Regina and her apart. 

 

Emma groaned and dragged her fingers through her hair.  _ When is life gonna be easy? _

 

There was also this baby that Regina was carrying in her stomach. What if Cora wouldn't let them be together anymore. Emma would never see the baby she had already come to treasure and love as her own.  _ No! She will die before she separates us! _


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is having a great day! Remember reviews are writing fuel!

Chapter 29 

 

As the Sun went down, the lot of them were sitting by a campfire just down by the water. Granny had brought some alcohol with her and Ruby had brought s'mores. They had planned to share some personal stories, hoping it would encourage Emma  to open up a bit as well. 

 

“Oh dear, sitting here brings back so many memories.” Granny said with a gentle smile and took a sip of her whine. “I remember when Henry brought me and Ruby here, I don't think she could have been more than 4 years old. This place looked so different back then.” the old woman chuckled and started to reminisce. 

 

_ Henry was a sweet man, and Granny had always liked him. His wife, not so much, but she wasn't one to judge, she was determined to give Cora a chance. Granny knew something had to be special about her since a man like Henry had fallen for her.  _

 

_ “So let's go then.” Henry smiled and parked the car outside of a cottage that was still under construction.  _

 

_ Ruby and Regina were eager to see it because Henry had told them he had planned on building a pool and pastures for horses.  _

 

_ “It's beautiful, Daddy!” Regina grinned and Ruby agreed.  _

 

_ “It really is,” Granny said and met the man's sweet eyes. “but tell me my dear friend, why do I have a feeling that Cora doesn't like this place, hm?”  _

 

_ “Oh, Eugenia,” Henry chuckled. “she's something else my wife, I know, but she let's me spend my money as I wish at least.” Granny knew there was more to the story then Henry let on, but she didn't push.  _

 

_ “Well, that's good, I guess.” Granny grinned back as she looked out over the enormous land. It was really beautiful.  _

 

_ The main house was ready but a little guest house, that was twice the size of her diner, was still under construction. It was placed just down by the sandy beach. She glanced quickly to her daughter, or granddaughter, as she actually was. She would probably spend a lot of summer Days with Regina as they were best friends. With Belle coming along too, of course.  _

 

_ The girls ran down to the beach to test the temperature on the water. In the meantime Granny and Henry walked up to the porch to have a cup of coffee.  _

 

_ “I'm glad you wanted to join us, Eugenia.” Henry started. “I like to share my life with people that matter to me, and your granddaughter makes my daughter so happy.”  _

 

_ “I can't say no to you, my friend.” Granny chuckled before she continued, this time with a more serious tone in her voice “and I owe you my life because without you, Ruby may have never become mine that day….. I'm just afraid I will fail her, like I did with her mother.” _

 

_ “Oh nonsense, Eugenia!” Henry said and reached for her hand. “You did what you could with Anita, and what happened to her was a tragedy. But don't ever think, for even a second, that it was your fault. Because it wasn't. She hid it well when she got in with the wrong crowd, and when you found out it was just too late. You loved that girl with all of your heart. You do that with Ruby as well, I may be old and blind, but I can see that much!” he promised _

 

_ Granny shrugged because she knew Henry wasn't a man known for his lies, but it wouldn't take away the nagging fear she had in her chest. Some nights that fear alone kept her awake. Ruby's mother, Anita, had run away when she had been just 17 years old, and despite the fact that Granny had done everything in her power to get her back, she failed. She would never forgive herself for doing so.  _

 

_ **** _

 

_ Then the day came. The old woman was awakened by a banging on her door. She guessed it was Henry, but when she opened the door and couldn't believe her eyes.  _

 

_ “Anita…? “ Granny gasped. She hadn't seen her in over 10 years, but now, as she stood in front of her, it felt like it had been just yesterday. Her hair was in a sloppy ponytail and she had bags under her eyes. She looked to be twice the age she actually was, but still the same beautiful Anita.  _

 

_ “Hi, Mom.” Anita said with a crooked smile. _

 

_ ”I can't believe it's really you.. “ Granny said as her voice broke. She had never thought she would see her daughter again. Just as Granny was about to invite her in, a unfamiliar little voice interrupted her.  _

 

_ “Hi Granny...”  _

 

_ The old woman's eyes suddenly moved to a little girl standing a bit behind her daughter. She had the exact same auburn red hair as Anita, and she had her honest eyes as well. Then it hit her, what the little girl had called her.  _

 

_ Granny's eyes searched for Anita's, desperately asking questions she wasn't able to vocalize.  _

 

_ “I know what you're thinking, Mom, and yes, this is my daughter. Your granddaughter.” _

 

_ Granny dragged her daughter into a tight hug and it made them both cry. The old woman never knew why her daughter had chosen to run away, but she would never ask. In this moment she didn't even care. The only thing she cared about was seeing her again.  _

 

_ As they parted, Granny dried her eyes and kneeled down so her eyes met her granddaughter’s.  _

 

_ “Well, aren't you an absolutely gorgeous little girl.” Granny smirked and Ruby giggled, but there was something troubling the little one. She was refusing to let go of her mother's hand. So when Granny stood up again, she invited them in.  _

 

_ Granny gave Ruby some crayons and paper to play with in the living room, so when the little girl was preoccupied, she and Anita sat down in the kitchen.  _

 

_ “I know I'm probably not welcome here…..but I didn't have anybody else to turn to.. “ Anita said as her voice broke.  _

 

_ “I'm always going to be here for you, my dear daughter, and I'm not one to hold a grudge. Of course you will always be welcome here. You should know that.” Granny said with a gentle tone.  _

 

_ “I'm so sorry for just running off, Mom. If I just had stayed here with you, I wouldn't been in this horrible situation… “ Anita said between sobs.  _

 

_ “Just tell me what's going on, please?” the old woman pleaded as tears of sympathy swelled in her own eyes.  _

 

_ “I was so stupid when I ran off as a teenager. I just got mixed up with the wrong kind of people...or well, the wrong guy.” Anita sighed when Granny took her hands in her own.  _

 

_ “Don't be afraid, my dear. I'm not going to judge you.” the words encouraged the woman to push on.  _

 

_ “I started to do drugs….and all these years are just a big blur for me. I'm not using anymore, but I'm sick, mom, and I don't want Ruby to end up in foster care when I die…” _

 

_ Granny felt her heart in her throat. She had been so happy about seeing Anita again, even though she knew something terrible had happened, or in this case, was bound to happen, for her to come home again. _

 

_ “I want you to take care of Ruby, Mom. Please! I know I'm in no position to ask for something like this, but I'm desperate…” Anita breathed and pulled away. Granny cast a quick look into the living room. She studied Ruby closely before she turned her attention back to her daughter. “I'm begging you, Mom… Please help me.” _

 

_ “Where is her father?” _

 

_ “He died.. Drug overdose…she never actually knew him.” _

  
  


_ Eugenia agreed to take Ruby in without hesitation. Soon after, she wondered if she had made a such big decision too quickly.  _

 

_ Ruby was a worrisome child at first. She had struggled with sleeping, eating, and even struggled with saying the simplest of words. Granny couldn't help but wonder what her only granddaughter had been through to behave like this. Either way, it broke Granny's heart.  _

 

_ Granny didn't give up though. She was determined that this was going to work out. She had gotten a second chance at raising a daughter, and this time around she wouldn't fail, like that last time. Granny loved little Ruby to pieces. She brought back so much happiness into the old woman's home again, and Granny was so happy having the company. _

 

_ When Henry had heard about Ruby, he helped Granny with every paper needed to legally adopt Ruby. Just a couple of months later Granny got the news, Anita had died of hepatitis, that she probably had gotten due to her drug abuse.  _

 

_ Granny was terrified she would fail Ruby as she had failed Anita, but Henry assured her that she had never done anything wrong with her daughter. As well as she wouldn't fail this time around either. She was a wonderful mother, and cared more for her granddaughter then Cora did for her own daughter. _

 

_ ****  _

 

Ruby hadn't heard many stories about her mother at all, nor did she remember her. So it was quite emotional for Ruby to hear this. Belle noticed the sadness her girlfriend felt, so she swung her arm around her, as she whispered “I love you.”, so low only the two of them heard. When Ruby laid her head against her shoulder, the brunette smiled. 

 

“I'll go next then.” Belle smirked and cleared her throat. Ruby gave her a light hearted eyeroll and smile.

 

*****

 

_ It was a warm weekend in June and Henry had invited the girls with him to the cottage, like he did almost every free weekend he had. Regina didn't have to say much more than ‘cottage and trip’, before Ruby jumped into the car.  _

 

_ Granny was always happy when Ruby was invited to the cottage, as were Belle's parents, Colette and Maurice. They lived on a farm just out of town, and just as Granny, they were business owners that didn't have much money. Despised that, they wanted to give their daughter the world.  _

 

_ Belle loved her parents, and every time she was invited to the cottage, she felt torn. Her parents were old and sick, and she felt responsible for them, even though she was just a teenager. They had to literally drag her outside of her room sometimes. _

 

_ “Have a good weekend, my little bookworm.” Colette smiled, and she just shook her head when she noticed Belle's luggage. Of course she had to bring half of her library with her. Belle couldn't go anyway without her beloved books.  _

 

_ “Are you sure I should go? I mean, I know you need help around the farm..” Belle was cut off by her father's voice.  _

 

_ “Belle, you deserve to have a fun weekend, and  _ **_without_ ** _ your parents.” Maurice said and ruffled her hair. Sometimes it was hard to believe Belle was so young, because she had always behaved so much like an adult  _

 

_ Belle was their little miracle, because though they met at an older age, they had tried to get pregnant for years. Close to 20 years. They were about to give up, and try to enjoy growing old together, when Belle finally entered their lives. She was so fantastic, in so many different ways. One important thing was that the older couple rarely ever fought, and Belle always helped when they needed her. They were a perfectly happy little family. Even Ruby and Regina were around sometimes, and helped out when the farm needed extra attention.  _

 

_ Unfortunately they were getting too old to even care for the small things, and the house was slowly starting to lose its charm, day by day. They didn't want to move, but they had to and it was gonna break Belle's heart. To the naked eye maybe the old house didn't look to be so much work, but to Belle it was paradise.  _ Her own paradise.  _ The whole upperfloor was hers alone, and her parents had built her a big library where she spent most of her days, except for when she was hanging out with Ruby and Regina.  _

 

_ “Mr. Mills, how are you?” Maurice smiled and offered Henry a big hug. Regina's daddy just chuckled and gave him a big smile in return.  _

 

_ “I'm wonderful, and even better now that I'm gonna spend the weekend with my favorite girls.” he said.  _

 

_ “We're so thankful for this, that you include our daughter.” Colette said and Henry just smiled at her as well.  _

 

_ “Of course, my dear, nothing to be thankful for. Your daughter makes mine happy, and that I'm thankful to you for that.” Henry turned his eyes to Belle and grabbed her bag, pretending it was so heavy he couldn't carry it. Belle just chuckled at him.  _

 

_ “My dear Belle, how many books do you have with you this time?” he asked and the brunette shrugged.  _

 

_ “I think maybe 5?” _

 

_ “5? Then I guess you don't have enough time for riding the horses if you have so many books to read?” Henry asked with laughter in his voice, knowing Belle was actually the quickest reader he knew.  _

 

_ “Of course I do, Mr.Mills, I just can't leave home without at least 3 books!” Belle grinned. Henry nodded and turned his eyes back to her parents.  _

_ “She's gonna be something big, your daughter, you know that right?”  _

 

_ “We hope so Mr. Mills.” Colette said when they heard Ruby from the car.  _

 

_ “Hey! Come on! I wanna go!”  _

 

_ As soon as they reached the cottage Belle and Ruby headed for the beach, while Regina and her Daddy took the horses for a short ride in the forest. _

 

_ Belle and Ruby were laying on the beach, snuggled close as always. They had always been like this with each other. Even though neither Henry nor Regina had ever thought it was weird in the first place. The two girls really tried not to be like this around everybody. Though here, at the cottage, they could be themselves.  _

 

_ “Belle, ehm, I got something to tell you.” Ruby said with a low and nervous voice and sat up. The brunette wondered what had made her friend, who always was so happy and forward, suddenly sound so afraid and small.  _

 

_ “Is something wrong with Granny?” Belle asked anxiously, but Ruby shock her head and bit her lip. Belle raised an eyebrow and wondered what it could be.  _

 

_ She watched as Ruby looked around, to make sure they were alone, even though they both knew they were. Belle cupped Ruby's head in her hands, gently making her meet her eyes.  _

 

_ “Rubes, tell me what's going on. You're scaring me a little.” Belle said with a small comforting smile, and Ruby pulled back, taking a deep breath.  _

 

_ “Belle, I am.. I think I'm gay.”  Ruby finally said. “And I think I maybe…. like you?”  _

 

_ “Ruby, I know.” the brunette chuckled and Ruby's eyes widened.  _

 

_ “What? How?!” _

 

_ “I just know you, I guess.” Belle shrugged and then something she dreamed about for so long happened. Ruby's lips brushed against hers.  _

 

_ Belle had always wanted to kiss Ruby, but had never dared to. So when the redhead pressed her lips against hers that day, she had kissed her right back. Belle still remembered the butterflies in her stomach. _

 

_ ***** _

 

Emma smiled at Belle's story. Glad she had finally gotten to hear it, since she had always wanted to know how they got together. 

 

“So this was were you shared your first kiss?” Granny asked and both Belle and Ruby nodded dreamily. Belle really only remembered the butterflies, Regina's smiles, and Henry's hugs. They had been so accepted. Everyone had been happy for them, well except for Cora, but she was a story on her own. 

 

After Granny's and belles stories had come to an end, the group just started some smalltalk. Then it hit Emma. She realized this had to be some kind of plan to make her open a bit.  _ It's probably Granny and Ruby's idea.  _ Emma thought to herself as she let out a big groan. 

 

She didn't like to share stuff. Mostly because the stuff she remembered and lived through was anything but fun or something you wanted to share.

 

_ Fuck being afraid. It's time for me to open up. I'm gonna tell them a story, I wanna show them I trust them. But what should I tell them?  _ Emma thought to herself and then it hit her. 

 

Like a ton of bricks. 

 

The Swans. 

 

She had plenty of stories about The Swans! Even if this one in particular was really personal to her. It wasn't just happiness and smiles, but she wanted to tell it anyway. 

 

“If anyone doesn't mind, I can go next..?” Emma suddenly suggested and the whole group looked at her, everyone curious. Belle was one of them who had never heard Emma share anything and studying Ruby's behavior, she knew this was huge. 

 

“Wow Swan, I'm impressed! “ Ruby said with a big grin even before her sister had started her story. Emma rolled her eyes but continued.

 

**** 

 

_ Emma had lived with the Swans for almost 2 weeks now. Her foster mother Diana absolutely adored her. Sadly, the young girl had been traumatized due to terrible living situations, so she was already scarred for life. It broke Diana's heart, because she saw the happy side of Emma, from time to time, so she knew what a wonderful kid there was under all that darkness and fear.  _

 

_ As the days passed, Emma started to get better and better mentally. The Swans learned how to handle Emma's outbursts and feelings, but they were always kind and careful. She still didn't fully trust her foster dad, Greg, as well as she trusted Diana. Still, the man was considerate and understanding, and provided the space the little girl needed. Some days that paid off. There were a few nights when Emma went to him, instead of Diana, and begged him to read her bedtime story. _

 

_ “Emma dear, come now! Hurry up or we're gonna be late!” Diana shouted, as she fought hard to hold back her laughter. Today they had planned to surprise Emma, but it as it turned out the little girl didn't cope well with surprises. _

 

_ “I don't want to go.. I don't know where you're taking me! “ Emma stuttered as she came up to Diana. The woman kneeled down in front of the shaking girl as she dried her tears.  _

 

_ “Emma, it's nothing to be afraid of. I promise.” Diana said with a gentle smile. Emma scraped with her foot across the floor and couldn't really stand still.  _

 

_ “Promise? “ _

 

_ “Promise, Sweetheart.” _

 

_ Emma was barely 10 years old, but her bouncing around in the foster system had already taken a toll on her.  _

 

_ She had trouble sleeping, eating, and bathing. Trouble relaxing over all, and Emma refused to refer to Diana and Greg as her mother and father. They still hadn't adopted her after all, but they wanted to give her this surprise anyway. Because they wanted Emma to realize just how much they loved her. So as Greg parked the car outside a big building, Emma gave them a curious look that quickly turned into teary eyes.  _

 

_ “You promised me I didn't have to be afraid!” Emma snapped as tears started to roll down her cheeks. The Swans shared a quick look before Diana turned her attention back to the scared little girl in the back seat.  _

 

_ “Emma, listen to me dear, it's totally safe. I promised you, remember?” Diana said but Emma didn't seem to believe her.  _

 

_ “You're sending me back, aren't you? Why are you sending me back? I'll be better!” Emma was shaking like a leaf, so Diana grabbed Emma's hands and shook her head.  _

 

_ “We're not sending you back, Sweetheart.” _

 

_ “Then where are we?” the little girl asked, as she dried her tears. She already looked a bit happier.  _

 

_ “It's a surprise, my girl, but I think you're gonna like it.” Greg chuckled as he tried to reassure and the three of them finally left the car.  _

 

_ Emma was nervous, as they were sitting outside of some kind of office, or at least she figured it was. Emma wondered what kind of surprise she would get in a place like this? She was so deep in thought that when the office's door finally opened, she almost fell off her chair.  _

 

_ “Ah, the Swans, come in!” he smiled and Emma grabbed Diana's hand imminently as they walked inside. Diana was Emma's security. She loved Greg too, but she had been hurt by too many foster dad's, so she was always on her guard when it came to him.  _

 

_ “Thanks for having us Gold, on such a short notice” Greg replied. “And sorry for being a bit late.” _

 

_ “Don't mention it Mr. Swan, I owed you one, my dear friend!” Gold chuckled and turned his eyes to the little girl in Diana's lap. “Oh, so this is the new family member I have heard so much about, huh?”  _ New family member? 

 

_ “Yes, this is Emma.” Diana said and leaned near Emma and whispered. “Say hello.” _

 

_ “Ehm, hello Mr Gold.” the young girl said quietly, before she buried her head in her foster mother's hair. She hated to meet new people. Especially when it was new men. Or men in general. _

 

_ “Anyhow, I have already organized all the paperwork for you, Mr. and Mrs. Swan, so all I need are your signatures.” Gold explained and Emma looked up with widened eyes.  _

 

_ Was she being officially adopted? Was the thing she always dreamed about actually happening? Was she about to have a actual family? Emma bit her lip and shook her head. She knew it was never gonna happen. She wasn't that kind of girl, she had been promised that too many times.  _

 

_ So many times that she actually started to believe it herself. She was trouble, she was a disappointment, a disaster and a waist of space. The only thing Emma tried to do, was to enjoy the time in the Swan family because this had been the best time of her life.  _

 

_ They cared about her, they fed her, made sure she had clean clothes and included her in everything they did. Emma felt like she belonged for the first time in her life, but unfortunately, the little girl knew this happiness wasn't gonna last forever.  _

 

_ She was used to being tossed around and beaten, starved, and yelled at, so she had started to think that was gonna be her life.  _

 

_ Emma was sure she wasn't gonna get adopted any time at all or really feel like she had a family that loved her, no matter what she did or said.  _

 

_ She was just gonna bounce around through different families, until she was an ‘adult' in the eyes of the authorities, and probably end up on the streets. It was probably horrible for a “normal” ten-year old to have thoughts like this, but to Emma, it was nothing else but true. Normal. _

 

_ When Greg scooped Emma up in his arms and put her on his lap, she snapped back to reality. Greg laid her hand on the desk in front of them and gave Emma a pen to hold. She didn't understand what was going on though, and if it had been another foster dad she had been with, she would have been to scared to even ask. Thankfully, she knew Greg wasn't like that, even if her mind played tricks on her sometimes..  _

 

_ Emma had always had a hard time reading, probably because no one had given her the help she had needed, so she turned around around and looked at Greg. What was she supposed to do?  _

 

_ “What is this?” she asked and the foster dad grinned then ruffled her hair as he sat her down on the floor again. Emma curled up to a ball as he kneeled down in front of her.  _

 

_ “Emma, look at me.” he said and the girl carefully did as he asked. “Good girl. So. do you remember what I always say, Hm?” Greg asked and Emma shrugged. As Greg sat down more comfortably, she flinched, because she knew that wrong answers to questions had earlier in her life meant getting hit, so she looked down on her feet and tensed.  _

 

_ “Emma, look at me, you're not in trouble okay?” Greg offered her a big smile and Emma's curiosity was shining in her eyes again. “Well, I always say, whatever happens tomorrow is a mystery, and that you never should do anything you regretted yesterday. So with those words, I want you to sign this.”  _

 

_ “What is this?” Emma frowned.  _

 

_ “We can't adopt you just yet Emma, and who knows what can happen tomorrow. But regardless of whatever happens, I want you to always remember me and my wife by accepting this from us.”  _

 

_ Emma looked down on the paper but her mind was racing, so she couldn't make out the words properly. Greg just continued to smile at her.  _

 

_ “Emma, we want to give you our last name” Greg said and Emma looked up from the paper and attacked him with a gigantic hug, making Greg almost fell backwards. _

 

_ “Oh Emma, I knew you would be happy about this!” Diana said and joined them for a group hug. “Everyone deserves a last name they can wear with pride”  _

 

_ **** _

 

When Emma finished her story she looked around the fireplace. Everyone was sobbing, including herself. 

 

“Why.. Why didn't they adopt you?” Granny asked, tears streaming down her eyes.  _ I love you so much Granny. I owe you my life _ . Emma thought to herself as she let out a big breath. Regina pulled her close and Emma felt so safe in the arms. And safe because she was surrounded by family.  _ Her family.  _

 

“Life takes unexpected turns sometimes, I guess.” Emma shrugged and dried her own eyes. 

 

She always got emotional when she thought or talked about the Swans. “About a month later Diana's father became really ill, and it took a real toll on her. And as that happened, Diana found out she was pregnant, something they had tried for years without any success. So as everything turned out I got sent back because they felt they couldn't give me the best home due to Diana's sick father and her sudden pregnancy” 

 

Emma was surprised that she hadn't left the fire after telling them that story. The time with the Swans was always gonna be a sore spot for her and even if she had been so happy with them, and loved them with all off her heart, she also hated them, despised them because they threw her away just like everyone else had done.  _ You were supposed to be different….  _

 

“I'm happy you ended up at Granny's doorstep though.” Ruby said and broke the silence. 

 

“Me to, Rubes.” Emma smiled. “Me too.” 

 

“So, here's a cheer to my favorite little Swan, the best sister anyone can ask for” Ruby grinned. “Cheers!” 

 

Emma smiled at her sister as she realised something. She had finally gotten the family she always dreamed about. The family who let her be the person she truly was, and accepted that completely. Emma couldn't hold back the smile or the tears.  _ I finally have a home.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys, but here you go! :)

As the hours flew by Granny, Ruby, Belle and Emma were really starting to feel the alcohol. Even though Regina wasn't drinking,  she was really enjoying her time with all the inebriated women. Belle was giggly and really touchy with her girlfriend, just as she always did when she was drunk. Ruby just laughed and enjoyed it. She loved  _ drunken Belle. _

 

Granny couldn't help but smile, seeing her girls like this, even though she knew they shouldn't be drinking, was a much needed relief. Every one of them needed this. They needed some family time, to get the chance to relax, to share stories and laugh. Especially Emma and Regina. 

“So who's up next?” Belle teased and downed the last of her beer with a small burp. 

 

“Well, I guess I can share something now.” Ruby said with a huge grin toward Regina.  “I think Regina and I were about 13…” 

 

“Oh no! You wouldn't dare!” Regina gasped and shot Ruby a glare. 

 

“Challenge accepted” Ruby shot back and winked. 

 

“Oh god…” Regina said and buried her face in Emma's hair. “That was _not_ a challenge.”

 

_ Ruby had the apartment to herself for the evening. Her grandmother was away over night on some trip for the diner. After a lot of convincing, Granny had agreed to let her stay behind. The only thing Ruby had to promise her grandmother, was to behave while she was away. Ruby guessed she could behave, even with alcohol in the picture.  _

 

_ After blasting music on max volume the whole day, Ruby had finally convinced Regina to come over. Belle couldn't come unfortunately.  _

 

_ “Reg, come in!” Ruby grinned when she saw her friend walk into the hall. She gave her a gigantic hug as they sat down on the couch.  _

 

_ “You're up to something Miss Lucas, aren't you?” Regina asked and her friend gave her a grin. Ruby placed a bottle of vodka, along with two shot glasses, on the table.  _

 

_ Regina rolled her eyes when Ruby poured them a shot of vodka each.  _

 

_ “Cheers!” Regina laughed and both of the girls emptied their glasses quickly. Ruby made a face and Regina chuckled at her. Regina routinely snuck shots of her mother's alcohol. So she was used to the harsh taste. _

 

_ “So, I found this party tonight…. We should totally go!” Ruby smirked and poured them another shot of vodka.  _

 

_ “Nah, I don't know.” Regina shrugged and Ruby frowned.  _

 

_ “Why not? It would be so fun! Come on, don't be a party pooper like, Belle!”  Ruby urged and swung her arm around her. “Please, Reg, I wanna go! Please go with me!” Regina rolled her eyes and downed her shot with an eye roll. _

 

_ “Fine. I guess we can go there for a little while. But if we see Daniel, you know the drill, right?”  _

 

_ “Yes, if he shows up, I'm your girlfriend. I know!” Ruby laughed and grabbed Regina's hand. “Let's go pick out something to wear!”  _

 

_ About 5 shots later, both girls were quite drunk. They were on their way to the party, and both of them were looking incredible, and feeling even better. _

 

_ Ruby's red hair was in a simple ponytail, and she was wearing a black dress that showed off her small curves in a perfect way.  _

 

_ Regina had her beautiful dark hair down and was wearing a simple black dress. Regina was a natural when it came to walking in heels, but Ruby was not. She began to tumble towards the ground. Thankfully, Regina grabbed one of Ruby's hands before the redhead tripped over herself. Apparently, Regina could also handle her alcohol better than the redhead. _

 

_ When they finally arrived at the party, Ruby and Regina quickly realized they were, by far, the youngest girls there, Which meant most of the guys saw them as a piece of meat. Little did they know, Ruby was the last person to treat like that, because she wasn't afraid of a fight.  _

 

_ So when a guy named August came behind Regina and smacked her ass, Ruby reacted immediately.  _

 

_ “What the fuck are you doing, you prick!” Ruby growled and took a step toward the guy. He gave Ruby a quick glance, before he broke out in laughter. Judging by the look on Ruby's face, she did not find it funny. Ruby was much smaller and had no reason to fight thus far in life. So he had no reason to fear the young teenager. _

 

_ “This is my party, and I'll do as I wish.” He stated threateningly, then smashed his lips against Ruby's.  _ Bad idea you idiot!  _ Ruby thought to herself as she kicked him straight in the crotch. He quickly fell backwards with a whimper.  _

 

_ “Ruby, let's just leave.” Regina said and tried to get Ruby's attention, but it was useless. She was already worked up and too angry to listen. She knew that. _

 

_ Suddenly, someone grabbed Regina's dress,making her spin around. She saw a girl looking at her with black, furious eyes and a red race.  _

 

_ “Who the fuck are you!” the girl growled, and Regina, who usually didn't want to flaunt her name or wealth, decided to do the opposite this time around. She challenged the furious girl by taking a step towards her, smirk on her lips. _

_ “I'm Regina Mills.”  _

 

_ The girls red face quickly turned pale, as she realised that she was talking to the mayor's daughter. She didn't dare meet Regina's eyes anymore. She just turned around and walked away.  _

 

_ Regina smirked as she turned her attention back to check and make sure Ruby was ok. Ruby wasn't scared at all, instead she looked like a wolf ready to attack. She was standing over the guy, with one hand gripping his shirt, and the other one clenched into a tight fist.  _

 

_ The teenager looked from the girl that seemed to be ready to strike, to the other girl with the smirk. _

 

_ “Are… are… are.. You, Regina… Mills?” the guy stuttered and Regina couldn't stop grinning.  _

 

_ “Yes, and I believe my mother is the mayor, and knows your father, August. I don't think it will be good for you if he finds out his son sexually harreses underage girls, Hm?” Regina said with a low growl in her voice. Ruby fought hard to hold back her laughter as she let go of him. He was fast on his feet, and Ruby laid her arm around Regina.  _

 

_ “No, no absolutely not, Miss. Mills. I'm sorry! Please!” He said nervously. _

 

_ “Get us two drinks, you asshole, and fuck off.” Ruby grinned and Regina rolled her eyes at her obnoxious friend.  _

 

_ **** _

 

Granny just shook her head and shot both Ruby and Regina a glare. 

 

“You two… I knew my vodka was gone. You two rascals.” Granny chuckled and stood up, rubbing her tired eyes. “Thank you all for a wonderful day my girls, but now this old lady needs some sleep.” 

 

“Yeah, I think that's a good idea, Granny. I think Belle doesn't need anymore alcohol.” Ruby grinned and helped her drunk girlfriend to stand up. “Goodnight Reg. Goodnight Swan” 

 

“Good night to you too.” Regina smiled

 

When they were alone, Emma let out a big sigh, which made Regina look at her. 

 

“Are you okay, dear?” she asked carefully. 

 

“Mmm, Yeah.” Emma nodded. 

 

“I'm really proud you shared a story with us all. That's really big off you.” Regina smiled and pressed her lips against the blonde's. 

 

“Yeah, maybe,” Emma said and yawned. “but now I want to go inside and cuddle, shall we?” 

 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea, Miss Swan, follow me.” Regina smiled. 

 

*****

 

Emma hadn't been inside the big main house before, but as soon as she stepped inside it, she was blown away by how it looked. 

 

She smiled at the warmth she felt in there then she looked at all the pictures of Regina and Henry. 

 

Emma could see their future son running on these wooden floors. The house had a soul, a heart, and it almost made Emma cry. If she reacted like that, she knew this had to be really emotional for Regina. 

 

“How does it feel to be here? “ Emma asked carefully and studied her girlfriend. She saw all the signs of a oncoming anxiety attack, and noticed the tears stinging in her girlfriend's eyes. 

Unlike Emma, Regina didn't run. Being six month pregnant made it obviously almost impossible to run, so she stayed put, and instead walked up to a big picture of Henry on a big black stallion, and Regina on Rocinante. 

 

She let her fingers brush the picture gently, and took a deep breathe before she started to shake, and when she turned around Emma embraced her and hugged her tight. 

 

“Breathe Regina, breathe. Listen to my voice and breathe with me, okay?” Emma said as she heard Regina break down in tears and breathing oddly fast and shallow. “Deep breaths, my lovely, listen to my breathing. In and out. In and out. That's it. Breath” Regina felt her heartbeat slow down, and how she could breathe a little better, even though the anxiety in her was sky high still. 

 

“I just miss him so much, Emma. I miss him so much, and he's never gonna meet his grandson.” Regina said between sobs, and buried her face in Emma's hair, then continued to cry. 

 

Emma's heart broke. Regina had never broken down like this in front of her, and probably never in front of anybody else for that matter.

 

“I understand you miss him, Regina, but it's ok to do that. It's ok. It's totally okay and understandable to miss him. Even if he will never meet his grandson, our little kid is gonna hear all these stories about him, ok?” Emma almost whispered, and felt how Regina's grip around her tightened. 

 

“I wish he still was here…” 

 

*****

 

“Regina, Regina look at me, please?” Emma tried and realised this was probably the first time she comforted her girlfriend like this. 

 

Regina had probably never broken down like this in front of anyone before. She was the one who didn't talk about feelings, Emma thought. Now though, she had someone to show feelings like this to. Emma knew how it was to break down, to have anxiety attacks, and feel how her body was shaking so much she couldn't even stand up. She also knew how easy it was to build walls around yourself and shut everyone out. She didn't want Regina to have to do that. 

 

“Regina, look at me.” the blonde repeated and cupped her girlfriend's face in her hand. Finally, Regina met Emma's eyes. 

 

“I look like a mess.” she groaned and Emma dried her eyes, then pressed her lips against hers, as gentle as she could. 

 

“Regina, listen to me, okay?” Emma started and her girlfriend just nodded. “I know you miss your father, Regina, and that's not weird at all. He was your biggest fan, and he loved you to pieces, and you're really your father's daughter…  Well as far as I have understood from your stories, and from what Granny has told me. You're as sweet as him, and I'm so happy for that. I want you to talk about him as much as you want, because I know his death crushed you. The fact that your mother forbade you from mentioning his name is just fucked up. So fuck her! You have every right to talk about him, and I want to hear every little memory of him, okay? When our son is born, I want to hear all the stories again, together with our kid in my lap.” 

 

“Are you sure?” Regina stuttered. “I mean you seemed upset before, when I talked about him, so?” 

 

“Yeah, but that is more because I have so much stuff to deal with myself, and I guess your father just touched a sore spot for me. But don't think about it. I'm gonna start fixing that, ad in the meantime I want you to show me every room in this beautiful house, and tell me about how you and Henry decorated it. Sound good?” 

 

“I love you, Emma.” Regina smiled and kissed her on her cheek. 

 

“I love you too.” the blonde smiled and dried her girlfriend's eyes.

 

*****

 

“So,” Emma said when Regina had finally stopped crying. “did you and your dad have some kind of tradition when you came here?” 

 

“Yes.” Regina replied with a broad smile. “He always lit the fire place, even in the middle of the summer, and played Johnny Cash on his LP player.” 

 

“Then let's do that.” Emma said with a gentle tone. 

 

“What?” Regina frowned. 

 

“Lets keep his traditions alive.” Emma said and grabbed her girlfriend's hand. 

  
  


_ “Finally! “ Henry chuckled to his daughter as they took of their riding gear and walked inside the cottage. The young Regina ran up to the stereo and pushed play as her Daddy lit the fireplace, before they both sat down on the couch.  _

 

_ “I love you, Daddy” _

 

_ “And I love you, my beautiful little angel. And I always will.” _

 

Regina smiled when she heard Johnny Cash's voice fill the living room, along with the crackling sound of the fireplace. Apparently, the baby in Regina's stomach liked the sound too, and it made her giggle. 

 

She hadn't been to the cottage since her Daddy's death, and it was really emotional for her, but she was so relieved Emma was there with her. She knew Emma had never had a real father or mother before Granny came into the picture, and she was really surprised at Emma's strong support. 

 

Regina didn't believe that she could possibly love Emma more than she already did, but apparently she could. Sitting here, in her father's cottage, and doing the thing they had always done, honoring Henry's memory, made Regina's heart overflow with love for Emma.  _ Oh Emma, I'm never gonna let you go.  _

 

They sat in silence for a long time by the fireplace, cuddled close on the sofa. Emma was smiling when she heard Regina's breathing becoming more and more calm as the time passed, and she realised how she actually needed to deal with her past. 

 

Not only for her own sake, but also for Regina and their son. 

 

_ Their son…  _

 

The thought of raising a baby still made Emma so happy. She had never wanted to deal with her past before, and had even said no that time when Granny had begged her to, but now she understood she had to. 

  
She had so many things to fight for now. Regina and the baby were the biggest reason. Oh  _ Regina, I'm never gonna let you go.  _


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but here you have a new chapter. Thanks for my awesome beta Courtney!

 

Regina lead Emma through the house, with Emma’s hand tucked firmly within her own, as she shared stories about all the rooms and some of her favorite memories. Emma listened intently with a broad smile on her face. 

 

She could really tell that Regina felt so free, being able to talk about her Daddy, and how much this place meant to both of them as she was growing up. 

 

Walking upstairs was tougher for Regina than she expected, but Emma just laughed and lifted the pregnant girl bridal style, as if she weighed nothing, and carried her up for the stairs. 

 

Regina giggled at the move and kissed Emma passionately as she was placed back on the ground, but her mood turned more serious before she opened the door to the master bedroom. 

 

It had been her Daddy's before. She froze for a second, but relaxed when she felt Emma's arms circling back around her, and her lips placed against her neck. Emma's embrace calmed her significantly.

 

“This house is really beautiful.” Emma whispered in admiration. 

 

“Yes, well I love it, and it's mine. Daddy left it to me in his will when he died.” Regina said and turned around to meet Emma's surprised look. 

 

“You own this place? Wow.” Emma grinned but her smile faded when she noticed Regina's eyes tear up. “Darling, whats wrong?” 

 

“I can't keep this place if mother disowns me. I have always seen myself living here full time with Rocinante outside, able to see him from my window, but if, Mother, disowns me, I can kiss that dream goodbye. I still have a few months before my eighteenth birthday, but if she were to sign this property over to anyone else…. I would have to wait until after my birthday, then take the new land owner to court. I'm confident that I would win my land back,” Regina sighed “but it would be a major inconvenience.” Regina nervously traced her swollen belly “One that I can't afford in the near future.”

 

****

 

_ “Regina..” Henry breathed. He had been laying in bed for days, and the doctor had told them he didn't have more than a few days left to live. Regina hadn't left his side since.  _

 

_ “Yes, Daddy?” she replied and moved her chair closer to the bed. His body was literally shutting down, and he was so thin and pale. Without the doctor saying anything, Regina knew her father's time was quickly running out. _

 

_ “Our little paradise...” he started, then coughed deeply. Regina winced, then held out his water glass. The man hadn't really been strong enough to hold it on his own over the last couple of days, so Regina aimed to let him sip from the straw. After taking a few sips of water, then taking a few steadying breaths, he began to talk again. “Our little paradise, dear, the cottage, it's yours.”  _

 

_ Regina couldn't believe her ears. She didn't want anything more than to give her Daddy a gigantic hug, but she knew it would probably hurt too much for him right now.  _

 

_ “I don't know what to say, Daddy.” Regina stuttered and Henry took her hand, then gave it a gentle squeeze. His weak attempt at a squeeze anyway. _

 

_ “You just have to promise me that you fulfill those dreams you have told me about, okay? That Rocinante is gonna be just outside your bedroom window, and you will live there with your future wife, and a bunch of children! Eating apples from all of the trees we planted, Okay?”  _

 

_ “I promise, Daddy.” Regina's lip trembled.  _ How many more times would I be able to tell my father that I love him? _ “I love you.” her voice came out strong, but she knew the sobs would soon follow. _

 

_ “That's my girl!” he smiled and weakly stroked her cheek. “I love you so much, Regina, and I'm so proud of you. You will have everything you desire.”  _

  
  


_ ****  _

 

It took quite some time before Ruby had finally gotten Belle to bed. She always behaved so childishly when she drank. It was like Belle had a completely different personality! Ruby couldn't help but laugh, and as Belle laid next to her, still giggling, she just rolled her eyes. 

 

“You're so stupid when you're drunk.” Ruby grinned as Belle closed her eyes then moved closer to Ruby and got comfy. 

 

“I can't be the smart person all the time...” Belle shrugged and let her hand find its way under Ruby's tank top. Ruby moaned and pressed her body tightly against Belle's, then grabbed her ass.

 

“Mm. So warm….. So hot” Belle's fingers brushed against her girlfriend's breasts and their lips smashed together. 

 

When their lips parted Ruby pushed away the stray hair Belle had in her eyes and smiled at her.

“I love you, Belle. You know that, right?” Ruby asked and met her girlfriend's eyes. 

 

“Of course, and I love you.” Belle smiled and kissed Ruby's cheek. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, my beautiful Ruby.” 

 

****

 

Regina felt her heart beating hard in her chest. Emma was laying next to her in just a tank top and boxers. Regina bit her lip and felt the arousal spread through her whole body, almost like lightning. 

 

It seemed that being pregnant just made her feelings more intense. She knew she shouldn't push or make Emma uncomfortable, but she craved Emma's touch. Regina needed to feel loved, to feel like she at least had Emma, to fill up the void in her heart, left by Henry. 

 

Regina turned around and met the blonde's eyes. She pressed her lips gently against hers, and moaned as Emma deepened the kiss. 

 

Their hands were clumsy and eager, but at the same time, it felt like they belonged where they were. Regina loved the feeling of Emma, and quickly got too carried away.

 

She had a slight grip around Emma, holding down her arms and the blonde suddenly tensed up. She was reminded of her rape. It came to the forefront of her mind suddenly.

 

Emma didn't say a word, as she quickly untangled herself from Regina's grip. Regina felt terrible as she realised what she had done. Emma was sitting on the end of the bed, shaking like a leaf. Regina bit her lip and froze. 

 

“Emma. I'm sorry, please I… I didn't.. I didn't think straight I…” 

 

“Leave it…” Emma growled with a shaking voice as she tried to get her breathing under control. Regina frowned and moved to Emma's side and met the blonde's eyes. She had never seen Emma so scared, so afraid, so broken. 

 

“Emma, I'm so sorry.” Regina whispered, but the blonde didn't answer. She was too caught up in her memories. “I'm sorry. I'll leave if you want me to. I can go sleep on the sofa or something…” 

 

Regina's eyes filled with tears as she held her breath awaiting an answer from the stoic blonde. 

 

“I want to stay here, and sleep with you.” Regina held a sob in as Emma finally nodded in her direction. “Just sleep this time. I really want to blame this on hormones, but I know it was me losing control...like an asshole. Please forgive me? I can't ….not be close to you.” she finally let loose the emotions she felt, as sobs racked her body. 

 

****

 

_ Emma was laying in her bed, just staring up at the ceiling. Her foster dad had left her naked and crying after he had raped her. The little girl honestly didn't know what to do, or what to say. She has heard stories about this stuff. Had even been warned that as she got older it was more likely to happen.  _

 

_ She was just frozen. She felt used, disgusting and dirty, and as the days went by, she realised that the countless showers she had taken, didn't help at all. She couldn't wash away all the anxiety, and the scars from the ropes he had used to bound her were also a constant reminder.  _

 

_ Her foster brothers and few friends in school wondered what had happened to her because she disappeared into herself.. She didn't speak. She didn't answer. Emma just shrugged and said she didn't want to talk. This was one of the “better homes” and no one would even believe he did it.  _

 

_ The school's principal sent Emma to the school therapist, but Emma didn't say a word to him. She chose to ignore the world around her, as it had never helped her before. People who were supposed to keep her safe, had always done the exact opposite.  _

 

_ Emma started to have trouble in school, and even if she had not been doing good earlier, the teachers wondered what was happening.  _

 

_ Emma was sent, once again, to a therapist. It was a female therapist this time, but she still choose to keep her mouth shut. It was for the best.  _

 

_ Since that day, at 12 years old, Emma decided she didn't want to let anybody near her, neither her foster parents or anybody else in the whole world. It was for the best. She just didn't want to get hurt again. Especially not like this. Emma was 12 years old and was already thinking about suicide. _

 

_ ***** _

 

Regina could only watch as Emma broke down into millions of pieces right in front of her. It was her fault. She had forget what Ruby had told her that day, out in the woods for what felt like ages ago,  _ that Emma wasn't like them.  _

 

Suddenly, Emma did something that surprised Regina. She turned around and seeked comfort in her arms. Regina embraced her within seconds and placed a kiss on her head. 

 

“I love you, Emma. I love you so much,” Regina whispered and started to hum the song her Daddy had always sung for her when she had been down. “and our son is gonna love you so so much, too!” Emma fought every muscle in her body, but couldn't hold back her smile.  _ Our son. _

 

****

 

The next morning Emma woke up without Regina by her side. She had gotten through the terrible anxiety attack from yesterday, but she had hardly gotten any sleep. 

 

Emma realisera this, as she tried to sit up, as her body didn't want to cooperate, and she missed the warmth of Regina next to her. It took a long while before Emma finally got the strength to actually move. 

 

The blonde sat up and rubbed her eyes and decided to find out where her girlfriend was. She found her sitting in what looked to be a study. 

 

“Good mornin’.” Emma greeted and Regina looked up from the book she was reading. Emma leaned down and kissed her then sat down beside her on the sofa. 

“What are you reading?” 

 

“I found Daddy’s journal.” Regina answered with a low voice. “He always had a plan to get it published, but he never did. He lead….a pretty interesting life.” Regina smiled as she continued “Anyway, I found a side note that I think, mother needs to read.”

 

“Read it to me.” Emma replied and Regina nodded. 

 

_ “Every parent’s dream is to see their children grow up to be happy and successful. Even find someone to love. We dream of grandchildren and marriage, and sometimes without thinking about what our children want. _

 

_ We simply don't usually consider the child as a person. If your child doesn't wish to get married, or isn't able to have children, that doesn't mean your dream can't come true. _

 

_ Suddenly, sometimes life takes an unexpected turn, and that is what has happened with my daughter. My precious Regina.  _

 

_ She may look like a ordinary and normal girl to the naked eye, but she is special. She doesn't like boys. She likes girls. Some people may think that's wrong, disgusting or unnatural, even a sin. I've heard and ignored it all. _

 

_ I do not care for such talk. The only thing I care about is that my little girl finds someone who makes her happy. Someone who deserves her.  _

 

_ So be it, if it's a person of the same sex. I don't care. I never have. The only thing I care about is that my daughter finds someone who makes her laugh, makes her smile and stands by her side when life gets hard. My dear Regina is soon 14, and I have just been diagnosed with cancer.”  _ Regina paused to wipe a tear from her eye. 

 

_ “Life is sometimes unfair, and even though I may not ever meet the girl who steals my daughter's heart, I hope she hears Regina read this to her, and if so, I have some words for you.”  _

 

Regina paused as Emma looked disbelievingly at her. Regina chuckled as she actually showed Emma the passage then began to read again.

 

_ “Regina is my pride and joy. She is a fantastic and caring person, a mirror image of her dear old daddy. Love her with all of your heart and make sure you remind her every day of just how much you love her. If my daughter has fallen for you, you are truly special.  _

 

_ I love you Regina. Don't let your mother make you deny who you are. Fight. Don't be afraid. You can show her who you truly are, and perhaps she will share herself with you as well. Just be yourself.  _

 

_ Always and forever,  _

 

_ Henry Mills “ _

 

_ ****** _

 

Regina put away the book as she broke down. Emma embraced her and felt the tears sting in her own eyes. She understood why Regina missed her daddy as much as she did. 

 

With every story Regina shared about him, it made him just grow in Emma's eyes. Even though he was dead and she had never met him, it was almost like the blonde missed him too. 

 

****

 

When they finally made their way down stairs, Granny and Ruby were in the kitchen making breakfast. Belle was half sleeping on a chair. Regina chuckled and rolled her eyes. 

 

“I see your girlfriend still can't handle her alcohol..” Regina teased and Ruby shrugged. 

 

Emma sat down next the Belle as Regina walked into the kitchen and helped with the breakfast. Emma suddenly started to feel anxious and her mind started racing. 

 

Though she really didn't understand why, she knew she needed some air, so she stood up and headed for the exit. When Regina heard her close the door behind her,frowned but decided to follow.

 

“Emma!” Regina shouted and the blonde stopped and turned around with tears in her eyes. “Emma, what's wrong?” 

 

“I.. I… I don't know.. I just… What happened… You know… Yesterday… I just need to be alone..” Emma said and bit her lip. She knew how terrible Regina felt for what had happened the night before, but when Emma felt like this, she didn't want anything else but to be alone. 

 

“Oh.” Regina shrugged and turned around. Emma grabbed her arm and placed a kiss on her girlfriends lips. 

 

“I love you, and I'm not running away from you. Or  _ us. Or our baby.  _ I just need some time for myself, okay?” 

 

“I love you too.” Regina replied with a sad smile as she watched Emma jog away. 

 

Ruby and Granny were standing on the porch examining the exchange between Regina and Emma. 

 

“And here I thought they had made progress” Ruby groaned and dragged her fingers through her hair. 

 

“Don't worry, Ruby. They have. They're gonna make it through. We just need to give them time.” Granny smiled and swung an arm around her granddaughter.

“Let's go inside and make some coffee, huh, and wake up your Belle?” 

 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Ruby replied as they walked inside. 

 

****

 

Emma ran straight into the woods, not even thinking about her where abouts. She was too anxious to think so she ran until her body almost collapsed. 

 

When she finally stopped, she cursed at herself for forgetting the water bottle, as always. Emma sunk down on a big stone and tried to catch her breathe. Her mind was still racing and she screamed like she had never screamed before.  _ Really brain?  _

 

Emma thought of that night she had stumbled into Granny's diner, the time with the Swans, but the memory that was taunting her the most was the rape, and the thought about Regina had been raped made her anxiety just rise. 

 

Emma groaned as she thought about all different foster homes, where she had been beaten and treated like nothing. She was nothing cause she had  _ nothing _ .  

 

Now though, that was different. This realization caused her to look at her past differently. She had a family now. A life. But even though she had all that, it could easily be ripped away from her. 

 

Emma thought of Regina's mother, Cora. She had power. She had money, and she could destroy Emma easily. She could probably even place her in another foster family with the power she seemed to have. 

 

Emma hid her head in her hands and started to cry. She couldn't relax. She couldn't enjoy the moment, because she was worried about what was, or what was not gonna happen. As she worried...no. Was terrified, about the future, she was taunted by the past.

 

_ How the hell am I gonna be able to me a mother? _

 

Emma remembered the first time she had seen Regina. How her heart had skipped a beat. She remembered their first kiss. How she had been brave enough to show Regina all her scars, and how she had broken down almost every one of Emma's walls. Something no one else had or had been allowed to do. Emma laid down and sighed. 

 

She didn't know what the hell she should do. Emma had never loved anyone like Regina, and had never thought she would have the opportunity. It felt almost too good to be true and it probably was. 

 

Emma had never even met someone like Regina. Henry was right. Emma must be special if Regina had already fallen so deeply in love with her.

 

_ But do I even deserve this? I want this life with her, but will it be a non-stop uphill battle? And if it were, would it be worth it to put Regina through that?  _

 

*****

 

Regina ate a quick breakfast before she went out to greet Rocinante. She wished she could just jump up on his back and take a galop in the forest, but she couldn't. Instead she leaned against the fence and scratched his neck. The horse huffed air in her face when Regina suddenly noticed a familiar car park in the driveway. 

 

“Mother…” Regina breathed and bit her lip. “No no no...” 

 

Granny looked up from the dishes, and Ruby walked up to the window, where she almost lost her balance. 

 

“What's wrong?” Granny frowned as Ruby turned around, looking as pale as a ghost. Granny walked up to the window and saw Cora's car pull up in the driveway, but she wasn't afraid of her. Instead she felt the anger rise in her. 

 

“Go tend to Belle, I’ll handle this.” Granny said with a low dangerous tone, and Ruby nodded then practicality ran up to the guest room where Belle was sleeping. 

 

She obviously just went up there and woke Belle so that they could both spy.

 

****

 

Regina walked down to the car and tugged on her bottom lip. 

 

“Mother, what are you doing here?” Regina asked as Cora walked up to her. 

 

“Wow, look at you. How far gone are you?” Cora asked carefully and laid a gentle hand on Regina's stomach. 

 

“Six months...” Regina answered with a cold voice as she took a step back. “but you still haven't answered my question.  _ What _ are you doing here?” 

 

“I had to come home to see if you were okay!” Cora growled, and whipped her head around as she heard the door to the main house open. She shot Regina a glare and walked up to the porch. 

 

“And what are you doing on my property, Mrs Lucas?” Cora asked through gritted teeth “Didn't you listen to a word I said the last time I talked to you, hm?” 

 

“I was invited here.” Granny shot back,ignoring Cora's obvious attempt at threatening her. 

 

“Is too.” Ruby and Belle said simultaneously and walked out on the porch. 

 

“I don't care. I wish you to leave as soon as possible, or else I'll have no choice but to call the sheriff and have you charged with trespassing.” Regina gritted her teeth.

 

“This place is mine, mother, you can't do that!” Regina shot back to her mother. 

 

“Oh, yes I can. You may have inherited this awful place, but as you are still underage, this belongs to me, and I don't want either street rats or homosexuals on my property!” 

 

****

 

Emma heard a commutation from the cottage and wondered what was going on. She started to run faster and did almost not believe her eyes when she came up to the house. 

 

“Well well, Miss Swan.” Cora huffed as the blonde jogged up to them. “Why am I not surprised?” 

 

“Mrs. Mills,” she greeted coldly “what do you want?” Emma snapped and the woman walked up to Emma, her face was just inches away from hers. 

 

“I own this property and that means that I also have the right to determine who and who doesn't have the right to be here.” Cora spat as 

 

Regina took Emma's hand and made sure her mother saw it. She was tired of hiding who she was. Done. She was Done! She and Emma shared a quick look and Emma's grip tightened. 

 

“Let's go home now dear, and…” as soon as Cora saw the two girls hands intertwined with each other's she froze. 

 

****

 

_ Cora remembered that day perfectly. They were young and innocent. Only just 15. Cora and her best friend were racing and jumping around the barn like they normally would. Hiding, then jumping out to scare each other. _

 

_ “Ha!” Lilith, with her long black hair and beautiful Native American features, tackled Cora from the back. The two landed on a hay bale in laughter, then Cora giggled as her friend began to tickle her.  _

 

_ “Stop..stop!” the slightly shorter girl begged through obvious fits of laughter as she turned so that she was laying on her back. Cora smiled up at the locket that always hung from her friends neck.  _

 

_ She was so close that the heart shaped pendant tickled her nose. Cora’s breath started to shorten and strengthen.  _

_ “We...we shouldn't…” she acknowledged aloud as the taller girl released her hold but moved her body closer _

 

_ “I know, you're probably right.” Cora felt the pendant shift from laying on her cheek to fluttering across her collarbone. Her breath caught again as the girl above moved slowly towards her face with her own.  _

_ “You'll have to stop me. It seems that I simply can't control myself.” she whispered and Cora felt her stomach tighten.  _

 

_ “It's not…” Cora began as she moved to sit up and create some distance “it's not that I don't wish to, I just don't feel right about sneaking around like this. Perhaps my parents will be more accepting in the future..” Cora knew she was grasping at straws, but it was true. Her parents loved her, so surely they will love her even if she loved another girl! _

 

_ “I really don't think that's how it works, Corie. At least not with any girl I have ever liked. If we are to be together, it must be in secret. From everyone. My parents as well.” the taller girl stated as she placed her hand over Cora’s. “I don't wish either of us to go to….one of those places.” _

 

_ “Those couldn't be real. Surely, those places don't really exist. It has to be a scare tactic. Perhaps your parents left them out on purpose to scare you away from me.” Cora suggested like it was obvious and Lilith shook her head with a smile. _

 

_ “Then I guess they weren't scary enough, but I don't want to chance it.” she placed her free hand on Cora’s available thigh, just below her uniform skirt. Cora smiled as she wrapped her hand around the girl's neck to play with her necklace. _

 

_ “I love this.” she stated as she traced the chain _

 

_ “Well, I mean….” Lilith sat straight “Would you like to have it?” Cora was stunned _

 

_ “Oh! I um….I couldn't. You've had it for a long time. You've worn it everyday since I've known you.”  _

 

_ “Corie, I think...that even if we don't grow old together...or even stay friends,” the girl smiled as she look the locket off. “that we would ever wish to forget each other. I want you to have it. You don't even have to wear it. It will just always remind you of me, and when I wonder where my locket is, I'll always think of you.” she placed the heart shaped locket in Cora’s hand.  _

 

_ She smiled brightly in acceptance. After a final look at the item, she placed it in her jacket pocket, then finally leaned in to give her friend what they had both wanted. As they pulled back from the small sweet kiss, the barn doors flew open. Everything happened so quickly that all Cora could do was cry with confusion.  _

 

_ Cora’s father burster through the barn doors and promptly dragged Lilith out by her hair, with orders for his daughter to wait in the barn and not to move. After a while he returned without the other girl. Cora was terrified and confused. _

 

_ “Father, where has Lilith gone?” she whispered and the man sighed. She was honestly afraid of the answer. It didn't matter because the man never told her anyway. The man took a moment to examine the girl before him. _

 

_ “I send ya to private school cause you wanna learn from the best, and that's what you're learnin’? How to be a fuckin’ fag? Is that what they teach ya?” he asked angrily and delivered a solid smack to Cora’s face. Cora fell to the ground, but he didn't stop. She could smell the alcohol on his breath, and it made her sick. _

 

_ ***** _

 

Cora still seemed to be in a trance while staring at her daughter's hands. While one held onto Emma, the other was placed protectively over her stomach. 

 

“Regina isn't going anywhere with you!” Emma growled and Ruby watched as her little sister's eyes turned dark. 

 

_ Oh shit she's pissed. _ Ruby thought to herself.  _ Way to go Swan!  _

 

“Don't you dare take that tone with me, Miss Swan!” Cora tried to say with a low growl. “You and your disgusting……” Cora paused, seemingly to think about what she was saying. She placed her hand over her chest as it constricted. 

 

“You are not even…..worthy of being in Regina's presence, and you think you can be  _ with  _ my daughter? You're nothing Emma Swan, NOTHING!” Cora tried to speak with venom, but even to her own ears it sounded dull. Like she was lying, even to herself. 

 

Ruby didn't care though. She almost lost it. She couldn't just stand by and watch as Cora tore her little sister apart. 

 

Just when she was about to take step forward, she felt Belle grab her arm. Ruby frowned and met her eyes as Belle shook her head.

 

“Let her handle it herself, Rubes.” Belle whispered and Ruby groaned. She had always wanted to give Cora a piece of her mind, but she knew Belle was right. Emma had to do this on her own.

 

“Oh, that was really original.” Emma shrugged and let go of Regina's hand, now their faces were merely inches apart. 

 

Emma was tired of being told she was nothing. She had heard it her whole life, but never fought back, but now she could. She had a family behind her back, and a pregnant girlfriend she would  _ die _ for. 

 

So Cora didn't scare her.  Cora was just the one who was the final straw. 

 

“Oh, I can continue if you wish, Miss Swan.” Cora snarled. Regina watched them with anxious eyes and even Rocinante seemed nervous as he neighed and wanted to ‘help’ Emma from his pasture. 

 

“Oh, you can't tell me something I’ve already heard a thousands times over, Cora. So let me beat you to it!” Emma snapped and felt how all the years of abuse were coming up to the surface.

 

“I've been raped, I've been beaten unconscious, I have been thrown out in the middle of the winter because I didn't do my choirs on time. And I've been tossed around homes like a fucking football. 

 

Until I stumbled on to Granny and Ruby I thought that was what I was, a worthless... nothing. A broken and worn out piece of space. But they don't care about my background or my scarred body, or my other baggage. They care about the afraid little girl who never had someone to care for her, and making sure she's happy. Ruby is fiercely protective of me and I finally have a mother that loves me unconditionally. I have that now, but I'm still gonna be looked down on, by rich idiots like you!” 

 

Granny almost lost her balance as she heard Emma mentioned she'd been raped. She had never heard that story and both Belle and Ruby were fast to grip her sides so she didn't fall down. Her eyes teared up, then she and Ruby shared a quick look, before they turned back to Emma and Cora.  _ Oh, my sweet girl _ ! Granny thought to herself. 

 

Regina watched Emma as she was putting Cora in her place. She had never seen Emma talk like this, and she knew she needed this. And her mother also needed to hear this. But how would she react? That was the real question. 

  
So far Cora wasn't reacting at all. And that had Regina more worried than anything else right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some love!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna start this chapter with thanking my awesome BETA and friend Courtney. 
> 
> She has added so much of her own ideas to this chapter and I can't find words to describe how happy it have made me.
> 
> So make sure to let her know that she's awesome!

Chapter 32

 

Cora was speechless, probably for the first time in years. She was used to people fearing her, or hating her, even despising her existence, but this young girl didn't seem to be the least bit afraid of her. Which left Cora confused. 

 

She was already dumbfounded by how strong of a bond her daughter seemed to share with the blonde. 

 

“I.. I” she stuttered and rubbed her chest as Emma shot her a tight scowl. 

 

“I don't care what you think of me, Cora. Because I'm used to being treated like shit! So you can call me whatever the hell you want, but don't you dare belittle me in front off your daughter, who is my girlfriend, and the love of my life!” Emma growled through gritted teeth, eyes dark with anger. 

 

“Aside from that, Regina already knows all of this, and she doesn't care, neither do Belle, Ruby or Granny. 

 

My family, they see past that, and actually see  _ me _ . Though I'm not surprised someone like  _ you _ sees me as trash. So be it! If Regina wants to be with me, just suck it up and accept it! Or do you want your only daughter to be miserable because you are, you fucking royal bitch?! ”

 

Regina watched her mother carefully, and wondered what she should think about her girlfriend’s outburst. Not sure if she should laugh or cry, but one thing was for sure. 

 

Cora was actually rendered speechless. 

 

The only person Regina had known to take down her mother so spectacularly like this, and survive, had been Henry.  _ Wow, you really are like, Daddy _ ,  _ Emma. He would have been so proud.  _

 

“That's my girl.” Granny smirked as she spoke to herself.

 

“Yeah, and that's my sister.” Ruby stated towards Granny with a proud grin, while Belle just looked as speechless and confused as Cora. 

 

********

 

Belle didn't know much about Emma's life, but now that she knew these things, she was even more impressed by the person Emma had grown into. Plus, having the guts to take that tone with Cora!  _ She really loves Regina.  _

 

“Mother?” Regina suddenly asked, suddenly concerned, as she took a step forward. Granny tried to stop her, but failed miserably.

 

Regina didn't get a reaction from Cora though, so she turned to her girlfriend instead. Emma didn't acknowledge her either 

She probably had more to say to Cora as she was on a warpath. 

 

Regina knew that she would have to let Emma say her peace though. So she remained impatient for a reaction from her mother.

 

“And besides that, Mrs. Mills, I'm gonna raise this baby with Regina, wether you like it or not! So give me your best shot!” Emma challenged but Cora didn't move. She just barely managed to blink.

 

“I think Emma has broken the infamous bitch” Ruby whispered to Belle, when she suddenly got a smack to the shoulder from Granny. “Ah! What the..” 

 

“Shut up.” Granny growled as she shot her a glare before she took a step forward.

 

The old woman walked up to her adoptive daughter and laid her hand on her shoulder, making the blonde snap out of her anger.

 

“Emma, let's go inside and leave them alone for a little while, okay?” Emma met Granny's eyes and frowned.  _ I don't want to leave her.  _

 

As if reading her mind, Regina spoke.

 

“It's okay Emma. I'll be fine, I promise.” Regina said, with a reassuring smile. “Just go calm down a little, ok? I don't want you getting too worked up and stressed right now”

 

Emma sighed, but didn't argue. Instead she accepted a tight hug then pecked Regina's lips before she walked away with Granny, Belle and Ruby. 

 

*****

 

When Regina was alone with her mother, she met Cora's eyes and noticed how pale she still was.

 

“So, do you have  _ anything _ to say about all of this, Mother? Anything at all?” Cora suddenly looked gobsmacked. Regina was still confused by the woman's reaction, but at least it was a reaction of some kind. That settled Regina a little.

 

“I'm so sorry….. for all this, Regina, but it has been so hard for me to..” Cora shrugged as she trailed off in thought. Those words made Regina feel almost sick to her stomach. 

 

_ What the hell has been so hard in your life?  _ Regina thought to herself as she became thoroughly angry now.

 

“Hard on you?” Regina snapped. “Is this some kind of sick joke to you? Don't you remember what Daniel did to me? A man you wanted me to marry? No! Were forcing me to marry! Or have you forgotten that detail?”

 

Regina just waited for the bitchy mother she was used to, to reappear, but as the seconds went by, she didn't. 

 

Instead Regina saw a side of her mother she hadn't seen for years. The caring side. The rational side.  _ The almost human side.. _

 

“I'm so sorry Regina….bad choice of words..” Cora sighed as she sat down on the bench beside them. 

 

********

 

Regina suddenly noticed that her mother was wearing her wedding ring, which made her frown, confused.

 

“I'm so sorry, Regina.” Cora frowned “I understand if you will never forgive me for this, because no words I say can take away the hell I've put you through..” Cora began as she took a deep breathe, before she continued. Regina just looked at her patiently.

 

“I know you miss your father, Regina, and I miss Henry as well. Deeply. I've been such a terrible mother to you. I was never cut out to be a parent like Henry…” 

 

The words almost made Regina gasp. Cora  _ never _ admitted her faults. Aside from that though, she was actually talking about the girl's father.

  
  


*******

 

Cora hadn't so much as mentioned Henry's name to her  _ once _ since his passing. Regina didn't even know her mother had human feelings, other than anger, rage, and hatred.

 

Had Henry's death also affected her, in a different way than Regina had ever understood? 

 

_ Of course it must have!  _ Regina chastised herself, embarrassed. Was she really so unlike her mother in that regard? 

 

“I'm sorry too, Mother. It wasn't my intent to go behind your back like this.. With Emma...and the baby.” Regina stuttered as she suddenly felt bad about her own behavior. She almost flinched when she felt Cora's hand gently grip hers. 

 

“You have nothing to feel sorry for, dear. I'm the monster. You're a sweet soul and a wonderful person, just like Henry was.” Cora said as the tears finally started to roll down her cheeks. “I'm never going to forgive myself for putting you through everything Daniel did to you…” 

 

*****

 

Emma was still furious and refused to be still. She paced back and forth on the wooden floor as the other three sat at the table. 

 

“Swan?” Ruby tried carefully and Emma turned around to met her eyes. Ruby had learned from the last time Emma had been this worked up, and nearly punched her, so she kept her distance. 

 

“Argh! What?” Emma groaned as she crossed her arms. 

 

“It took balls to say that.” Ruby said with a proud grin. She noticed Emma relax a little at that 

 

“Anyone else in town, in the world probably, would have run away before they said something like that to Cora freakin’ Mills!” 

 

“Yeah, Rubes is right. Nobody has ever spoken to Cora like that.” Belle added “Not even Regina!” 

 

Emma frowned and wondered if her outburst was too much. Regina could have handled this herself if Emma had just given her a chance to. 

 

Regina isn't the delicate snowflake pushover that she used to be. Emma should have respected that. She suddenly felt terrible. Seeing the distraught look on the blonde’s face, Granny spoke up. 

 

“I'm proud of you, my dear daughter.” Granny smiled fondly and Emma looked even more confused.

 

“Cora needed to hear that. She really did, so you did the right thing, Emma. You should know that.” Emma took a deep breath and finally gave a small nod of acknowledgment.

 

****

 

Regina was tugging on her bottom lip while watching her mother. The usually secure and absolutely fearless person was shaking and crying. Regina was still holding her mother's hand, and touched Cora's wedding ring. 

 

“I didn't know you still had this.” Regina stated and Cora dried her tears a little. 

 

“Oh, I would never get rid of this beautiful ring. I just don't wear it that often.” she paused to admire the small article 

 

“I'm sorry for not wanting to talk about him. I know how much you miss him. I guess that was just me being selfish.” Cora said with a crocked smile as the sadness of happy memories was glowing in her eyes. 

 

Regina still didn't know how to react. Who was this person in front of her, and what had she done with her  _ real _ mother? 

 

Regina took a deep breath, because she knew she had to embrace this moment and not let it slip through her fingers. Cora would probably  _ never _ open up like this again. 

 

“Mother, why haven't you wanted to talk about Daddy?” Regina asked anxiously as Cora looked up towards the house, then back to her daughter. 

 

“Henry was my one true love, and his death devastated me… I've always tried not to let that show. I've actually never been good with any emotion at all. Not since I was very young.” she started to explain as she looked away again.

  
  


*********

  
  


_ Cora had just gotten the call from Henry about his doctor's appointment. She had been walking on eggshells all day, just waiting for it.  _

 

_ Even though she had a sinking feeling that her beloved husband was really sick, she had hoped beyond hope that she was wrong.  _

 

_ Unfortunately, as it turned out, she was not. _

 

_ “Cora, are you still there?” Henry asked and his wife was just sitting with the phone in her hand, not wanting to believe what she had just been told.  _

 

_ “Yes, dear…” _

 

_ Cora tried to breathe as she closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears from falling and maintain composure. She wished that this was all a nightmare that she would eventually wake up from.  _

 

_ She was in her office, and refused to break down while at work. “and what did the doctors say about treatment?”  _

 

_ “I'm sorry….but it's not treatable. It’s aggressive, darling.” Henry replied as his voice cracked.  _

 

_ Coras eyes snapped open and she almost forgot how to breathe. She suddenly couldn't care less if everyone and their neighbor could see her. _

 

_ Her heart broke as she tried to speak through her own hyperventilating _

_ “H...How.. How long did they give you?” she didn't want this to be real. She wondered why she herself couldn't trade places with him. _

 

_ “Not more than a year…”  the man answered sadly, and Cora finally began to choke on the large lump in her throat.  _

 

_ Right then, in that moment, Cora Mills wished she was dead. If this wonderful and loving man had to die, she didn't deserve to live. _

 

_ After he died, Cora was rarely home. Any sleep she got was on the uncomfortable sofa in her office. She stayed out of town and away from memories of him as often as possible.  _

 

_ At one point she had even given up on trying to act normal. She had always had problems connecting to people, but it seemed like Regina only wanted to talk about the one thing Cora couldn't bare to even think about. _

 

_ After a small argument that led to Cora actually hitting Regina, Cora disappeared.  _

 

_ She wasn't the person she wanted to be. _

_ She wasn't the person she used to be.  _

 

_ She barely felt alive.  _

 

_ Cora started self medicating with alcohol and sleeping pills. She just wanted to stop feeling and one day she simply became… Numb.   _

 

_ She couldn't be a daughter. Couldn't be a wife. And because she was a danger to Regina, couldn't be a mother. She decided it was time to finally end her misery. _

 

_ She already had the pills and access to plenty of alcohol. It seemed simple in her head.  _

 

_ So she made sure all of her affairs were in order, wrote a note, and tried to end it.  _

 

_ She may have been a shitty mother, but she would make sure her only child was comfortable for the rest of her life. _

 

_ The problem was that by the time she finally tried, her drug tolerance was too high, and her body was too tired. She, quite literally, slept it off.  _

 

_ After the failed suicide attempt, she became angry at the world, and angry at herself for not being able to end her life. Most regrettably, angry at the reminder of her deceased husband. _

 

_ ********** _

 

Regina was sobbing with her mother's arms around her. They had  _ never _ talked like this. 

 

Regina felt like the world's biggest asshole. Of course, at the time, she wouldn't have understood. That really didn't help her though. 

 

The two sat quietly as Regina digested everything she just learned. She reveled in the comfort she was receiving from Cora. From her mother. 

 

She wondered how Henry would feel seeing this. Would he even be surprised? He was married to the woman for close to twenty years. Surely he saw something positive in her before his death.

 

Regina still remembered when he had collapsed in front of her. He had gotten better, and had been doing good for a little while. That is, until he had been rushed into hospital again, where he had gotten diagnosed with cancer.

 

“I miss him so much, mother…” Regina said between sobs and Cora cupped her head in her hands and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

 

“Me too Regina. Everyday. And I'm so sorry I've been so absent through your whole life..” Cora started to say when Regina pulled away from her touch and she stopped talking abruptly. 

 

*******

 

“Can you please explain why you reacted like you did to Belle and Ruby's relationship? They were my only friends, mother, and you shut them out of my life when I needed them the most.... Why?” 

 

Cora let out a big breath before she reached down in her blouse, then pulled out a necklace Regina had never seen before. Or maybe she just never noticed it. She's really starting to see how blind she had been to other people's pain.

 

“What's that?” Regina asked as her mother unhooked the necklace and placed in Regina's hand. 

 

It was a beautiful necklace, but it was nothing like the other jewelry Cora had in her collection. It wasn't made in gold or silver. It was a much cheaper material. Regina frowned and opened the little heart and inside it stood  **_“Always yours, Lilith”_ **

 

“Mother?” Regina asked as she met her mother's eyes. “Who's Lilith?” 

 

*****

 

Emma was standing impatiently, and looking out of the window with her heart in her throat. She was watching Regina and Cora closely. 

 

It was as if Emma was ready to run out immediately if Regina needed her. 

 

The mother and daughter were sitting on a bench, talking, both clearly crying.  _ What the hell? Is Cora even able to cry? Obviously. _ Emma thought to herself when she felt Ruby's arm on her shoulder. 

 

“Wow, Cora is actually hugging Regina….and she's crying. How about that.” Ruby stated perplexed while Emma just shrugged. 

 

She just wanted to be by Regina's side, even though she knew she couldn't. Regina needed to be alone with her mother, but it was surprisingly hard for Emma to let her be. 

 

“Come on, Swan, Granny's made some food and lit the fireplace. Let's distract ourselves, shall we?” Ruby urged and Emma rolled her eyes.

 

“Fine” Emma sighed and after a final glance out the window, reluctantly followed her sister into the living room.

 

**** 

 

“Regina… I should have told you about Lilith years ago, instead of shutting you out and leaving you to Rosita.” Cora sighed. 

 

“I suppose when Henry died, I simply lost my biggest safetynet in my life. Henry saved me when I was young and scared. My parents had just thrown me out on the streets, and your dear father was the one who found me… “  

 

_ Cora Mills grew up in a poor family. It was an upbringing she had always tried to forget. Her parents were farmers and her father was an alcoholic.  _

 

_ He brutally beat Cora and her mother. Her mother ended up in the hospital more than once. He had no rhyme or reason. It could be for anything and everything he so wished.  _

 

_ Cora didn't have many friends, but Lilith was one of them. Her mother really adored her, while her father didn't. He didn't like the way she talked or dressed. But she made his daughter happy and kept her distracted, so he let them be.  _

 

_ Until that day he found them fooling around in the barn. He had snapped. Cora’s parents were very conservative, and to them, homosexuality was a disease. The morning after the incident in the barn, Cora’s entire miserable life shattered to pieces. _

 

_ They had sent Cora to a priest to ‘cure’ her, and Cora was treated terribly for months. That until the day she was randomly deemed ‘untreatable’ and thrown out.  _

 

_ When that happened, her parents turned their backs on the young Cora. She was not more than 16 years old, and had always done what she could to make her parents proud, but it didn't seem to matter now.  _

 

_ In her father's eyes, he didn't have a daughter anymore, and Cora never saw or heard from her parents again. _

 

_ The same night Cora had been thrown out of the ‘program', she had walked to a Tavern, trying to trade some food for the few dollar she had in her pocket.  _

 

_ Unfortunately, she couldn't afford anything, and had just been laughed at, then, once again, thrown out. So she was sitting outside on the ground, crying and feeling sorry for herself.  _

 

_ “I'll be right there.” she heard a manly voice say, but she was too upset to actually look up.  _

 

_ “My dear girl, what's the matter?” the voice asked closer to her, and Cora finally got the courage to look up.  _

 

_ Her gaze met the most kind eyes she had ever seen, and she felt butterflies. She knew that years from now, no matter who this beautiful eyed stranger was to her, she wouldn't forget how she couldn't help but smile.  _

 

_ “Not so good actually. I don't really have...” Cora shrugged and dried her tears as she glanced at her suitcase. “anything. I don't have anything. My friend's parents won't tell me where she is, and I have nowhere to go….”  _

 

_ A large crowd of loud men walked by and Cora finally pulled away from those beautiful eyes as she came to her senses.  _

 

_ “Sorry sir, I shouldn't burden you with my troubles. I guess I'll just leave.”  she sighed as she moved to stand. _

 

_ “Oh, no let me help you!” the young man smiled as he offered his hand to help her up. “And don't call me Mr, my name is Henry.” _

 

_ His smile was positively infectious, and even through her sorrow and confusion, Cora beamed brightly. His smile was bright and it was like a north star to the young, lost girl. _

 

_ “Nice to meet you, Henry. I'm Cora.” she introduced herself as she straightened her clothes.  _

 

_ Henry left his friends at the Tavern and took Cora home with him. Cora was blown away by the house he lived in. This was like a place she had only seen on TV, or read about it a book.  _

 

_ It was a whole other experience to actually see it with her own eyes.  _

 

_ “Do you actually live here, Henry?” Cora asked as they parked the car in the driveway.  _

_ “Yes, Dear.” Henry grinned and went around to her side, then opened her door. “Now come. You need some new clothes and a hot shower, or else you'll get sick!”  _

 

_ Cora followed the young man inside the house, and she couldn't help but gasp. Cora had never even been close to a house like this.  _

 

_ She was only a farmer’s daughter, and felt almost ashamed walking on the floor of Henry's house. _

 

_ “Sit down by the fire and get comfortable, Darling. I'll get our maid to fetch you a towel and some fresh clothes so you can take a shower. Does that sound good?” Henry asked kindly and Cora wasn't sure how to respond, so she froze.  _

 

_ Henry noticed the tension in her body language, so he took a careful step toward her and took her hand in his. Their eyes locked and Cora shrugged.  _

 

_ “I should go.. I shouldn't be here..” she stated rigidly  _

 

_ “Nonsense, my dear, Cora! You're my guest, and I will not let you leave in such a state. I'm sure you wouldn't mind a nice bath, and a fresh change of clothes.” he urged with a smile  _

 

_ “I have it on good authority that you have nowhere else to be.” his voice was so kind and warm. Almost playful. _

 

_ He didn't say she has to place to go. Just that she had no place to be. Something about that seemed so whimsical to her. It made her smile, but also confused her more. _

 

_ “That's right Henry, but I shouldn't be here. I'm intruding..” _

 

_ “Intruding upon what exactly? Just stop with that nonsense, and accept my kindness, Okay?” Henry said with a gentle tone as he moved closer, then stroked Cora’s cheek, making her blush.  _

  
  


_ ******** _

  
  


When Cora ended the story about her and Henry's first encounter, the tears were rolling down her cheeks. Regina was crying as well. 

 

She had  **_never_ ** heard this story. 

 

“After that day, Regina, Henry and I never spent a day without each other. I lived with him, but we didn't share a bed for months!

 

He treated me with so much kindness and respect. We married when I turned 18 and bought our current home. 

 

I had a hard time adjusting to all the luxury, and sadly somewhere along the way the money went to my head…. 

 

Sometime after my twentieth birthday I fell pregnant, but lost the baby. Back then things were a little different. 

 

They didn't have emergency pregnancy tests, so we commonly didn't find out until we were much farther along. 

 

I was young and your father and I regularly attended parties and such.

 

We never got into the drug scene, but we both enjoyed a stiff drink.” 

 

Cora finally paused to wipe more years away. She wrapped her arms around herself then continued. 

 

“I lost the baby at around 14 weeks.” she sighed “For the longest time, I blamed myself for not realizing that I was pregnant. I don't know why. Your father didn't blame me. It was quite a while before I felt ready…. 

 

Honestly though, I never really did. 

 

Henry and I would always joke about how we were getting too old for children, and would have to hire nannies to change our kids diapers and ours too.” she chuckled deeply and Regina smiled a little as Cora smiled brightly at her.

 

“But I remember when I found out I was pregnant with you, Regina. Maybe you have always thought I never wanted a child, because that's what people have said about me, but I was so happy when I found that I was expecting you.”

 

********

 

_ “Have you taken the test, Darling?” Henry asked anxiously as he gently knocked on the bathroom door. The woman rolled her eyes at her adult child and opened the door. She embraced her husband in a tight hug and pecked his lips.  _

 

_ “It's positive dear, we're going to have a baby” Cora smiled broadly and Henry looked so proud.  _

 

_ “I will call the doctor at once so you can have all the vitamins and minerals your body needs!” Henry stated as he started to ramble on about anything and everything concerning this baby.  _

 

_ Cora chuckled at her husband's behavior. He had always wanted children, and had been so devastated when they lost the first.  _

 

_ ********* _

 

“I was supposed to have a sibling?” Regina asked out of pure shock. Her Daddy, who always shared stories with her, had never told her about this.  **_Never_ ** . 

 

“A sister, Regina. You were supposed to have a sister.” Cora said with teary eyes, but a huge beaming smile. “Zelena. You're what, 17 now? You would have had a 25 year old sister named Zelena.”

 

“Oh.” was the only word that came out of Regina's mouth. Even though she wanted to say so, so much more, as her mind raced. 

 

_ Why haven't I seen this side of my mother more? Why have I never tried to understand her behavior earlier? God, I really am an asshole. _

 

“I hope you can give me a chance someday Regina, so I can be the mother you deserve” she added with a warm smile toward Regina. 

 

Regina gave her a small smile, but it turned into a yawn quickly. Cora let out a small chuckle. 

 

*******

 

“You need some rest, and I think your girlfriend needs you as well, before she explodes with anxiety.” Cora said gently as she offered her hand to help her daughter to stand up. 

 

Regina was still unable to form words, but as she stood to her feet, she embraced her mother in a tight hug. 

 

It felt like she hugged her Daddy in some way. Like his spirit was there. It was a feeling she refused to let go of. 

 

Suddenly she realized her mother had referred to Emma's as ‘her girlfriend’ and as their eyes met again, she offered her another small smile. 

 

“So, you approve of Miss Swan?”

 

“Not that you need it, but yes, dear. I think she and I have a long way to go before it's okay between us though. As well as you and i, but I promise you, from the bottom of my heart that I will try my best to show you I want to change.”

 

The words were spoken with love, but Regina wasn't completely ready to forgive all her mother had said and done throughout the years. 

 

It was too much to forget in an instant, but Regina was willing to give her mother a second chance. Because the brunette had wanted her mother's love and approval her whole life. 

 

Regina just wasn't ready to trust her mother yet. 

 

She was afraid all of this was an act in some way, and if she fell for it too easily, maybe Cora would get rid of Emma somehow.

  
_ I want to trust you, Mother, but I don't know if I ever can. Please don't make me regret this chance I'm giving you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave an comment!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys ready for the twist of the century? Yes? Well, here we go then! Love to my wonderful beta Courtney, who have made this story even more awesome!

When Regina finally opened the door to the guest house, Emma practically flew from the couch. As if she and Regina were magnetically connected somehow.

 

Emma ran up to her girlfriend and smothered her with a ridiculous amount of kisses and hugs, before she noticed Cora behind her. She stiffened.

 

“What is  _ she  _ doing here?” Emma snarled, feeling overprotective.

 

“It's okay, Emma. She's not angry with you, me, or anybody else here. We have actually had a long and much needed talk.” Regina explained with a careful smile. 

 

Emma was glad that this conversation seemed to calm Regina a little, but she refused to trust Cora, and knew the rest of her family felt much the same. 

  
  


***********

 

A person just couldn't change like that so fast. 

 

_ Maybe you can fool your pregnant and hormonal sensitive daughter, but I'm a hard nut to crack.  _ the blonde thought to herself as she gripped Regina's hand protectivly. 

 

“I'm not throwing any of you out, Miss. Swan, and I want to apologize for my behavior earlier.” Cora started with a careful tone in her voice.

 

“I just wanted to say goodbye, and goodnight and, to tell you I'll be back tomorrow. Speaking of that, does anyone need anything from town?” the woman attempted to extend a pleasantry, in hopes of...well, she wasn't sure, but it got her nowhere. 

 

None of the girls answered, and Emma's eyes didn't leave Cora for a single second. She studied her body language, and tried to read between the lines. 

  
  


*********

 

Emma knew all this ‘nice Cora’ could just be an act. That was something Emma was used to. 

 

She remembered all the foster parents she had lived with throughout the years, that had put on that exact act when the child protective services had made home visits, as they had suspected Emma was being mistreated. 

 

Sadly, every fucking idiot could fool them, with just acting like they were wonderful people. Due to that, Emma was more suspicious than the others. 

 

Ruby felt protective (as usual) over Emma, so she took a step closer her sister, and knew Emma was ready to attack if the situation turned sour. Had she been a dog, she would probably been growling and showing her teeth. 

 

“I think we're good, Mother.” Regina replied and Cora nodded. “Thanks though. See you tomorrow.” 

 

“Yes, dear.” Cora smiled dejectedly as she took her leave. 

  
  


*********

 

As Cora got into her car, then closed the door gently, it hit her seemingly suddenly. She had finally felt  _ something _ . Something that wasn't soul crushing. Cora had finally connected with  _ someone _ .

 

_ Her daughter.  _

 

Cora smiled fully as she fastened her seatbelt, then pulled away from the house, and headed down the road. She finally felt a sense of ease coming over herself. 

 

She kept smiling as she traced the heart shaped pendant that dangled from her neck, now free from the confines of her shirt. Proudly on display. 

 

Through Cora’s life, all of the pain, and helplessness. All of the utter despair that she had suffered through, had finally felt justified. There truly was a reason for everything. And she really felt ok with that idea. 

 

It was then. In that moment of clarity. As Cora drove down a normally busy road, headed back to town, that something else happened. Something else life altering. 

  
  


*******

 

A loud smash sounded as Coras car was tboned from the passenger side, and skidded toward the other side of the road.

 

Cora gasped as everything seemed to move around her in slow motion, before the vehicle stopped. It bounced up onto the left driver’s side tires as the drivers side landed level with the ground. 

 

After what seemed like long minutes, that was really only a fraction on a second, the car landed on all fours. Cora looked around confused. Her body felt fine, but she knew she was probably just in shock. 

 

She looked for the vehicle that had struck her, and found a small red truck with front end damage. She couldn't see much, just a deployed airbag and a head of short, dark hair. 

 

Cora noticed that the person driving seemed to be in a far worse state than her, so she decided to see if she could get out to check on the person.

 

It took little more than normal force to get the damaged door open, but she simply unbuckled and got out, making sure to grab her cell phone from the strewn items amongst the car. 

 

She dialed the local police department and gave them details of their where abouts and what she knew, as she made her way to the red truck. 

 

It was a girl. Not much older that her Regina. 

  
  


********

 

“Excuse me! Hey! Can you hear me?” Cora tried as she moved towards the open window. The girl wasn't moving, but seemed to be breathing.

 

Sirens finally sounded as Cora moved her hand through and laid her hand on the girl’s head.

 

“Hey! Come on now! I need to know that you're ok! What happened?” she tried and finally noticed movement. “Have you been drinking? Does anything hurt?” she tried to get a reaction but the girl seemed weak.

 

“Mm fine..” the girl seemed to mumble as she took a deep breath and sat up a little. “Mm sorry Miss.” she mumbled again. Paramedics finally came up beside her calmly

 

“Madam Mayor? Are you ok?” a blonde boy, that Cora had met quite a few times, but always had a problem remembering his name, asked

 

“I'm fine, dear, but I think she may have a concussion!” Cora rushed to admit her worry and the boy nodded, quickly getting to work.

 

“What happened here?” Sheriff Graham asked as he rushed to the ex mayor’s side. She was afraid to walk too far away from the truck.

 

“I really don't know, but I think this woman needs medical assistance before any questioning.” the sheriff seemed to nod, then directed a couple of guys to take pictures and secure the scene, before the cleanup began.

 

“Madam Mayor…”

 

“I'm not the mayor anymore.” 

 

“Right. Sorry. I think you should ride with us to the hospital. Do you need anything out of your car?”

 

“No. I’m ready. Is she going to be ok?” Cora had already began walking toward the ambulance with the same blonde boy following closely.

  
  


********

 

“She's fine. She probably just had a concussion like you said, but she says she lost control of the car. Thinks her brakes were cut or something…” he explained as the two climbed into the back. 

 

Cora examined the girl laid out in the stretcher, already strapped down. She wore loose jeans and a tank top. 

 

Her hair looked to have been cut very recently and dyed a beautiful mahogany brown color. She could tell the woman was a natural blonde from her roots though.

 

“Please don't take me to the hospital. I really can't afford the bill right now.” the woman groaned, sounding annoyed.

 

“Miss, If you can't afford the bill, I'm sure they will offer you a payment plan of some kind.” the blonde boy offered and the clearly irritated woman sighed. It took a few minutes but Cora finally spoke up. The girl seemed to be spooked by her presence.

  
  


*******

 

“Why on earth would someone cut your brake line?” after the shock wore off, the woman rolled her eyes

 

“No. Rusted. I think my brake like was rusted” She groaned again. This time, seemingly from a pain in her head. 

 

“I was on my way to Michael's repair to get it fixed. I swear I didn't know it was that close though. I'm so sorry Miss!” the woman stated, like she already knew this woman hated her. 

 

That hurt. This girl, who Cora was sure she had never met, seemed scared. Scared of Cora.

 

Of course she understood that Regina wasn't the only person that saw her as a monster, but this was different. This girl was hurt, and scared of Cora Mills.

 

“It's fine. As long as you're ok.” Cora tried out her comforting tone. The two occupants in the back just stared dumbfounded at her. 

 

“Are….are you ok?” the girl asked, and this caused Cora to smile as she placed her hand atop of the girl’s.

  
  


********

 

“I'm actually better than ever.” she promised as their eyes met. “I'm sorry, but I don't really know your name.”

 

“Oh, yeah. Hi. I'm Mal.” the girl introduced and the two shared a small smile as the boy busier himself giving details to someone over a radio.

 

“Cora.” she needlessly introduced as the ambulance came to a stop.

 

“Female, 36, concussion with minor..” the blonde spoke after he hopped out of the car. First helping Cora, then unstrapping and helping someone else unload the stretcher. 

 

_ 36? She's 36?  _ Cora wondered to herself as she studied the girl before they rolled her in through the ER.

 

Their eyes met as the rolling stretcher was placed evenly on the ground. Her small smile was genuine. Her blue eyes held hope. Her arms looked perfect.  _ She must work out.  _ Cora examined her own arms.  _ I should go to the gym... _

  
  


*****

  
  


As they heard Coras car pull away, Belle couldn't keep quiet. 

 

“What the fuck just happened?” she said and Ruby turned around and shrugged. 

 

“I don't have a fucking clue.” the redhead shrugged and swung an arm around her girlfriend as they left the room. Granny soon followed and left Emma and Regina alone. 

 

“So you're best friends now, hm?” Emma said with a low growl and met Regina's eyes. “I don't trust Cora. Not for a second.”

 

“I don't either, Emma, but I think your…. outburst was something she needed to hear. I also just think it was something you just needed to get out.” Regina said and grabbed Emma's hands.

 

“Aside from Daddy, you're the only one who has been able to speak to mother like that, without getting a bitchy respons. It was like she heard you on an emotional level or something. Daddy would have been so proud of you.” Emma frowned and pulled away. 

 

“I'm so fucking tired of hearing that Cora needed to hear what I had to say. I just spoke from my heart, because she needed to get off her fucking high horse! Actually.. I. Regina I don't know what I should think about all this.” Emma shrugged and bit her lip.

 

Everything just felt like a really fucking chaotic roller-coaster to Emma. 

 

A horrible ride that she had been on her entire life. She was just so fed up with it. She just wanted a normal life for once, and even though she had seen glimpses of it, it was always just out of reach for her. And that was because of people like Cora Mills.

 

“Emma, please don't leave, we need to talk.” Regina tried as the blonde opened the door and closed it with a bang behind her. 

  
  


*****

 

Granny was quiet. She was thinking, Ruby knew that and tugged on her bottom lip. Belle was laying with her head in Ruby's lap. 

 

“So….Granny, what do you think about all this?” Ruby asked her grandmother anxiously as she ran her fingertips through soft brunette hair. 

 

“Oh, I wish I knew, my dear daughter. I wish I knew. I have actually not seen Cora act as human as she did today, you know? Not since Henry's passing at least.” 

 

“I don't trust her though.” Ruby shrugged. 

 

“Me either.” Belle added under her breathe and Granny took off her glasses. 

 

“Oh, I don't trust her, not at all, but I think her response to today was genuine.” Granny took a deep breath. She was used to providing answers for everything. This though, was uncharted territory. “I just think we should wait and see how this plays out, but Ruby?” 

 

“Mm?” 

 

“Let Emma handle this. I know you love her, as do I, but Emma needs to handle this on her own, okay?” 

 

“Yeah, sure.” Ruby replied with a pout.  _ I just wanna be there for Swan, goddammit.  _

 

*****

 

Emma chose to go for, yet, another run. She needed fresh air and even though she also wanted Regina's closeness and comfort, that wasn't something she was used to.

 

Even if Emma knew eventually she would have to learn to deal with problems like these, instead of running.

 

She was just used to running when the problems became too hard to handle, and hoped Regina would always understand. 

 

Unfortunately, Ruby didn't, so when Granny hadn't noticed, she had snuck out and followed Emma out into the woods. 

  
  


*******

 

“Swan? Everything okay?” Ruby asked carefully and Emma got so scared, hearing Ruby's voice, that she actually lost her balance. 

 

She faceplated into the ground, and had to spit out leaves from her mouth as she sat up. Both sisters burst out in laughter as Emma used her shirt to wipe the dirt taste out of her mouth, and Ruby helped Emma stand up. 

 

“Sorry, Lil sis. I didn't mean to spook you.” 

 

“Well, that's kinda what happens when you sneak up on someone in the middle of the woods!” Emma groaned and rolled her eyes affectionately.

 

“Yeah, well, I saw you jog away, and it didn't feel right letting you do that alone after all this, you know..”

 

“And that's why I chose to run when stuff gets too complicated.” Emma shrugged and sat down with her back against a tree. “I don't know that the hell I'm feeling. I guess I'm just sick and tired of always living in chaos” 

 

“I know, Swan, but you have to learn how to handle hard stuff like this without running away, right?” Ruby asked as she sat down beside her sister. Emma sighed and laid her head against Ruby's shoulder. 

 

“I know… I just want to be happy. Like actually happy, you know? I don't want to fight my whole life. I have done that for as long I can remember, and I'm so fed up with it.” Emma stated with a shaking tone in her voice. The tears were stinging in her eyes. 

 

“Rubes, I'm so fucking tired.”

 

“Life is unfair mostly, sis, and it has been too unfair to you, but you can't give up now. Regina loves you, isn't she worth fighting for? Isn't your future with Regina worth staying for?”

 

“Of course it is!” Emma snapped, but Ruby didn't even react to her sister's sudden change in her tone. 

 

She knew Emma so well now. Knew that she was bad with feelings. Ruby just swung her arm around her, pulled her into her side, and kissed her temple. 

 

“And think of the baby too, Swan. Just listen to me okay? You can do this. Life will never be easy,” she began and Emma sighed as the tears fell

 

“But I think that having a partner like Regina. Someone to share all the bullshit with, someone who loves and accepts you, like she does. Well, I think that's worth staying, and going through more bullshit.”

 

****

 

“Regina? Are you okay?” Belle asked carefully as she found Regina sitting alone on the beach. Regina just nodded, she had been crying and was a total wreck. “I guess Ruby followed Emma out, because she isn't inside either.” 

 

“I suppose.” Regina said as she dried her eyes. 

 

“Are you sure you guys are ok?” 

 

“No. Yes? No. I don't know.. Emma's upset with my mother.” 

 

“Yeah, well, Emma is used to being stepped on, and I guess she finally got tired of it. It's probably more that she's upset with the world in general.” Belle shrugged. She had never seen Regina this broken, fragile and afraid. 

 

She had always been a strong person, even as a kid. Now she had broken down into millions pieces. 

 

“You really love her, don't you?” Belle asked carefully and nudged Regina's shoulder. 

 

“I love her so much. Almost as much as I loved Daddy. It scares me a lot,” Regina admitted with a shaking voice. 

 

“But I'm afraid she's gonna give up on us…” Regina breathed out and laid her hands on her stomach, wondering if she could raise this child on her own if Emma left her. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some love!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God, I can't believe we're already at chapter 34! That means there is only 6 chapters left until this fic is complete.
> 
> I wanna thank you guys who've been commenting and reading this first completed swanqueen fic of mine. 
> 
> Hugs to you all and I hope you'll enjoy these last chapters!

Chapter 34

 

Emma decided that she should sleep on the couch that night, after helping Regina up the stairs. 

 

The brunette hated to sleep without her girlfriend, but she was happy Emma had actually come home to her.  Regina figured she could eventually accept the running, as long as Emma always came back to her.

 

Even though she wouldn't admit it out loud, the farther Regina went into her pregnancy, the fear of losing Emma sadly strengthened. 

 

She knew Emma needed space though, so she didn't put up a fight, because she knew if she pushed too hard, she could push Emma away for  _ good. _

 

Regina sighed and stared up at the ceiling as she felt the tears roll freely down her cheeks. 

 

“I wish you were here, Daddy… I really do.” Regina whispered between silent sobs. Soon after, she finally wore herself out and began drifting in and out of a restless sleep. 

 

*****

 

Emma, on the other hand, couldn't even be still.

 

She paced up and down the hardwood floor in the immaculate living room. Even though she didn't realise she was doing it, she looked at her duffle bag time and time again. Like always, it was standing by the door. 

 

Regina had tried to move it to the bedroom earlier when they arrived at the cottage, but Emma had panicked over that, and broken down in tears because of it. 

 

******

 

_ “So that's it. Everything is out of the car, and carried upstairs, my queen.” Emma said with a big grin towards her heavily pregnant girlfriend.  _

 

_ “Yes, expect for this.” Regina said as she reached for Emma's duffle bag, but the blonde quickly snagged it right out of her grip.  _

 

_ “No. That stays there.” Emma said with low growl in her voice, as she put it back down by the door again.  _

 

_ Regina frowned, as she took a step forward and cupped Emma's face in her hands. _

 

_ “Emma, it's just a duffle bag, dear, and I have plenty of space in the closet upstairs.” Regina smiled and placed a kiss on her girlfriend’s temple but Emma pulled away with a grimace.  _

 

_ “It's not that simple.” the blonde stated gently. “I’ve always had my bag by the door, and I want it that way.”  _

 

_ “Why?” Regina challenged, when she soon realized that wasn't a smart move. Emma was quiet for a few long seconds, then had a far away look as she spoke. _

 

_ “Because, when I was a kid, I never knew when I had to run away, or when I would get thrown out. I'm a fucking foster kid, remember? I'm not the type of person that people want to keep around for long...”  Emma spoke clearly devoid of emotion, and Regina flinched. _

 

_ “Emma I'm sorry, I didn't mean…”  _

 

_ “Save it.” the blonde growled, seemingly snapping back to reality. As she swung around, she accidently made a vase fall down to the floor.  _

 

_ The sound of it cracking freaked the blonde out completely. Emma quickly curled up into a ball and had a small panic attack. Regina carefully sat down beside her girlfriend and met her terrified eyes.  _

 

_ This, of course, concerned Regina, and she had no idea how to navigate this situation. She supposed the best thing to do, would be to remain calm, and somehow soothe the blonde. _

 

_ So she wiped the stunned look off of her face as she sat beside the heavily breathing blonde, then spoke gently. _

 

_ “Emma, I love you.” she spoke honestly as she slowly moved her hand to run small fingers through thick blonde tresses. Emma calmed dramatically.  _

 

_ “Okay?” Emma nodded and crawled into Regina's arms. The brunette knew Emma was used to getting beaten when she did stupid things like this, but Regina didn't care. A vase was replaceable. Her girlfriend was not.  _

 

_ It had obviously been years since she had been punished in such a way, but with everything going on, she kind of understood why Emma would be especially sensitive right now. _

 

_ ***** _

 

Emma wasn't upset with Regina, and it wasn't her intent to punish her. So she took a deep breath and walked carefully up the stairs. She opened the door and cleared her throat. 

 

“Emma?” Regina breathed and dried her eyes.  She had recently woken up for the third time, and began crying immediately after.

 

“Can I sleep in your bed?” Emma asked as she tugged on her bottom lip. Regina didn't answer.

 

She just removed the covers and patted on the bed beside her. Emma offered her a small smile, and climbed in beside her. 

 

The two laid facing each other. After a few quiet seconds of mapping out each other's features, Emma spoke quietly.

 

“Regina, I'm sorry for being such a bitch. I really don't want to use my past as an excuse, but..” Emma shrugged and Regina cracked a smile as she interrupted. 

  
  


*******

 

“These past couple of days have been an emotional roller-coaster for us both, dear.” Regina chuckled and stroke Emma's cheek. “Not to mention everything else…” Regina trailed off as she gently took Emma's hand, then moved to place it on her stomach.

 

“Yeah,” Emma replied breathlessly. “but I didn't mean to make you sad, you know...” 

 

“Emma, I know, everything is confusing, for the both of us. This whole thing with my mother…..is just. It's weird, to say the least. Plus, my hormones probably make me into a roller-coaster as well.”

 

“Nah, You're perfect,” Emma whispered in reply to the second part as she laced their fingers together over Regina's protruding belly.

 

“and I kinda gave her a taste of her own medicine, huh?” Emma chuckled and Regina nodded as she pressed her lips against Emma's. 

 

“Yes, dear. I think you really got my mother to understand how much you love me.” Regina stated and Emma smiled brightly. 

 

“She doesn't know the half of it.” Emma promised as she brought their hands up to her lips for a kiss. 

 

Regina felt a light inside of her shining at those words. Something just seemingly clicked into place for her. 

 

In  **that** very moment, she knew that this blonde, her beautiful Emma, would be worth everything in the world. Regina would be damned if she let herself lose this beautiful creature.

 

****

 

The next morning Belle came up to the main house and met Regina with a quirky smile. 

 

Regina knew her friend had something planned, and just like back in the old days, it was just something between the two of them. 

 

Emma understood that without either of them saying anything, so she gave them some privacy, and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. 

 

“You're in a really good mood, Miss French.” Regina chuckled and Belle shrugged. 

 

“Yeah, maybe, but ehm….do you still have that carriage for Rocinante?” 

 

“Yes. Daddy and I repaired it just before he got sick.” Regina said with a sad but fond smile.

 

“Ehm, I thought we could take a trip into the little village and ehm, shop for something quite special….” Belle grinned and turned to Emma as she returned to the room. 

 

Emma raised an eyebrow and Regina chuckled at the other brunette’s excitement. “Besides, Ruby has planned a day for her and Emma anyway….. So, I thought an adventure for just the two of us would be kinda great!”

 

*******

 

“and I guess Rubes is still asleep as well huh?” Emma said and Belle rolled her eyes, but nodded. 

 

“That woman could sleep through a tornado,” Belle sighed as she looked back at Regina. “but ehm, I got to go take a shower. We'll meet by the stables in...maybe an hour or so?”

 

“Yes, that sounds good, Belle.” Regina answered with a chuckle.

 

“Awesome!” Belle squealed before she left the house. Regina raised an eyebrow and went back to the kitchen table and sat down next to Emma. 

 

“What's she's so happy about?” Emma asked curiously, but Regina just shrugged happily as she took a sip of her tea. 

 

Regina wasn't sure what Belle was so excited about, but she was sure it had to be some kind of surprise for Ruby. The two were crazy about each other.

 

“And what are you gonna need Rocinante for by the way?” Emma asked as she squinted her eyes over her coffee cup.

 

“I'm not gonna ride him dear, I promise you.” Regina stated with a small smile. “He's just gonna pull me and Belle on a carriage. I promise it's totally safe, Emma.” Regina tried to reassure and Emma still squinted in her direction.

 

“Hm, okay then….” the blonde spoke. Regina tried for another reassuring smile.

 

“Emma,” Regina spoke as she laid her hand over her girlfriend's “I promise, okay?” 

 

“Fine..” Emma groaned and Regina couldn't help but laug. Regina loved how protective Emma was.

 

*****

 

Belle smirked as she left the main house. She had been planning to do this for a long time, but today was gonna be the day. 

 

She was gonna buy Ruby an engagement ring!

 

Belle's coma had really showed her just how precious life was. She knew this was a bit crazy, but she had planned to speak with Granny first. To get her blessing, of course. So the fact that Ruby slept like a log was just convenient right now. 

 

“Good morning, Belle.” Granny greeted as the brunette walked up on the porch where Granny was sitting in the sun, and enjoying some breakfast. 

  
  


*******

 

Belle smiled at the sight. The old woman had worked hard her whole life to give Ruby the best life she could, and Emma later on too, of course. 

 

She had hardly thought of herself in all these years, and even though Granny loved to work, the fact of the matter was that she was getting older, and her body would eventually demand she stepped down. So to see her actually sit down and relax right now, was a wonderful sight. 

 

“Morning, Granny!” Belle replied with a nervous tone that Granny immediately picked up on. She put down her newspaper and pointed to the chair next to her. 

 

“Belle, what's wrong?” the woman spoke concerned

 

“Oh nothing…. I just..” Belle worried her hands nervously. “God, this is really embarrassing, but ehm, you know how I'm a bit old fashioned?” she started and did not appreciate the sarcastic reply she could already hear leaving the old lady's lips. 

 

“Well in some ways, you know?” Belle mumbled and bit her lip as Granny smirked. 

 

“Yes, my dear, that we can agree on, but I promise I'm not gonna bite. So please tell me what's going on in that head of yours.” Granny replied impatiently.

 

“I ehm, I want to ask for your blessing...Because ehm, I want to ask Ruby to marry me and ehm.” she swallowed thickly before she continued. 

 

“I know it's crazy, and that we're young, but I love her so so much. I just want her to be happy. I mean us. I want us to be happy. Together. I want to make her happy.” 

 

“Oh my god, Belle!” Granny silently screamed with tears of happiness stinging in her eyes. “Of course you have my blessing!” Granny exclaimed quietly and dragged Belle into a tight hug. 

 

Belle buried her face in the old woman's hair, and wondered what her parents would have said about this if they still had been alive. 

 

********

 

_ Belle's parents were both well into their fifties when she was born. They had actually given up on having any children, so when Belle finally arrived, they saw her as a miracle.  _

 

_ Her entire childhood was filled with memories of her playing with her retired parents any time she wanted. _

 

_ Memories of the three of them working on the farm. Memories of her father teaching her to read, and her mother teaching her to ride a bike. _

 

_ She really had no idea until she was a teenager, but her parents had spent most of their fortune on trying to have children. The process was expensive, and complicated to her, even now. _

 

_ When Belle was only 15 years old, and had just started dating Ruby, both of her parents passed away in a fatal car accident.  _

 

_ They had just sold the farm, so Belle inherited a huge sum of money, but due to a misprint on a few documents, she couldn't touch it until she turned eighteen.  _

 

_ Granny, who had always been like a grandmother to her, helped her get an apartment, and helped her with stuff like supplies for school. Even gave her a job at the diner with flexible hours.  _

 

So getting Granny's blessing meant the world to Belle, and was crucial. Granny had been so close to Belles parents that it felt like she got their approval when she got Granny's.

 

****

 

Regina smiled as she went out to the pasture to get Rocinante ready. As she led the horse to the barn, where the old carriage stood, Rocinante started to trot on his spot, just making Regina laugh. He really loved pulling it. 

 

“There there boy, have some patience.” Regina said as she patted his neck. 

 

“Oh, I see he's as eager as he was that time  you, me, and Ruby want to the village…. you know which time I'm talking about, huh?” Belle asked and Regina couldn't help but smile. Indeed she knew what, of all the trips, Belle was referring to. 

 

“Oh yes, that was a fun trip!” Regina chuckled  and Belle nodded. 

 

“Oh yes! Poor Ruby...” Belle started as she burst out in laughter at that memory. “Remember how she refused to go near your horse the whole week after that?” the two laughed out loud

 

“And she didn't get any less upset when Daddy joined in on teasing her..” Regina added

 

“Yeah, your Dad was awesome,” Belle said with a gentle tone and nudged Regina's shoulder as the two calmed “but this time none of us are gonna bathe in the mud, right?” 

 

“Hopefully not.” Regina smirked as Belle helped her to climb up onto the carriage and get settled.

 

**** 

 

Granny shook her head and chuckled when Ruby came out on the porch. Her adoptive daughter was, for some reason, wearing a really ugly green cap on her head. 

 

And she was carrying two fishing rods, and a bag with some bait, beers and sandwiches. 

 

“Wow! Look at you!” She chuckled again at the sight and Ruby rolled her eyes. 

 

“You taking Emma out fishing?” Granny asked. 

 

“Yeah, I thought we should take advantage of nature, and it's healing abilities, right?” Ruby grinned. 

 

“Yeah, I can't argue with that, but please don't let Cora see those beers okay?” Granny said with a wink. Ruby rolled her eyes but nodded. 

 

“I promise, Granny. See you later. Love you!” Ruby said as she leaned in and gave Granny a big hug, before the she made her way up to the main house. 

  
  


*********

 

Granny leaned back in the sun chair and took a big breath. She enjoyed the countryside, just like she always had.

 

Unfortunately, she had never had the money to move outside of town, and she didn't have any big savings either. 

 

All of her money was invested in her diner, and she knew she could probably afford a little cottage if she sold it, but she couldn't do that. 

 

Granny had always dreamed about Ruby taking over the place when she retired. Now she hoped at least one of daughter's would take over. 

 

Granny shook her head at her thoughts, as she decided to focus on what was now. 

 

A smirk appeared on her face as she remembered that Ruby had told her she wanted Granny to move in with them, in her and Belle’s house. 

 

She could only hope it was a promise ruby would keep. 

 

_ Everything works out in the end, doesn't it?  _ Granny thought to herself as she closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep. 

 

_ Hopefully.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a special thank to my wonderful friend and BETA Courtney. I would've never been able to do this without your help.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys! There are only five chapters left and then this story is actually finished. It feels a little bit sad though because I have really loved writing this story!
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful beta Courtney Miller once again!

Chapter 35

 

When Emma opened the front door she didn't even have the chance to greet Ruby, before she burst out in laughter. 

 

“Oh my god, Ruby, what the hell are you wearing?” 

 

“It's Henry's old fishing cap, I found it in the guesthouse. So don't let Regina hear you laugh like that...” Ruby shot back with a smirk as Emma rolled her eyes at her sister. 

 

“So we're going… fishing?” Emma frowned while Ruby studied her sister's sudden change in body demeanor. 

 

“Yeah? I thought it would be good for us to have a day to ourselves. You know, get closer to nature and all that. Drink some beer, talk and of course…. get a hell of a lot of fish!” 

 

“Ehm.. I don't know.. I feel like we're already pretty close to nature… Plus,” Emma shrugged and started to fidget her hands. “I don't actually know how to, you know, fish...”

 

******

 

Ruby saw how ashamed Emma seemed, as she said that. Sometimes, Ruby realized, she seemed to forgot how hard Emma's life had been before. 

 

The reason Ruby did that, was because Emma had made so much progress over the few years she had been with her and Granny. Also since meeting Regina.

 

Ruby offered Emma a timid smile. Because her sister looked so utterly afraid, almost like she was waiting to get punished for not knowing how to fish. 

 

“Swan, I'll show you. It's not a problem. Henry taught me, so I've been taught by a pro! Besides, lots of people don't learn till their adults..” Ruby grinned and Emma looked up and met her sister's eyes, with a small smile on her lips. 

 

“Ah, there she is! Come on, I know the perfect place. Let's get this day started!” Emma silently followed. 

 

Ruby looked back toward her sister and spoke teasingly. “It's probably good that you don't know. That makes you the rookie. So you can just sit back, and watch how it's done!”

 

*****

 

Regina smiled when they finally reached the little village like town. It had been years since she had been here the last time with her Daddy, but it hadn't changed a bit. 

 

The people were still as friendly as before, and took off their cowboy hats and offered them a smile in greeting when they passed them by.

 

This place was a huge tourist attraction, but the summer season hadn't quite started again yet, so it was calm and quiet. 

 

******

 

The Mills were known throughout the town, so people recognized Regina immediately, and her big brown steed of course. 

 

“Well, if it isn't little Regina Mills!” a man grinned and Regina pulled Rocinante’s reins to a stop. “And the most beautiful stallion in the old wild West.” the bald man added as he patted the horse's neck

 

“Mr. Gepetto.“ Regina smiled broadly, then gave him a tight hug after he helped her down. Rocinante neighed at the man, because the horse remembered all the treats he had given him in the past. 

 

*****

 

Mr. Gepetto just laughed as he reached down into his pockets, and offered the eager horse a carrot that had been tucked away for his own horse. The man just smiled and patted the horse's neck again before he glanced back at Regina. 

 

“Miss Mills, it has been too long since I last saw you! And by god, look at you! You're pregnant! Who's the father?” 

 

Regina took a deep breath before she answered his question. This was a question she knew she would hear many more times throughout the years, but she wished she wouldn't. Thankfully though, she knew Mr. Gepetto wouldn't push if she told him not to. 

 

******

 

“It's a long story, but he's not around anymore. However, I do have a girlfriend that's gonna help me raise the baby.” she stated with a smile. 

 

“Well, at least you have someone to support you along the way. That's really all that matters.” He stated with a gentle tone. “also, my deepest condolences for your father. We all miss him around here.” 

 

“Thank you for your kindness” Regina replied as Belle climbed down from the carriage.

 

“You know, we've all missed you around here too.” he added offhandedly with a cot smile. Regina smiled slightly at him. 

 

******

 

“I've missed this place too. It was just hard after he passed. I'm still struggling with it, but” she took Belle's hand as she trailed off “my family is helping me with everything.” the two shared a meaningful smile. When they looked back at the man he seemed confused.

 

“And this is, Hm, let me see if I remember correctly, Miss French?” 

 

“Yes that's me” Belle replied before she received a hug as well. 

 

“Hm, I kinda thought you and little Red had something…” he trailed off 

 

“Oh! Yes! Ruby and I are still together.” Belle explained as they all three chuckled.

 

“Ruby's adopted sister, Emma, is the one who is helping to raise Regina's baby. So we are just a growing family.” she explained and the man nodded

 

“Well, I didn't mean to pry, but congratulations! You really didn't have to explain all that…. Next time just tell the old man to drop it.. 

 

Anyway, welcome back, girls! Do your shopping in peace, and let me pamper your special boy, Miss Mills.” Gepetto smiled and Regina gave him Rocinante’s reins. 

 

She was relived and happy the old man still tended to the horses around here, because Rocinante didn't let many people handle him, but he had known him since Rocinante was a foal.

 

Plus, had it not been for Mr. Gepetto, Regina's Daddy wouldn't have bought him in the first place. 

 

***** 

 

Emma felt so utterly ashamed over the fact that she didn't know how to fish. Even though Ruby told her she would show her how, Emma felt so worthless. 

 

The blonde had missed out on so many things in life, even those important milestones. Especially so!

 

She had barely gotten through school for instance. Emma had missed so much that she had nearly not been allowed to move on, to her senior year. 

 

It had been all thanks to Granny, and her refusal upon giving up on her, something Emma would always be thankful for. 

 

Maybe the fucked up foster kid had a future after all, despite everyone that had always told her the opposite. 

 

******

 

Emma just shook her head at her thoughts as Ruby led them down a small trail through the woods. When they emerged from the trail, she saw a bridge that was built in crystal clear water. The blonde couldn't help but gasp.

 

“Wow this is…. breathtaking! ” Emma said quietly and she couldn't put into words how beautiful it actually was.

 

“Yeah, it's quite fantastic, ain't it?” Ruby grinned. 

 

“This was the last thing Henry completed before he got sick. Me, Belle and Regina sat here so many summer nights. We used to call it our blue, or little Hawaii.”

 

“I love it.” Emma grinned as she looked around. She could see her future son, and her bade here. Ruby's voice brought her back to the present though. 

 

******

 

“Oh, this reminds me about one of the first times we went fishing down here without Henry… Belle caught this big ass fish, which actually dragged her down in the waters! But she refused to let it go… my stubborn girl.. 

 

Anyway, she stood up in the water and kept on till he was worn out. I will never forget how damn proud Belle was of that fish. But like I said, it was freaking huge, so it took all three of us to carry it back tough!” Ruby laughed and Emma joined in.

 

It felt so good to be a part of something like this. Emma loved the feeling of being apart of this family. 

 

_ Her family.  _

 

_ ****** _

 

“Thanks, Rubes.” Emma suddenly said. 

 

“For what?” Ruby asked curiously. 

 

“you know.. For always having my back, I guess. I'm still not used to it.” Emma shrugged as they walked to the end of the bridge where they sat down, and Ruby handed her a fishing rod. 

 

Emma bit her lip and felt the anxiety rise in her chest. She absolutely hated to do things that were new, because she didn't have the control she wanted. 

 

She was also afraid that she would fail miserably and be ashamed, once again, but Ruby sensed that as she opened the bait box and took out two worms, then put one on the end of each line. 

 

“And then you just cast out over there, or really anywhere you want, and hope some fish are hungry.” Ruby explained as she cast out and Emma imitated her. She nodded impressed. 

 

“You know Swan, I'll do anything for my little sister.” Ruby smiled and Emma felt tears of happiness sting in her eyes. 

 

******

 

She was fishing! For the first time in her life. This was nothing big really, but to Emma it was. 

 

Every time she got to try something new, and actually succeeded at it, she felt herself burst with pride. Hearing Ruby's kind words just made her even happier. 

 

“Aside from that, you can actually teach me something in the future...” Ruby smiled and nudged Emma's shoulder. 

 

“Yeah? What?” she asked confused

 

“How to be a mom.” Ruby smiled and Emma nodded as she felt a big smile begin to grow on her lips. 

  
  


*****

 

“So...” Regina started curiously, as she met Belle's eyes. “What are we looking for?” 

 

“Hm?” Belle frowned, feigning ignorance. 

 

“Miss French, I know that look on your face. You're planning something, aren't you? My gut tells me it's something quite big.”

 

Before Belle had the chance to respond they had reached the shop with rings and necklaces, which made Regina gasp.. 

 

“Oh my god! You, you’re gonna ask Ruby to marry you, aren't you?” 

 

“Yepp!” Belle replied with a goofy smile. 

 

******

 

“That's wonderful! Congratulations!” Regina said and wrapped her arms around Belle in a tight hug. She had just waited for this day. 

 

“so, do you want me to help you pay for the rings?” 

 

Regina knew how little money Belle actually had, but also knew she was too proud to ask for help. 

 

It was how she had been raised. As was Regina. Pride over all. So when Belle shook her head at her question, Regina shouldn't be surprised, but she was. 

 

“Actually, I have worked extra at that restaurant next to campus, and I've saved every penny I've could. So I think I have just enough to buy Ruby a ring she would love.” 

 

******

 

“That’s amazing, dear! But what do you think Granny will say about this? You two are still quite young.”  Regina said carefully, hoping she wouldn't destroy her friend’s good mood.

 

Although, considering Granny's acceptance of Regina and Emma raising a baby together, she knew the old woman couldn't say no to Belle and Ruby. 

 

_Simply because_ _they're made for each other._

 

_ ****** _

 

“That's already taken care of since I talked to Granny this morning, before coming here, and she gave us her blessing!” 

 

“Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's look for rings!” Regina smirked when she suddenly received a chuckle in a reply

 

“You're gonna have a baby with Emma, isn't that crazier than me asking the girl I've loved since forever to finally marry me?” 

 

“You have always been the smartest, haven't you? “ Regina said as she rolled her eyes. 

 

“Yepp, that's me! “ Belle responded proudly. “Now come on, we have an important mission to take care of! “

 

****

 

“Mrs. Lucas?” a voice called and the old woman groaned before she opened her eyes slowly. 

 

She hated to be awakened surfing a nap, especially since she hardly had a chance like this to relax. 

 

Suddenly, she saw a blurry image of Cora In front of her, which made her snap her eyes open quickly, as she reached for her glasses at once and stood up. 

 

******

 

“Cora.. Oh ehm.. Hi.” Granny just greeted shortly, trying her best not to sound angry.

 

She knew the woman in front of her was trying to change, but Granny was still suspicious. 

 

“Are the girls out on an adventure?” Cora asked confused, and Granny couldn't understand her behavior.  _ I can't get a good read of you!  _

 

“Well, yes. Belle and Regina went into town with Rocinante, while Emma and Ruby went down to the lake to fish.” Granny replied, watching Cora with a close eye. 

 

“Oh, I see. Good to hear that the girls are enjoying the outdoors to the fullest. It's also nice to see you relax, as well. It isn't something you're used to, Hm?” 

 

*****

 

“Cora…” Granny started with a dangerous growl in her voice.

 

“let's skip the small talk, shall we? I don't know what to think of this sudden change in your behavior. And just so you know, I'm still suspicious, but that's  **only** because I care about my girls, and that includes Belle and your daughter.” 

 

“Let's take a seat dear, shall we?” Cora replied with a sigh, not even taking a tone with the older woman. 

 

Well, maybe a regretful tone.

 

******

 

Granny was on edge. She was studying Cora, and leaned back in her chair, waiting impantantly to hear what the ex mayor had to say. And it took quite a while before she actually spoke up. 

 

“Mrs. Lucas, I know we haven't been the best of friends through the years..” Cora said and received a glare. 

 

“That’s a understatement.” Granny said under her breath.

 

“I know you and Henry were good friends. Actually, at one point I thought the two of you were more than friends….” she stated and Granny tried to deny this as she shook her head immediately.

 

******

 

“No, I know now, but back then…. I was bitter. I wanted to find faults in any and everyone. Alas, I never have actually found anything to hate in you. 

 

What happened with your daughter Anita wasn't your fault. She was already an adult when she got into drugs, and the fact that you took care of Regina as if she were your own.. Is admirable at least.. But I was always very jealous, and I know I have been a terrible parent..” Cora said and took off her glasses, then dried her eyes. 

 

“So that's it? Am I supposed to feel sorry for you now?” Granny snapped and flew up from the chair.

 

“Henry would roll over in his grave if he knew how you have treated his daughter. His beloved Regina! You were jealous, that's your excuse? You have got to be kidding me!” 

 

*****

 

Cora looked down at her hands in shame, and started to fidget them. Granny recognized that behavior from Emma. She was still on guard towards Cora, but she sat down again and took a deep breath. 

 

If Emma turned out to be the type of person Cora had, she wouldn't want anyone treating her bad when it was abundantly clear that she was trying to say something important.

 

“You've got one chance, Mrs. Mills, to explain this whole roller-coaster, and I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for Regina and Henry. So speak.” she said calmly and Cora looked thankful. 

 

She was so ready to be turned away, or thrown out. Just like she had been before Henry.

 

“Yes, Mrs. Lucas.” Cora replied, and timidly met her eyes. 

 

****

 

_ “Cora Mills?” an old woman called out loud with a cold voice, and the frightened 15 year old Cora raised her hand.  _

 

_ She was standing in a group with a few more girls, and some boys, everyone looking just as afraid as her in the big, cold church.  _

 

_ “Speak up! Cora Mills?” the woman growled as Cora swallowed hard, before she took a step forward. _

 

_ “Here, Miss.” She spoke quietly, and the old woman smirked as she grabbed her arm, so hard Cora almost started to cry. _

 

_ She was surtain it would leave a scar as she felt the woman's ring literally press into her skin, as she was dragged with her.  _

 

_ ****** _

 

_ The old nun suddenly stopped outside of a big wooden door in the back of the church. Cora didn't dare look up. She just stood still, and held her breath as the old woman knocked on the door.  _

 

_ “Come in.” A manly voice shouted back, and the nun pushed Cora inside, then closed the door behind her with a bang.  _

 

_ “Well, well, looks like we have yet another one of you, unnatural beings!” he spat as he started to walk around the young Cora. _

 

_ “Look at me when I speak to you!”   _

 

_ ***** _

 

_ Cora snapped her eyes up to the mans, and she felt absolutely terrified. The man in front of her had the same darkness in her eyes that her alcoholic and abusive father had. _

 

_ She flinched as the priest took a step closer to her. The young girl was so close to tears.  _

 

_ The priest seemed lack any kind of feelings, as he pushed her backwards up against the wall, and she just waited for him to hit her.  _

 

_ ****** _

 

_ “I'm priest Leopold. I've known your father since school, and I've promised to take care of you, personally. So Miss. Mills, do you know why are you here, Hm?” The man spoke with a dangerous tone in his voice and the young girl started to shake like a leaf.  _

 

_ “Because, I.. I.  I.  I like girls?” Cora stuttered as she continued to shake.  _

 

_ “First thing’s first, girl, you either address me as priest or sir. Nothing less. I demand absolute respect!”  _

 

_ “Yes, sir.” Cora replied, and felt her eyes tear up even more.  _

 

_ ****** _

 

_ The only reason she was here, was because her father had found her messing around with Lilith, a girl from school in the barn.  _

 

_ He had become absolutely crazy, and had gripped his daughter's neck, almost choking her.  _

 

_ He had beat her senseless, and the girl that she had shared just a few small kisses with, was never seen again. _

 

_ Cora had her necklace though, which she kept safe and secure around her neck.  _

 

_ People could beat everything out of her, but Lilith was someone she would always carry with her.  _

 

_ No matter how far apart they may be. _

 

_ ****  _

 

Granny just examined Cora. She couldn't believe the story she had just heard. 

 

“I.... I didn't have a clue.” Granny stuttered as she reached for Cora's hand.

 

The old woman's suspiciousness was still there, but now she actually saw a real human being in front of her. 

 

With actual feelings. 

 

“Nobody knows about this, Mrs Lucas. I didn't even tell Henry when we met… I just told him that my parents threw me out.” Cora explained and dried her eyes as she spoke again. “and as the gentleman he was, he never pushed for more information.”

 

“How.. How long were you there… At That terrible place…? “

 

******

 

“Oh, it's all a blur Mrs. Lucas, maybe a Year? I have blocked out so many memories of that awful place.

 

I was just so broken down when I was let go, as I was told I wasn't treatable. And my parents didn't even look at me. They just threw me out. Without a word. They even threw my clothes out in a trash bag.”  

 

Granny frowned and felt how her heart broke, but still it didn't add up. 

 

*****

 

“I'm not the one for labeling people, Cora, but what does this all mean? I mean you married Henry in the end. So you like both sexes?”

 

“Yes, Mrs Lucas, I think the correct term for me nowadays is pansexual. But it's a part of me, that I have denied my entire life. Simply because I was taught it was wrong. So when Regina finally came out as gay, something happened inside of me.

 

I become like my own parents. I snapped. I pushed away her friends, even pushed away my daughter in the end, and became absent.

 

And when Henry died… my whole world crumbled… and I guess… Regina and I never really had a good relationship, but it was so wonderful sometimes when Henry was alive. He was really the parent every kid deserves and he was wonderful in every way possible, unlike me..” 

 

******

 

“Cora, I didn't even care when my Ruby told me she liked girls. I may be old, but I just want my daughters to be happy. That's the only thing that really matters...”

 

“I guess that's one of the biggest reasons I have had my difficulties with you, Mrs Lucas… Your understanding and acceptance for your daughters, even your non-biological one.” Cora said as she dried her eyes. 

 

Granny was almost speachless by now. She was so shocked that Cora had opened up like this. 

 

But slowly the pieces were coming together, and Granny was starting to understand why Henry had fallen for Cora, something she had wondered about for years. 

 

******

 

“I actually admire you Mrs Lucas, even if it's hard for you to belive that, but it's the truth. 

 

You took in Emma without as much as hesitation and you have made such a wonderful work with her.. 

 

And regarding Anita, I'm so sorry about what happened to her, but you always loved and accepted her! 

 

You're always there when they need you, to give them advice and comfort. And you give them space when they need it… 

 

I honestly don't know how to do such things. I don't even know if I could be capable of such… 

 

You though, you're a great role model! It's admirable.” Cora said with a gentle smile.

 

“I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you, and your family. Can you please forgive me?” 

 

*****, 

 

Granny took a long breath, then looked out to the fields, the main house, the beach, then the pasture. She thought about what Henry would have said about all this, before she looked back to Cora.

 

“I don't give my forgiveness so lightly, Cora. But I will give you one last chance to prove that you've actually changed, but if I see the slightest glimpse of the ex mayor I know, I will, and trust me I will, tear your heart out.” her eyes connected with Cora’s. 

  
“Through your throat.” 


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys but I promise it have been worth the wait! It's yet another long ass chapter and my wonderful beta Courtney have added so much to this particular chapter and fixed plot holes I didn't even think about myself.
> 
> In other words, she's simply amazing and I can't thank you enough my friend!

Belle looked for quite a while at the different types of rings, when she suddenly saw  _ the  _ ring. It practically screamed,  **Ruby!**

A silent tear rolled down her cheek as she examined It further. It was a silver ring, with a tiny red ruby in the middle of slightly larger diamonds.

She soon noticed the price and frowned. She didn't even have half of that!  _ Of course the perfect ring would cost an arm and a leg!  _ She thought, as she begrudgingly moved on with a forlorn expression.

Regina had seen the smile and small tear, as she found this ring only moments ago, so she noticed the abrupt change in Belle's demeanor immediately. She carefully laid her hand on her friend's shoulder. 

 

“Is something wrong, dear?” 

 

“What?” she asked alarmed, as if she had forgotten Regina was even there. She gave a small chuckle, then forced a smile, as she shook her head quickly. 

 

“Sorry. No. Nothing’s wrong. I just ehm... I'm just a bit upset, because I haven't found a ring I know Rubes would love yet..” Belle shrugged nonchalantly. 

 

Regina just rolled her eyes playfully. Belle was a  **lousy** liar, who also seemed to forget Regina could read her like an open book. Being one of her oldest friends and all.

 

“Belle, I saw you look at those rings before… You know, the ones right there.” Regina stated with a wink, before she grabbed the attention of the man behind the counter. 

 

“Yes, Miss?” he asked politely. 

 

“Can we please have look at those rings?” Regina asked with a smile and pointed. 

 

“Of course, Miss. Those are quite different, a few quite rare, but I myself, think they're lovely.” He explained as he pulled the black velvet casing out, then laid it atop the counter. 

 

Regina met Belle's tearful eyes and nudged her shoulder. 

 

“We will take these.” Regina stated with a smile, before Belle had a chance to reply. “Also, that silver necklace over there, with the Swan.”

 

“Excellent choices, Miss.” the man replied shocked. “Would you like anything engraved?” he enquired.

 

“Yes, please. I want the necklace engraved with ‘To my Special Swan’. Is that possible?” the man nodded, then put the case back in its spot, and disappeared behind the curtains with the necklace. 

 

Once he was out of sight, Belle slapped Regina's arm. 

 

“I said I had my own money!” the brunette huffed annoyed. 

 

“I know, Belle, but I also know you couldn't afford them. So just see them as my wedding gift to you.” Regina tried and Belle attacked her with a gigantic hug. 

 

“Thank you so much, Regina! Thank you so much!” Belle outright cried. “I'll pay you back in a couple of months! I promise!” she sobbed and Regina chuckled as she held tight to the slightly taller girl.

 

“Absolutely not! I insist!” she stated ad she rubbed Belle's back and they shared a small laugh and teary eyes.

 

****

 

Emma was laughing so much that she could barely breathe after one of Ruby's stories. Her sister really knew how to make her smile.

 

“Another beer?” Ruby grinned as she made her way to the ice chest, and Emma nodded in reply. 

 

Unfortunately, the blonde didn't realize how close she actually was to the edge, so when Ruby tossed the full can to her, she fell backwards into the water. 

 

Ruby had just taken a sip of her beer, but when she heard the splash and saw Emma disappear under the water. Ruby burst into laughter so hard that she spat out the beer. 

 

“Not.. Funny!” Emma groaned as her head emerged from the water. Her sister was still laughing, so the blonde decided to get revenge. She gripped Ruby's pants leg and dragged her sister down into the water with her.

 

“Swan! For fuck sake!” Ruby frowned as she reappeared on the surface. Emma just gave her the biggest grin ever, and Ruby splashed towards her face.

 

“Rubes, you look like a wet cat!” Emma teased as Ruby rolled her eyes, and climbed back up onto the bridge. 

 

She didn't say a word to Emma, she just reached for her beer with a groan. 

 

_ I'm so happy to have you as my sister, Ruby! _

 

Emma thought, with a final happy chuckle to herself, as she climbed back onto the bridge as well. They sat side by side, and went back to fishing while sharing a genuine smile.

 

***** 

 

After shopping, Belle and Regina went into the town's little familiar restaurant for a meal. It hadn't changed at all since Regina's last visit a few years ago. 

 

The staff hadn't changed either, so the usual waitress/cook, Mr. Geppetto's wife, almost dropped a plate as she spotted Regina. 

 

“I can't believe it! Regina Mills!” she stated with an enormous smile, as she sat the meal in front of the person who ordered it, then gave Regina a tight hug. 

 

“You're really your father's daughter! You've also really grown since I last saw you! I miss that crazy old man, and you even have his eyes! It's such a pleasure to see you!” she rambled 

 

Regina smiled at the compliment, but the smile faded quickly when the woman noticed her baby bump.

 

“And you're pregnant!” the woman was aghast, as she let Regina go. “But you're so young!” 

 

“It's nice to see you too, Mrs. Gepetto, and yes I'm 6 months pregnant.” Regina stated timidly. She was afraid the older lady would give her a hard time. Maybe even be mean to her….

 

Even though she looked forward to this baby, the question about who and where the father was, always seemed to come up. In her head at least. 

 

Thankfully, she changed the subject quickly, before those questions had the chance to be asked.

 

“Oh, and this is my friend, Miss French. You probably remember her from when we were children. We just wanted to grab a bite to eat before heading back to the cottage.” Regina explained quickly.

 

“Of course! It's good to see you again, Belle! It's wonderful to see you both. It really is!” she hugged Belle as well, then turned her attention back towards Regina with a smile

 

“And I'm happy you're visiting the cottage again. It's a such beautiful place, and it shouldn't just rot away. Henry always told me about how you planned on living there someday. Maybe visiting for the summers with your own children..” the woman reminisced, as she stroked Regina's cheek. 

 

“We all miss him around here, you know?” she said and Regina nodded

 

“I miss him as well.” she stated with a sad smile and the older woman chuckled

 

“Well, we missed you lot as well.” she looked around “Where's the wild one? Ruby, right?” she asked and the girls nodded

 

“She's fishing.” Belle answered with a dreamy smile. The woman chuckled.

 

“I take it, you two are still close, huh?” the woman winked and Belle blushed.

 

******

 

The small restaurant was packed when they entered so the woman had to get back to work. 

 

The two girls placed their orders. After a while, they got their food, and Belle listened to one of Regina's stories as they ate, but she wasn't actually listing very well. 

 

Her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Ruby. 

 

_Will she even say yes? What if she says no? And what if she doesn't like the ring?_ _What if she actually wanted to ask Belle first? That might really upset her……_

 

Belle tugged on her bottom lip nervously, but snapped back to reality when she heard her phone buzz.

 

**R - I officially hate my sister.**

 

**B - No you don't. Siblings have disagreements all the time baby.**

 

**B- What happened?**

 

**R - Emma fell into the water and when I laughed at her, she dragged me down too! That Bitch!**

 

Belle rolled her eyes. 

 

She knew Ruby wasn't  _ really _ angry with her sister. Simply because Belle knew, that deep down, ruby just couldn't be angry with Emma.

 

Belle just figured Ruby wasn't used to Emma playing around as she did. One thing was sure though, Ruby was probably enjoying it. 

 

Emma was really beginning to come out of her shell, and Belle knew Ruby was one of the biggest causes of that. 

**B - Probably serves you right, baby. I have a feeling Emma is as just copying her sister's behavior…**

 

*********

 

Ruby rolled her eyes with a smirk. Belle knew her way too well. 

 

Emma was laying on her back with one of her legs on her knee, with Henry's old cap covering her face. 

 

She looked really relaxed as her chest went up and down with every breath. 

 

If it had been Belle laying there, Ruby would have attacked her with something.... Somehow.. But for now, the redhead just sat and smiled at Emma. 

 

All the usual tension in her body was gone, and that made Ruby extremely happy.

 

Emma seemed to be really changing. Hopefully for the better! Lately she seemed less anxious, and far more attentive than she used to be. 

 

She knew it was probably all thanks to Regina, and this baby.

 

**R - I miss you. Are you having a good time with Regina?**

 

**B - Oh yes. We're having a really good time. This place hasn't changed a bit. But I miss you too. Are you and Emma having a good time? Aside from the whole water incident :p**

 

**R - Yeah. I have actually never seen Swan this relaxed. It's really awesome. I'm texting you cause she totally fell asleep while drying in the sun lol!**

 

**B - OMG! Pics?**

 

Ruby chuckled as she snapped a quick picture, then sent it as Emma stirred awake. 

 

*********

 

Emma sat up to look around, then laid on her back and covered her face with Henry's old cap again.

 

It smelled of Regina in a way. She felt how easy she could breathe. It had never been easier, except for when she was in Regina's arm. 

 

_ Oh Regina!  _ Emma reached for her phone and started to type. 

 

**E - I love you, you know that right? I'm so happy you haven't left me, despite my demons. I hope this whole thing with your mother actually is real, and that she is changing, and maybe even accepts us being together..**

 

**Because when I think of my future, something I have never really done before, I see you. And that little baby in your stomach is always gonna be my son. I love you two so much!**

 

*********

 

Cora and Granny had been talking for awhile now. Reminiscing about the past, and sharing stories about Henry. 

 

Eugenia had known him much longer than Cora, and she felt as if she were really starting to realize that the two really had a platonic friendship.

 

Granny on the other hand, was still skeptical, but pleasantly surprised by Cora’s willingness to share stories of their time together. Also of her receptiveness of her stories of Henry and his late parents. 

 

As it turned out, he had never even told Cora that she was his babysitter at one point. Cora had always assumed that they were pretty close in age.

 

In truth though, they were separated by several years. Fifteen to be exact. 

 

Eugenia realized, once she finished one of her stories, that Cora had become extremely quiet. 

 

Almost as if her mind were elsewhere.

 

******

 

“Cora, is something on your mind?” she plainly asked and Cora practically jumped from her seat in fright. As if the older woman had read her mind.

 

“No no! Nothing.” Eugenia gave her a skeptical look and she rolled her eyes as she sat straighter. “Had he asked, even with the age difference, would you have ever….gone there? With him?” Eugenia was honestly confused at that.

 

“Gone where, exactly?”

 

“Would you have ever...engaged in a relationship with him?” Cora asked, then looked ashamed once she saw the disbelieving look on Eugenia’s face

 

“No. He was just a child when I sat for him!” she stated and Cora sighed

 

“What if you weren't his babysitter? What if you two had met ten or twenty years down the road?” She tried to clarify and the woman thought it over before speaking.

 

“Yes. Absolutely.” she answered honestly, then laid her hand atop Cora’s “He was always a very kind hearted man, but he really only had eyes for you, dear. You were  all he ever wanted.” Eugenia was going for reassurance, but Cora frowned.

 

******

 

“No, I know he never strayed. I just…” she hesitated as she tried to gather her thoughts properly.

 

“What is it that you're trying to ask?” Eugenia was still confused, but the picture was becoming clearer as the other woman was still trying to gather her thoughts.

 

“I'm just curious about the age difference, is all.”

 

“Oh, honey, age is really just a number.” Eugenia stated as she removed her hand almost comically 

 

“Cora Mills! Are you coming on to me?” Eugenia asked acting appalled and Cora broke into a full, hearty laugh. Eugenia smiled slightly as Cora’s laugh calmed to a small cackle

 

“No, I'm not. There is someone though. Maybe! There may be someone…” she finally stated as her expression returned to nervous

 

“Hm, someone I would know?” she asked and Cora shrugged

 

“I didn't know her before she hit my car with her truck.” Cora spoke with a smile, without thinking. 

 

*****

 

As she realized what she said, Cora covered her mouth. As if she had just said something unholy. 

 

Her face held a look of instant regret. She looked at her hands ashamed again and Eugenia tried for a small, encouraging smile

 

“It's ok, Cora. When did you get into this accident? Was everything ok?” the woman asked now deeply concerned.

 

“Yesterday, after I left. I was fine, but she had a concussion, so I made her go to the hospital.” she explained and Eugenia gasped

 

“You could have called someone! We would have liked to know if you were hurt!” she stated, now sounding upset. Cora almost smiled at that.

 

“Eugenia, I've honestly believed that everyone would just be better off without me alive….for a very long time. 

 

I'm too much of a coward for suicide...but if something were to happen naturally, well it would just be for the best.” she explained sadly. After a second of silence and second guessing herself, Cora spoke again.

 

“What am I even thinking with this? I literally just rode in the ambulance with her, then made arrangements at the hospital. I haven't even really spoken with her!” Cora exclaimed as she stood and started to pace

 

“She would just be one more person that I would let down...or belittle….or disappoint. That's what I did to my parents….and Henry!

 

I always disappointed him! He would never admit it, but I saw it. I could see into his soul sometimes!” she sighed as she went to retrieve her purse, then her keys, with tears in her eyes.

 

******

 

“Cora!” the old woman followed close behind. She wrapped both arms around her in a tight hug. 

 

Her tears fell as the older woman rubbed a hand up and down her back in comfort.

 

“Everything is ok. Please, calm down.” She begged as Cora finally began to sob openly

 

“I didn't call yesterday, because I couldn't…. I couldn't bare to see Regina. She would be disappointed in me. Again! 

 

Only, this time she would have been disappointed that I survived!” Cora pulled away from the woman quickly and gripped her rental car’s keys tightly

 

“No! Coraline Mills!” Eugenia shouted to the sobbing woman who had started stomping towards the rental car. “You are not leaving in this state!”

 

“And why not? You let me leave yesterday! I was in the same state as I am right now!”

 

“And you could have gotten hurt!”

 

“I should have! You know, I'm really tired of this life. I've tried so hard to be...right! What is right? 

 

I tried staying away so that Regina wouldn't be around me. I tried sleeping with someone once in New York, and it made my fucking skin crawl! 

 

I would be cheating on him! I can't! I can't pursue anything with this…..woman driving the red truck! I feel terrible for even thinking of pursuing anything! I'm a fucking monster and I deserve to die!” Cora rumbled loudly to herself and Eugenia pulled her into another tight hug. 

 

“Cora, you can, and should, cry and scream and get everything out, but you're not a monster. And you don't deserve to die!” Eugenia stated in a calming voice. Cora cried harder

 

“I hit her.” she admitted then sobbed again. She was sure the older woman would release her and let her have it when she found out.

 

“The woman in the red truck?” Eugenia asked confused as she rubbed up and down her back again soothingly.  _ Ok, Maybe not. _

 

“No. After he died….I hit Regina. I don't remember what she did exactly, but it reminded me so much of Henry that...I couldn't do it. 

 

I couldn't stand it anymore! She constantly wanted to talk about him! Wanted to hear how we met! Everything! So I just…” the old lady released her “I just backhanded her across the face!”

 

*****

 

For a full minute the two were completely silent. Eugenia had a murderous look come across her face.

 

She took a step back from the sobbing woman and examined her own hands. Granny had a couple of rings on and shrugged. She took a deep breath. Cora was now fully sobbing as she wrapped her arms around herself.

 

“I...I told you” she stuttered as she cried harder now “I was a...a monster!” she finally got it out and Eugenia took a deep breath

 

“You only hit her once?” she asked seriously and Cora nodded meekly towards the ground. 

 

She noticed the older woman fidgeting with her hands, and understood what was about to come. She looked straight into the older woman's eyes

 

“What do I deserve then?” she asked as the tears slowed “I sure as hell don't deserve forgiveness!” she stated and the older woman sighed as she noticed that Cora was watching her hands, and preparing to be hit. 

 

Eugenia was really stuck. If she slapped her, it wouldn't just be for Regina. It would be selfish. On the other hand, she sensed that this would somehow bring the other woman some closure somehow. Maybe it would be like payback and make Cora feel less guilty somehow. 

 

“No, Cora, I don't know how you were raised, but I don't hit my girls, and I would never let them hit anyone else. Unless it was in self defense, of course.” she stated as she crossed her arms 

 

“I really think you should see someone. I have a very good friend who's a psychologist. I can give you his number…” the older woman pulled Cora back into a tight embrace “but you have to make the call. I feel like he could really help you.” 

 

For a few minutes both women held each other, and Eugenia began to cry as well. She began to sway with Cora in her arms. 

 

It almost looked like they were dancing once Cora wrapped her arms around Eugenia, then laid her head on her shoulder.

 

“You know,” Eugenia began “ I don't think Henry wants you to be alone forever. I believe he would love it if you moved on.”

 

“I don't want to leave him behind.” Cora whispered in a hoarse voice. 

 

“You wouldn't be. You wouldn't be opening another book… you would simply be adding more stories. Perhaps, even new happy stories.” she sounded so wise and Cora sighed as they still swayed

 

“I don't even know what is drawing me to her. There's just something...magnetic about her. She seems charming, and beautiful, and smart.” Eugenia stopped them from swaying and pulled back to look into Cora’s eyes.

 

“I agree that you shouldn't pursue a relationship with this woman. After all, you have to work on yourself before jumping into a relationship with someone, but there's no reason you can't be friends… at least until you get to that point.” she added and Cora nodded in understanding.

 

“You're right.” she tried for a smile, but it looked more like a grimace “I'll give your friend a call tomorrow. Do you Think he'll take a new patient?” she asked and the older woman nodded with a smile

 

“Absolutely! Emma may start seeing him as well soon.” she stated and Cora nodded as she moved to hug the older woman again.

 

Cora felt so tired all of a sudden. She supposed a mental breakdown could wear someone out

 

*********

 

Regina picked up her phone, and realized she had read Emma's text over and over again. She was quite amazed at both the impulsive text and Emma's beautiful words.

 

She knew how hard her girlfriend had it, when it came to feelings and things like that. A smile spread over Regina's lips.

 

Emma was her future, but she had never had the guts to say anything out loud, fearing she would scare Emma. 

 

Only now, Regina wasn't afraid of the subject anymore. She wanted Emma as much as Emma wanted her. It made her heart burst with love. 

 

**Re - I'm so proud of you, Emma. I know you have your challenges, but you always pull through. I adore you. I love you. I'm never gonna let you go. You are the one for me. The one and only. I can't raise this baby without you.**

 

*****

 

Emma sat up and dried her eyes. She was so happy, but in some way also scared shitless.   _ Please don't tear us apart, Cora.  _

 

This thing with Regina was something Emma thought would never happen. They were each other's polar opposites, and they came from two different worlds. Despite that, they were so much alike.

 

Emma smiled at Ruby as she looked down at her phone again. Regina didn't have a clue about the picture Emma had as her lock screen. 

 

This particular picture she had snapped without Regina's knowledge, and while Emma  normally wouldn't do something like that without permission, she really adored it. 

 

To her, it was the most beautiful picture the blonde had ever seen. The picture was of Regina standing with Rocinante beside her, and she was laughing as the horse licked her face. 

 

**** 

 

Regina thanked Gepetto for taking good care of her horse, and steered him home. Belle was smiling and Regina as well. 

 

“So, are you gonna pop the question tonight?” Regina purred and winked at Belle. 

 

“Yeah, I think so. I kinda want to ask her at the beach.” Belle grinned. She had always dreamt of a wedding by the water, so it was a dream come true to actually ask her girlfriend to marry her on a beach. 

 

“I'm so happy for you!” Regina stated and she truly was. Belle and Ruby were each other's soulmates, and the only thing Regina ever wished for the ones she loved, was that they were happy. That was something she had gotten from her dad. 

 

*****

 

_ “Daddy!” Regina squealed as Henry parked the big jeep on the driveway. The man laughed as he received a big hug from his daughter.  _

 

_ Regina was around seven years old, and the old man had just gotten back from work. _

 

_ They were at the cottage and Cora was actually with them this time. She was even enjoying the nature, and she and Regina had just come up from a swim in the pool.  _

 

_ “My beautiful daughter. Have you missed me?” Henry chuckled and ruffled her wet hair. _

 

_ “Always.” Regina smiled back as Cora joined them. The usual business woman was wearing a beautiful sundress and she gave Henry a gentle kiss on his lips.  _

 

_ “Hi darling,” She said. “I've prepared some lasagna for tonight.” _

 

_ “Oh, I'm one lucky man, aren’t I? I'm at my favorite place with my favorite girls and I'm gonna have my favorite meal. Life is good.” Henry grinned and swung one arm around his wife, then scooped up his daughter with his other.  Regina laid her head on his shoulder and laid her arms around him. _

 

_ ***  _

 

Neither Ruby or Emma caught any fish, but they were still in a good mood as they started to walk back to the cottage. 

 

“Have you had a good day? Besides not catching any fish?” Ruby asked as she grinned at her sister. 

 

“Yeah. I needed this. Just relaxing, living in the moment.” Emma replied. 

 

“Yeah, this place is wonderful.” Ruby said and met Emma's eyes. “I loved being here as a kid, and I know Granny always wanted something like this, you know? A house in the middle of nowhere and just living in peace.” 

 

“I have lived in places like this before,” Emma said and bit her lip.

 

“Really? “ Ruby frowned. 

 

“yepp. But they were never calm and relaxing like this. The homes in the country were actually the worst ones, because the foster parents had the chance to do anything to me when I needed punishment, you know? No neighbors around.” Ruby nodded upset, and tugged on her underlip. 

 

She hated the fact that Emma had been so badly treated in her early life, and knew she had permanent scars from it. Scars she would always carry with her, both on her had but also inside. In her heart. 

 

Emma was such a fantastic person, and she had come such along way. In the beginning the blonde had been absolutely terrified of everything. 

 

*****

 

_ “Ruby!” Granny screamed up the stairs. “Ruby Lucas, come down here, this instant!”  _

 

_ Emma was laying in her room reading, but froze when she heard Granny's voice.  _

 

_ It was dark, and full of anger, and Emma's reflex when she heard someone's voice sound like that, was to curl into a ball. So she did.  _

 

_ She started to hyperventilate and shake like a leaf. Ruby who walked by her door on her way down, saw her since Emma's door was open, and knew she couldn't ignore this. She also knew granny would understand.  _

 

_ “Swan? Everything okay?” Ruby asked carefully, but she got no response at all. The redhead walked over to Emma's bedside and kneeled down.  _

 

_ She gently laid her hand on Emma's shoulder, then stumbled backwards as Emma's reaction to the the touch was to scream. Her eyes snapped open and met Ruby's.  _

 

_ “Swan, relax. It's only me. Breathe. You're ok. No one's in trouble.”  _

 

_ “I'm sorry.” Emma mumbled, still hiding her head in her hands. “I I... I just heard Granny scream, and I got so scared.”  _

 

_ “Swan, look at me.” Ruby said with a calm and gentle voice.  _

 

_ “No.” Emma responded and covered her face even more, but Ruby pushed on.  _

 

_ “Sis, look at me, please?” Emma groaned but finally did what she was told. Tears was rolling down her cheeks.  _

 

_ “You don't have to be afraid. Granny's not that angry with me. I just made some toast before, and totally forgot to go downstairs and clean it up. You know how pedantic she is with the kitchen.” Ruby said with a small smile. Emma dried her eyes and nodded.  _

 

_ “Well, that's true.” Emma shrugged.  _

 

_ “Yeah, so don't be scared, okay? I'll have a word with her about shouting,”  Ruby looked down ashamed at herself  _

 

_ “and I'll do my best not to make her yell from now on.” Ruby smiled slightly, and Emma finally relaxed enough to smirk slightly _

 

_ “So, you're gonna be good from now on?” She asked and the two shared a small laugh _

 

_ “Have you met me? I said I'll try…” Ruby stated and Emma out right laughed. After a minute the laughter died down, and Emma smiled slightly again _

 

_ “Thank you, Ruby.” _

 

_ “No problem, Sis.” _

  
  


_ ***** _

 

After Cora and Eugenia's talk, the ex mayor had went up to the main house and left Granny alone on the porch by the guest house.

 

The old woman felt slightly relieved by that, but now she was sitting and thinking so much her head was hurting. 

 

She was thinking about Cora's story, but also about her own reaction to having a daughter who was gay. 

 

When Ruby had told her, the first feeling she had felt was  _ fear _ . Not fear over the fact that she liked girls over boys, no, but over the fact that Ruby could actually get assaulted or even beaten up for this. Just for loving another girl. 

 

But the strongest feeling Granny had felt was pride. Ruby had only been 14 years old when she had come out. Even though she was so young, the girl was sure of who she was. 

 

Granny had given her a big hug, and told her she was happy for her. When she had told her that Belle was her girlfriend, the happiness had only grown stronger. 

 

Belle was a girl Granny had always loved like her own. She was kind, calm, and just the type of person Ruby needed in her life. 

 

*******

 

Her granddaughter seemed all confident and strong, but sometimes she was a wreck. Especially when thinking about her mother, who had just left her on Granny's doorstep.

 

Or so Ruby thought for a long time. Anita had insisted that it was the right thing to tell her, but Granny eventually broke down and told her how it really was. 

 

It took many years, and many visits to Dr Hopper for Ruby to come through that chaos, and all the anxiety of not feeling wanted. 

 

Maybe that was the reason Ruby felt so connected with Emma, and was always looking out for her as she did. 

 

The old woman groaned and dragged her fingers through her hair. As Belle was good for Ruby, Regina was good for Emma. Since they had become a couple, Emma had seemed less down, less worried, and much less nervous. 

 

She hadn't had any problems sleeping, and the blonde worked every shift she was given. 

 

Before, Ruby had been forced to take many of Emma's shifts due to her mood swings and sleeping problems, and Emma refused to go to Dr Hopper. 

 

*******

 

Then granny thought of the baby that was growing in Regina's stomach. A baby Emma would help to raise. 

 

Granny knew her daughter could do anything she set her mind to, but she wondered if Emma knew how strong she  _ actually _ was. 

 

The old woman glanced towards the house once more as she thought about it. Emma and Cora had a lot of similarities. Maybe that's why Cora didn't want Regina around Emma when she first moved in. 

  
_ Perhaps Emma could really help Cora come to terms with some of this. _


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God guys, we only have three chapters left of this wonderful story! Thank you so much Courtney for being with me all the way!

As Regina pulled up to the house the sight that greeted her was slightly alarming, but oddly reassuring at the same time.

Cora was sitting atop the bench in the garden alone, and looking tired. As if she had had a long day. She was also seemingly pondering something serious. 

Still, that was her and Henry's spot for the odd times when Cora decided to come along with them for the weekend.

It was the same bench Cora and Henry had shared on the occasional summer night when Regina was little, and it was amazing for her to see her mother making use of it again. It made her think her mother was actually trying to change.

As she studied the older brunette, she figured her mother might be missing Henry. It was.. an almost heart warming feeling. Of course she was missing her husband. The two were married years before Regina was even born.

Regina quickly snapped back to reality when Belle screamed. Regina chuckled when she realized it was because they were almost in the pasture, and Rocinante had noticed a big pile of apples laying there.

_ Huh, mother remembers daddy's ritual?  _ Regina thought to herself with glee, before she pulled the horse to a stop. He neighed and stamped with his hooves to show his disappointment, but obeyed.

“Patience, boy.” she said when Belle helped Regina climb down off the carriage.

“Didn't Henry always do that?” Belle asked, a bit out of breath, and pointed to the apples in the pasture.

Regina nodded as she took off the reins, then patted Rocinante’s neck and led him into the pasture. He immediately ran to the pile of apples, and began his feast. Regina couldn't stop smiling.

****

Soon after Belle and Regina had arrived back at the cottage, Ruby and Emma arrived as well. They were a bit tipsy, but it hardly showed.

“Hey, sexy ladies!” Ruby yelled and Emma  slapped her sister’s arm with a laugh.

“Why, you little...” Ruby growled with laughter in her voice and was just about to chase after Emma, but unfortunately, gravity got the best of the redhead.

Seemingly out of nowhere, there was a big hole in the ground. Ruby tripped and faceplated into the grass, then the fishing rods flew in different directions, as did the bag with bait and the empty beer cans.

Regina winked mockingly at Belle, who just rolled her eyes.

“She's as graceful as always.” Regina teased but Belle didn't even reply. She ran, instead, over to her girlfriend and helped her up to her feet.

“Hello there, clumsy.” Belle grinned and laid her arms around Ruby, then dragged her close as she pressed her lips against Ruby’s pouting ones.

“Hi, babe.” Ruby replied and shook her head as she saw Emma stride over to Regina.

Belle cast a quick look after her, before she met Ruby's eyes again.

“Wow. She looks really happy.” Belle mockingly gasped.

“Yep!” Ruby grinned. “She looks like a teenage girl in love...” she stated, as her eyes found the other couple. Belle found herself just staring at Ruby. 

_ I swear, Ruby, you are perfect for me! I really hope you say yes! _

****

Emma wanted to kiss Regina and tell her about how much she had missed her, but she froze.

Cora was just standing meters away, and even though she wasn't facing their direction, Emma was tentative.

Regina sensed the blonde's anxiety, and surprised her by dragging her into a sweet kiss.

“But.. I.. Your.. Your mother?” Emma frowned and Regina just shrugged.

“So? She probably wants to change, or else she would have had you incapacitated by now.” Regina chuckled and Emma rolled her eyes

“Yeah, but I don't want to push our luck, you know? Also, if she can accept you being gay, and you being with me, I don't want her to think of me as a horny freak.”

“Oh dear, just don't use those words around her, and I think you'll be fine.” Regina reassured her, and swung her arm around her girlfriend, then kissed her neck.

*****

As the evening approached, Belle had showered and fixed her hair. Ruby stopped in the doorway and gasped slightly as she saw her girlfriend.

“Hey, sexy..” Ruby grinned and Belle turned around then met Ruby's sparkling eyes and felt her heart skip a beat.

“Hi, Rubes.” Belle smiled and received a gentle kiss.

“You look… breathtaking.” Ruby stated and let her fingers brush against Belle's breasts. “You always look amazing in this dress.”

Belle got goosebumps from the touch, and felt her nervousness just disappear. She knew Ruby was  _ the one.  _ She had always known.

******

“Thanks, baby. I wanted to look special for tonight.” Belle replied and continued to apply makeup to her face. Ruby raised an eyebrow and wondered what her girlfriend was up to, but decided not to ask.

“Well, I guess I should wear something nice too then.” Ruby chuckled and laid her arms around Belle’s waist then placed a gentle kiss against the back of her neck.

“I love you, my beautiful bookworm.” the two smiled at each other through the mirror.

Belle shivered when Ruby kissed her neck and whispered into her ear that she loved her. Ruby did this often, but Belle reacted like it was the first time every time.

Maybe they weren't old enough in other people's eyes, to have such strong feelings for each other.

Some people would even say they didn't know what the word “Love” actually meant, but they had never, and would never, care about what people thought.

Belle had loved Ruby as long as she could remember, and they had always been close.

Even though she had been close to Regina as well, she and Ruby connected on a completely different level.

It was impossible to say how or what made their relationship so special, but you could see it in their eyes. Even a blind person could see how much they loved one another.

_ **** _

Cora was in the kitchen preparing lasagna, Henry and Regina's favorite. It had been ages since she last cooked a meal, but she wanted to do something special for her daughter. Something that showed her love and support.

Cora knew it was gonna be a hard and long road to walk, before Regina would trust her again, and she knew the best way to get a bit closer to Regina, was to somehow connect with Emma.

But that was probably gonna be Cora's biggest obstacle. Emma was protective of Regina and her unborn baby, and that made Cora both proud, and afraid in some way. It would probably be best to just leave them be, but she had to try!

Emma reminded Cora of Henry in so many ways. She had a big heart, and would go through fire for the ones she loved. In a way though, Emma reminded Cora of herself.

Emma had been pushed away by the people who were supposed to care, and as Cora had turned that experience into behaving like a cold hearted ice queen, Emma had just become suspicious and frail.

Cora was determined to make Emma trust her, she just didn't know how. She figured though, honesty would be the best rout.

******

All the scars from the past, and the treatment she got because she had feelings for a girl, had messed Cora up, and she had not processed it well at all.

Instead, when Henry died, she turned into her own father in some way. She had not been as abusive as him of course, but that didn't matter.

She had struck Regina, and forced her to push her friends away. Henry had been so close to those two, that it hurt just as bad to see them as it did to see Regina.

In the end she pushed away her own daughter, but hopefully not for good. Cora shook her own head, and put the lasagna into the oven with a big sigh.

She knew her behavior after Henry's death had made Regina think her own mother didn't want to talk at all about her father.

That wasn't the reason. No, but Cora had never told her why she had been like she had. 

The real reason she had not wanted to hear or talk about Henry, was that she had lost the biggest reason to live, when he had taken his last breath.

She owed her life to Henry, because if he hadn't shown up that day, Cora would have probably taken her own life.

She hadn't told him that though.

******

When Cora lost her post as a mayor she had found another job that kept her away from home, sometimes for months at a time.

She had abandoned her daughter when she needed her the most. Cora groaned at herself and past mistakes as she took a sip of her wine.

Cora had tried to find someone else to have in her life. She really didn't want to be alone. No one had even come close to Henry. In all honesty, the notion of trying to replace him made her queasy. That's what it always felt like. It always seemed forced.

So instead, she just started working more and more, to run away from her loneliness. Henry's fortune was copious, so she didn't have to work, but she couldn't live with her sadness.

So she chose to run from it, always using work as an excuse. She had always tried to be a part of the rich and snobby community, just to belong to something. After all, doesn't everyone want to be a part of something bigger? To belong? To fit in?

Somewhere along the way it went to Cora's head. She started to look down on the people who didn't have much, and deny that she had been one of them.

******

People were scared of her and she began to see her money as her best friend. Everything was supposed to be a certain way, and she was always thinking about what other rich people thought of her.

But with Henry, she didn't have to think or be a certain way. When it was only him around her, she could relax.

Since he died so suddenly, her whole world fell apart. There she was, expected to raise a teenage daughter alone, and she had never been good at this whole parenting thing.

Henry had been the natural parent. Now she was on her own, and it scared Cora.

On top of everything, Regina just had to be gay. She didn't know what to do, but she snapped. Her own father's way of thinking of homosexuals, came into her head at some point.

It wouldn't look good to have a gay daughter, Cora told herself and that was when the idea that she should marry Regina off to Daniel popped up.

Of course, suddenly a blonde girl named Emma showed up. She had tried to threaten both Granny and the blonde, but neither of them stood down.

******

Instead, Emma challenged Cora and that had shocked her. Maybe being gay wasn't so bad after all. Maybe she should just care about her daughter's happiness, just as Henry had.

When Cora had read the newspaper and found out what Daniel had done to her daughter, she felt sick to her stomach.

In what way could a man who behaved like that, be better than Emma, who actually loved Regina to pieces?

Now, when Daniel was locked up, Emma was still standing by Regina's side, even willing to help raise a baby that obviously wasn't hers.  

Well, the baby is hers now…..

******

“Do you need some help?” a voice asked and Cora snapped back to reality when she noticed Eugenia standing in the doorway.

The old woman was just the type of person Cora wished she had the guts to be, and that was probably why Cora had been so hard on her throughout the years. She had been jealous. Just not for the reason Eugenia always thought.

“Oh, no thank you, Mrs. Lucas. Just go back in the living room and relax.” Cora replied and the old woman nodded as she left.

Cora took another sip of her wine and wished Henry would have still been here.

She would have done anything for a gentle hug from him, and a kiss on her forehead, and his beautiful voice reminding her of what a wonderful person she was.

He would convince her that the past was the only thing making her behave wrongly.

Sadly, Henry wasn't around anymore. And he would never be again. Cora couldn't use the same old tired excuses anymore. She knew she had to grow up at some point.

That thought didn't really help how lonely she still felt now though. And she would give anything for another chance at raising Regina.

She would love if they were closer, but right now all she could do was be honest about herself, and open to change.

****

Emma was laying in bed, just thinking. She was a bit anxious, and was glad when Regina entered the room. She laid down next to Emma and laid a little box on the blonde’s stomach.

“What's this?” Emma frowned and met Regina's eyes.

“Just open it, dear” Regina answered with an eyeroll and an excited smile. Emma nodded, tugging on her bottom lip.

She wasn't used to getting presents, but as she opened the box and saw the little silver necklace, she almost lost it.

It was a little Swan, and on it she read “To My Own Special Swan” Emma looked up and Regina smiled at her.

“Do you like it?” Regina asked anxiously.

“Are you kidding me? I love it! Thank you so much!” Emma grinned and embraced her girlfriend in a right hug.  _ You make me so happy! _

They cuddled close, but suddenly a voice made them both flinch.

“Miss Swan, may I speak with you?” Cora asked in a gentle tone, but Emma gritted her teeth as she sat up.  _ Cora. _

“Ehm sure? What do you want? To yell at me or like, tell me to go to hell?” Emma snarled.

She didn't trust Regina's mother at all. The small gestures she had made as of recently only slightly humanized her in Emma's eyes.

_ **** _

Ruby met her reflection in the mirror. She had chosen to wear her favourite black jeans and her sheer grey shirt.

She grinned at herself, even if she felt a bit nervous, without even understanding why.

She just knew Belle was up to something, and that always made Ruby a bit nervous.

Mostly because she was usually the reserved one. While Ruby was usually the reckless one always planning something.

The redhead shook her head, and went downstairs to Belle, who was waiting in the hall.

Ruby smiled as she saw her. She looked so immaculate, in her red dress. It really showed off her curves, and her smile alone made Ruby's heart skip a beat.

**Everything** from her makeup to her beautiful smile was flawless.

“So, I'm ready....” the redhead stared dumbly and Belle nodded as took her hand.

******

Belle had been down to the beach when Ruby had been getting ready, so she had lit the fire. 

She regretted her shoe choice quickly though, as the two made their way down to the beach  towards the fire.

High heels and sand weren't the best combination, and she laughed when Ruby scooped her up in her arms, then carried her down to the fireplace. Ruby put her down and their lips met in a gentle kiss.

“Wow, this looks amazing!” Ruby said as she glanced around. The fire was burning and crackling wildly, and the benches surrounding it were covered in red roses, and held a small speaker. Belle had connected it to her phone, that was playing “Only You”

“Only the best for you, my love.” Belle shrugged as they sat down. Her heart was beating like crazy, but when she felt Ruby's hand give her a gentle squeeze, she felt the anxiety leave her body almost completely.

******

“Belle, you're shaking. Is something wrong?” Ruby asked anxiously as their eyes locked.

Belle tugged on her bottom lip, and suddenly felt how she couldn't wait anymore. She was gonna pop the question.

**It was now or never.**

“Nope, nothing's wrong” Belle replied and took a deep breath. “Just. Close your eyes for a sec.”

“Sure, but I'll kill you if you throw sand or something at me, you know?” Ruby chuckled and Belle rolled her eyes.

“Just close your eyes, you big idiot.” Belle stated fondly and Ruby chuckled as she followed orders.

******

Ruby then felt her heart in her throat. What was Belle really up to? She had never seen her this nervous, but in a way she had never looked more cute.

Ruby grinned to herself, and wondered when she would have the guts to a actually ask Belle to marry her.

She knew they were young, but she had already talked to her Granny about it so many times. There was no one else better for her.

*****

_ “Granny?” Ruby asked, interrupting the old woman's knitting.  _

_ “Yes?” Granny asked with a gentle smile and met her granddaughter's eyes. _

_ “Ehm, I have something I really need to talk to you about..” _

_ “So, spill, or whatever you teenagers say nowadays” Granny chuckled. Ruby remained silent and Granny started to worry a little. “Out with it Red, I'm starting to worry.” _

_ “I know you're gonna think I'm crazy, and probably slap me but eh…” Ruby mumbled and took a deep breath. _

_ “I wanna ask Belle to marry me….and I just….want to know what you think about it. I'm too young. I'm crazy, right?” Ruby felt herself blush.   _

_ “Ruby you're not crazy. At least not to me.” Granny said and laid away her knitting, then moved closer to her granddaughter and took her hands in her own. _

_ “I will always support you, on every decision you make, and you know how much I adore Belle. You and her are soulmates! So what if you're young? _

_ Who says, or has the right to tell you that you have to be as old as me before you get married? Especially to someone you've been in live with your entire life.” _

_ Ruby grinned at her grandmother. _

_ She was so wise and so sweet. And she had always been so supportive of Ruby and Belle's relationship. _

_ “Well, I guess you're right.” Ruby smiled brightly and embraced her grandmother in a tight hug.  _

 

_ “Well, I know this sounds really ancient, but you have my blessing, Ruby” _

_ **** _

Belle took a deep breath and felt her whole body shake with anxiety again. She had made up so many scenarios in her head of what could happen, but deep down she had nothing to worry about.

So with a deep breath, she kneeled down on one knee, then cursed a bit to herself for wearing a dress.

As she examined Ruby’s tanned features, she stopped worrying about everything. Nothing mattered.

Only  _ her _ .

“Okay, you can look” Belle whispered, and Ruby opened her eyes slowly, then raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend who was in front of her on one knee.

“Belle as much as I love you,  I don't think eating me out here is such a smart idea..” Ruby joked and Belle shook her head at her.

So typical of Ruby to tell a sex joke. She always did that when she was nervous. Which meant that Ruby was nervous right now, and for some odd reason, it made Belle smile brightly.

She now had all the courage she needed.

“Idiot.” Belle chuckled and Ruby shrugged. “Just shut up for a sec, okay? This is gonna be really emotional so…. Just. Just be quiet.”

“Sir, yes sir!” Ruby grinned and bit her lip and Belle smiled even brighter.

*****

“Ruby Lucas, you know how much I love you, right? I have always loved you, and I'm so glad I had the chance to grow up with you.

You have always been my best friend, and nobody can make me laugh like you. Even though sometimes you drive me crazy, I can't and I  _ won't  _ picture a life without you in it.

You stood by me when I was in a coma for almost a half year, and that is always gonna blow me away. You always make me smile, and calm me down when I get upset over the smallest things, like when a book doesn't lay on the right place.”  Ruby chuckled as a tear rolled down her face.

 

Belle took another deep breath, and reached after the black box behind her back, and when Ruby saw it she covered her mouth with her hands. Belle opened it, and inside there was a ring.

*****

It was the most breathtaking ring Ruby had ever seen. It screamed their names, but Ruby couldn't help but wonder how her girlfriend had been able to buy it, because that wasn't a cheap ring. It must have cost a shit load of cash.

“And I can't wait to have kids with you, and well we already have our dream house, ehm. So Ruby Lucas, will you make me the happiest girl in the whole fucking world, and Marry Me already?” Ruby laughed as she wiped her face again and nodded quickly.

“Yes! Of course!” Ruby said with tears rolling down her cheeks again. Belle grinned and put the ring on Ruby's finger. After she had done that, Ruby grabbed Belle and dragged her into a close yet awkward hug because of their positions.

“I love you!”  Ruby breathed out and pressed her lips against Belle's.

*******

Emma and Regina shared a confused look before Emma placed a gentle kiss on her girlfriends lips. She noticed, out of the corner of her eye, Cora almost smiled at the gesture. 

_ What the actual fuck?  _ Emma wondered confused.

Cora took Emma for a walk in the garden. The blonde wanted to give Cora a piece of her mind again, but chose not to.

So, instead she was just studying Cora, trying to read her body language. And she jumped when Cora suddenly broke the silence.

“Miss Swan. I know we started on the wrong foot, so to speak.” Cora stated and Emma gave her a ‘Duh’ look.

“Well, that's an understatement..” Emma muttered, and Cora chuckled, making Emma frown.

“Funny, you chose just those words. Mrs. Lucas said exactly the same thing when I talked to her. You are truly her daughter.” Emma almost lost her balance. “It's hard to believe you're not truly related by blood.”  

Cora spoke in such a gentle tone, and she had never referred to Emma as Granny's daughter before.

She had always pointed out that Emma was nothing more than a foster kid, an orphan. What was she up to? Emma took a deep breath, and met Cora's stare fully.

“Look,” Emma started.

“I don't know what you're after, nor if this sudden change of attitude of yours is just an  _ act…. _ or...or  _ not _ , but nothing you do or say, can scare me away from Regina and the baby, because I love them. And I will fight for them, as well as for my family.” Cora nodded and offered her a patient smile.

“I can see why Regina loves you so much.” Cora replied. “You remind me so much of her father.” a small tear rolled down the woman's cheek at the realization.

“You have the same spirit as Henry, and the same twinkle in your eye, Emma Swan.”

****

Emma couldn't grip what was actually happening. Cora was so sweet now, but it had just been a few days.

Before, she had been a total bitch. What had changed? Something big must have changed, Emma decided. It couldn't just be Emma's cutting words for Cora the other day. 

Or could It?

The blonde continued to ponder, as she followed Cora to a big tomb stone. The blonde snapped back to reality and bit her lip. 

“I don't know if Regina has showed you yet, but if she hasn't, I guess she will. This is Henry's resting place.” Cora said with a low voice as another tear rolled down her cheek, and Emma gripped her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, without even thinking about it.

When she realized what she was doing she pulled her hand back, and bit her lip. She turned her eyes back to the tomb stone.

There was nothing overly special about it, but in a way there was. Emma smiled a bit and laid one of her hands on top of it.

“Hey Henry, I'm ehm, I'm your daughter's girlfriend, and I'm gonna raise a son with her soon. We're actually naming him after you..”

Emma bit her lip again, after she took a step backwards, not knowing if she had taken a step too far. She hadn't realized that Cora was watching her closely, with tears steadily leaking from her eyes. Emma read aloud as she examined the tombstone.

 

**“Here lies Henry Mills**

**A wonderful Husband**

**Cherished Father**

**& Truest Friend. **

**Beloved to all**

**We will never forget you.”**


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for the wait guys but I promise it's been worth it. This is the longest chapter ever and I hope you will love it as much as I do. And a big thanks to my wonderful beta Courtney!

Granny hummed as she heard the timer go off in the kitchen, signaling that the lasagna was ready. She knew she wasn't supposed to help, but Cora seemed to be elsewhere.

As she stood up and went to the kitchen to tend to the lasagna, her eyes scanned the garden through the window. She froze when she noticed that Emma was all by herself with Cora.

Her first thought was to run out to make sure her daughter was okay, but then Granny shook her head, knowing both her daughters could take care of themselves. She also knew Cora wasn't doing any harm. The ex mayor was probably just taking her advice and speaking to Emma.

The old woman smiled at that thought. Then she felt her heart skip a beat as Granny realised where Cora and Emma actually were.  _ Henry's tombstone. _

_ ***** _

Regina had been watching her mother and girlfriend from her bedroom window, when she noticed them stop by her father's tombstone.

She held her breath and wondered,  _ Is she actually showing Emma where it is? What is she talking to her about? What is even happening right now? _ Regina shook her head. 

She closed her eyes for a second, praying for a distraction. It came in the form of squealing and excited noises downstairs.

As Regina arrived there, she found Ruby and Belle bursting with excitement. They were causing quite the commotion. She smiled like a child in a toystore when she remembered Belle's plan for the night.

“What is all the fuss about?” Regina asked with a knowing twinkle in her eye, as Ruby showed her the ring on her finger.

“I'm almost a married woman! Fuck yes!” Ruby grinned, and Regina embraced her friend in a tight hug. Belle got a big hug from Granny, along with a wink and wide smile.

“Welcome to the family officially, my dear Belle.”

****

Emma listened to Cora as she told her about her upbringing, and the blonde couldn't believe her ears as Cora told her about how her parents had handled the fact that Cora had been fooling around with a girl. Emma didn't know what was most shocking though, hearing how Coras parents had behaved or that Cora had fooled around with a girl…

The story about being sent to a priest to be “Cured” made Emma sick to her stomach either way.

And hearing all this made Emma wonder and question herself if she'd been wrong about Cora all this time? She reminded her of herself in a way. Only, Emma was never sent away…. Instead, she had lived with the priest that tried to beat the “sin” out of her.

Emma shook her head at that thought. She never wanted to revisit that.

****

“Wow. I.. Cora. I'm sorry….I don't know what to say.” Emma stated honestly as she met the woman's gaze.

“Please don't apologize, because you have done nothing wrong, Emma. It's me. And this is my way of telling you why I have been so mean, and I want to say that I'm so sorry. I don't expect your forgiveness….

Hell, I'm not even asking for forgiveness. I just want a chance to get to know you, and in turn, Regina as well.

I see how you care for each other, and I really think that everything will go much smoother if we are all civil towards one another.” Cora explained honestly.

The blonde tugged her bottom lip between her teeth, and wondered what she should say, but it didn't take long before Cora continued to talk, much to Emma's surprise. She had never spoken this much around Emma, so her head was spinning.

“And I can't show my gratitude enough, for the way you've stood by Regina this whole time! You're even offering to help her with the baby. Believe it or not, I'm completely overjoyed by that, Miss Swan. I want you to know that.” As Emma's eyes met Cora's, the blonde simply shrugged as she still struggled for words.

She was still suspicious of all this, and it wasn't even personal. It was because Emma was used to people lying to gain her trust, and when they had, they just stomped on her. 

*****

“Cora I...I have had a real difficult time trusting new people, or people in general, and it has nothing to do with you as a person, and if you're actually trying to change, that's awesome. But..”

Emma took a deep breath and leaned closer.

“I will not back down if you snap back, and I will not leave, or be pushed away by anyone but your daughter. Because she's the best thing that has ever happened to me.

Helping her raise a baby is something I'm looking forward to doing. Because I mean it when I say she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Along with Ruby and Granny, of course.

I need you to understand that I won't forgive how you've treated me and everyone I love, in the past.” Emma took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair as she straightened up.

“I've recently discovered some things about myself that I would also like to change. So, while I won't forgive you, I also won't stop you from trying to get to know your family. I never had one till a few years ago, and they're pretty great.” Emma paused as Cora let out a short laugh. Emma smiled slightly at that.

_ I guess Regina gets her laugh from her mom…. _

“Anyway, I think it might help the healing process if I just let you do as you see fit, and see what happens.

That's pretty much what Granny and Ruby did for me, and it seems to be going well. Things are changing for me. I'm actually living for the first time in my life, and not just…. _ existing,  _ you know?”

“Henry would have absolutely adored you.” Cora said in a gentle and calm tone. Emma shrugged, not really knowing how she should reply. She was still confused about Cora’s change in behavior. She guessed she was happy to hear it though.

“Henry was a wonderful father, and Regina loved him to pieces. I hope she has told you a bit about him, so he won't be forgotten.”

“Yeah, she has. And I hope she has many more stories to tell me. The old man seemed amazing.” Emma replied carefully, as she looked up and spotted Regina in the bedroom window.

“I guess it's time for us to go inside. Or else Regina will probably burst with curiosity.” the blonde added with a chuckle. Cora nodded with a small smile.

“I think that would be wise, Miss Swan.” Emma was shocked when Cora embraced her in a light hug, before the blonde walked upstairs.

*****

Regina smiled when she opened the door and smashed their lips together.

“I've missed you” Regina said with a small, playful smirk.

“I've only been gone a few minutes, not hours, you know?” Emma smiled and got a playful glare from her girlfriend.

“Don't make your pregnant girlfriend upset, that's not smart, Miss Swan.” the brunette smirked again as she grabbed Emma's shirt and dragged her to bed with her.

Emma laid down behind Regina, then embraced her and pressed a gentle kiss to her neck.

“I guess you survived the talk with, mother, easily enough...”

“Yeah, she seems…different. Or different from the way I've always imagined she'd be. Like she's actually trying to change. So I hope she means it.. “ Emma said as Regina turned around. It was then she noticed how tired her girlfriend actually looked.

“You need rest, Emma.” Regina said as she sat up, and her overprotective girlfriend was about to do the same, but was pushed back down.

“Can't you sleep with me, too? “ Emma asked but the brunette shook her head.

“I have done nothing but rest today, and it's starting to get boring. So I'll go downstairs and help with dinner. You, on the other hand, need to rest.”

Emma rolled her eyes, but knew deep down, that Regina was right. She was so incredibly tired. So when she heard the door close shut, she fell asleep within minutes.

_ ***** _

_ Emma had just been sent back to the group home, after the Swans had decided they couldn't keep her. _

_ “Keep her” Emma snarled to herself. _

_ It made it sound like she was a damn dog or something. The blonde threw her duffle bag at an empty bed with a big sigh. _

_ She had been so happy with them. Felt so wanted. She had belonged, for the first time ever, but as usual, life had bitten her in the ass.  _

_ “I'm sorry it didn't work out.” the tall red headed girl named, Zelena, said. She was almost 15 and had, just like Emma, bounced around the system. _

_ Even though she was older than Emma, they connected on a deeper level than others. Plus, Emma had always behaved like she was older than her age, at 10. _

_ “Guess it didn't work out for you either, huh?” Emma frowned and Zelena shook her head. _

_ “Nah it was, what was the thing they said, oh yeah. They felt they couldn't connect to a foster kid. What a joke, huh?” Zelena said with a smirk but Emma saw the sadness in her eyes. _

_ Zelena and Emma had met each other through the years in different group homes, and both of them had the same problems, so they understood each other pretty well. _

_ “Yeah, people are….quite stupid.” Emma shrugged. _

_ “I suppose,” Zelena said and sat down beside the blonde. “but at least you have a better chance of actually finding a good home, Emma. I'm gonna rot in this group home until I hit 18 and they throw me out into the streets..” _

_ Emma bit her lip, because Zelena was probably right. Not the part about Emma having a better chance of getting adopted, but that Zelena would probably end up in the streets in the end. _

_ Foster kids often did. They grew up in a fucked up system, and when they turned 18 they were tossed away and expected to take care of themselves. _

_ But How? Most of them had never had a stable home, and those who had, were still living there. _

_ Kids like Emma and Zelena were the ones who would end up as homeless drug addicts on the streets, fighting to stay alive. Even whoring themselves out to survive. _

_ Emma shivered at the thought. A ten year old shouldn't even have thought about stuff like that. It was too true, but extremely terrifying. _

_ To ten year old Emma, it was normal. For a foster kid, it was the life they had to ‘look forward to’, because as they got older, the chances dwindled that they would ever get adopted. _

_ ***** _

Emma snapped her eyes open and felt her heart in her throat. Regina had just stepped into the room to see if Emma was awake, when she heard Emma whining and gasping in her sleep.

She waited a few seconds for Emma to wake up naturally. She knew not to get too close, and especially not to touch her. That could trigger an old memory or something. Once she was finally awake, Emma noticed Regina standing in the doorway.

“You ok?” She asked in concern. Emma just nodded. Regina nodded in return, and moved closer, then kissed her.

“Ok, I'm gonna give you a few minutes. Dinner is ready, and just let me know if you need anything.”

Emma smiled slightly and nodded in understanding.

Sometimes when Emma was trying to process something new, like the conversation with Cora, it was easier if she didn't speak at all. Of course, that was frustrating, but Regina seemed to always read her and understand immediately.

Emma just sat up in bed for a few minutes.

She figured Cora had already driven back to town before dinner.

From the sounds of it, Granny and the girls were downstairs celebrating the engagement between Belle and Ruby, with some Champaign.

Emma groaned and felt terrible that she wasn't downstairs with them, but she felt off in some weird way.

She suddenly noticed a little black spiral notebook and reached for it. She had so many things floating around in her head, and since Regina had set up an appointment with Archie as soon as they came home, she thought it would be a good idea to start writing down a bit about her life, and her odd dreams. Maybe he could provide some insight.

_ Maybe if I write it all down, it will be on the paper, instead of my head.  _ Emma thought, and hoped it was true. She decided it was definitely worth a shot!

****

Cora had bid farewell to everyone after her talk with Emma. She decided to go to the house tonight, and actually try to stay there. To the empty house that held so many memories. More bad than good, now. Surely she would be fine as long as she made it to Henry's study.

She decided to speak with Regina about selling it, or possibly renting it out. Hell, she wouldn't even mind having it demolished or burned to the ground if Regina so wished!

Cora parked the car as her mind raced, but in a good way. She had taken an enormous step forward today, by talking with Emma. She really hoped the conversation would help, Regina and Emma, believe her will to change.

She was also somehow relieved, to hear that Regina shared a few stories about her late husband.

She was actually feeling happier than she had in years. It was as if a weight was lifted off of her shoulders. She then remembered the words Emma had said earlier.

_ I'm actually living for the first time in my life, and not just….existing. _

_ ***** _

As Cora finally entered the house, and went upstairs to Henry's study, she felt his presence in a way. Like she often did, and she grabbed their wedding picture. Her fingers brushed across her late husband's young, excited face.

“I miss you so much, Henry. I'm so sorry I have let you down…by treating our daughter the way I have…

but I'm going to make it up to you both. I'm going to be the best mother I can.. “ Cora said and put down the picture and glanced around the room at all the other photos, then she continued to speak.

“And I won't ever forget you, Henry, I promise! I'm not trying to replace you, but I think….

I think I may be ready to move on soon…. Just know, that you will always be my one true love.” she stated with tears in her eyes.

****

As Cora closed the door to Henry's study, she felt like she, in some way, closed the door on her past.

Now, she felt like she was ready to open the door to her future, as the thought of Mal came to mind.

She went downstairs, and shook her head to clear it, as she grabbed her keys and purse, then left the house.

If Henry wasn't really there, then this wasn't their home anymore. No. This was a house. A house with new, horrible memories in it.

Cora decided to stay at the hotel instead, so she just took a detour. After all, it wouldn't be that odd to stop by and check on the other person involved in the car accident.

_ ***** _

_ Right?  _ She second guessed herself as she stepped into the hospital.

She stood still, nervously fidgeting her hands as doubt set in. She must have stood there for too long, because a tiny brunette, no older than three or four, poked her leg.

“Scuse me ma'am, I gotta clear the way so we can spring my mommy!” Cora snapped out of it with a chuckle.

“Pardon me, tiny lady. Is your mommy being held hostage here?” she asked with mirth behind her eyes. The girl shook her head with a shrug.

“I dunno. I think so though! My Aunty said she couldn't come home last night and this is where she was. So I sume they won't let her go…” she squinted her eyes towards Cora.

“She ALWAYS comes home! You don't know anything, do ya? You look kinda spicious. Do you work here?” she crossed her little arms. 

“Where is she?” she asked impatiently and Cora smiled

“No. I don't work here.” Cora scanned the area around her and there were no adults around, aside from the receptionist behind the desk.

“Did you drive yourself here?” Cora was actually concerned, but tried for a joke to make the girl smile. It worked and the girl laughed loudly.

“No way, Jose!” she looked around, then her eyebrows rose into her hairline “Hey, where's my Aunty?” she asked getting upset, as she looked in every direction.

Cora shrugged and looked just as lost as the little girl. “Where did you see her last?” she asked and the girl shrugged

“I think…..we were going to the bafroom, then I was gonna wait for her, but I was firsty after I peed….cause I had to dehydrate….and I membered I saw a water fountain round the corner…”

*****

Cora had to use restraint during the girl's story, to keep from laughing at her pronunciations.

“Well, how about we go back to the bathroom. I'm sure she's very worried about you.” Cora offered her hand to the girl, who took it, then smiled wide.

“Good idea!”

“Also, after you…..peed, I think you meant rehydrate.” Cora smiled and the girl raised an eyebrow as the two walked.

“Yeah, that's what I said….dehydrate.” she stated and Cora chuckled with a nod.

“Ok, was it this bathroom?” she asked and the girl nodded happily. “What's your aunty's name?” she asked and the girl squinted her eyes again

“Aunty Roar, duh! She's my favorite aunty! Well, cept for Aunty Urcy...but Aunty Roar can never ever know that!” she stated with urgency and Cora raised an eyebrow with a broad smile.

“You're adorable, sweetheart, but I don't understand what you're saying. How old are you?” Cora asked, and the brunette smiled as she held up three fingers

“I'm four!” she stated happily and Cora smiled as she held up four fingers

“This is four. See, one two three, and four.”

“Oh yeah, then I dunno. One of those though….”

“Ok.” Cora opened the bathroom door.

“Is anyone in here named Aunty Roar….?” she asked tossing the nodding girl a questioning look. “Or is anyone missing a feisty three...possibly four year old?” she called and heard a groan.

****

“Ugh, yes.” a pregnant petite blonde exited the bathroom and the girl laughed happily.

“Aunty Roar! I thought they captured you too!” she stated and the woman laughed as she gently picked the girl up.

“I knew it was too quiet in that bathroom. You can't just leave without telling me! What if someone kidnapped you?”

“I'll get a phone and call 999.” the girl stated with a shrug. The blonde sighed.

“No...that's not….nevermind. We can revisit that later.” she turned her eyes towards the helpful adult and smiled. “I'm sorry….Madam Mayor?” she asked caught off guard and Cora shook her head.

“She was no bother, she simply got lost after rehydrating at the water fountain.” Cora explained and the woman smiled.

“Yep,” she girl signaled that she wanted to get down “I peed and dehydrated, now we gotta spring mommy!” she looked around “Now which way is she?” she asked the blonde, who smiled.

“She's fine, Lil. She just went for tests, and it will be a few more minutes before she gets back to her room.” She explained as she set the girl on her feet.

“How long has she been here, dear?” Cora asked the little girl.

“Too long! I miss her!” the small brunette answered with tears building in her eyes.

“She came in yesterday afternoon, and has been instructed to rest. So I suggested not bringing Lily to see her until today..” she trailed off as the girl gave her the stink eye.

“Anyway, I'm Aurora. My sister got into a car accident yesterday. She's fine, but they want to do a head scan before they release her.”

*****

“Really?” Cora asked surprised “Is her name Mal?” she asked and the blonde went pale.

“Oh my god. You're the bombshell she hit when her brake line ruptured?” she asked and Cora raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“I'm the what?” she asked and Aurora laughed

“Nevermind. Are you ok? She said you seemed fine yesterday, but if you're here. So you must not be!” she stated and Cora shook her head

“No, no I’m fine. I was actually just coming to check on her.” she explained and the other two looked surprised

“I talked to her on the phone last night!” the smaller one stated helpfully “She said she was ok, but she just had a cushion…whatever that is.” the girl explained as she grabbed Cora's hand.

“Well, thank you.” Cora smiled. I'll just leave you to it, then.”

“You don't wanna come see her neymore?” Lily asked confused. Cora smiled.

“I just wanted to check on her. If she's ok, I'm happy.” Cora explained gently.

“She just texted. She's back in her room.” Aurora stated and Lily gripped Cora’s hand tighter.

“Now you hafta come see her!” Lily stated excited “She really likes visitors!”

*****

“It's really ok, dear. I just wanted to make sure they were taking good care of her.” She squeezed the little girl's hand. “You'll have to take care of her when you go home though.”

“Yeah! Me and aunty Roar and Unca Phil! We just moved into the baby's room, but mommy says we will have our own house again soon! And I can have my own room! I'm so tired of sharing with mommy!” the girl huffed. “She snores really loud and wakes me up all the time!”

“Ok, Lil, leave the poor lady alone. You've bothered her enough.” Aurora joked and Lily huffed again as Cora smiled.

“You're not a bother, sweetheart. You Need to go check on your mommy for me.”

“But you gotta come wiff us!” she stated and Aurora laughed

“I promise, Mal wouldn't mind…” she trailed off suggestively. Cora stood there confused again, but shrugged and nodded.

“I suppose I can pop in. Just to say hi..”

“Yes! Mommy will be so su-prised!” the girl spoke as the blonde lead them towards the room.

As they approached, the girl dropped Cora’s hand and held her finger over her mouth. “Be very quiet, so I can introduce you.” she whisper-yelled and Cora had to cover her laugh.

*****

“Hey! There's my munchkin!” Mal stated as she put on her shoes.

Cora noticed she was fully dressed, and figured they were letting her go home today, after all.

“Yes! And I brought Aunty Roar! And I made a new friend! And I brought you a su-prise!” she stated and all three adults chuckled.

“Ok, what's my surprise? Ten million dollars?” she asked sarcastically and the girl shook her head in reply. “A puppy?”

“It's a person! It's….” the girl paused and whisper yelled to the older woman “What's your name again?” she asked and Cora fumbled for words.

“Umm, Cor..Cora Mills.” she answered slightly and the girl nodded excitedly

“It's Corna Mills!” she introduced and grabbed Cora’s hand, leading her inside the spacious room.

*****

“Oh.” the blonde replied with a small smile. A minute of awkwardness passed and Mal broke the silence.

“Well, Corna Mills, it's very nice to meet you.” she said with a small chuckle. She stood slowly and held her hand out to shake Cora’s.

“Actually it's Cora…”

“No, I know.” Mal interrupted with a dopey smile, but straightened her face quickly.

“They told me you were paying the medical bills…” she trailed off defeatedly “I really appreciate it, but that's not necessary.” she stated and Cora shrugged apologetically.

“Right.” Cora said dejectedly, then looked at Lily “Well, Lily, it was a pleasure meeting you!”

As Cora spoke to the little girl, Aurora threw her sister a death glare, then gestured wildly towards Cora.

“Aww, do you really hafta go? We were gonna take mommy for a su-prise family dinner tonight!”

Aurora gave her sister another look and Mal's shoulders sagged. She nodded then stepped over to where the little girl was standing.

“Yes. I'm sorry. I was being rude earlier. Please, accept my apology, and join us for my, very super secret, surprise dinner.” Mal offered and the little girl's hands flew to cover her mouth.

“I tolded the secret..” she whispered to Aurora, who smirked back.

“I know.” she whispered back with a wide smile. Mal held out her hand to Cora. Cora smiled slightly as she shook it.

*****

“Hi.” Mal started, transfixed by something familiar in Cora’s eyes.

“I'm Mal Page…” the woman awkwardly stated. She just wasn't sure what to say. Cora suddenly looked kind of amused, but ashamed at the same time.

“Yeah,” Cora finally responded “I know.”

“I really am sorry for being so….brash, just now. I would really love it if you could join us, but if you can't I understand. Maybe some other time?”

“Um, sure. Yes. I don't want to intrude on your family time, but perhaps another time.”

Cora was awestruck by this woman. Her physique was toned and in shape, without being bulky. Her face was naturally beautiful, with perfectly shaped eyes and full lips.

But her eyes.. Cora thought her eyes told so many stories.

Cora noticed love, tenderness, compassion, even loss. She definitely noticed the defeated look. What really transfixed her though, was the look of survival. She could tell this woman had to overcome a lot in her life.

“Yeah, definitely. We should exchange numbers.” Mal stated then Aurora cleared her throat. Both women noticed they were awkwardly holding hands, and released at the same time.

“Right. Yes! Yes, let's do that! Maybe I could take you out sometime.” Cora spoke quickly and Lily huffed

“What about me? I thought you was my friend!” she stated and Cora smiled at the girl as she handed her an old business card.

******

“You, can mean only one person, or more than one. I could take both of you out, sometime!” Cora explained and the girl smiled happily at this.

“This card has my home and cell phone number on it, maybe if your mom lets you, you could call sometime…” she trailed off as she looked over at Mal, who nodded with another dopey smile.

“Cool! Mommy, can we call Corna right now?” she asked excited.

“Lil, she's right here. Why on earth would we call her, right now?” Mal asked.

“So she will have our number, and she can call us too!”

“How about after, the super secret surprise family dinner, if you're not too tired, you two could call me.” she looked back at Mal, but avoided her eyes at all costs. She knew she would be transfixed. So she kept her gaze on her lips. “You can call me anytime.” Cora stated and saw Mal smirk.

The smirk caused strange things to happen to her body. Things that haven't happened in years.

Deciding her lips were way worse than her eyes, she looked up again, and was instantly a puddle. She bit her bottom lip and noticed those eyes light up even more.

“Really, anytime you want to call, I'll answer.” she trailed off and her mouth felt dry.

****

“Ok, so you promise you'll come see us sometimes?” Lily asked, breaking the spell. Cora shook her head and smiled.

“I promise to try!” she stated and the girl smiled brightly.

A very awkward goodbye, and a short time later, Cora was headed to her car. The only three things that were stuck on repeat in her head were;

One, that damned attractive smirk.

Two, how truly captivating those eyes were.

And three,  _ Really, anytime you want to call, I'll answer… _

Cora cringed, as she thought to herself. C _ ould I be more pathetic and awkward? _

_ Probably not… _

_ ***** _

She didn't get that far though, before she heard Mal call out for her. The older woman stopped and turned around to meet the younger woman's beautiful eyes.

“Hey wait, are you sure you can't join us for dinner? Lily almost threw a tantrum when you left, so ehm... She really seems to like you, and believe it or not, that's not something that happens very often, so please reconsider?”

Cora chuckled at Mal, and shrugged. She felt torn. She didn't want to push herself too hard, but at the same time, she wondered what she was even afraid of.

“Please?” Mals voice made her snap back to reality, and she finally nodded timidly.

“Well, what don't we parents do for our children, huh?”

Mal gave Cora a curious look.

“Do you have a kid, as well?”

“Actually, I do. Her name is Regina.”

“Well, feel free to bring her tonight, if you want, that is.” Mal said, and once again the two women were holding hands, without realizing it. Cora pulled back and her shoulders sagged.

“Um…”

“Ehm, sorry. I didn't mean to push. I just.. Ugh, nevermind.” Mal added, and turned around to leave, but Cora grabbed her hand and half twirled the woman back.

“My relationship to my daughter is...a bit complicated, at the moment.” Cora sighed, and suddenly felt like she should go. As if she could read her thoughts, Mal took Cora’s shaking hands in hers.

“I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you to do something you're not ready for, Cora, but would you at least join me for a coffee in the Cafeteria, before we say goodbye?” she asked, then followed up quickly with “Aurora took Lily to the gift shop, so we would have a few minutes.”

“Ok.” Cora finally agreed and Mal smiled.

*****

“So… “ Mal spoke as she and Cora sat down in the empty cafeteria. “If it’s ok to ask, what's going on between you and your daughter?” she asked.

The older woman sipped from her coffee, and wondered what she should say, or rather more so,  **where** she should start.

Coras head was spinning, but at the same time, she felt calm. Like she had with Henry.  _ What was this woman actually doing to me? _

“Cora?”

“Hm?” Cora hummed as she snapped back to reality.

“You just disappeared into your own world there for a second. Are you ok? We don't have to talk about that, if don't you want..” she added and Cora smiled.

“I'm more than alright dear, I just.. I was thinking about my husband, and well, my daughter.”

“Oh…” Mal said, with a hint sadness in her voice. It intrigued Cora. “I didn't know you were married.”

“I'm not. Well, I was. For a long time. To a wonderful man, but sadly, he passed away a few years ago. He had cancer.” Cora replied and Mal seemed to scold herself for making her tell her that.

She saw the pain shine in Cora's eyes, even though the older woman kept her appearance nonchalant.

“I'm sorry.. and I'm sorry for being so curious. I don't have that many friends.. I just have my small family… and well, my daughter, of course.”

******

There it was again, that look of  _ defeat _ .

Mal seemed to have darkness in her past, just as Cora did. That helped Cora to finally find the courage she needed to open up to someone for the first time in so, so many years.

“I don't have many friends either.. I hardly know if I have people to call my friends, but I can't blame anyone but myself for that….and I almost lost my own daughter, due to my… idiotic behavior.” Cora said as she let out a small sigh.

This was not gonna be easy, but at the same time, she wanted to be as honest as she could.  “I'm just not someone that people want to have around.” she added.

“I'm happy I met you though, and to me, you seem to be a wonderful woman, Cora. And seeing Lily's twinkling eyes when she looked at you, well, that's beautiful.” Mal said after a full minute of silence.

“I'm not a good human being Mal, believe me. I'm quite the opposite.” Cora stated as she leaned back in her chair, avoiding Mal’s eyes.

“When my husband died, a part of me died as well. I was left with a teenage daughter, and I just couldn't cope. I just… fell apart.

Then she came out as gay, and I simply snapped. I couldn't accept it. I almost pushed away the last thing I loved, because I was afraid of what people would say about my daughter.

I didn't have a good upbringing, but I don't want to blame my behavior on that, even if it was a big part of my behavior. Really though, it started long before my husband's death.“

“Everyone makes mistakes, Cora.”

“Well of course, but not mistakes like I made. I pushed away my daughter’s only friends, and refused to talk to her about her father.. Because I couldn't bare to even think about him..

I was hurting so bad that I punished my own daughter with that sadness… a sadness I turned into anger..” Cora paused to catch her breath. She was amazed that Mal hadn't got up and left, so she continued.

“I felt like I had to  _ make  _ my daughter normal, because I had everyone's eyes on me. Or at least, that's what it felt like. So I tried to force my daughter to marry a man, I saw fit. A man who turned out to be a monster.”

*****

Cora couldn't bare to tell Mal about Regina's abuse or her pregnancy. Not yet.

That was way more than she could handle right now. But she knew she had told Mal more than she had told anybody in years. Aside from her actual daughter.

After a refill, Cora spoke up once again.

“I'm trying my best to mend my relationship with Regina, but I still have a long way to go.”

“But you're willing to change, Cora, and that takes a lot. That should count for something” Mal said with a small smile.

“I suppose, but I'm worried it's too late.” Cora admitted, feeling the tears sting in her eyes.

*******

“It's never too late to change for the better. Believe me.” Mal said carefully and Cora couldn't help but smile.

Even though they hardly knew each other, Cora knew the words she had heard, were sincere and honest.

_ You remind me so much of Henry. In some mysterious way.  _ Cora thought to herself, before they suddenly heard a familiar voice call out to them.

“Mommy! Corna, auntie Roar says we have to go, now!” Lily stated as she ran up to her mother, then jumped up into Cora’s lap, and gave her a hug. The move surprised both Cora and Mal. Mal's jaw dropped.

“I have to go home, my dear, but I promise you, I will join you next time.” Cora said as the little girl looked up at her.

“But Corna.. I wanted you to come now! Pretty please!” Lily said with a small pout, and she reminded Cora so much of Regina, when she had been her age.

“Lily, come on now. Please.” Mal said, and tried to get her daughter's attention, but it failed miserably.

“Pinky promise?” the young girl asked and Cora quickly held up her hand, then nodded with a chuckle, as their pinkies intertwined.

*****

“Ugh, I don't wanna go back to reality tomorrow.” Belle pouted. She really didn't. She actually really liked being here. Away from all the stress and commotion. It was a different kind of air out here.

Even though it was just a couple hours outside of Storybrooke, and it reminded her of how she had grown up. Suddenly, Belle remembered the house that was waiting for the nearly newlyweds, when they got home.

“Not everybody's rich.” Ruby teased and gave Regina a wink. Ruby did this quite often in the past, but hadn't really done so in the past few months.

She brought up that Regina was, in her own word, ‘loaded', and Regina groaned at the words, as she left the couch. She slammed the door shut behind her. Ruby just looked confused.

“Did I say something wrong? I was joking. It was just a joke!”

“Idiot.” Belle sighed. “Can't you just, for once, think before you speak?”

******

Regina didn't know why she reacted as strongly as she had to Ruby's joke. Usually she just brushed it off and shot her friend a glare, but this time it almost felt like a slap to her face.

It was probably her pregnancy hormones that were making her behave like this, and she didn't like it one bit.

Regina let out a big breath and whistled for Rocinante, who came galloping to the fence in just a matter of seconds. He nudged her with his head and Regina couldn't help but smile.

“Hey, my beautiful boy.” she said with a gentle tone and the horse nibbled her hair. “I wish my life could be as simple as yours.”

Regina was quietly examining her surrounding for a minute before speaking again.

“So, what do you think, is mother really trying to change? After all, she wore Daddy's wedding ring again today.” Rocinante neighed at the word Daddy, as he always had, and it brought tears to her eyes.

People could ramble on as much as they wanted, about horses being  _ just _ animals without souls, memories, or feelings, but Regina disagreed.

Rocinante may be a unique horse, but nonetheless, he remembered her Daddy, and he always sensed her anxiety and sorrow.

******

Regina quickly snapped back to reality when she felt Rocinante lick away her tears and scratched his head. “I know boy, I miss, Daddy, too.”

“Is it possible to miss someone whom you haven't even met?” Emma asked and Regina turned around to meet the most beautiful eyes she knew.

Emma gave her a small smile, and it was like all her fears, anxiety, and sorrow immediately vanished.

Regina laughed when Rocinante neighed, also happy to see Emma.  _ As long as I have you by my side, everything's gonna work out fine.  _ Regina thought to herself and dragged Emma into a deep kiss.

*******

They pulled apart as they heard Regina's phone ring, though. Regina pulled her phone out as she gave Emma a questioning look.

Emma just rolled her eyes with an odd smile, then nodded. Regina chuckled as she finally saw that it was Cora calling.

“Mother? Hello? Are you ok?” Regina asked alarmed, and Emma suddenly panicked as well. Cora had left around an hour ago, but there was no telling what could have happened.

“I'm fine, dear.” Cora spoke with a small smile at her daughter's concern.

“No, I'm not calling with an emergency. I just wanted to discuss something with you, if you're available to talk. If not, we can discuss it some other time. Even in person, if you'd like.”

Regina smiled as she held the phone to her chest.

“She's fine, but this does sound important.”

“Ok. Yeah, do you need some privacy?” Emma asked politely. Regina smiled and nodded.

“Ok, I'm gonna be hanging with the engaged couple, that will most definitely be annoying me until they're on their honeymoon.” she explained and Regina chuckled, then pecked Emma's lips quickly before she walked off.

*****

“Sorry, mother. I'm all ears.”

“Yes. Ok, I suppose we're doing this now. Um, right.” Cora seemed taken aback by Regina's decision to discuss this now.

“Ok, I must admit, that I haven't spent any time at the house recently. I've actually been staying at a hotel. I just..I can't stay there. Not with…..everything..” Cora trailed off with a gulp, and Regina took a deep breath. “I was thinking we should discuss selling….or possibly demolishing it.”

“Mother..” Regina started to speak as a tear rolled down her cheek.

“I know.” Cora began “I know. I have wonderful memories of your father, and l us as a family in that house, but….it's not a home for me anymore.” Cora stopped to dry her own eyes

“I understand if you want to completely destroy it, or leave it standing, but I wanted to leave it up to you.”

“I…. Mother, I really..” Regina trailed off as she saw Emma giving her a concerned look through the window. Regina smiled.

*****

“I actually have an idea. I don't know if it's even possible, but I think it's an option. Regina looked out into the woods as she spoke. “Perhaps, we could do something else with it….”

“Like rent it out?” Cora asked confused and Regina smiled again, shaking her head.

“Mother, who could afford that? Plus, do you really want to be a landlord?” Regina asked in jest and Cora chuckled

“I have always wanted to Lord over people, but landlord doesn't sound as fun.. So, what are you suggesting, exactly?”

“Well, Emma and I once spoke about opening up a refuge for women and children of abuse. So many children end up on the street or in foster care, simply because they are running from an abuser.” Regina stated and Cora thought for a few seconds.

_ That's a wonderful idea, is it possible? Would the house be up to code? Perhaps I should call a building inspector tomorrow…  _ the more Cora thought about it, the better it sounded.

*****

“It only has five bedrooms, but they should be big enough to separate. Does ten rooms sound like enough? Would we need to be registered with the state? Would we charge people?” at this point Cora was thinking out loud.

“No, that's crazy! We wouldn't charge them, but they shouldn't feel like everything is being handed to them. Then they won't feel like they deserve anything!” Regina smiled to herself and chuckled at her mother’s rambling.

“Mother, I think you should give an inspector and a contractor a call tomorrow. After that, we'll go from there.” Regina stated and Cora chuckled as well.

“Ok, dear. Thank you for your input.” Cora stated sounding almost gleeful.

“No problem, Mother.” Regina replied with a laugh.

“Also,” Cora hesitated. “Thank you for answering.” she sounded so relieved that it broke Regina’s heart.

“I will always answer. I promise.” Regina said with a small smile.

“Ok. Well, thank you. Have a good night, Regina.”

“You too, mother. Also, don't forget to get yourself something to eat. You missed out on your own lasagna..”

“Right! Yes, that's a good idea! Have a goodnight, dear.”

“Goodbye, mother.” Regina smiled as she hung up. She made her way to the house and smiled when she saw Emma and Belle talking animatedly about something.

“So, is everything ok?” Ruby asked and Regina smiled with a chuckle.

“Yes, everything is..,” she looked around the room “Perfect.” she stated as her eyes connected with Emma's. Ruby found Belle’s eyes as well.

“Yeah.” Ruby agreed with a smile “Yeah, it really is.”

*****

Cora smiled as she drove away from the hospital. She was relieved that Regina didn't want to just burn the house to the ground, but excited about the idea Regina did have for it. It truly was brilliant.

She was also happy that Regina seemed to actually care for her. It was something….different. Good, but different.

She decided to head back to the hotel she had stayed at the previous couple of nights.

Cora really had tried to stay at the house on Mifflin the first day, but she just couldn't force herself to walk through the door.. It was to painful as she only thought about that monster, Daniel, and what he had done against Regina…

******

Coras stomach suddenly alerted her that she was hungry. Skipping multiple meals wasn't any better than substituting them with whiskey.

So she decided to stop by a deli she had frequented the last time she came home. It was on the way to the hotel anyway, and she figured she could stop in and grab something to take with her.

It was small, and pretty obviously family owned. It was called Cru’s Deli, and they served all fresh veggies and meats for sandwiches. They had all kinds of salads and soups to choose from, as well.

She noticed that they were as busy, as they normally were about this time of year, and smiled. She was glad they were doing well.

*****

As Cora stepped up to the counter to place a to go order, the familiar woman at the register smiled.

“Hi, welcome to Cru’s, what can I get you today?” she asked politely and Cora scanned the menu quickly with a smile.

“Hi, I think I would just like a grilled cheese and some tomato soup. To go, please.” her order was simple, but the woman behind the counter smiled wide.

“You know...that's Actually on the kid’s menu” she was teasing the older woman and Cora chuckled.

“I suppose a child at heart doesn't count?”

“Nope, I'm afraid that only works in cases of head injury.”

“And how do you know it isn't for a child?” Cora asked as she pulled a ten dollar bill from her wallet.

“Well, in that case, you should also order yourself something.” the woman added as she made change and handed Cora the receipt.

“Ah, well, it's too late now isn't it?” Cora joked and the other woman laughed. Abby normally broke character first, but Cora followed shortly after.

******

“So, how are you today, dear?” She asked and the slightly younger black woman answered.

“I'm good. Got money coming right out of my ears!” she stated and both women chuckled as a teenage boy brought Cora’s order over.

“Yes! Business seems to be going well!” Cora replied “Thank you, Sam.”

“No prob, Ma'am!” she boy winked and Cora rolled her eyes.

“When will he learn?” Cora asked with a chuckle and Abby laughed back

“Oh, I think you have bigger problems, honey” she stated and thoroughly confused Cora.

Abby gestured to a little brunette girl waving her arms wildly to get Cora’s attention.

“I hear we have some friends in common….” she trailed off as Cora smiled at the girl, then frowned as she realized this is where they were having the ‘super secret surprise family dinner’. Cora waved when she noticed Mal smile at her.

“Oh, you meant the flailing toddler over there? No, I haven't had the pleasure.” she lied and Abby rolled her eyes with a laugh.

“You had no idea that I had a little white niece? She's practically always here…” she trailed off and Cora actually looked perplexed.

******

“I suppose she never really stood out to me before.” she stated, trying to recall ever seeing the girl before. She got sidetracked though, when her eyes connected with Mal's.

“Oh, you mean before you had the hots for her mom?” Abby asked and Cora snapped her attention back.

“Mal is your sister?” Cora asked shocked and Abby laughed out loud.

“No, actually Lily’s other mom was our adoptive sister. Her name was Cru, hints Cru’s Deli.” she smiled wide and gestured towards the name on the bag. Cora nodded in understanding

“Other mom?” she choked out and Abby nodded with a smirk.

“Are you asking me if my sister in law dates women, or are you asking what happened to my sister?”

“Huh?” Cora was dumbfounded. She didn't mean any offence. The woman across the counter laughed at her expense this time.

“Relax, I'm just yanking your chain! Mal will answer those questions, but between you and me… I think you have a pretty good chance.” she stated with a wink and Cora paled. Seemingly out of nowhere, Mal was behind her.

******

“Hi, are you stalking me now?” Mal asked with a smirk and Cora tried to laugh, but it came out choked.

“I'm… No. I was just….I'm… food.” she tried and the woman behind the counter snickered as Mal nodded.

“Well, Food, I apologize for getting your name wrong earlier.” she smirked and Cora laughed.

“Yeah, just don't get it wrong again.” Cora stated and Mal smiled as she grabbed the bag of food, then headed toward the table, where an impatient little girl was waiting.

“Come say hi to Lily!” she called and Cora followed with a smile.

“Hello Lily, dear. ”

“Corna! I thought you wasn't coming! Did you want to su-prise us?” she asked excited and Cora laughed.

“I suppose I surprised all of us.” she stated and nodded to everyone at the table.

“Right,” Mal began “these horrible people are Aurora, Phil, Ursula, and….wait,” she paused as she got the the tiny brunette “who are you again?” she joked and the girl looked exasperated.

“Mommy! Dat’s not funny! Aunty Urcy, Mommy is tending like she doesn't know me again.” she stated with an eyeroll. The slim light skinned girl at the table smiled.

“Just pretend like you don't know her back. That way you can come live with me forever and ever and ever.”

“And ever and ever and ever?” she whispered and Mal rolled her eyes

“Yep!” Ursula popped her lip, and Lily smiled happily.

“My name is frounder, and I'm a fish that lives in da sea! You prolly just never met me before.” the girl lied and Mal raised an eyebrow towards the other woman.

“What? She wants to move in with Aunty Ursy since her mean mommy always forgets who she is…” she explained with a smirk. Mal rolled her eyes

*****

“Anyway, we were just about to eat. Would you like to join Flounder and I for a bite to eat, Food?” she asked and Cora chuckled as Mal dangled the bag over an empty spot.

“Seems I don't have much choice anyway.” she smiled and took the seat.

“So, Corna, how are you?” the girl asked as she placed an elbow on the table, then placed her chin in the palm of her hand. Cora smiled.

“I'm afraid I'm not much different from when you last saw me.” she explained but Lily wasn't satisfied with that.

“You look happier though, did something funny happen on the way here?”

“Um,” Cora paused for a second. “Actually, yes. Something….kind of fun happened. I have an old house that I was thinking of selling, but my daughter gave me a much better idea.” Cora began.

Lily looked excited and nodded for her to continue. “Well, you may not actually find this exciting, but we will try to convert our old home into a new home, for other people.”

“Like renovating?” Ursula asked and Cora shrugged.

“Sort of. She suggested we convert it into a type of refuge. But I'd like to add more rooms. I have to call an inspector to make sure it's even possible.” Cora stated and was interrupted by Phil.

*****

“How many rooms are we talking?” he asked and Cora thought about it.

“Well, there are 5 bedrooms, a study, and a lounge. I was thinking I could just split the rooms in half somehow, and possibly change a couple of closets into bathrooms.

Each original room has its own bathroom and walk in closet. The bathrooms have a closet someone could hang clothes in so…”

“So possibly ten to twelve rooms, all separated with their own bathrooms?” the man sounded excited and Mal laughed.

“It's not even been inspected yet, maybe there's too much plumbing work to be done, or electrical.

Rewiring one of these old houses is a nightmare!” Mal dismissed the man’s excitement, as well as Cora’s.

“Well, I know for sure the wiring is up to code. Once, when my daughter was ten, she tried to use a hair dryer and set the bathroom on fire.” Cora smiled

“She was ok, but it scared me. The funny part is that it was caused by a bad breaker, but my husband still had someone rewire the entire house. She and I got to share the responsibility of remodeling the entire house together.”

*****

“I want to model a house too, Mommy! It sounds like so much fun!” Lily stated and Mal smiled.

“Good idea, Lil. I say we remodel Aunty Roar’s house while she's asleep.”

“Yes! That's a great idea! I can decorate it purple and red!”

“No, you most certainly cannot.” Aurora stated seriously and Lily laughed

“Got ya!” she stated and everyone chuckled as Aurora tickled the girl a little. “So, how old is your little girl, Corna?” she asked and Cora smiled wide.

“Well, she's not as little as you.” she answered mysteriously and Lily squinted.

“Is she funny? Does she like purple, or red more? Will she play race cars with me? Can we go fishing? Like, all of us?” she asked in rapid succession and Cora smiled

“Well, first of all she's almost 18. Yes, I think she's funny. I'm pretty sure she prefers purple, but likes all colors.

And I'm sure she would love to play race cars with you. And I suppose we could all go fishing someday, but I haven't been in a number of years, and I was never very good at it.”

Cora tried to answer all the girl's questions. Lily nodded, obviously satisfied with the answers, as everyone finished their meals.

“So,” Phil began with a wink “let me know when you get with that inspector. I'm sure there won't be any problems, and I can get you approved through the city for the boarding permits.” he stated and Cora raised an eyebrow.

“Do you have an inspector or contractor in mind? I'm starting from scratch, and have no idea what I'm doing. So I would appreciate all the help I can get.”

“Oh yeah, I know someone you coul..Oof! Oww Ror! Gah, I was kidding!” he chuckled as he rubbed over his arm, and everyone at the table laughed...except for Cora. She just looked confusedly at everyone, until her eyes landed on Mal.

“He meant me.” Mal explained with a smirk. Cora couldn't speak, but luckily an impatient, yet tired, three year old spoke for her.

“Yeah! Mommy, we can go stay at Corna’s house! And you guys can model it while I sleep!” she suggested and Ursula snickered.

“Oh, it’s much too late to start construction tonight. Perhaps another day though?” she suggested and the girl nodded with a small yawn.

“Come on squirt, let's get you home to bed.” Aurora suggested and nodded to Phil to pick her up. “See you at home, Mal!”

“Bye, Mommy. Love you.” the girl called as the two had already made it to the door.

“Goodnight, baby girl. I love you too.” Mal called back and smiled at the girl, then rolled her eyes at a crude gesture her step sister made before leaving.

Ursula and Abby laughed as they both got up and walked behind the bar. The deli had only gotten busier as the hour went by.

****

“So, can you really come by sometime for an inspection, or were they just..”

“No,” Mal chuckled. “they were serious about that. I actually used to be a building inspector for the city.

And I was a contractor before that. Before that I was in college. Anyway, I've been out of the game for a little bit, but I could give you a rough estimate on costs, and give you some numbers to call.”

“Oh! That would be wonderful! When could you come by?”

“Pfff oh anytime, really. Right now even, I mean if you're going that way. I wouldn't mind the ride.” Cora was trying to see if she was serious, then it dawned on her…

“Aurora and Phil were your ride home.” Cora stated with a chuckle and Mal smiled in reply.

“So, how about we go back to your house...Not like that….and I'll have a look around. I know it's probably late for children….and the elderly,” she challenged with a smirk and Cora made a face.

“but we're young. So let's live a little.” she stood, putting her jacket on. She held her hand out to Cora.

“Yes, I suppose that would be ok. I wasn't actually planning to stay there…” Cora took Mal's hand and stood.

“That's perfect, cause I also need a ride home afterwards.” Mal stated and Cora smiled.

*****

Regina and Emma went down to the beach that night. They lit a fire and were cuddling under a blanket. The air was getting cold as the autumn was here now.

“I can't believe all this.” Regina said out of the blue. “We're about to be parents, Miss Swan.” 

“Yeah.” Emma grinned as she laid her hand on Regina's stomach, where she felt the baby kick over and over again.

This was gonna be life changing, but she was looking forward to it. For the first time in her life, it felt like she had a purpose.

Especially now that she didn't have to worry about Cora plotting anything.

“We're gonna be the best parents ever.” Emma stated and met Regina's eyes.

Who would have thought this would happen when Emma stumbled into Granny's almost 3 years ago? It was truly a dream come true for the former orphan. She not only felt wanted, but also accepted and loved.

_ ***** _

Cora had taken Mal through a tour of the entire house. In a few of the rooms Cora would tell her about Henry surprising her with a pearl necklace, then losing it, and surprising himself when he found Cora’s surprise a month later.

Or about reading to Regina when she was a baby. Or how Regina would sneak into the basement late at night sometimes when she wanted to listen to Cora’s records.

“So, what are my chances?” Cora asked, leaning against the island, nervously waiting for Mal’s reply. Mal simply smirked and moved to the refrigerator. She opened it and pulled out a half empty bottle of wine.

“You been partying by yourself?” she joked and Cora chuckled

“I haven't actually been staying here. I'm sure the girls got into it before Regina found out she was pregnant.” she chuckled “Actually it was probably Ruby.”

Cora laughed as she uncorked the bottle and grabbed a glass, then moved to sit on the sofa in the living room. Mal grabbed a glass as well, and followed suit.

“Hold on a sec.” Mal suddenly spoke as she held up her hand to stop Cora. “Earlier, at the hospital, you told me something brief about some man that you pushed on your daughter?”

“That's correct.” Cora replied with a small stutter, but she turned her attention to pouring them wine, and not meeting the eye of the puzzled woman.

“So, I guess since your daughter is pregnant, that man… Whoever he is, that's irrelevant, ehm but... Did he force himself on your daughter, and you know.. Knock her up?”

******

The choice of words made Cora drop the bottle of wine, and as it connected with the floor, it cracked into thousands of pieces.

Along with it, Cora seemingly fell apart as well. Her legs just disappeared from underneath her. Mal reacted quickly though, and caught her before she actually fell.

Cora’s first instinct, was to push away the other woman, but she didn't. Instead, she broke down in tears, and let the woman pull her close.

“I'm sorry Cora. I didn't mean to snoop. Fuck.. I'm so stupid.. “ Mal said as she rocked Cora in her arms.

“I told you I'm not a good person… “ Cora said between sobs. “I don't deserve people being kind to me… I just… I'm as much of a monster as that man…”

After a few glasses of water, and cleaning up the kitchen, Cora felt a little better, but she still didn't feel…  _ Good. _

*****

She had tried to urge Mal leave a couple of times, but she had refused to leave Cora in such a state of mind.

Cora was embarrassed by her behavior, and her break down, but in some way, she was happy about it. Happy she had someone there who wouldn't judge her for her mistake.

“Are you feeling better?” Mal asked carefully, as she took the liberty of making them some coffee. 

“A little. I'm sorry for having a breakdown like that.”

“Don't worry. You needed to get that out of you, and it will make you heal faster. Believe me.”

“You're a bit smarter than you look.” Cora teased, as she poured them coffee, and walked into the living room again.

“Don't take a tone against me, you old gal!” Mal chuckled and followed suite.

“So, if we could go back to the reason you came here in the first place…” Cora said and Mal nodded.

******

“Okay, back to business than. So, I think this will take a little work, and a lot of drywall, but….

I think we could get everything how you want it in a month or so. I'm sure Phil have a few people that are ready and willing to move in. He works at a youth outreach center.”

“That's amazing!” Cora stated and Mal smiled

“Yeah. If you leave the finished basement for whoever the adviser would be, you're probably gonna be able to do 17 rooms.” Mal stretched out and looked at the ceiling.

”Now, as far as putting those bathrooms in the closets...I'll have to look in the morning to be sure, but it shouldn't be a problem. I mean there's plenty of room for a commode, and small shower cubicle.” she took a sip of wine then looked over at Cora.

“Probably fifteen minimum, and twenty-five maximum.”

“Right…” Cora nodded slowly and Mal smiled “So, what's the difference in minimum and maximum?” Cora asked and Mal just chuckled.

“You're adorable.” Mal just said at Cora’s far away look. “Oh, minimum means no problems, maximum means a few problems. If it exceeds max, it's not worth it to change.” Mal explained as Cora topped both of their glasses off with a smirk.

******

“I'm adorable, huh?” Cora asked and Mal smiled.

“You really are. It's almost ridiculous. See, when I first met Cru, you were the mayor. I had seen pictures of you, and she would tell me horror stories she heard around town about you.”

Cora frowned at that and Mal smiled a little.

“I guess I've just always had this, ten feet tall and bulletproof image of you in my head. I literally had no idea who you were. Just some knockout that I almost killed….”

Mal paused and sat her glass down. She noticed Cora drain her glass before sitting it beside the other one slowly. “I'm glad you weren't hurt though.”

“I'm just sorry that you were hurt.” Cora stated and Mal nodded.

“I shouldn't have waited so long. I should have just taken that stupid truck to the shop as soon as I suspected, but I didn't. It's ok though, I mean I met you, Corna Mills.” she joked and Cora beamed.

*****

“I'm happy I met you as well.”  She replied and Mal smiled. They just stared into each other's eyes until Mals phone rang.

“Hey, Roar. Is she ok?” Mal asked and rolled her eyes. Apparently, her sister said something obscene and Mal chuckled. “Yeah yeah, as long as I'm sober I'll be home.” she stated and hung up.

“So, I guess that wasn't Lily calling to tell you to hurry up?” Cora joked and Mal smirked.

“No. As a matter of fact, Aurora wanted to tell me she was locking the door at nine, so I'm stuck here all night.”

“Is that…” Cora sat up a little straighter “Was she serious?”

“Of course not! Phil would be pissed off if I took the frame off of the house again. So no worries, but I could hang out a little longer.” Mal stated and Cora had that dopey smile on her face again.

*****

“Are you sure? I mean I just don't want you to be too tired...or drunk, to tell me your address..” she stated with a small smile and Mal moved a little closer.

“Well I suppose I could tell you the address now.” she began as her hands went to Cora’s shoulders, then slowly moved up her neck.

“It’s…” she paused as she pulled Cora’s head toward her lips, so that she could whisper in her ear. “210...Mifflin” she whispered, then kissed Cora’s earlobe with a chuckle.

“Oh…..wow. You could walk there..” Cora stated breathily.

“Yep, I could walk there, in the morning.” Mal stated before their lips actually connected.

*****

The kiss felt amazing. Cora felt her entire being spinning and stretching tightly, like a rubberband.

Her entire world melted away, until Mal's hand moved down to her waist. Coras body responded, as if on reflex, or some muscle memory. Her hands went to the hem of Mal's shirt, and lifted the shirt over her head.

“Wait!” they Both pulled apart at the same time. They shared a confused look as Mal put her shirt back on.

“So, ” Mal started awkwardly “Why did you stop?” she whispered and Cora shrugged.

“Honestly, I don't….I'm not used to this anymore. I don't… I haven't been able to be with anyone since Henry. I don't even know what was in control when I ...took your shirt off.” Cora stammered and Mal chuckled

“That, would be the lesbian instinct.” Mal remarked and Cora smiled.

“So, what about you?” she asked and Mal sat back further.

“I….haven't had sex in a while also, but it's more about….you, I guess.” she sighed and tried to shrink into herself.

“I think, I know exactly how you feel.” Cora stated “You wanna talk about it?” she asked and Mal shrugged.

******

“I just...I know I haven't really told you about Cru, but she was the best thing that ever happened to me.

I mean she gave me Lily, she was a philanthropist. She used to work with  habitat for humanity. That's actually how we met.” Mal smiled wide.

“She asked to borrow my hammer, and I told her no. So she threw a rock at me….well, it was more of a pebble. It just annoyed me, and she just kept on and kept on. So I eventually let her use it. She came back five minutes later, and it was broken.” Mal laughed and Cora smiled confused.

“How on earth did she break a hammer? Was she some superhuman?” Cora asked and Mal smiled brightly

“No. She was a hundred pounds soaking wet back then. She did everything to put on weight when she was pregnant, but she had bouts of anxiety and depression.

Mix that with hormones and random ass mood swings, and it was hell for her. We spent a little over two hundred thousand dollars before in vitro actually worked.

It took us three years, but when she found out she was actually pregnant, she was the happiest person!” a tear fell from her eye as she thought back.

*****

“I don't know if you have any experience with that type of thing, but hers was just...always severe. When she was up, she was on cloud nine. When she was down, she was in the seventh circle of hell.”  

Cora nodded with a small smile, then pulled Mal into her arms as she cried and continued to talk.

“She tried to act like everything was ok, but I could always tell when she was lying. She grew up in foster care, but Abby and Urs’s parents adopted her when she was 12.

They bonded with her through cooking. Most of the items at the Deli, were originally Cru’s idea. The craziest part though, was that she prefered something simple like broccoli and cheddar soup, over something she created.”

“She sounds amazing.” Cora stated and Mal laughed

“She really was. We all, kind of knew she wouldn't survive giving birth, about a week before she died.

She had been starved and abused so much that she couldn't gain weight and her organs were, out of order.” Mal paused and buried her face in the cushions.

“When we found out…..we made videos for Lily. For when she was little, and for when she gets older, but it's just not the same.”

******

“I know. I am so happy Regina actually got to meet her father before he died, but she didn't really have the chance to know him, you know?” Cora was crying now too, but she laughed slightly. “I think though, as long as they know that they loved them, I think that's what matters.”

“I agree.” Mal smiled “I feel like, as long as I support Lily, in every single aspect, Cru would be happy. Proud even.” Cora smiled back

“I wish I felt the same. I just….I can't feel his pride. When he was still alive I could predict his mood. His feelings. I knew what he was going to think or say, because I could feel it.”

Cora was silent as Mal ran her fingers through her hair. After they both calmed down, Cora spoke again.

******

“For the longest time, I didn't feel anything. And I didn't want to. Because all I felt was sadness and pain. I just….I hate it. I hate feelings.” Cora swallowed as Mal rested her head on Cora’s chest.

“That's because he's not out here.” with her head it the crook of Cora’s neck, she laid an open palm over Cora’s heart. “He's here, you just have to listen. I promise you'll feel the pride, and compassion, and forgiveness.” Mal calmed and slowed her breathing. Cora followed suit.

“Oh…” Cora stated as Mal’s hand moved under her shirt, to make skin to skin contact. Suddenly, Cora felt terrible, and sobered with a chuckle

“Ok, maybe we should stop..” she suggested and Mal chuckled as well.

“Nah, can't we just sleep like this?” she asked seriously, and Cora smiled to herself.

“Sure.” Cora answered and They fell asleep sitting up on the couch with Mal's hand in Cora’s shirt. Covering her heart, as if protecting it.

As Cora drifted off to sleep, she almost could swear she felt Henry again, and he was smiling at her. It had to be some sort of a sign, that all this would work out, and maybe even, that Mal would be her next chapter?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe there are only two chapters left off this story?! Please leave some love!


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter has taken like.. A lifetime but I hope you guys will love it as much as I do.
> 
> And oh, there's only one chapter left after this!

Cora awoke with a start as her phone rang. She had ended up staying at the cottage in her and Henry's old room, and as she woke up, she quickly realized how much she actually missed waking up in her husband's arms, even though it had been so so many years since the last time. 

 

_ “Cora Mills, speaking.”  _ she answered, immediately stepping into professional mode and snapping back to reality. 

 

_ “Corna!”  _ Lily exclaimed with excitement. _ “You still asleep? Come eat breakfast with us!” _ she said, and Cora could hear the pout, which made her chuckle. 

 

_ “And where are we having breakfast today, dear?”  _ she asked and smiled as Lily whisper-yelled to her mom _. _

 

_ “At da diner!”  _ she finally answered _. “We gonna go see Granny! She's coming back today! She's been gone so long! She was on cation wiff her family!”  _ the girl rushed out and Cora gulped nervously, but smiled slightly.

 

She took a calming breath and looked around. Of course she wanted to see them, but did she want Eugenia to know? 

 

_ “So, you comin or not? We gonna be there in a hour.”  _ Lily said, sounding impatient. 

 

_ “Oh, I'm..”  _ Cora started to speak, then suddenly fell quiet. Her mind was racing at the moment. 

 

Deep down, she knew it wouldn't hurt for Eugenia to know about her and Mal, but then again, they were only friends. Right?  _ Right? _

 

Eugenia obviously knew Mal and Lily already….but she also knew Cora _. Eugenia might warn Mal away…  _ but as a soon as that thought had entered Cora’s mind, she shook her head to clear it. Granny would  _ never _ do such a thing!

 

_ “Earth to Corna! Hello?”  _

 

_ “Well.. Ok. I can be there in an hour.”  _ Cora finally answered and Lily giggled.

 

_ “Why'd you take so long to answer. You gotta do stuff today?”  _ she asked and Cora chuckled once again. 

 

_ “I just have an appointment at eleven. I'm sure I won't be late.”  _ she explained

 

_ “Ok! Yes! I'll be wearing a red sweater! That way you'll be able to see me!”  _ she stated and Cora frowned. 

 

_ “Thank you, but I'm sure I'll recognize you even without the sweater…” _

 

_ “You didn't at da deli! So we just gotta make sure!”  _ she explained. 

 

_ “That's true, sweetheart. Thank you for being considerate. I'll be there in an hour.” _

 

_ “Ok! Bye Corna!”  _

 

_ “Goodbye.”  _ Cora said as she hung up, then stood from the big bed. She glanced around the room and stretched, before walking to the closet.

 

******

 

With a long yawn, Cora opened the big closet doors. On the right side was her leisure wear, the other side was Henry's.

 

It had been years since the last time she had glanced in this closet, and it brought back so many memories. She quickly shook her head though, because now wasn't the time to reminisce.

 

So instead, Cora got an idea as she ran her hand over Henry's hanging clothes, and landed on his favorite leather jacket.

 

Without further thought, she took it off the hanger and examined it, before putting it on, and selected a loose fitted pair of dark bootcut jeans. She also found a comfortable pair of boots and a plain navy blue t-shirt. 

 

Once she was dressed, Cora stood in front of the mirror. She had left the jacket on the bed so that she could see how the outfit looked. Her boots had a high heel, but they went up to cover her calves, and her jeans laid over top. 

 

She looked at herself, really  _ looked _ , maybe for the first time in her whole life. She used to think she looked ridiculous when she wore things like this. 

 

Henry would always encourage her to “Dress for the woods”. She smiled when she realized she really did look ok. She was surprised though, by how comfortable she felt. 

 

A smile spread across her lips, knowing Henry would have loved seeing her dressed like this. He would have probably walked up to her, laid his hands on each of her shoulders, and kissed her cheek. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Cora snapped back to reality again.

 

“Come in.” she called, and Regina stepped in. 

 

“Good morning, Mother. We were going to eat breakfast before Emma and I headed back. Would you like….” Regina trailed off, when she noticed her mother was fully dressed, and already seemed to have plans, if her contorted face was any indication. “Or, perhaps another time.” Regina finished with a small smile. 

 

“I would love to.” Cora stated as she grabbed her phone. “I was already invited to breakfast, but I'll call and ask if they would like to do lunch instead!” she explained and Regina laughed, feeling so happy that her mother wanted to be a part of her life…  _ finally _ . 

 

“No, Mother, just have a nice breakfast, and WE can do lunch.” Regina then offered and Cora smiled.

 

“That's a great idea! I have an appointment today at eleven. So, does, one, sound like a good time?” she asked and Regina gasped. 

 

“An appointment? Like with a doctor? Mother, are you ok?” She asked concerned and Cora smiled slightly

 

“It’s with Dr.Hopper, dear. So, nothing to worry about.” Cora explained and Regina looked surprised, but relieved. For a second she had almost thought her mother was sick. 

 

“Um...oh. Ok.” Regina looked at her mother's clothes again as the woman put the jacket on. The brunette gasped when she noticed it was her father's favorite leather jacket. 

 

“Well, I better be off then. I'll see you at lunch though, right?” Cora asked and Regina nodded “Emma, as well?” She asked and Regina snapped out of it with a smile.

 

“Yes, I'm sure she would be glad to join. She has to work the late shift tonight though. So she'll go in at two.”

 

“Ok, great!” 

 

“Yes, I'll text you details later. My cravings have been taking me to odd places recently.” Regina explained with a playful eye roll and Cora chuckled.

 

“How far along are you now? About 6 months, right?” she asked and Regina nodded in response. “You've been craving tuna haven't you?”

 

“Yes…” Regina answered with a sour face. “How did you know?”

 

“I hate it as well, but when I was pregnant, towards the end, it was all I wanted! Well, and that horrible hawaiian pizza. I don't know why, and I haven't eaten it since!” Cora explained with a smile. “I promise, after he's out, you'll never be subjected to such.” she said and Regina laughed.

 

“Thank you for the reassurance, Mother.” 

 

Regina moved to walk her mother out of the house, but the two stopped at the door. There was an awkward moment, where it seemed like they had missed or forgotten something.

 

“Um, would you like a hug?” Cora asked timidly and Regina gave a small smile with a timid nod. They hugged awkwardly at first, but soon enough they were both comfortable in the embrace. Regina closed her eyes and her mind took her back to when she'd been a kid. Because the jacket her mother wore, smelled like her father. “I'll see you later than, dear.” Cora said, as she made her way to her rental car and drove away. 

 

*****

 

Regina leaned against the door frame and watched her mother drive off. After her mother was gone, Regina finally noticed she was crying. She didn't even understand why. 

 

She had been having trouble controlling her emotions for awhile now. It seemed like everything was triggering tears.

 

“Reg, what's wrong, babe?” Emma asked in concern as she walked up to her girlfriend. Regina laughed through her tears.

 

“Nothing. My mother is wearing jeans, and she just….hugged me..” she cried more as Emma pulled her into a hug. 

 

“Like...she just hugged you, and you burst into tears? Did she hug you too hard?” Emma asked with a frown and Regina laughed again as she wiped her eyes.

 

“No, it was quite possibly, the best hug I've ever had.” she explained and she and Emma shared a chuckle.

 

“Jeans, huh?” Emma asked and Regina fully laughed, as she tightened their embrace.

 

******

 

Cora was still happy as she walked into Granny's Diner. Ruby saw her immediately, and waved. The ex-mayor waved back carefully when she finally spotted the little girl she was there to see. In her red sweater, as promised.

 

Lily wasn't waving frantically this time. Instead, she looked a little upset. Cora made her way over, and the girl smiled when she noticed Cora, but then glanced back at her mom, and the smile dropped.

 

“Well, hello.” Cora greeted. Mal looked aggravated as well, so Cora assumed it was something to do with her. Her happiness faded instantly.

 

“Hello, Mrs. Mills, please have a seat. We haven't ordered yet, but if you're ready to order, we are too.” Mal said with a neutral voice. 

 

“Ok….” Cora replied, as she awkwardly looked between the mother and daughter at the table “What's going on here? Am I in trouble?” she asked, and was met with small chuckles from Mal and Lily, which made her relax a little. 

 

“No way, Corna! You're my favorite friend and you'll never be in trouble!” Lily promised. The mother and daughter were sitting on either side, so Cora decided to sit by Lily, and the little girl just smiled at her.

 

“Actually, Lily is upset because we checked her sugar this morning, and she really doesn't need pancakes or waffles today.” Mal explained and the girl crossed her arms in aggravation.

 

“Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know you had sugar problems.” Cora said to the girl, who uncrossed her arms.

 

“I have di-betes, but Mommy always says that. Even when my sugar is fine! She just doesn't want me eating sweets…”

 

“Lil, it was a little high yesterday, and I still let you have anything you wanted. This is the second day in a row. If it's still high tomorrow we're going to the doctor. If you really want pancakes today, we'll just go to the doctor today....”

 

“No thank you…” Lily grumbled “I'll just have eggs and toast. Can I least have salt and pepper?” 

 

“Yes, honey. You can have a little on there.” Mal answered with a small smile. 

 

The girl sighed as she leaned over in the booster seat, to lay her head on Cora’s jacketed shoulder. The older woman wrapped her arm around the small girl. 

 

As if to protect her, or just reassure her, that she was there to comfort her. Cora noticed Mal, out of the corner of her eye. The protective move seemed to make her smile. Cora turned her full attention to the little girl again.

 

“You know...they make lots of sugar free sweets now…. Maybe one day we could all go to the ice cream shop! What's your favorite flavor?” Cora asked after a minute of thought and the girl beamed. 

 

“I really like strawberry, and strawberry cheesecake, and strawberry shortcake. That one's my favorite!” Lily answered and Mal chuckled at the pair of brunettes sitting across from her.

 

“Great...another adult bribing my daughter with sugar free sweets..” Mal rolled her eyes, and Lily didn't understand the problem. It really wasn't a problem. 

 

“That's why she's my favorite!” the girl exclaimed as Ruby approached the table.

 

“Hey! I thought I was your favorite!” Ruby exclaimed this time, and the girl giggled. 

 

“I have lots of favorites!” she answered as she sat up and began coloring.

 

“Good morning, Ms. Lucas.” Cora greeted with a smile and Ruby gave her a suspicious look. 

 

“Well, good morning, Mrs. Mills. I didn't know you guys were all...you know, friends?”

 

“Yeah,” Mal began “it's a funny story, actually. I hit Cora in my truck the other day….. So that's how we met.” Mal answered and Ruby was shocked, and slightly confused, then an idea started to form. 

 

“So...is this..like a date?” she whispered to Mal who swallowed, then smiled. She blushed hard and Cora chuckled before answering.

 

“Oh yes. Didn't you know? I bring all of my dates to this fine establishment.” Cora said with a serious face, and Ruby just looked even more confused.

 

“She's...probably joking, Ruby.” Mal answered with a grin. “If anything, I'm just the chaperone for the playdate.” she joked and Ruby just nodded dumbly, before she took their orders and returned to the kitchen. 

 

*****

 

After ordering their food, Cora felt a little warm, so she took off Henry's jacket and placed it across the back of the booth. As she sat down again, Mal gestured towards it. 

 

“I really like that jacket.” she stated and Cora nodded politely.

 

“Oh, it's really not mine. It was Henry's.” Cora shrugged. “I actually stayed at the cottage with the girls last night, and when I woke up this morning, I stumbled across some of our old clothes that I had almost forgotten about. It just….kind of called to me, I guess. Anyway, thank you. I like it as well.” 

 

“Well, it suits you. It's a little big, but you wear it pretty well. I think you should consider having it sized to fit, so that you can wear it more often. I have the number of a great tailor. He wouldn't even have to cut anything.” she explained and Cora nodded with a smile, as Ruby came out with the food. She served everyone, then gave Cora a perplexed look.

 

“You have jeans? Did you borrow them from Regina or something?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“No, they’re mine actually. I just got so used to dressing professionally while I was Mayor, that I forgot what it was like to dress comfortably.” Cora explained with a small smile. Ruby returned it and Cora noticed a gleam in Ruby's eye.

 

Something beautiful. Something like hope, and Cora hoped it was acceptance. Cora smiled fondly, and Ruby looked confused, but still smiled.

 

“Do I have something on my face?” she asked jokingly and Cora chuckled.

 

“No, dear. I've just never really noticed your eyes. They're beautiful.” Cora stated and Ruby blushed deeply.

 

“Um, wow….thanks..” Ruby said awkwardly with a huge smile, then walked to the back.

 

*****

 

“Granny!” Ruby whisper yelled as she approached her grandmother at the grill. “Cora Mills is wearing jeans!” she said quickly and the old woman nodded with a laugh.

 

“Noted Ruby, but get back to work, please?” Granny tried politely. She had seen Cora in jeans before, so she didn't really understand what all the fuss was about. 

 

They were busy today, so they didn't have time for just standing around or small talk.

 

“Granny, that's not all. She said my eyes were beautiful!” 

 

“Ruby, your eyes  _ are _ beautiful.” Granny stated, with annoyance in her voice now. She was sure Ruby was just avoiding work, because her behavior didn't make any sense at the moment. 

 

“And she's on a date with Lily’s mom! Granny! I have to call Regina. I think her mom might have a brain tumor or something!”

 

“Ruby, calm down, and listen to me. You will  _ not _ call either Regina or Emma! Understood?”

 

“But…. Why not?” she asked deflating from her excitement. 

 

“Because this is new territory for Cora, and we  _ have _ to respect that. So let Cora tell them in her own time. She knew we would be here, and that means she somewhat trusts us. If you call to tattle on her, that would break her trust. So, just please don't do that.” Granny said exasperated, and Ruby rolled her eyes.

 

It wasn't often that they had gossip around here, and now when they do, Ruby wasn't allowed to tell anyone about it _.. _

 

“Yeah yeah... I won't.” Ruby huffed, before she smiled mischievously. “But Maybe I should call Belle though… Just to let her know Cora might have a plus one...or two, you know at our wedding.”

 

“Ruby, I'm sure Cora is expecting you to call everyone with the news, but it should really come from her. And besides that, aren't Mal and Lily already invited?” Granny explained, then asked with crossed arms, and Ruby sighed with a nod. “Plus, how do you even know they're actually on a date. We've known both Mal….and Cora for a while. Neither of them would bring a date here.”

 

“Yeah, that's what I thought too, but when I joked about it, and I was  _ joking _ , they both got really embarrassed, and then Cora said something sarcastic. Which is  _ exactly _ what Regina does when she's embarrassed or is hiding something! So I figure, Cora has to do it too!”

 

“Huh.” Granny breathed out. “Cora Mills is on a date...and they confirmed it. How about that… and she's obviously already met Mal’s little princess, Lily.”

 

“Met her? Oh no. Apparently her and Lily are already best friends!” Ruby over exaggerated and Granny laughed.

 

“Please get back to work, hun. You can freak out about this later. And you have thirty minutes till break. You can go crazy on your break.” 

 

“Ok.” Ruby agreed with a sigh, and Granny laughed again as she gestured towards the front with a spatula. “I'm gonna go splash some cold water on my face real quick though.” Granny rolled her eyes with a sigh as Ruby left.

 

*****

 

Ruby walked to the bathroom and immediately pulled out her phone. She debated for half a second, before dialing Belle's number. 

 

_ “Hello?” _

 

_ “I have to talk fast, so listen up. Cora is here on a date with Mal Page. They also have Lily here and... I served them their food and Cora was just staring at me. So I asked if I had something on my face, and she said I had beautiful eyes!”  _ Ruby explained all in one breath.

 

_ “Ok, wow.”  _ Belle said before she burst out into laughter. _ “Well, if you go over to their table again, I'm sure they'll tip pretty well.”  _ she stated, still laughing _.  _

 

_ “Oh, and Cora Mills is wearing jeans!”  _ Ruby added and Belle laughed more.

 

“I know! Right? They make her ass look freaking great!” Mal whisper yelled from behind Ruby, who jumped and dropped her phone.

 

“Oh fuck.. Mal! Don't...sneak up on people like that.” Ruby admonished as she picked up her phone, and Mal laughed as she walked into a stall. 

 

“You're the one in the wrong. I didn't embarrass you in front of a prospective….person, that I wouldn't mind spending more time with.” she finished awkwardly and Ruby laughed as she sent Belle a short text about calling her later, before she put her back phone in her pocket. 

 

“Yeah, Cora does seem different. I kind of like the new her… but… I just don't want to get sucked in, in case she changes and goes back to being… horrible.” Ruby admitted, and Mal left the stall to wash her hands.

 

“I don't know what Cora may have done to you in the past, but you can't only think the negative. About anyone, really. That would make for a sad life.” Mal began as she dried her hands with a small contemplative smile.

 

“I know you didn't know my Cru that well, but I thought she was a spoiled bitch when I first met her. I mean she totally was,” Mal and Ruby shared a chuckle. “but she had a crazy life before we met. Sometimes all it takes is  _ one _ thing to change someone, be it an experience, or a person. Hell, it could even be a look someone gives you, or a song that speaks to your heart.” Mal explained and Ruby nodded.

 

“Yeah, I only remember bits and pieces about Cru, because I was so young, but I remember she was good friends with Granny. I know I really liked her tough, cause Cru agreed that the big bad wolf probably wasn't really bad. I always thought he just had a cold, and the pigs just always teased him. So he sneezed on their houses.” Ruby said with a fond smile 

 

“She also told me once, that bad people aren't born that way, anyways.” Ruby chuckled now, realizing that Cru's words really applied to Cora. “I still don't really trust Regina's mom, but I think you guys would be cute together.” she finished and Mal blushed again.

 

“Well, I don't know about that. I mean she probably doesn't even like women…” Mal shrugged. 

 

“Psh…. I actually think that sarcastic defence said it all. I think you have a shot.” Ruby said confidently, as they made their way out of the bathroom. 

 

“You really think so?” Mal said with a twinkle in her eye. 

 

“Oh yeah!” Ruby promised with a grin, as she left to refill drinks at a different table. 

 

*****

 

Mal went back to their table, and felt her heart burst with joy, when she realized Cora and Lily were discussing favorite colors again.

 

“Yeah, I think I like purple the most!” 

 

“Well, that's a very good color, dear.”

 

“Hey, do you think Gina will come to my birfday? Because I really want to meet her! I think she's Ruby's friend, and I'm friends with Ruby, so maybe we could all be friends!” the girl asked excitedly and Cora smiled. 

 

“Maybe. When is it?” Cora asked and the girl looked at her mom, who smiled tightly. 

 

“Next friday.” Mal answered slowly as she sat down with them, as if trying to gauge Cora’s reaction. They obviously weren't dating or anything, but meeting the family was usually done after a first date. 

 

“I'll ask her if she's free, but I should warn you that her girlfriend is very protective, so she'll likely want to tag along. If that's ok?” she asked and the girl squinted.

 

“Hmm, what color does SHE like?” she asked and Cora looked stumped.

 

“Hm, she wears a lot of dark clothes, but she was wearing a yellow shirt the other day. So I suppose she likes yellow.” she answered and the girl smiled.

 

“Ok, then yes! I would like for her to come too!” the girl was excited again, and Mal chuckled nervously.

 

“Lil, calm down, kiddo. Cora’s daughter may not be able to come….”

 

“That's true,” Cora began “but if she wanted to, could she?” Cora was trying to subtly ask if she was even really invited, and sincerely hoped Mal picked up on that. She sighed in relief once she answered.

 

“Well, we were planning to ask you today, but I guess Lily already covered that. Apparently, without even telling you when it was that is...” Mal chuckled and nodded. Lily smiled and shrugged.

 

“But yes, They are both, absolutely, invited. So long as, the party doesn't interfere with any plans they may have. I believe Eugenia and Ruby will both be there.”

 

“And Belle! She's my favorite!” the girl exclaimed and both adults laughed.

 

“Why do you have so many favorites? Why don't you just love everyone equally?” Cora asked and Lily shrugged.

 

“I do love everybody! And everyone is my favorite!” she girl stated as Mal's eyes locked with Cora’s. There was a few seconds of silence before Mal spoke up again. 

 

“Lily just recently started saying that. She was pretty antisocial before she started school this year, believe it or not..” she turned to speak to Lily. “Actually, you may not know this, but “favorite” was the first word you ever really said.” Mal began, and Cora raised an eyebrow. 

 

“She had started to say short words like Ma and Nah Nah, but Ursula would always use that word around her. She would say stuff like “There's my favorite.” or “Lil, tell mommy who's your favorite.”. So favorite was her first actual word. She was ten months old, and she started walking shortly after that.” Mal finished and Cora was amazed. 

 

“Wow! So you're a baby genius!” Cora chuckled as she looked at the little girl. 

 

“What was Gina's first words, Corna? “ she asked curiously. 

 

“Oh, well, Regina thinks her first word was Dada, but it was Mama. She doesn't remember it very well, but her father was working a lot when she was little, so it was just the two of us, most of the time. He finally slowed down after I was elected mayor….. Anyway, Regina loved him, he was a such a great father.” Cora spoke fondly, and Lily wrapped her tiny arm around the woman, sensing the sadness in her voice when she'd mentioned Henry. 

 

“It's ok, Corna.” the girl spoke and both women's hearts melted. “My mommy died. I never met her, but I know she loved me. I'm sure he loved you lots!” the girl comforted her and Cora let a tear slip. 

“I know he did.” Cora replied with a bright smile, and wiped her tear away. 

 

“It's ok to cry too. I miss my other mommy sometimes, and I cry sometimes too. But that's okay! So, What happened to him?”

 

“Oh, Lily you can't just ask that.” Mal spoke up and Lily looked upset.

 

“Oh! I'm sorry, Corna! I pologize if I made you sad.” Lily said quickly, but Cora just smiled as she shook her head.

 

“You always make me happy, sweetheart. So don't worry about asking that.. But.. He actually just got really sick, and passed away. He was pretty old though, and he had smoked most of his life. So we all knew it would happen eventually.” Cora explained and Lily nodded. 

 

“Smoking is bad! Mommy used to smoke!” Lily stated, and Mal sighed as she laid her head on her arm and laughed.

 

“Lily, would you  _ please _ stop telling everyone that?” she asked and Lily shrugged again, and batted her eyelashes, as she ate her food. Cora felt a warm feeling she hadn't felt for years. She felt like she had a family again.

 

“It’s ok, I mean I don't particularly like smoke, but I'm partial to the smell…” Cora spoke and Mal laughed again

 

“Well, I've never actually smoked..” she gave Cora a look as she paused “cigarettes.” she finished. Cora was confused for a second. She was about to ask if she smoked cigars like Henry had, but stopped when she realized what Mal meant. 

 

“Ahhh.” Cora nodded that she understood and Mal shrugged. 

 

“I don't smoke anything very often, but Lily caught me once last year, when she was  _ supposed _ to be in bed, and I haven't done it since.” Mal gave Lily a look and Lily sighed.

 

“Yeah! I caught her outside by her car!” Lily laughed and Mal sighed. 

 

“Well, Lily, if she hasn't smoked anymore, she's no longer a smoker. So perhaps you could stop teasing her about it..” Cora suggested and Lily laughed.

 

“Ok, Corna, I'll leave mommy alone.” the two smiled and Mal rolled her eyes. She knew the girl would definitely bring it up again.

 

“So…” Mal said after taking a sip of her drink, changing the subject. “are you sure you want to come to the four year old's party, Corna Mills? There will be a pony, and face painting, but maybe that's not your thing?” 

 

Mal spoke with false enthusiasm. She was excited that her daughter was turning four, but not too excited to host forty kids from the preschool that Lily goes to.

 

“Yeah! And all my best friends will be there!” Lily stated excitedly and Mal chuckled.

 

“Yes, her forty best friends from Pre-K….” Mal explained and Cora looked surprised.

 

“Forty? There are forty kids in her class?” Cora asked and Mal laughed as she shook her head. 

 

“No, there are forty in her grade. She wanted everyone at the entire school to come, but I had to set the limit  _ somewhere _ .” Mal explained and Lily frowned.

 

“Mommy, I thought you invited everyone….” Lily said with a pout.

 

“I did. I invited everyone in K-4.”

 

“Mommy, what about Jainey?!” she asked, suddenly alarmed. 

 

“Jainey is coming, and her brothers will be there as well, so relax squirt.”

 

“Oh, thank goodness!” Lily sighed

 

“Is Jainey your actual best friend?” Cora asked and Lily laughed.

 

“Sorta! She's in kindergarten and she's my girlfriend. We're gonna get married one day!” Lily explained, and hearing those words made Cora speechless, as she suddenly remembered something from her past. 

 

*****

 

_ Regina had started preschool a few weeks previous, and Cora had been a nervous wreck ever since. Henry had assured her Regina would do just fine, but he was away with work, so he could only support his wife over the phone, which didn't do much for Cora. She was so worried that the other kids would pick on her, or get her sick somehow.  _

 

_ “How was your day, sweetheart?”  _

 

_ “Mama, I had a great day!” she exclaimed as she got into the backseat, for the short ride home. “I colored, and we sang ABCs, and I met someone special!”  _

 

_ The last sentence made Cora raise an eyebrow.  _

 

_ “How special? Boyfriend special?” she asked alarmed and Regina laughed. Cora had worried about a lot of things when Regina started school, but a boyfriend was something she had never thought about. But now she was worried about that as well..  _

 

_ “Kinda!” Regina began as they pulled up at their house “Her name is Ruby, and she has long pretty hair, and we can even get married one day!” _

 

_ Regina was so excited, but Cora was heart broken. She remembered thinking the same thing when she was little, but it never happened. She was completely silent until Regina spoke up again.  _

 

_ “Mama? You ok?” She asked and Cora nodded. _

 

_ “Yes, dear, but I'm afraid you can't marry a girl. Girls can only marry boys, I'm afraid.” she spoke calmly and Regina frowned.  _

 

_ “But I really like her..” she began to tear up as Cora got out of the car. She picked her up and held her close. _

 

_ Cora was ashamed that her genetics had somehow corrupted her daughter. This brought a whole new set of things to worry about.  _

 

_ “It's ok, sweetheart. You can't really get married, but you can be best friends! And that's really just as good. If not, even better.”  Cora tried to ease her daughter's sadness, while internally freaking out. _

 

_ “Can we hold hands?” Regina asked as she looked up to her mother's face.  _

 

_ “Yes, you can hold hands still. Best friends can hold hands. Just don't go around kissing anyone. Girls or boys. They all have cooties!” Cora explained and Regina made a sour face. “Can you just promise me not to kiss anyone and get cooties?” she asked as they made it inside. _

 

_ “Yuck! I promise! I don't want cooties! I don't know what that is, but it sounds bad!” Regina promised. Cora smiled back tightly.  _

 

_ ***** _

 

There wasn't really a word Cora would necessarily use to describe how she felt when Regina told her about Ruby, but she definitely felt different hearing that from Lily. 

 

She wasn't sure if it was because she had gotten older and wiser, or if it was just ok with her, because Lily wasn't her daughter.

 

“Lily, she's coming, but no kisses. Seriously!” Mal spoke and Cora snapped back to reality. 

 

“Yeah, you shouldn't kiss other kids. They all have cooties.” Cora added, in support of Mal. Mal nodded quickly.

 

“Yes! Cooties! That's a perfect reason not to kiss other kids!” Mal said and thanked Cora with her eyes. 

 

“Cooties?” Lily asked “What's that? It sounds gross!” 

 

“I don't know exactly what it is,” Cora began “but I do know that most kids could have it. If you kiss another kid, you could get it too.” Cora spoke and Lily made that sour face again. 

 

“You promise you won't kiss anyone?” Mal asked the girl, who nodded quickly, in response.

 

“I promise, Mommy!” Lily spoke, still making the sour face, and the adults shared a smile.

 

_ ***** _

 

At one, Regina and Emma were sitting in the deli Regina had chosen for lunch, when Cora walked through the door with a laugh.

 

“Hello, mother.” Regina said and was about to stand up to great her, but her mother surprised her, as she gave her a hug before she sat down. That small move made Regina's heart burst with love and pride. 

 

“Hello, darling. How are you feeling?” she asked as they released each other from the hug.

 

“I'm ok, mother.” she replied. 

 

“Hello, Miss.. Hello, Emma.” she greeted politely and the blonde gave her a simple nod. 

 

“Cora.” she replied and Cora swallowed hard. This was awkward, but Cora had spent the morning with her new friends, and she actually felt happy to be at the deli with her daughter. She relaxed a little when she noticed Emma's presence actually didn't bother her. She felt comfortable. 

 

“So,” Regina began “how was your breakfast date?” Regina asked, making conversation and Cora sighed. 

 

“I suppose Ruby spoke with you.” Cora joked knowingly, and both teenagers gave her a confused look.

 

“Nah.. I talked to Rubes about an hour ago,” Emma began “but she didn't mention anything. You must have gone to the diner though…” Emma trailed off in thought.

 

“Ok.” Cora took a deep breath “I did have breakfast with someone, and I was hoping Ruby had called both of you, so that this wouldn't be so awkward…” she paused “Perhaps that was the easy way out, anyway”

 

“Mother, who was it? Should we be concerned?” 

 

“Oh no, nothing like that! It's just…” Cora paused to collect her thoughts again. 

 

“I've told you both, in so many words, that I was attracted to women when I was younger” she finally started and Regina looked surprised, but Emma looked shocked. 

 

And Emma WAS in shock. Mainly because Cora did seem uncomfortable mentioning this, but she was talking about it in a public setting. Where  _ anyone _ could hear. She seemed different. More relaxed or something. Either way, the blonde didn't know how she should react at the moment. 

 

Emma had been able to read people from a young age. The Cora she first met, the Cora that she yelled at at the cabin, and this Cora. well, they were all completely different people. 

 

******

 

This person Cora had breakfast with, obviously had some key. Some key that unlocked something in Cora. Just something different. Emma smiled at Regina, then at  Cora. 

 

“Yes, mother. I suppose you have spoken with us both about this. So did you actually have a date with a woman?” she asked and Cora frowned.

 

“Oh, no. I don't think so. She had her daughter with her, so I don't think it was a date. I mean..” Cora paused again. Emma and Regina noticed her tense up.

 

“Mother, it's really..” Regina tried, but Cora was in her own head. So deep in doubt that she couldn't hear her daughter. Emma and Regina shared a concerned look.

 

“Was it a date? What if it was? Is every meal you share with someone, a date?”

 

“Mrs.Mills, I don't think..” Emma tried, but Cora unknowingly cut her off.

 

“Perhaps it is a date, if you're interested in the person.” 

 

“Mother!” Regina raised her voice slightly, and finally got Cora’s attention.

 

“Oh, I'm sorry!” Cora apologized as she stood. She removed the jacket and sat back down. The teenagers were chuckling, but were at the same time a bit, well, concerned about Cora’s wellbeing. 

 

*****

 

“Well, my opinion on the matter is, if you both agree that it's a date, or If it's planned, but not a ritual, it could be a possible date.” Emma said calmly. 

 

“I agree.” Cora started “but her daughter was also there. Would that definitely make it a...non-date?” she asked and Regina bit her lip.

 

“Mother, I think the important factor is if you wanted it to be a date. So….did you want it to be that? I mean.. Would you like to date this woman?” Regina asked and Cora swallowed hard as she rolled her sleeves up.

 

“I think so.” She answered and slowly smiled. “I did want it. It would be nice to date her.” Cora finally admitted. Emma and Regina both nodded with small smiles.

 

“So, who is she?” Emma asked curiously. She was still trying to get a grip on this whole new person Cora seemed to be, but she really enjoyed her. And she knew Regina did as well.

 

“Oh. Her name is Mal page. She has a four year old daughter, and she's helping with the house on Mifflin.”

 

“Oh wow.” Regina replied “Um, that's great!”

 

“That's fast!” Emma added and Cora sighed as she got nervous again.

 

“I know, I know it is. It's odd, but I feel….different around her. I feel...comfortable, and..wanted. I can't explain it, but there's just something that draws me to her, and we keep overlapping. I know we live in the same town, but it's odd how many friends we have in common.”

 

“How can I have never heard of her..” Regina said with a small pout and Cora laughed

 

“Neither had I, but apparently, Ruby and Eugenia knew both her and her daughter, as well as Mal's wife before she passed.” 

 

“Wait a minute.. I think I know who you're talking about Cora.. She's a nice blonde lady with an adorable daughter named Lily, right?”

 

“That's correct, Emma” Cora couldn't control her smile. Emma found it to be contagious, but tried to tone her own smile down a little.

 

“Anyway, I haven't really spoken with them very much. I would have, but Ruby always rushed ahead of me to take their order.” Emma said with a small shrug. “I do know that Lily has diabetes, and Granny always gives her sugar free stuff tough”

 

*****

 

“Cora! Hey!” A familiar face appeared from behind the counter. “I didn't even notice you come in! You must have snuck in, like you always do!” the black lady joked and Cora offered her a smile. 

 

“No, I just came in, but you're so busy right now that I didn't want to interrupt. I figured we would all go to the counter and order soon anyway. It looks like it's slowing down a little.” Cora explained and Regina and Emma gave her a confused look. “Sorry, Abby, this is my daughter, Regina, and her girlfriend, Emma.”

 

Once again, the blonde was shocked. This time about the fact that Cora actually introduced her as her daughter’s girlfriend.  _ She's really trying to change, isn't she?  _ Emma thought to herself. 

 

“Hello, it's nice to meet you, Abby was it?” Regina greeted and Emma shook her hand. 

 

“Abby is Lily’s aunt, and Mal's sister-in-law.” Cora explained and Abby smiled.

 

“Well, it's nice to meet you two as well. Actually meet you, not just take your order.” she reiterated and the teenagers chuckled.

 

“You too.” Emma finally spoke. Regina found her hand under the table, and intertwined their fingers.

 

“So, I'm going to run errands, but Ursula is gonna be behind the counter when you go order. Just go slow….” She joked and Cora smiled.

 

“Ok, well have a good day.” Cora said and Abby nodded before leaving the table.

 

****

 

“Wow...you've already met her family?” Regina asked “How long have you been seeing her?” 

 

“Oh, no no.” Cora shook her head “I've known Abby for a few years now. Her family owns this deli, and I frequent this establishment.” Cora started “Her relation to Mal is purely coincidental.”

 

“Ahh,” Emma began, piecing this together “so how DID you guys meet?” she asked and Cora blushed.

 

“You remember that car accident? Well, she was driving the red truck. Her breakline ruptured, and we were both ok. Except she had a concussion and was kept in the hospital overnight.”

 

“Ok...” Regina urged her to continue.

 

“Perhaps, we could get our food, then I'll explain?” she asked and Regina quickly agreed.

 

When the trio got back to the table, Cora explained all the details she could. After she finished, just about all of their food was gone. All three women were thinking wildly. 

 

Cora was excited to be sharing this with her family. Also, excited that she considered them both, family. She was so happy that she was excited about something, or maybe more so about  _ someone,  _ for the first time in years. 

 

Emma felt torn, about how Cora was behaving right now. Maybe it was mostly because Cora seemed to be so excited about her soon to be girlfriend and her daughter, because Emma couldn't stop thinking about how Cora had reacted to Regina and her being a couple. 

 

*****

 

Regina noticed Emma had disappeared into her own world, so she gave her hand a gentle squeeze, and that was all it took to bring her back to the present. 

 

The blonde gave her a small smile, before she placed a tender kiss on her lips. She closely studied Cora’s reaction to the kiss, and when Emma saw only happiness and pride in Cora’s eyes, Emma decided it was time to let go of the ‘old Cora’, even though it was gonna be a hard thing to do.  _ Everyone deserves a second chance tough, even Cora _ Emma told herself, as her eyes glanced over to Regina, who seemed torn as well. 

 

Regina was just, at a loss. She was happy that her mother was happy. She was excited to meet these new people, but she really didn't know how to feel about her mother dating again. 

 

Regina guessed she had always figured that if Cora moved on, it would be in secret, and Regina would only see both of them once a year. Although, until recently, Regina didn't even know how in love she could be. She hadn't ever even thought about her mother being in a relationship with someone she actually loved again.

 

Cora noticed the tension and saw the confusion in both teenagers’ eyes, and felt like she should just leave, but she shook her head at that, and decided that wasn't who she was anymore. Besides that, she had already done the hard part, so why stop now? So after taking a deep breath, Cora broke the silence. 

 

“So, Lily has a birthday coming up, and I've brought you, well, the two of you up a few times. So they have invited all the three off us to the party. 

 

But I'll completely understand if you don't want to, or If you're not ready to meet them, but I think you would both love them.” Cora prattled off nervously, and Emma bit her lip to hide the smirk, while Regina smiled slightly.

 

“Mother, calm down.” Regina said as she placed her hand over her mother's on the table. “You seem nervous about this. So the real question is, do  _ you _ want us to go? I would also understand if you didn't. And I won't judge you, mother. I promise.”

 

“Um..what? You don't think I want you to come with me?” Cora asked sadly and Regina gave her mother's hand a gentle squeeze. 

 

“Cora, we know that this...relationship. Is fairly new, and we would understand if you just want to keep it for yourself for a little longer.” Emma explained and Cora smiled proudly, as a tear fell from her eye.

 

“Thank you for being so considerate. I really appreciate it, but girls, this isn't even a relationship yet. We've just... had a couple of meals together.” Cora spoke flippantly and Regina chuckled, while Emma smiled.

 

*****

 

“Mother, let's count all of these so called non-date, dates you've had, shall we?” Regina began and Cora looked confused.

 

“Coffee at the hospital.” Emma started

 

“That's a date? Wow, I had no idea.”

 

“The Deli, after the hospital.” Regina added

 

“That wasn't planned at all.” Cora disagreed and the teenagers chuckled.

 

“The house, after the Deli.” Emma stated and Cora sighed

 

“That really shouldn't count. We just went over business plans, and I ended up crying myself to sleep...” Cora defended

 

“But you two also drank wine, while getting to know each other, right?” Emma asked and Cora sighed again, but nodded.

 

“Ok, well this morning wouldn't count as a date, right? I mean, Lily was there, and you don't bring a toddler on a date. So that was simply breakfast with friends.” Cora spoke lowly

 

“Mother, dating this woman is not a bad thing. You've been on a handful of non-dates, in two days. There is a reason for everything.”

 

“I kinda think…” Emma began “that it might be..fate?” Emma finished gently and Cora let her mind wonder for a second. 

 

“I used to believe in fate.” Cora said while wiping a few tears from her face. Emma reached across to cover Cora’s hand this time, and the move surprised both Cora and Regina. 

 

“You still do, and I can tell you're afraid right now. I don't know if you're afraid of how everyone will react, or afraid of trying to move on, but I do know something.

 

We will support you in this, either way. You may not be ready in your head, but I feel like you are in your heart.” Cora was now crying madly, and Regina was as well.

 

“Emma, that was beautiful!”  Regina said through the tears and laid her head on Emma's shoulder. Emma smiled, but gave Cora a pointed look.

 

“I mean it, Cora. I promise that you're not doing anything wrong. I know everything in your head says this is wrong, but that's just because of your childhood. 

 

That stuff, and all those bad people, don't matter anymore. What matters, is how you feel, and how your family feels. We accept you as you are, and I would encourage you accept yourself.” Emma finished as she squeezed Cora’s hand, and Regina was crying like a baby into Emma's shoulder.

 

“Thank you, Emma.” Cora expressed and Emma smiled brightly.

  
  


*****

 

A week passed by quickly. Cora and Mal had people coming in and out of the house, doing estimates for supplies. A load of lumber and drywall had been delivered yesterday. It was neatly stacked in the backyard. 

 

Lily was currently wearing her princess birthday crown, with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and playing with her soccer ball. While Mal and Cora were sat on the porch, enjoying a cup of coffee, and chatting. 

 

Today was the day of Lily's party. They were all three dressed and ready to go, but had stopped by the house on Mifflin Street, for some final measurements before the construction began. 

 

Emma had stopped by to ask if they needed help earlier in the week, and ended up meeting, Mal. She had had been shy at first, but relaxed once she figured out that Cora had already explained that Emma wasn't good around new people, even if she had gotten better with it. 

 

And as it turned out, Emma was pretty good with a hammer, and Mal agreed that she should help out with the house if she wanted. 

 

So Emma had been stopping by all week to help arrange things, and move most of the furniture out, and into a temporary storage unit.

 

Some days Emma would help Mal, while Regina helped Cora pick out things like paint, and flooring for the new rooms and bathrooms. 

 

They, now, had all the material, equipment, and tools that they would need. Regina hadn't met Mal yet, but she knew that she would like her. 

 

While Emma and Cora were both helping out, Regina decided that she Would help out at the diner, so that Emma wouldn't be too strained.

 

*****

 

“Mommy, can I help with da house?” Lily asked, as she ran up to the women in lounge chairs.

 

“Hmm, what would you want to do?” Mal asked and the birthday girl grinned. 

 

“I wanna pick out pwayground stuff! This yard is huge! So I think it can fit!” she explained and the women laughed. Cora decided to answer. 

 

“I think that's a great idea! We can go pick it out next week!” she said happily and the girl jumped excitedly into Cora’s lap.

 

“You're my favorite, Corna!” 

 

“Everyone's your favorite..” Mal teased and the girl shook her head. 

 

“I just say that to be nice. Corna is my real favorite person!” the girl explained and Mal chuckled. Cora smiled as she ran her fingers through the girl's hair, before she straightened her crown.

 

“Are you ready for the party, today?” Cora asked and the girl nodded.

 

“I am! I get to see all my friends, and I get to eat cake and ice cream!” she said as she bounced on Cora’s lap. The adults laughed and she smiled. “Plus, I get to meet Gina and Emma!” 

 

“Yes, they’re excited to meet you, as well!” Cora answered and the girl hugged her.

 

*****

 

Emma and Regina were headed to the park for the birthday party. Emma was excited to see Mal again, and meet Lily, but not very excited to be surrounded by fifty or more people. 

 

_ At least it's at the park, and not in an enclosed place  _ Emma thought to herself, then looked over and noticed Regina fidgeting nervously. She held out her hand for Regina to take. Once she did, Emma pulled their joined hands to her lips, then placed a small kiss on Regina's knuckles. 

 

“Today will be great, babe. Don't worry.” she tried to reassure and Regina shrugged. 

 

“I don't understand when you became the calm one, and me the nervous one?” Regina asked and Emma rolled her eyes. 

 

“I guess you have your pregnancy hormones to blame?” the blonde answered with a shrug and a smile. 

 

“You're probably right… but still.. What if they don't like me?” she asked and Emma chuckled.

 

“Trust me, babe, they will love you, just as much as I do!” Emma said, but the words didn't seem to be heard, as Regina continued to ramble on. 

 

“I think we should have all had dinner beforehand. Now, I'm meeting them, for the first time, at the girl's birthday party! What was I thinking?!” Emma pulled over and stopped the car for a minute, and laid her hands carefully on each of Regina's shoulders, as their eyes locked. 

 

“Regina. I promise. Everything will be just fine. Just remember that. I have met Mal, and I'm certain that she'll love you. She likes me, so she'll like you as well.” Emma tried again and Regina sighed, before she pressed her lips against her girlfriend’s and Emma put the car in drive. 

 

“Mother, said the same thing.” Regina admitted and Emma smiled. “Apparently, she's excited to meet me, but what if she just doesn't like me?”

 

“Ok, that's not gonna happen,” Emma reassured her. “but if it happens, then we will leave, and you'll never have to be around either of them. Ever. I promise.” 

 

“Ok. Thank you. That kind of makes me feel better.” Regina said as they pulled up and Belle and Ruby met them at the car.

 

“Finally!” Ruby exclaimed and they all rolled their eyes. “You guys took… like forever!” 

 

“We arrived ten minutes earlier than we should have, Ruby.” Regina defended and the redhead sighed

 

“Yeah, but if you had been here thirty minutes early, like I told you in my text, we could have jumped in the bounce house, without worrying about all the annoying kids!”

 

“Regina can't jump anyway, Rubes.” Emma said as she laid a hand on the big baby bump. 

 

“and I don't want to jump,” Belle suddenly said and turned to Emma “so I'm glad you're finally here to babysit her! She's been bothering me all day!” Belle joked and Ruby pouted.

 

“Ruby!” Lily called from her booster seat, in her mother's back seat. Mal laughed as she looked over to Cora.

 

*****

 

“I didn't think everyone would get here early.” Cora said carefully, almost whispered and Mal squeezed Cora’s leg for encouragement.

 

“Everything will be fine.” Mal stated proudly and Cora sighed, before nodding.

 

“I suppose. I mean you've already met Emma, and you two seem to get along..” Cora contemplated, even though she was a little nervous. “I'm just worried that Regina will think I'm trying to replace her father, somehow.”

 

“Hey.” Mal started, gaining Cora’s attention. “No one could ever replace him, okay?” as Mal spoke, Cora smiled brightly. 

 

“Thank you.” she said as Lily's door opened, revealing an impatient Ruby

 

“Come on, squirt! We gotta get to that bounce house before all the other little kids start showing up!” she was excited and the excitement must have rubbed off on Emma, because the blonde was bouncing on her feet. 

 

“Oh, hello.” Lily greeted Emma when she got out of the car. The blonde suddenly didn't know what to say, but pushed herself to at least greet the little girl. 

 

“Hi, I'm Emma, I'm…” 

 

“I know who you are.” she girl started as Ruby placed her on the ground. “What's your favorite color?” she asked directly, and Emma scratched her head for a second.

 

“Um...yellow.” Emma answered and the girl smiled.

 

“Ok good! That's what Corna said it prolly was! Ok, let's go jump!” The girl lead the way with a laughing Ruby, and a confused but laughing Emma behind. 

 

******

 

Mal and Cora shared a small smile as they got out. They quickly found Belle and Regina, not too far away, talking.

 

“You ready for this?” Mal asked, and Cora nodded. She took a deep breath and wrung her hands nervously. Mal held her hand out, and asked “Will you hold my hand?” Cora smiled and nodded slightly.

 

“You don't have to hold my hand just because I'm nervous.” Cora said, but took the offered hand. She found that it did help a little.

 

“What if I'm nervous?” Mal asked and Cora freaked out. She hadn't even thought about that!

 

“Are you?” she asked quickly and Mal laughed, as she shook her head.

 

“No, but you are, and I just like holding your hand.” Mal shrugged, causing Cora to laugh as they walked over to the teenagers.

 

“Hello, Belle, Regina.” Cora greeted and the girls turned to them.

 

“Hi, Mrs.Mills, and Mal. It's nice to see you again.” Belle greeted with a smile.

 

“Hello, Mother. Um…” Regina's nerves were getting the best of her, so Belle reached for her hand. That brought Regina so much comfort. And in that moment, something just clicked. Something clicked into place. 

 

She realized she could draw comfort from anyone in her family. She squeezed Belle's hand and smiled. 

 

“I apologize. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mal. Mother and Emma, have told me so much about you.” she offered her hand for Mal to shake. She dropped Cora’s hand to shake Regina's.

 

“I'm glad I get to finally meet you. Your mom has told me tons about you, as well.” she moved to whisper in Regina's ear. 

 

“And another thing, I understand if you never want to go back to your old house, but I hope you'll let me take you through the house once it's finished. It will be a whole new place. You won't even recognize it.” Mal pulled back and Regina nodded with a small smile. Mal quickly noticed tears in her eyes and apologized.

 

“Oh no. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!” she prayed to just erase what she just said, and start over. 

 

“Oh no.” Regina said as she dried her eyes. “That's...it's Ok. I'm fine. I've just been a little… emotional recently, because of my stupid pregnancy hormones.. But anyway, that was very sweet of you. You were trying to keep it quiet, even though it was, basically, all over in the newspaper. 

 

I appreciate it. And, to be honest, I don't know if I'll be ready when it's done, or if I will ever be ready, but I believe you when you say it will be completely different. And I'm so happy about this. Even though I haven't seen the work, I've been doing what I can, and helping Mother pick out paint.”

 

“Oh yeah! She said the Murphy beds were your idea! That's brilliant! And the futon in each room is great as well! Some of these families will have three or four kids... plus.” Mal stated and Regina nodded.

 

“Yes, I thought it would be functional if the kids maybe had to be inside one day.”

 

“You know…” Mal started “I noticed some of the color schemes you picked out, as well. Have you put any thought into going to school to be an interior designer?” she asked and Regina shook her head.

 

“You really think I could do that?” Regina asked and Mal nodded quickly.

 

“Most definitely! I also saw the rooms, that were already decorated in the house. I didn't say anything to your mother, but you had amazing taste as a kid. It seems that it's only improved over time.”

 

“Wow. I suppose I've never thought about that before. I've never really bothered with future careers. I always figured my mother would push me into politics, no matter what I wanted, but I don't feel like that anymore.” Regina admitted.

 

“Well, let me know when you find the college you want to go to. I have friends all over, and I'm sure I could put in a good word.” Mal offered and Regina smiled.

 

“Thank you.” Regina spoke and Mal nodded.

 

“And thank you for coming today. Lily will be thrilled that you came. She's been going crazy with excitement all week!” Mal explained. 

 

“Yes. I'm excited to meet her, as well.” Regina promised and Mal smiled as she offered her bent elbow to the teenager. Regina hesitated for a split second, but decided that it couldn't hurt. 

 

“Shall we?” Mal asked politely and Regina nodded, as she wrapped her own arm around the woman's. 

 

“Absolutely.” Regina answered as Mal offered her other arm to Cora. Cora politely turned her down. Insisting that she should help Regina, because the ground was uneven here, and she didn't want anything to happen to her first born grandchild. Belle followed behind, also on the ready if Regina were to trip backwards for some reason. 

 

****

 

They all chuckled and moved to sit at a picnic table. After a minute, Emma came running over with the birthday girl on her shoulders, as Ruby slowly chased them, while growling like a dog.

 

“Mommy, Gina and Corna! Look! I'm flying away from Wolf Ruby!” Lily explained, then went on. “Me and Emma are a dragon!” all the women laughed.

 

“Why would such a brave Dragon fly away from a, mere, wolf?” Mal asked and Lily shrugged

 

“Cause she's a huge huge wolf, Mommy!” the girl explained and Mal chuckled. “A wah wolf! “

 

“Well, a wearwolf doesn't scare, Dragon Mommy!” Mal exclaimed and Ruby laughed.

 

“Nothing scares you, though! I mean you're kind of dating the actual, dragon…...nevermind.” 

 

Ruby knew she couldn't cover her tracks, so she just stopped. Everyone looked nervously towards Cora. Except for Belle, who was scolding Ruby with her eyes.

 

Cora didn't look hurt, for her part. She just laughed and broke the spell over everyone, then she spoke as Lily gestured to be put down. Ruby released her, as Cora finally spoke.

 

“She has a fair point, dear.” Cora said with a smile. “You thought I was a dragon lady, as well.”

 

“Yeah.” Mal stared and smiled, but stopped as she realized what Ruby said. “So.. Is that what we're doing? Dating?” she asked and Cora shrugged. 

 

“I suppose.” Cora answered, unsure herself. “Would that be ok with you? Do you want to date me?” Cora asked, suddenly very reserved and Mal shrugged slightly.

 

“I haven't dated in a really long time. I don't even know what I would do.” Mal explained and there were a few snickers from around the table.

 

“Haven't you been dating since the accident?” Belle asked confused, and the others snickered again.

 

“Come again?” Mal asked with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“They all think that our outings have actually been dates.” Mal still looked confused, so Cora continued “Starting with the coffee at the hospital.” 

 

“The Deli after the hospital.” Emma added

 

“Drinks at the hospital after the Deli.” Regina said. 

 

“Breakfast the next day.” Ruby added

 

“Yes, and didnt the two of you take Lily to the Zoo a few days ago?” Belle asked

 

“Oh,” Regina spoke up again “if that one counts, the museum definitely counts!” 

 

“Um, wow.” Cora spoke “I didn't realize those could be dates, as well..”

 

“Hmm,” Mal finally began, then chuckled “I guess I didn't see them as dates, but I suppose that is the kind of dates I went on with Cru. I didn't even realize..” Mal said and looked towards the teenagers. “Does today count as a date?” she asked and everyone laughed as they shook their heads. 

 

“Today is work.” Ruby started “Now, if Lily goes to spend the night with her aunt, and you two have drinks again at the house, or anywhere else, that will definitely be a date, though.”

 

“Wow, I guess I'm better at this than I thought.” Mal said with a laugh. 

 

****

 

Lily carefully walked up to Regina and smiled at her, and that made the nervous brunette relax a little. 

 

“Hi, you're Gina, right?” Lily asked and Regina nodded with a smile.

 

“Hello, Lily. It's nice to meet you.”

 

“You're really pretty.” the girl said. 

 

“Well, thank you. You're beautiful.” Regina replied and Lily blushed. 

 

“Will you play cars with me, one day?” she asked and Regina smiled. She couldn't help but look forward to her own child, while talking to Lily. 

 

“I would love to play cars with you! Do you have any purple ones? I like all the colors, but purple is my favorite!”

 

“Purple is my favorite, too!”

 

“Ok…” Mal said and interrupted their conversation. “So your entire life, you've never had a favorite color, and now you do?” 

 

“Yep!” Lily answered and went back to staring at Regina. “I love your hair. Its so long and pretty!”

 

“Thank you, you have very pretty hair too.”

 

******

 

The party went off without a single problem. Everyone got along and chatted. The kids all had a great time. 

 

Regina was bombarded with people wanting to discuss her pregnancy, and she found that she kind of loved it. Not so much the attention, but the tips and suggestions she got were, mostly, very helpful. 

 

Of course, Emma tried to stay by her side as much as possible, but Lily had absolutely fallen in love with the blonde, so she was often dragged away by the giggling birthday girl. Emma didn't have the heart to turn her down, but she still kept a close eye on Regina. As she always did and would. 

 

Emma was surprised by how much she enjoyed herself though. She had come so far, and even though she still had some difficulty with new people, she talked with almost every mother and father there, and played with all the kids. 

 

Belle and Ruby, well they were having a ball! When the guests finally started to leave, Ruby finally convinced Belle to jump with her. They ended up making out instead, though, before Granny had caught them and reminded them to behave since there were still kids around. 

 

But as soon as Granny walked away, Ruby pushed Belle down and attacked her with kisses, and Belle just giggled. 

 

******

 

Cora had been chatting with Mal, Ursula, Abby, and Eugenia, but when another parent would come up to them, Mal would give Cora a look, then introduce her as her girlfriend. Cora found it odd, and a little annoying that she would blush every single time. But she loved it. 

 

Once the party was over, Ruby invited Emma and Regina over for dinner with Granny. They invited Mal and Cora as well, but they turned down the invitation. They decided to go to the apartment just incase Regina got too tired.

 

Lily went to spend the night with Ursula, and Mal and Cora decided to stay the night at the house again, because construction was starting tomorrow and Mal wanted to triple check everything. 

 

*****

 

Regina yawned as Emma tucked her in, in her bed at Granny's apartment. 

 

“See, didn't I tell you they would like you?” The blonde said as she placed a tender kiss on Regina's forehead. 

 

“You survived as well. I'm so proud of you, Emma.” 

 

“Okay, time to sleep now, before you get all emotional and start to cry about something.” Emma chuckled and stood to her feet. She stood in the doorway a few seconds and looked at Regina for while, as a smile spread on her lips. 

 

“I love you.” she said as she cut the lights off. “Sleep tight.”

 

Emma walked downstairs to Belle, Ruby and Granny who were in a wild discussion, and the blonde guessed it was probably about Cora and Mal. 

 

“Swan, finally, you took forever!” Ruby said as her sister sat down next to her. Belle rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. Emma just shrugged. 

 

“Regina is quite a handful these days, Rubes, and the pregnancy is hard on her.” the blonde replied. 

 

“Anyway, what are your thoughts on this whole thing with Cora and Mal?” Belle asked impatiently, making Emma frown. Ruby's girlfriend didn't usually gossip, but this was something, well….different. 

 

“I think we should let them be, because they both make each other happy.” Emma said with a shrug and she saw how proud Granny looked. Belle nodded in agreement.

 

“See?” Belle directed that to Ruby, but Ruby sighed.

 

“Yeah, but still. Don't you feel angry or anything?” Ruby pushed. “I mean, she freaked out when she found out about you and Regina, so it's not weird if you get angry over this, right?”

 

Emma leaned back in her chair and let her mind wander a bit. She knew Ruby had a point, but Emma actually felt happy about the whole thing. 

 

Cora had already told her about her upbringing, and Emma knew that hard stuff impacted the person you chose to become, and Cora had finally let go of her past. 

 

So Emma had decided to let go of the past Cora. Ruby seemed to have more difficulty with that, than her, but it didn't surprise Emma. Her sister was stubborn as a mule. 

 

“I have had enough drama in my life, so I'm not gonna get upset over their relationship, on the contrary. I'm gonna show them my support, and hope Cora stays this way.”

 

******

 

The next day, Emma went over to the mansion early, to work on one of the rooms, but as she arrived there, she was met by a slightly stressed and tired looking Mal, sitting on the porch, mumbling swear words. 

 

“Hi.” Emma said carefully, and Mal looked up and met her eyes. 

 

“Oh, Emma, hi.” she replied and dragged her fingers through her hair. 

 

“Everything okay?” she asked anxiously as she sat down. 

 

“Well yes…. and no. “ Mal sighed, and the answer made Emma frown. 

 

“The work with the house is going as planned, so that's good. The thing that's not good, is that Lily is not pleased with being here, and she is just... I shouldn't say this about my own kid, but she's a pain in the ass” Mal chuckled and Emma nodded, as she got an idea. 

 

“Well, I may have a solution for that. I mean, the thing with Lily.” Emma spoke, then took a seat beside Mal.

 

“Oh?” Mal asked and Emma nodded

 

“Yeah, I have to drive to the cottage and check on Rocinante, Regina's horse. So, I could just bring her with me. I mean.. If she likes horses?”

 

“I love horsies!” the little girl squealed, as she jumped up into Emma's lap, then gave her a hug. 

 

“Well, if you want to deal with her today, she's yours.” Mal chuckled as Cora joined them. Emma offered her a smile, and stood to her feet, with Lily clinging to her. 

 

“I solved our problem.” Mal whispered into Cora’s ear, then placed a timid kiss on her cheek, before she glanced back to the blonde. 

 

“I don't follow…” Cora said puzzled. 

 

“Emma will take Lily for a bit.” Mal smiled. 

 

“Oh, that's nice, Miss Swan, but I think you should take her mother too. She needs a break.” Cora suggested and Mal looked appalled.

 

“Well, let's go then!” Emma smiled and grabbed Mal’s hand, and lead them to Regina's car. 

 

Mal gave Cora a searing look, and Cora smiled back, then rolled her eyes. She followed them to the car and gave Mal a small peck on the lips for reassurance.

 

“Everything's going great, and you need to relax for a while. I'll stay to keep an eye on things here.” Cora spoke sweetly and Mal sighed. She finally nodded. 

 

“I guess. I have been going a little over the top lately…”

 

“You have, and you've barely taken a breath, much less a break.” Cora gave her one last kiss and a long hug. “Have a good time, Darling.” Mal smiled again and nodded, as she finally got into the passenger side. 

 

“What about my kissies? I don't get kissies too?” Lily asked from the back and Cora chuckled as she opened the door.

 

“Of course you get kisses!” Cora smothered the girl's face in tiny pecks till she giggled.

 

“Ok ok! I got kissies. We have to go see the horse now!” Lily spoke as she wiped her face with her sleeve. Cora just smiled

 

“Ok, you can go see the horse now, but you must promise to listen to your mommy and Emma.”

 

“I promise!” the girl insisted and Cora and Emma shared a look. Emma nodded. Cora gave Mal a wink before she shut the door. She waved as they left.

 

*****

 

Emma grinned as she jumped out of the car. Rocinante neighed happily as soon as he saw her. Mal helped Lily out, and had to grab her hand, before she ran straight to the horse. That made Lily groan, and Emma heard it. 

 

“It's okay, Mal. I promise you, the horse isn't dangerous or anything.” 

 

“But he's big!” 

 

“Hm, is it so, that maybe it's, you, that's afraid of the horse, more so than you're afraid of Lily getting hurt?”

 

“....Maybe. Maybe not.” Mal shrugged with a smirk when Emma's phone suddenly buzzed. She held up her hand to tell them to wait as she answered. 

 

“ _ Hey, baby.”  _ Emma smiled, as she heard Regina's voice on the other side of the phone. “ _ Are you awake now?“ _

 

_ “Yeah, but I dont think I'm leaving bed any more than necessary today, because I'm so damn nauseas … “  _ Regina complained and Emma felt bad for not being there, to take care of her. 

 

_ “I'll call Granny when we hang up so she can come over and take care of you, since I'm the worst girlfriend ever, being busy while you're not doing well, good...” _ Emma said and Regina chuckled at her. 

 

_ “Like I told you before, I'm not dying or crippled, I'm just heavily pregnant.” _ Regina replied and Emma rolled her eyes. She knew Regina was right, and that she was just so incredibly overprotective, but still… 

 

_ “Are you at the… House now? “  _ Regina asked and Emma heard how hard it was for her to even mention that place, the place she once had called home. 

 

_ “Actually, no.” _

 

_ “Okay? Then where are you?“ _

 

_ “I brought Mal and Lily with me to the cottage to meet Rocinante, because they needed a break.”  _

 

Regina let out a big sigh. 

 

“ _ What's wrong baby?”  _ the blonde asked confused. 

 

_ “Nothing. I just.. I miss riding… “  _

 

_ “I know baby, but soon you're going be back up in the saddle, I promise. And then you can ride as much as you want again.”  _ Emma smiled when she heard Lily call her name. “ _ I should probably go baby, but I'll call Granny for you, and I will make sure to be back soon, okay?“ _

 

_ “I love you, Emma.” _

 

_ “I love you too, Gina. See you soon.” _ Emma said as she hung up, and ran up to the little girl, who was standing in the pasture as Rocinante licked her a face. 

 

*****

 

“Are you sure he's… Nice?” an uncomfortable Mal asked, as Emma walked into the pasture, then grabbed Lily and swung her up on the horse’s bare back. The move made Mal gasp. 

 

“I promise.” Emma chuckled and started to walk around the pasture. Rocinante walked after her slowly, carefully, with a giggling Lily on his back .

 

After the short ride, Lily got a whole bag of apples to feed Rocinante, and the horse had decided to lay down to be at the girl's level. So Lily laid in the pasture with horse, feeding him and petting him every so often. 

 

Mal and Emma watched from the nearby the porch. It was the first time they had been alone together like this, Emma suddenly realized, and it made her freak out a bit, even if she didn't let it show. Thankfully, Mal was calm. 

 

“So, I understand Cora wasn't happy about you and Regina in the beginning?” Mal asked carefully, and Emma's eyes met hers. 

 

“Well, that's an understatement, but no, she wasn't happy about it, and it was terrible. But I refused to give up on Regina, and I'm happy I didn't.” Emma said and glanced out over the fields. Just thinking about the past made her heart break. 

 

“I know Cora regrets her actions, and I'm happy you're actually giving her a second chance. I think she really deserves it.” Mal said and Emma shrugged, still looking out over the fields. 

 

“I haven't had a easy life, so I am not one to judge anyone. Plus, I have had enough of the drama, so I hope this isn't just a phase, so to speak. I really like this Cora.”

 

“Well, so do I, Emma, so do I.” Emma noticed Mal tense up a little and gave her a questioning look. “I hope this doesn't offend you, but you and her have a few similarities.” she finally stated and Emma laughed. 

 

*******

 

**2 months later.**

 

Emma was going to therapy regularly. It had been anything but easy, but everyone around her had noticed how the blonde had seemed more at ease, almost carefree. 

 

She slept like a baby every night, and worked some extra shifts, so Ruby and Belle could plan their wedding. She and Regina attended baby classes, and were both was so excited about the baby. Mainly about the fact, that it wasn't very much longer before it was finally time to meet their kid.

 

Meanwhile, Lily spent a lot of time with them, because Emma and Regina had absolutely fallen in love with the girl. It made Regina so proud, seeing Emma behaving like a mother already. 

 

It surprised her that Emma seemed to be a different person around Lily and her friends. Emma would encourage them and help them overcome their fears in a delicate way. She already couldn't wait for the baby to come, but seeing how well Emma was handling being around kids, just made her more antsy and impatient.

 

The mansion would be ready soon, and Cora had bought a new house. A house that reminded of the cottage, in a way. Mal and Lily had moved in with her, and it hadn't been weird or surprising for anyone. On the contrary, it had made everyone happy. 

 

Regina saw another side of her mother as every day passed. Cora had even taken a, seemingly permanent, leave of absence from work, to help take care of her daughter. They were really just getting to know each other again, in a way. 

 

Cora’s presence seemed to reassure Emma, though.

 

Cora was so happy for Regina, and really looking forward to becoming a grandmother. Cora even fixed a nursery for the baby in her new house, to both Regina and Emma's surprise. 

 

Regina wondered if this was the woman her father Henry had fallen for, and Regina almost felt bad for how she had seen her mother over the years. 

 

She knew though, that Cora understood. Regina talked about this a lot with Emma, and she had decided to do as Emma. Stop brooding about the past, and start thinking of the future. 

 

Either way, Regina couldn't get enough of Cora, and Emma was around as much she could be. And Mal and Lily, well, they simply melted into the family easily. 

 

****

 

Cora and Emma had gotten pretty close, but the blonde was still a bit suspicious. That is, until one night when they were over at Cora and Mal's house. It had a stable for Rocinante, so that he wouldn't be an hour away. 

 

Regina enjoyed staying at the house while Emma worked anyway. She had decided that she wanted to tell Rocinante goodnight and insisted that she didn't need Emma to come with her. 

 

Emma was going to argue, but ultimately decided not to. She knew Regina probably wanted to talk to the horse, as she did herself. So Emma stayed behind, as Cora came downstairs while Mal tucked Lily into bed. 

 

“Miss Swan, come with me please? I have something I want to show you.” Cora smiled slightly and Emma nodded, then followed her upstairs. She led Emma into a small closet inside her bedroom. 

 

The olderer woman opened a door that was almost hidden, and Emma bit her lip. She still wasn't fully comfortable with being alone with Cora, but she tried her best for Regina.

 

Emma watched as Cora took out a beautiful black felt covered box. When she turned around she was smiling. 

 

“What's that?” Emma asked curiously, and cleared her throat. 

 

“This, my dear,” Cora said as she opened the box, and showed the blonde two necklaces with a small blue diamond in the middle of each, on a silver chain. 

 

One was a little more masculine than the other, but they were equally beautiful. “is the first thing Henry bought for me, after we got together. Regina thinks I haven't kept them, ,but I have.” 

 

“Wow, they're wonderful.” Emma gasped, as she let her fingers brush over them. Her other hand touched the silver swan necklace Regina had bought for her. That had been the nicest thing Emma had ever gotten, but these necklaces Cora was showing her now, were unbelievable.

 

“I knew you would like them, Miss Swan.” Cora smiled and handed over the box that she had in her hands to the blonde, whose eyes widened. “I hoped, anyway.”

 

“Ehm, what are you doing? You don't have to do that. I would understand if you wanted to keep them...” 

 

“I want you to have them. One for you, and one for Regina, of course, but I want you to surprise her. Maybe the day when you propose to her, or sooner I suppose.” Cora suggested with a gentle smile, and Emma couldn't believe her ears. 

 

“I was just thinking, that I obviously won't live forever, and I don't want Regina to have to wait until I die to get them.” Cora closed, then placed the box in Emma's hand. 

 

She placed her hand over Emma's gently. “I feel like these symbolize our eternal life for each other, and I think that,” Cora paused to collect herself. 

 

“even though he's gone, the love will always be there. I hope that these will just… be a permanent reminder of your love. I used to get so depressed when he was away on business, but this would always remind me that I wasn't alone.” 

 

Emma could barely form words. How had Cora managed to change this much over such a short time? It made Emma so confused, but still so incredibly happy. Emma wiped a tear from her face and smiled wide.

 

“Thank you, Cora. But..”

 

Cora had helped Granny with buying her a new stove for the diner, since the other one had finally broken, and Cora had even offered to pay for Belle and Ruby's wedding dresses. 

 

It had blown everyone away, and this thing with the jewelry. It was almost too much for Emma to grasp. 

 

“I.. I don't know if I can accept this. It's just.. I don't want you to feel like you have to you, ehm…. like, buy me.” Emma shrugged. 

 

“This really just proves to me that you deserve these.” Cora smiled. “Miss Swan, I know I have treated both of you horribly, but I really want to change. Believe it or not, you have made me realize I have to, or else I would lose my daughter.” Cora finally released Emma's hand and chuckled. 

 

“I suppose you hit a nerve or something, when we argued that day... It felt like I woke up from a sleeping curse or something, and I was almost standing beside myself. Just looking at myself, and shaking my head. So Emma, I'm trying my best here, and please believe me when I say this. 

 

You're the reason for this. I didn't feel like I had a lot to live for. I thought I had burned every single bridge I had ever built. But you.” Cora took a deep breath and dried her tears a little as she composed herself.

 

“Before you came along, I was different. I don't want to be  _ that _ person again. I'm happy now, and I feel like you showed me a mirror. I saw you and Regina in a way that I had never seen anyone. It really made me realize that I could be happy too.”

 

*********

 

Over the past few months, Regina couldn't believe her mother's transition, but she was so happy about it. She was reminding her so much of Henry these days, that she was almost blown away. 

 

Cora had given the maid a long paid vacation, and seemed to love to cook and care for her home again. This was the family Regina had desperately wanted for so long, and it brought tears to her eyes. 

 

Regina was contemplating, as she relaxed on the couch with Emma. She snapped back to reality though, when Emma groaned and sat up on the couch. 

 

“Ugh, I gotta go, beautiful. I have a therapy session, and after that, I'm working the late shift.” Emma said and gave Regina a gentle kiss. 

 

“Good luck, dear and remember that I love you.” Regina smiled. 

 

“Right back at you.” Emma grinned and kissed her again, then said goodbye to Cora, Mal and Lily over her shoulder. 

 

*****

 

On her way to the therapy session, Emma dialed Ruby's number. She had to talk to her about the jewelry Cora had given her. 

 

“Swan! Long time no see!!” Ruby chuckled.Unfortunately though, she was right. 

 

Ruby and Belle were living together in their house, where Granny had a room. Ruby and Belle were busy planning their wedding. While Emma and Regina were at Cora's new place most of the time. 

 

They still worked together some days, but more often than not, they would be on different shifts. They still tried to have their movie nights,, but often it failed.

 

Emma bit her lip and felt how much she actually missed the time she and Ruby had both lived at home, but she guessed this must be what it feels like to grow up. 

 

Stuff had to change, but the blonde suddenly felt anxious, and decided to have a long talk with Granny about all this. She needed her calm energy as well as Ruby's confident energy. 

 

“Earth to, Swan. Are you there?” Ruby chuckled.

 

“Oh yeah. I'm sorry. I just got caught up in my thoughts..” Emma chuckled as well.

 

“Mhmm...Spill!!” Ruby replied, and the blonde could practically feel her sister’s grin through the phone. 

 

“Well,” Emma started, and began to tell her everything about what had happened between her and Cora. 

 

****

 

Later Ruby was sitting on her porch, just relaxing with a bottle of a beer and some music. They didn't have any neighbors out here, so she could practically play music all through the night if she wished. 

 

Belle was head over heels with with living here again. To Nobody's surprise, she spent most of her days in her own little library. 

 

“Hi, Rubes..” Belle smiled as she joined her girlfriend on the porch. “Are you nervous?” 

 

“Huh?” the redhead frowned and Belle rolled her eyes. 

 

“I'm talking about the wedding. We're getting married in a week! Can you believe it? A week!” Belle grinned and met her girlfriend's eyes. 

 

“I've never looked forward to anything more in my entire life! Future Mrs.. Lucas....” Ruby trailed off as she pecked the tip of Belle's nose.

 

“Oh, so you're just assuminging I'm taking your name, now, are you?” Belle teased even though she had said for years, that she looked forward to the day she could call herself Mrs. Lucas. 

 

Granny chuckled at the girls, because she heard them from where she was cleaning, in the kitchen.

 

Just like Ruby had promised her, her grandmother had gotten her own room in their house.

 

Soon, she was gonna step down from the diner and let Emma and Ruby take over. The girls didn't really know, but that would be as soon as they were done with their senior year at school. 

 

Eugenia also decided to let the apartment go, and move in with the girls fully. It had been her home for so many years, and held so many memories, but this was the right choice.

 

***** 

 

Regina was napping on the couch at Cora's, while Emma was down to tend to the horses. The blonde had built a jumping course, and she exercised Rocinante every day. 

 

She had gotten so good with her riding, that Regina didn't have to help her anymore. It made Emma so proud. It was quite good, because Regina's baby was due in just a couple of weeks. 

 

So the doctors warned that it could be any day now. The doctor encouraged everyone to have their cell phones on them, and encouraged Emma to have a plan in place. Emma was so nervous for it, even though she was excited. 

 

From time to time, she was questioning herself. Wondering if she would be able to to this, or if she would fuck it up. 

 

The blonde groaned as she mounted the big stallion. He neighed and Emma hugged him. This horse meant the world to her, and suddenly Emma got an idea, as she nudged his sides with her heels. 

 

The ride she had in mind now, was maybe the longest they had made together, but she wasn't worried.

 

The horse followed her every move, and she felt proud of herself. She just hoped she was going the right the way. But as soon as she saw Granny's yellow bug, she knew she had. It was a good thing, cause Emma had never traveled through the woods, to Belle's childhood home from Cora's new house.

 

“What the hell? Swan!” Ruby grinned and jumped off the porch, then ran up to her sister. “What a pleasant surprise!”

 

“Yeah, I thought I would surprise you, and Rocinante needed to blow off some steam so...” Emma shrugged and dismounted the horse, as Belle joined them and offered an apple to the stallion, who bowed down before Emma gave him a nod, telling him it was okay to eat his reward. 

 

“Wow you're really good with him, Emma.” Belle smiled and the blonde just shrugged again. “And I'm not just saying that, believe me. This horse has only allowed Regina and Henry to ride him. I know because I tried once, and let's just say, it didn't end well...” 

 

“Emma Swan! My lovely daughter!” Granny almost squealed excitedly as she walked out of the house. 

 

The old lady had tears in her eyes, as she saw the blonde. She hadn't seen her, outside of work, for quite a while, so seeing her now made her so happy. 

 

She pulled her into a tight hug, and Emma just grinned. She was so happy with having her own, special little family. Finally. 

 

****

 

Emma tied Rocinante to a big tree outside, and followed Belle and Ruby inside, as Granny waited outside to, unnecessarily, keep an eye on the horse. 

 

Emma gasped when she entered the hallway. She had seen the house a few times, but not since the three women truly moved in. They had painted more and hung pictures. They really transformed this house into a home.

 

This house was truly beautiful, and it was a house like this, Emma could imagine herself living in someday, with Regina and little baby Henry.  

 

The hall was enormous, and had a light green wallpaper. The stairs to the upper floor had just gotten a bit of love, because Ruby knew Belle wanted something left that reminded her of how the house had been when she was a kid. 

 

Going upstairs was like walking into a library, and Emma wasn't surprised to see the book shelves where overflowing with all kinds of books.

 

In the next room stood a bed, and Emma noticed the crib standing next to it as she gave her sister and future sister-in-law a curious look. 

 

“Yeah well, we aren't gonna have a baby..” Ruby began to say when Belle gave her a smack on her head. “Yet! We're not gonna have a baby, yet!” she corrected and Belle smirked, then swung her arm around her. Emma just shook her head at them, as they went downstairs again. 

 

Emma was sure, Granny, had been the one who had decided on the kitchen's appearance, because she remembered the stories Emma had heard about her dream kitchen, and this looked just like it. Or what Emma always imagined Granny wanted.

 

It was big, but somehow really cozy and personal. The stove was enormous and clean. Ruby met her sister’s eyes and mouthed “Granny” and Emma just smirked.

 

*****

 

They walked through the rest of the house, and Emma was really happy for them, as she noticed Ruby's eyes shine with pride and happiness. 

 

When they reached Granny's room, Emma smiled even more. She remembered how worn down the old apartment they once called home had been, and also remembered that Granny mentioned numerous times how she always wanted to live on the country side. 

 

Granny's room was on the ground floor of the house, and Granny had her own private balcony type door, with her own little porch. Her little porch, was almost as big as the one on the front of the house.

 

The basement held three more rooms, and one bathroom. It wasn't really finished, but Belle told her it was that because they wanted their future kids to decide how they wanted their rooms to look. 

 

Emma just nodded, and wondered if there was something the two girls weren't telling her, but she decided not to ask. 

 

Out in the barn, Ruby had her own little place, and even though it wasn't looking as polished as Belle's library, she loved it. 

 

Emma noticed the old car in there, and Belle told her it had been her father's once, and that she had gasped when they she found it still there. 

 

Apparently the people that bought the property never even glanced at it. The people must have bought the land as a favor to Belle's parents.

 

The car was an old Cadillac, from the late 50s. Ruby was renovating it from scratch, and Emma looked a bit surprised since she didn't even know Ruby could fix cars. That had just made her sister chuckle and say: 

 

“Who did you think made sure the bug was still rolling this whole time?”

 

*****

 

Regina woke up in her bed, and for the first time in a long time, she had felt fully rested. The little kid in her stomach was very active, and his favourite thing was to use his mother's bladder as a fotboll, making sure she didn't get much sleep. Now though, she had finally gotten more than just a couple of hours of sleep. 

 

“Mother?” Regina called as she sat up in the bed. She had moved to a guest room, that Cora as designated to Regina and Emma, after waking up to empty her bladder. Her tummy was enormous now and she was so eager to hold her little baby in her hands. Her little Henry. 

 

“Yes, dear?” Cora replied when she entered the room.

 

“Gina!” Lily squealed, and was about to run into her, but Mal grabbed her and swung her up in her arms, making the girl giggle. 

 

“I'm hungry..” Regina sighed, and her mother just shook her head with a smile. Her daughter had been having quite the appetite throughout her pregnancy, and it had been strange cravings, one after the other. 

 

“Of course you are, dear.” Cora smirked. “What do you say about turkey sandwiches, with pickles, and a big glass of milk, hm?” Regina nodded eagerly. “Coming right up.” 

 

“I'm hungry too! “ Lily said as she and Mal followed Cora to the kitchen. 

 

****

 

Regina was happy her mother was so kind and happy these days. She was almost a copy of Henry, and it meant the world to Regina. Cora supported her, best as she could, and she absolutely adored Emma. It made the brunette actually look forward to life, with a big smile. 

 

“Here you are, my dear” Cora smiled and sat the food beside Regina, who was sitting by the TV in the living room, now. Cora sat down next to her, and Lily jumped up in her lap. Mal rolled her eyes and sat down next to Cora. 

 

Regina's mother put her hand on her daughter's large tummy and smiled as she felt the baby kick. 

 

“He always does that when you touch me.” Regina said, making her mother smile even more. 

 

“He does?” Cora asked with a twinkle in her eye. 

“Yes, mother. Think he already loves his grandmother.” 

 

“I want to meet the baby, now!” Lily complained and met her mother's eyes. 

 

“Soon Lil, soon you're going to meet him. I promise.” Mal said, and Cora leaned her head against her shoulder. Regina just smiled at her family. 

 

*****

 

Granny insisted on cooking some dinner, and even though Emma said she needed to go back home to Regina, she still insisted on Emma staying to eat. 

 

When Ruby found some poles and wire in the barn, Rocinante got a new little pasture to walk around in, so the blonde couldn't really say no. 

 

**E - Are you awake yet baby?**

 

**Re - Yes dear. Mother has made me some food, so now I'm full. Where are you? Are you out on some adventure with Rocinante?**

 

Emma grinned to herself, and whistled to the horse, making him look up and neigh. She snapped a picture and sent it to her girlfriend.

 

Regina shook her head and showed her mother the picture, and Lily smiled as she saw the picture too. 

 

**Re - I swear, Rocinante is more your horse these days. ;) I wish I could join you… but when I can ride again, I'll buy you your own horse, so we can ride together.**

 

**E - That sounds wonderful, but I call dibs on the stallion. I have never trusted any other animal, like I do him.**

 

**Re - You're such an idiot sometimes, Miss Swan.**

 

**E - Yeah, but I'm your idiot! Right?**

 

“Horsey!” Lily said and Regina nodded with a smile. 

 

“I'm happy you have Emma. She really treats you like the Queen you are.” Cora spoke and Mal smiled at them. She felt that they needed to be alone, so she stood to her feet and grabbed Lily's hand. 

 

“Come Lil, let's go and color a bit!” She said but the little girl squirmed. 

 

“But I wanna do that with Gina!”

 

“I'll be right there, Lily. I promise!” the brunette smiled and as she said that. Lily reluctantly agreed to leave the room. Mal placed a kiss on Coras cheek, and Cora thanked her with her eyes. 

 

“I really love Emma.” Regina said when they were alone. 

 

“And so do I, dear. It just hurts me so much that you have gone through so many terrible things, just because I didn't accept, Miss Swan, at first. And everything with Daniel. I'm never gonna forgive myself for that…” Cora trailed off. 

 

“See it like this, Mother,” Regina began carefully and took her mother's hands into her own. “without everything with him, we wouldn't have a littleHenry to look forward to.” 

 

“Are you naming him… Henry? After your father?” Regina nodded with a chuckle. 

 

“Yes….and it was totally Emma's idea. You didn't know we were naming him Henry?” Regina asked surprised but Cora just shook her head. She couldn't form words.

 

Cora embraced her daughter in a tight hug, and as they parted, both were crying. 

 

“I'm happy you've met Mal, Mother.” Regina said and the old woman dried her eyes. 

 

“Thank you.. “

 

Regina frowned. 

 

“I mean, I was worried you would think I tried to replace your father with her...but I'm not. I hope you know that.”

 

“I know, Mother. Even though I was sceptical in the beginning, and actually was thinking that. I know that's not the case, and I really think you deserve to have someone by your side. I know Mal really makes you happy.” Regina spoke openly and Cora could still barely form words.

 

“You're becoming more and more like your father, each day.” Cora chuckled through her tears. 

 

******I

 

Granny loved that her girls were all together, even though she missed Regina, of course. She loved them all so much, and she was so proud of her daughters, but especially Emma. 

She had become such a wonderful and patient person, and didn't even look like that little scared girl she had once been, when she had showed up at the diner 3 years ago. 

 

She looked happy now, eyes full of fire and determination. She was finally living her life to the fullest. 

 

Then Granny thought about Ruby. 

 

She was marrying her dreamgirl soon, and they had the most beautiful house in town. Granny, who had been so afraid she would fail at raising her, and now, not only had she succeeded at raising Ruby, but also Emma. 

 

*****

 

After the discussion, Emma carefully climbed into the bed, next to Regina. Her pregnant girlfriend snuggled close to her, and the blonde smiled as she embraced her gently. 

 

“I love you, I love you so so much.” Emma whispered as she placed a kiss to Regina's head, then placed one of her hands protectively on the baby bump. The baby bump that she had come to love as much as she loves Regina. When Emma closed her eyes, the baby kicked and a radiant smile spread on her lips.

 

She never dreamed this would be how her life turned out. Just the thought of having a home, a family of her own, and feeling this safe like she had throughout the past few years with Eugenia, it still felt unreal. 

 

Emma was still waiting for everything to be taken away from her, even though she knew it wouldn't happen. Especially not now that Cora seemed to accept her and Regina's relationship. She had always been the thing that had worried Emma the most. So much so, that at some points she hadn't been able to sleep. 

 

“Emma..?” a sleepy Regina yawned, as she blinked her eyes open, and reached to the night lamp to turn it on. 

 

“Why are you awake darling?” Emma asked, as their eyes met, and she placed a timid kiss on Regina's forehead 

 

“Well, I guess it was because our son decided to become a football player just now.” Regina chuckled, and pushed a strand of Emma's hair behind her ear. 

 

“Oh, do you want some help to the get up go and ehm, go to the bathroom?” Emma asked and was almost about to stand up, but she felt Regina drag her down again. 

 

“Emma, calm down. I'm just pregnant, just like I have been for 9 months now, not crippled.” Regina said with a small smile, before she continued. “How are you doing, dear? I can tell you're thinking about something, aren't you?”

 

“Well, I have a lot on my mind, but don't worry. I'm okay.” Emma reassured with a shrug, but Regina didn't budge, not so much as a centimeter. She had learned exactly how much she could push Emma before it was “too much” for her to handle. So she didn't back down as easily as before. 

 

“Emma, please talk to me. You know I get worried when you disappear into yourself.” the brunette said with a low tone in her voice, which made Emma feel bad. 

 

“I actually don't know.. I'm just.. My mind is spinning. “

 

Regina cupped her girlfriend’s head in her hands, and looked straight into her eyes. The brunette remembered how it had been in the beginning of their relationship, how Emma always had avoided both eye contact and physical contact. She had come so far. 

“Emma, what exactly is spinning around in that beautiful head of yours?”

 

“I still can't grip the fact that this is my life. You know? That I, the former orphan, finally have a real home, and a growing family. Also, that I'm with a beautiful woman, that is carrying my baby!” Emma said with a grin, as she took Regina's hands in hers and kissed her knuckles. 

 

“I'm amazed too. And I know this whole thing with mother and Mal is huge, but one thing is actually even… Bigger.” Regina said with a mischievous smile, spreading on her lips, as her hands gripped Emma by the waist and pulled her close. 

 

“Oh?, Emma urged her to continue. 

 

“Yes dear, and that is the fact that my girlfriend is no longer worried so much about all the things that she'd been through, but more so, starting to accept them, and moving forward.” Regina replied. “I'm so proud of you”

 

“Thanks.. “ Emma said, almost blushing. She felt her whole heart burst with love when she suddenly got an idea, and pushed Regina gently backwards. 

 

“Emma Swan, what on earth are you doing?” the brunette chuckled as her eyes followed Emma. 

 

She studied her closely, then quirked an eyebrow when she saw the blonde starting to go through a bag. Her jaw almost dropped to the floor when Emma turned around with a black box in her hands. 

 

“That can't be the box I think it is.. Can it?” Regina stuttered. She knew what box that was. It heald two old necklaces that her father and mother had always worn. She hadn't seen them for so, so many years, and had actually thought they'd been tossed away. 

 

Emma saw the tears that started to fill her girlfriends eyes and rolled her own eyes playfully, because everything made Regina burst into tears at the moment. But right now, she didn't care. She was about to cry herself, and wondered who of the two teenagers that would cry first. 

 

“Oh my God.. I didn't think, mother still had these…” Regina managed to say, as Emma kneeled down in front of her, and opened the box. “I can't believe it.. I…. “

 

“Regina.. I know you're not a….traditional girl.” Emma paused to clear her head. She hadn't planned when, where, or how to do this. Something about right now. About this moment in particular, just made her so happy. She was happy, healthy, and safe. 

 

“We didn't have the traditional fairytale romance. We won't have the traditional kid.” she stopped to chuckle, and Regina chuckled along in agreement. “We definitely don't have a traditional family. So… I was thinking we don't need a traditional token of our love.” Emma paused again to gather courage. She examined her surroundings, then her face fell to Regina’s. That was all the strength she needed. “Will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any mistakes please let me know! My Beta and I would like to know so that we could fix them! Thanks for reading!


End file.
